The Will of Love
by Maian Melian
Summary: A bittersweet tale of love. NOW COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

In the year 1395, in Shire reckoning, on a beautiful sunny day in June, a baby was born to the North-took family of Long Cleeve in North Farthing of the Shire. A girl, rather larger than most, joined this already large family. But it was not a joyful welcome. There was little joy in Long Cleeve clan in those days. The family's fortunes had turned rather sour of late and an air of discontent filled the rooms of that home, as well as the hearts. Perhaps being born into such misery cast a melancholic shadow on her young soul. For she had little delight in life even from those early days.

But while she may have had no joy inside, she was possessed of other, more outward gifts. Her hair was curly, as was the hair of almost every hobbit. But unlike most, hers shone like a field of wheat whitened in September sunshine. Slightly less rare, but no less fair, were the light eyes. Only the Tooks and their far-flung descendants could claim these light eyes. Some blamed the Old Took and his wandering ways. Had he introduced elf blood into the line on one of his adventures? Or perhaps he had caught the eye of an amorous fairie. Likely neither was true, but since nothing could be proven or disproven, it amused the populace to ponder these peculiarities. Whatever the cause, this girl was the beneficiary of both these singular and beautiful gifts. Those who were privileged with the sight of her in those first few precious days felt sure she had some greater lineage than that of a mere hobbit.

Her mother, distracted by minor tragedies, thought little of what to name the girl, so other family members took on the responsibility. They thought for days about what to name this otherworldly creature which had been bestowed upon them. Hobbit lasses were generally named after beautiful flowers. However, it became clear to all who saw her that this was no ordinary child and could not be given an ordinary name. No sunny Daisy, or playful Pansy was this child. And so, in honor of her serious and ethereal qualities, her aunts bestowed upon her the most beautiful and suitable name they could imagine. (Perhaps they secretly hoped that she would improve the family's fortunes with such a valuable name). And so the race of hobbits were blessed with a most precious jewel that day in June, when Diamond of Long Cleeve entered the world.

She grew more comely with each passing day. Gammers and gaffers marveled at her beauty, but seldom felt compelled to hold her; it seemed inappropriate to touch such a perfect thing. Her own siblings were in awe of her or, more likely, jealous. She was a quiet, thoughtful babe. She cried little and made few demands. All who visited took pleasure at the sight of her well-fed figure. Well-fed she was but not well loved. She was not often held or cuddled even in the arms of her own parents (save for those times when they thought it was absolutely necessary). They always had what they felt to be more pressing matters before them.

Years passed and she grew not only in stature, but also in beauty. Her hair coiled in perfect yellow-white rings. Her eyes shone like blue crystal. But her eyes were not the only part of her that resembled her name. Sadly, in personality she was also like a diamond. She was cool and, according to some, even hard. When she fell and skinned her knee, she never cried. When she came upon a fallen bird or beast, her heart was unmoved. She was never affectionate or open with her emotions as hobbits had a tendency to be. And so she continued to live and grow in this way, unyielding and untouched.

This tendency towards coldness was not lost on her parents. It saddened her father especially that such great beauty was not accompanied by a warm heart. Had he known it, he himself had been the one to cool it with his distance and his coldness. Always Diamond's parents were focused on other, more tangible things. In a most un-hobbit-like fashion they denied her the love and attention so necessary to a young one. So Diamond remained as cold as stone. Soon enough she took no joy in anything or anyone. She spoke when spoken to and was polite, but there was no hobbit-ish delight in talk for the sake of talk. Thoughts turned again to the oddness of the girl. Rumours swirled again about her true lineage, "More elven she grows day by day," they said. 

In Diamond's tenth year things quickly changed from bad to worse, as they often do. A weak marriage, already in ruins from the loss of their once great fortune, grew weaker still until, too dispirited by the loss of his wife's fortune, Diamond's father abandoned the family for some other destiny. He vanished from Long Cleeve with what little gold he could scrape together. The tale of what became of him after he left will not be told here. It is enough to say that his departure doomed the Long Cleeve family to a worse life than they, or their ancestors, had ever known.

* * *

Since, in hobbit fashion, it was not uncommon for young hobbits to live for some time with their relations, Diamond's mother took advantage of this custom and sent her off to stay for some time with cousins in Bywater. She claimed to some, it was to increase her daughter's experience in the world. To others, those closer to her, she said it was in order to see if she could increase Diamond's love for her family by sending her away from them. Perhaps, they thought, her mother was hoping the old saw about absence and the heart's fondness was true. But the real truth, which she would not admit to anyone, not even to herself, was that she was unable to feel affection for the girl she believed to be the cause of her recent misfortunes. Perhaps the stars had been misaligned at Diamond's birth, Calla Lily thought, which could explain the hasty and costly retreat of her husband. Whatever the reason, she could not stand to spend one more day under the cool, distant stare of her eyes. So it was in April of her 12th year, Diamond of Long Cleeve went to stay with her distant cousins on a farm near Bywater in the heart of the Shire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride was a long one but the scenery was splendid. A warm winter and lots of rain had brought a bounty of greenery to the Shire. Wildflowers bloomed in heaps beside the road. Heather and ferns waved and fluttered thigh high in the fields. The air was clean and clear. The trees of the Bindbole Wood were heavy laden with boughs of tiny flowers in shades of pink and white. From his seat next to Diamond, Rufus Burrows surveyed the land with much satisfaction. He knew his crop of pipe weed would be resplendent by harvest time and he was already spending his wealth in his mind's eye. The road wound past Needlehole and then struck westward past Nobottle, curved south and then ran along the side of The Water for a time. Just as they passed near the Rushock Bog, flies swarmed them, biting and buzzing, until they rode on past the bog and down the road that went first on through Hobbiton and then on into Bywater.

When he was asked to bring this young lass to Hobbiton on his return from North Farthing, Rufus gladly agreed. 'She's a little beauty,' he thought to himself as he loaded her few belongings on his wagon, 'and sure to be breakin' hearts before long.' But as the ride progressed, his thoughts on her changed somewhat. He still thought her beautiful, but also grim and fey, he would tell others later at the pub. A thought occurred to him that had occurred to many more before him and would occur to many more after him: she seemed elven in her steadfast coolness. Of course Rufus Burrows knew little about elves and spoke based only on what he _believed _to be true about elves, rather than what he _knew _to be true, and not of course on what was _actually_ true about them. But then hobbits have always been rather mistrusting of things beyond their ken and outside their borders.

* * *

The Heathertoes family was small as hobbit families go. Only two children had lived beyond infancy. The death of the third child still haunted Thistle and Redmond Heathertoes. They felt there was a hole in their family that they hoped little Diamond might help to fill for a time. When she arrived they went out to greet her. Thistle wiped flour from her hands onto her apron and joined Redmond who was coming in from the field. He took off his straw work hat and held it nervously in his hand. He helped Diamond down from the wagon and they both marvelled wordlessly at her beauty: her cheeks were pale, her eyes were shining, and her platinum curls bounced from beneath her bonnet. But there was no trace of a smile on her lips in response to their warm and friendly welcome. She politely thanked Rufus, who tipped his hat in response. Then he drove off home and told the tale of his strange travelling companion to anyone who would listen. Soon enough people felt they had to see this elven-child for themselves.

"Come in dear. I haven't seen you since you were, oh, you must've been about three days old when I saw you at your home in Long Cleeve," said Thistle bustling her into the cozy kitchen of their small hut. "I helped choose your name," she said kindly. Redmond rejoined them and admitted his own shock at seeing how big she was already. Diamond accepted their praise, answered their questions and nodded politely at their directions and instructions. After a small meal of oatcakes and hot tea, Diamond was shown around the hut.

"This will be your room. You'll share it with Prim. Hope you don't mind sharin'," Thistle said as they stood in the doorway of the small but cozy room on the east side of the hut. She had said it out of custom, since no polite hobbit would ever complain about their accommodations. But when she said it this time, she meant it. The girl seemed above them, and Thistle felt ashamed. Their hut, which they had always felt was more than adequate, suddenly seemed shabby when she entered it. Thistle began to be afraid that they were not good enough to house such a precious gem.

"It will be fine, thank you Mrs. Heathertoes," Diamond replied. Redmond set her bag down and quietly moved out of the door so as not to disturb Diamond, who stood gazing out of the window across the patchwork of farmland leading down to Bramble Creek.

"Luncheon will be served soon, dear. I'll call you when it is ready," Thistle finished and fairly backed out of the room. Diamond stood long at the window untouched by the beauty before her. Then she quietly sat on the edge of the bed, folded her hands neatly in her lap and waited to be called to eat.

* * *

When she was finally called for luncheon, she rose, straightened her dark green skirt and walked up the short hall to the kitchen. The others were there waiting patiently, though they clearly were anxious to begin eating. She was introduced to her cousins Primula and Edgar. Prim smiled and nodded to her and Diamond did likewise.

"It's nice to meet you," Prim said, carefully recalling the words her mother had instructed her to use. "I'm sure we'll be good friends before we know it," she finished.

Meanwhile Edgar, or Eddy as his friends called him, simply nodded and mumbled some sort of greeting. He was struck nearly dumb by the beauty of his cousin. She did not seem to notice the efforts of either and merely nodded politely to both again. They ate and talked very little for some time, as is another hobbit custom, and one most strictly adhered to by the Heathertoes.

Once the meal was done, Thistle motioned for Prim to talk to Diamond. Prim seemed unable to start a conversation so her mother offered, "Perhaps you could show Diamond around the farm. A walk in this weather would do you both good." The girls stood and Prim led Diamond to the door. Once outside Prim breathed deeply and walked off the stoop.

"We could go down to the creek and cool our toes, or, we could walk over to Hobbiton and I could introduce you around," Prim offered.

"The creek would be fine," Diamond replied. So they set off across the fields toward the creek. While generally speaking hobbits are not fond of water, particularly fast moving water, the Heathertoes had lived on the bank of this particular creek for years. It was small and not at all frightening and they depended upon it to water their crops in times of drought. They came to the creek bank and Prim sat with her toes in the cool, clear water.

"Put your feet in, the water is cool and the sun is hot," Prim reasoned, patting a spot on the ground next to her. Diamond paused for a second and then sat down. But she did not put her toes into the water; she merely sat primly beside her cousin and looked around. The trees near the bank were willows, grand and old. Their hoary heads and arms dangled in the rushing stream. Their lazy fingers dabbed and dipped causing ripples that were quickly dispersed by the fast moving water. The two girls sat in silence for some time until finally Prim spoke.

"How do you like Bywater?"

"I like it fine," was the short reply.

"How old are you?" Prim continued, not put off by the brevity of the response.

"I'll turn 12 in June," Diamond answered. She was watching the water and seemed to be reconsidering dipping her toes in.

"Only 11? Wow, you are tall for your age," Prim laughed splashing her small feet in the passing water. "You are almost as tall as I am and I'm almost 15," she said, laughing again.

"I am uncommonly tall, I have been told," Diamond replied.

"Well, it'll come in handy around here," Prim went on, "There are plenty of lads around who take great pleasure in picking on those half their own size. I guess that won't be a problem with you around. In no time you'll be the biggest lass in Hobbiton," she chuckled, pulling her feet from the water and lying back on the grass. Above them, through the limbs and branches of the old willow they could see a cloudless azure sky.

Diamond followed her cousin and lay back into the soft mossy grass of the bank. She squinted into the bright sky and spoke to her cousin.

"I don't like being big. People always think I'm older than I am," she said. Rare was the time she offered her opinion without being asked.

"Trust me, it'll help when you are dealing with some of the roughs in this place," Prim laughed. "What is North Farthing like? Is it like here or is it different?" Prim questioned.

"I guess it is much like this place, but the trees are a little different and the heather seems lighter in colour."

"What about the people? Are the people the same as they are here? Or are they interesting and do they tell great stories of far way places?" Prim pressed, rolling over to look at her young cousin. Diamond thought for a long while, long enough that Prim was giving up getting an answer, when Diamond finally replied,

"I don't know what people are like. I only know my family."

"And what are they like? I guess our mothers are cousins or something. Does your mother look like mine?" Prim asked, rolling onto her back again.

"No, my mother doesn't look like Mrs. Heathertoes. She speaks differently, too. My mother's words don't seem so fair as your mother's do. My mother cries a lot since father went away."

"Why'd he go away? What happened to him? Where'd he go?" Prim peppered her with questions until Diamond stood and said in a calm, expressionless tone,

"He just went. I have no idea why. I only know that mother has not stopped crying since he did." And with that she turned and walked back up towards the hut. Prim followed behind rather sheepishly, now sorry for asking all the questions her mother had specifically told her not to. They re-entered the house and Diamond went straight to their room. Prim followed behind her.

"Look Diamond, I'm sorry. Mother told me not to ask those questions. You won't tell her I asked, will you?" she pleaded on her knees in front of Diamond, clutching at the hem of her green skirt.

"I won't tell her," Diamond replied lying down on her bed and rolling to face the wall.

"Thanks," Prim said rising from her knees. "You should rest. You are probably tired after your journey. Tomorrow we can go to the square and meet some of the other children."

"If you'd like," Diamond agreed and closed her eyes. She could hear the sounds of her cousin rustling around behind her. But soon Prim left, leaving her alone in the room. Although she did not cry, there was a strange tightness in her chest that impeded her breathing somewhat. She had only felt it once before, just after her father had left. If she had recognized it, she would have known that it was sadness, but it was like a foreign language to her: incomprehensible. So she pressed the feeling down into her stomach where it laid and boiled and then seemed to be extinguished. Finally, she slept without waking until the next morning.

Disclaimer: The good professor owns most of these characters, and those that are mine were inspired by him. The map and timeline information was garnered from the 1999 HarperCollins version of LOTR. Any discrepencies may be reported to them, not to me! :) While most of the 'facts' in the story are consistant with the novels, there are a few movie touches I couldn't resist including (most notably the physical attributes of a certain young hobbit). ;) This is the first thing anyone beside a teacher or professor has read, so be gentle with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When the next morning dawned, it was even finer than the last. The flowers renewed their blooming efforts and soon the valley looked as if it were covered with an unseasonable snow. Diamond awoke as the rays of the early morning beamed between the slats of the window shutters. Across the room she could hear Prim's breathing. Prim was still asleep. She looked peaceful to Diamond. Though Diamond had little peace, she was not envious. For envy was an emotion and those remained elusive, yet. She quietly rose and changed her clothes. She drew out a long moss green over dress and a white top with ¾ sleeves and a round neckline. She brushed her platinum curls and pulled the hair back from her face with a simple white scarf.

The whole house was silent and restful in the early hours of the morning. She slipped out the front door and walked down to the edge of Bramble Creek. The water gurgled peacefully inside its banks. The willows dabbled in the smooth flowing currents. The trees and fields teemed with the sounds of life. Birds chirpped, squirrels chittered, and bees thrummed their working song. It felt as if it were the first morning in Middle-Earth. As if no eye had ever seen this light, no hand had ever touched this earth, no ear had ever heard this song of nature, and no voice had ever spoken word. The world was pure and unstained. What would have brought joy and celebration to any other heart, though, brought nothing so dramatic to Diamond. And yet, as she walked in the quiet of the world, feeling alone, she began to feel something akin to peace.

But she was not entirely alone. Some way up the stream near the water wheel on the opposite side of the creek lay two hobbit lads some distance from the riverbank. Their fire had long since died and they had pulled their blankets up over their faces for warmth from the coolness of the night. But one lad, the younger, rolled over and the well placed blanket slid exposing his face to the brightness of the early morning sun. He groaned and blinked, his eyes having to adjust to the intrusive rays. He groaned again and sat up, blinking into the harshness of the morning. Sleeping on the ground was not his favorite thing. He preferred the great feather bed he slept on in the Great Smials, or at least the comfy cot he had at Bag End. But he was always one to follow the advice of his elder cousin, whom he adored above all others, and so he found himself sleeping on the lumpy ground beneath the flowered boughs of an ancient tree on a beautiful spring morning in the April of his 17th year. 

Merriadoc Brandybuck, Merry to his friends and relations, snored away beside him on the ground, still cocooned in the shadowy warmth of his blankets. Peregrin Took, Pippin to all and sundry, stood and stretched his arms into the air. He yawned again and tried to shake off his weariness. He strolled down to the edge of the creek to splash his face with cold water. While not fond of water, being best friends with a Brandybuck had taught him to tolerate it. He stooped down, cupped his hands and drew the clear water to his young face. When he raised his head, water was still dripping in his eyes as he looked across the stream and saw something he never expected. There, on the far bank he saw a small figure clad in a mossy green gown. She had pale hair that fell around her shoulders in a tangle of shimmering curls.

"She must be an elf, " he whispered to himself. He cleared the water from his eyes and looked back again. But she was gone, passed away into the trees, disappeared from view. He searched the tree line with his eyes, hoping for another glimpse of the fair creature he had briefly seen. But she was gone, back to her own kind no doubt, he thought.

"Merry, wake up, there's an elf across the water!" he cried trying to rouse his sleeping cousin.

"Pi-_ppin_," Merry scolded, "there are no elves in Hobbiton, and you know it." With that he rolled over and resumed his sleeping. Pippin sat with wonder in his eyes. He was beginning to doubt that he had seen the magical being. It could have been created from the remnants of his sleep, a sort of waking dream. Or perhaps it was just a trick of the morning light reflecting on the surface of the river and confusing his tired eyes. Either way, she was gone. By the time Merry was awake, he had begun to believe it was only a dream.

* * *

"Diamond dear, I was worried when I woke up and found you were gone," Thistle told her as Diamond entered the house. It was filled with the sweet fragrance of freshly baked bread and frying sausage. 

Diamond apologized, "I am sorry Mrs. Heathertoes, I won't leave without telling you where I've gone again."

"That's all right dear Diamond. Couldn't you call me Aunt Thistle?" she asked leading Diamond to a seat and placing a plate full of food before her.

"Are you my aunt?" Diamond asked seriously.

"I suppose I'm not, not really. I am more of a second cousin I suppose, but calling me Second-cousin Thistle doesn't make much sense does it?" she laughed shyly.

Perhaps it was the kindness in the woman's voice, or the lightness of her laugh. Perhaps it was the freshness of the loaf before her, or even the beauty of the newly sprung world around her, but whatever the reason, Diamond of Long Cleeve smiled at this woman she had just met. And deep in the cold darkness of her heart, another spring had begun. For inside that cold heart was a seed wanting only love and affection in order to be released from its withered husk.

* * *

Once the rest of the house was up and fed, Prim suggested she and Diamond go into town. Eddy, though still cowed by his cousin's beauty, agreed to walk in with them and keep an eye on them.

In reality the square in the center of Hobbiton was not actually a square, but more of a pentagon. Here was where the farmers traded or sold their goods and wares. Fruit stands filled with ripe strawberries picked down in the south lured hobbits in from miles around. The last of the winter's cured meats lay darkly in the sun. Spring flowers hung from every lamppost and nestled sweetly in curly hair. All in all it was clear that spring had come to the Shire. Young hobbits were gathered, swiping early peaches and calling to each other. Children raced around the stands darting out of the grasp of their laughing parents. Prim and Diamond walked through the square with Eddy several paces behind. Many turned to see them pass. Word had spread of the elven princess staying up with the Heathertoes near Bramble Creek. Aside from Rufus spreading rumors, Redmond Heathertoes himself had professed his niece to be an odd bird the night before at the Green Dragon.

A general silence, broken only by the whisper of gossiping voices, fell on the square as they made their way through. Prim, not one to be shy or easily embarrassed stood up near the center of the square on a toppled planting box and spoke in her loudest voice to all who were standing close to her.

"This is my cousin, Diamond of Long Cleeve from North Farthing. She has come to stay with us for the summer. She is not, as you might have heard, an elf or a fairy or any other such nonsense. She is a plain and simple hobbit, and you would do well to treat her as such," she said proudly. The crowd shifted for a moment, murmured quietly and then slowly the noise started up again and people seemed to go back about their business. But not everyone dismissed the rumors so easily. One lad, with Took-green eyes and copper locks, stood in awe.

"That's her, Merry. That's the elf I saw by the creek this morning," Pippin said, unable to take his eyes off of her as she wound through the market with her cousin.

"You heard Prim Heathertoes, she's no elf, just a Northfarthing hobbit," Merry chided. "But she is beautiful, that's for certain, there was no exaggeration there."

"She is, isn't she," said Pippin still mesmerized by the shimmering hair.

"Come on Pippin, we should get back, Frodo will be missing us," Merry insisted, pulling his younger cousin by the arm. Pippin went with Merry at last, his blankets rolled into a bundle on his back, a basket of sweet starwberries in his hand, but not before he took a long look back toward the square. But by then, Diamond had been swallowed by the crowd and even her shining hair was no longer visible.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you who wrote such supportive and encouraging words! It is such a pleasure to write for an appreciative audience. Lady of ME, thanks, I consider it (especially the early chapters) a stylistic homage to the good professor and am thrilled you recognized it. For the rest of you, don't forget: Good things come to those who wait. And Patience is a virtue. And A watched pot never boils. And A bird in the hand is worth... oh... well... you get my point. For those of you who like to know what's coming I have included a brief overview of the coming chapters. For those of you who like to be surprised skip this part. These first chapters are an introduction to Diamond. Then there's a whole bunch about the two of them, unabashed romance with a little angst thrown in Then there's a section on Diamond's life and experiences during the LOTR events which I've interwoven with Pippin's experiences. One part drama, one part angst, one part 'girl's own adventure', a little tragedy and even a little romance for good measure. Then the last stuff is back to unabashed angst-ridden romance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer in the Shire that year was long and beautiful. It had rain and sun in perfect proportions. Tall corn stalks seemed to brush the very sky, while robust tomato plants drooped under the weight of their fruit. The land was lush and green. For Diamond, life settled into a slow and comfortable routine. Up with the dawn each morning, she wandered in the fields. Her hand stroking the leaves and stalks, her feet padding on the soft ground. Farm life seemed to agree with her. At twelve, she was nearly the size of her cousin who was already fifteen. Her hair seemed even lighter after months of sunshine. She spent a great deal of time alone, but had, by the end of the summer, come to enjoy the company of her newfound family. She was even known to smile from time to time at their jests and jibs. Primula was an excellent friend to her. Patient with her strange ways, never hurt by lack of a response and always willing to defend her, if necessary. The bloom in Diamond's heart had begun in earnest by the time the fall arrived.

* * *

Harvest time was always a lively time in Hobbiton. Everyone pitched in to help get the harvest in and soon the stalks and gardens would be empty. Time indeed for one last run at Farmer Maggot's crops. Merry and Pippin had improved their stealth techniques doing practice runs all summer. But now was the time for the last raid of the summer crops. The lay on their stomachs, out of sight as Farmer Maggot walked the perimeter of his lands. His dogs strained against their collars, most likely catching a wiff of the giggling, nervous hobbits hiding just beyond the hedgerow. But Maggot passed and soon went out of sight beyond the towering stalks of corn.

"Ready Pip?" Merry asked prodding his younger cousin with a sharp elbow.

"Oww, I'm ready Merry, no need to worry about me. Worry about yourself," Pippin replied elbowing him back.

"On my mark," said Merry, "Ready, set …" and with that Merry burst out of the hedgerow and scrambled over the short fence into the garden.

"Cheat!" Pippin cried in mock anger as he chased after Merry, following him into the garden and up the crop rows to the most sacred and highly prized crop of them all. In the dim darkness under the shade of the giant elm, nestled in the cool fragrant earth lay the largest, whitest mushrooms in all the Shire. Gleefully the lads threw themselves down and began to pick through the crop to find the best.

* * *

"We could go over to visit Rosie Cotton," Prim suggested as she and Diamond walked the lane in Bamfurlong. "Or we could go see the Bolgers, Fatty is awfully cute these days," she continued. At that, Diamond smiled one of her dazzling and increasingly common smiles. Prim smiled back, grateful for the response. They walked in the peaceful quiet in contentment. Gently Prim took Diamond's hand intending to walk that way as was common among young hobbits, lads as well as lasses. But at the touch of Prim's hand Diamond stopped and looked at her cousin.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her, so unused, she was, to simple human contact.

"I don't know. It's how I walk with all my friends," Prim responded letting go of the hand and feeling foolish.

"Am I your friend, then?" Diamond asked, her face anxious for the answer. Prim paused for a moment. Diamond believed her cousin was making up her mind, or finding a way to say 'no' gently. But in truth, Prim was trying to control her emotions. She was trying not to allow the tears that were welling up in her eyes to fall. She knew that Diamond was unused to such displays of emotions and did not want to scare her. She steadied herself and began to reply, "Of cour-" but she was abruptly cut off as two figures came careening out of the cornrows and smashed right into them. From a distance they could hear the bark of Maggot's dogs as he and they approached. Merry and Prim got quickly to their feet and bolted for the hedgerow. They called behind them to the others.

"Pi-_ppin, _get off her and get over here," Merry called.

"Quick Diamond, get up and run!" Prim called as she and Merry dove through the fence hedge. But Pippin was too stunned to find this ethereal creature trapped beneath him to move. And Diamond was altogether too shocked to have him on top of her, to even speak. But their hesitation was enough to allow Farmer Maggot the time he needed to get down the row and grab them both by their collars. When he saw that it was Pippin he laughed and said, "Got you at last you little fool of a Took," but when he turned to Diamond he was met with a pale, terrified face. He let her go but spoke firmly to her.

"I'll let you go but you got to agree to come with me," he said, a little afraid himself of the elven creature delivered into his keeping; so grave and serious was her countenance. Diamond nodded and followed Maggot as he dragged Pippin up the path.

"I promise I won't run if you let me go, too," Pippin offered. But Maggot sneered and tightened his grip. He'd fallen for that one before. "No such luck little _master_. I'll send for your cousin and he'll need to take responsibility for you."

"But she wasn't with me, I just bumped into her at the hedge. She shouldn't get in trouble for me!" he reasoned. But Farmer Maggot was unmoved by his protestations and took the two young ones back to his farm and put them in the barn for safekeeping. He set one of his dogs at each door with strict instructions not to let either of his prisoners escape. The dogs growled in agreement. If truth were known, they were the gentlest creatures and not likely to bite anyone. Maggot himself was a far gentler creature than the children knew. He put on a good show, but mostly it was just a show. Still, he needed to defend his crops and making an example of these two might go some way towards reducing the raids of the other children. He sent one of his servants to fetch Mr. Frodo Baggins who had the responsibility for Pippin during his time in Hobbiton. As for the other, he hoped they would know where to take her.

* * *

Pippin looked out the crack of the door but he could see one of the dogs lying up against the door. There was no way to get out without them noticing. He had been well and truly caught. He sighed and turned around. On the ground, kneeling in the dirt was Diamond. Her face was pale and her eyes were rimmed with red. She was on the verge of tears, something that had not happened since she was a babe. Pippin sat down across from her and began talking. Most people do what they are best at when they feel uncomfortable. And Pippin was best at talking.

"So you are Prim's cousin, eh?" he asked picking a piece of straw up from the ground and drawing in the dirt between them. "She's a nice lass. The Heathertoes seem like nice folk, too." He waited for her response but none was forthcoming so he continued. "I was just picking up some mushrooms when we heard Farmer Maggot coming. You should have seen Merry's face when those dogs came out of nowhere. I thought he was going to faint dead away," he went on laughing, nervously. By this time most people would have told him to pipe down, or stop being a fool. But Diamond just sat looking down at her hands.

"I have a real fondness for mushrooms, and Maggot has the finest mushrooms in the four farthings. In my opinion, you understand," he continued. He stood and walked to the door again to see if there was a chance to escape, but the dogs were wise and well trained enough to stay in the right place.

"I guess you'll be headed back to Long Cleeve now that the summer is over, if I understood your cousin rightly," he said returning to sit near her again, but not too near.

Her head raised and her eyes met his. In them he saw what few hobbits ever saw: genuine terror. Diamond had forgotten all about returning home. She had allowed herself to become attached to this place and these people and too soon she would be going back to Long Cleeve. Tears, the first she could ever remember shedding, overflowed from her clear blue eyes. They flowed down her pale cheeks and dripped off the curve of her jaw. Pippin was so moved to pity that he stuttered and fluttered around her.

"Maybe you won't have to go," he offered, nervously hovering over her.

"Or if you do, maybe you can come back next summer again," he reasoned. But her heart was shattered already. From the Heathertoes she had received what she'd never gotten before, affection and even love. They knew she was special, but rather than fearing it, they embraced it. They accepted her peculiarities with grace and understanding and took what affection she was able to offer in return. Pippin watched in horror as she cried silent, painful tears.

"Forgive me," he said, moved to tears himself. Never had he spoken words that had caused another so much pain; never had he spoken words that caused him so much regret. They sat face to grimy, tear-streaked face, their eyes downcast and sorrowful.

Soon enough the tears had dried, but still, they were both silent and deep in thought. Pippin glanced up occasionally to see what Diamond was doing, but her face betrayed no feeling. Instead of pain and fear, he saw a blank, emotionless face. That is how Sam found them a short time later. 

"Come lad, young lass, let's get you out of here," Sam said as Merry waited outside the barn, concern clearly written on his face. "I have tol' Farmer Maggot that there will be no more raids and have paid 'em for the price of the mushrooms," Sam explained while Maggot looked on and nodded in agreement, a slight smile hidden on his lips. "Now 'pologize to the man and let's get ya back to Mr. Frodo."

"I … I …am sorry Farmer Maggot," Pippin stuttered kicking the ground beneath his feet. He looked up as Prim and her father came quickly up the road. Diamond lowered her head and refused to meet the eyes of anyone in the circle.

"Beggin' your pardon Farmer Maggot, I understand the girl has been in some trouble." He stuttered apologetically, "If you'll release her to me, I'll take her home to the Missus who can have a word with her. I hope no damage was done," he finished.

"Nothing to warrant any harder punishment than they've already had, I assure you," the farmer said, the smile not so hidden anymore. "But I do warn you Mr. Peregrin, you'll be in for worse if I catch you in my fields again," he said pointedly to Pippin while Redmond smiled gratefully.

"All right, now get along you two, and don't be getting any more pretty girls into trouble young Master Peregrin," he finished, waving them off and returning to his home. 

"I suspect this was Pippin's doin' and not your girl there Mr. Heathertoes. A lass as pretty as that is best off not spendin' time with rascals such as these two," laughed Sam as he put his arms around Merry and Pippin while the others looked on.

"I appreciate your saying that Sam, it won't be a problem since she's returning to her own in a few days, but thank you for your kind words just the same," Redmond replied putting his arm around Prim and turning towards their farm.

* * *

The three walked back to Bramble Creek farm in silence. But Prim could see that a change had come over Diamond. Her face looked tighter and less relaxed than it had for months. She was beginning to look as she had when she'd come. Prim waited until they got home and into their room before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Diamond. I didn't mean to leave you. I was just afraid that we'd both get caught and then no one could go to get father to get the other out. I did warn you there were lads enough in this place to get you in trouble every day of the week. Most especially those lads, Merry and Pippin," she said jokingly, hoping to elicit a smile from her cousin. Instead she was greeted with stony silence. Diamond lay on her bed and turned her face to the wall. Prim sat for a bit, but then left her cousin thinking she wanted solitude.

Instead, this perceived final act of abandonment ceased the emotional spring inside of Diamond. Her newly blooming heart withered and returned to its hibernation. She regretted having allowed herself the luxury of emotion. 'It is simply not something I am entitled to' she thought to herself.

* * * 

Over at Bag End, Pippin was in a state himself. "What if she never forgives me Merry?" he lamented, face down on his own cot.

"Why wouldn't she? Farmer Maggot wasn't that angry, and Mr. Heathertoes didn't seem angry at all. Come to think of it Diamond didn't even seem to seem mad," Merry offered, hoping to make him feel better.

"I .. it's not about getting caught, it's about something I said. I hurt her Merry. I've never hurt anyone before, not really. She was wounded to the quick and had the most pitiful expression on her face I've ever seen. She is so beautiful. To know I caused her such grief …" he trailed off for moment, sighed and then continued. "It was after she cried a while that the worst thing happened. Her face seemed to turn to stone, like one of Bilbo's trolls. She stopped crying and wouldn't speak," he cried burying his face in his hands. "I am simply too big a fool to be near an angel such as that. Too rough and too thoughtless," he finished sadly.

"Well you'll have to apologize to her, if you can, and do what you can to make amends. What ever did you say to produce such a reaction?"

"I reminded her that she was going home soon. I never thought it would affect her like that. I don't like going home either, but .." he trailed off again knowing that Merry understood. Merry came and sat beside him. He put his hand on Pippin's back and did his best to comfort him. Then, when he felt that Pippin had cried himself out, he left him, asleep, to find some answers.

* * *

Merry made his way in the near dark to the Heathertoes farm. He knocked gently on the door. It was only a few seconds before Thistle came to the door.

"Who is that?" Thistle said, peering out into the darkening night.

"It is me, Merry Brandybuck Mrs. I am sorry to bother you this late but I just wanted to see how young Diamond was doing. I suspect she was badly scared this afternoon. Pippin Took and myself both felt – badly that she was blamed for our behavior," he explained shyly.

"She must have been scared badly, she hasn't come out of her room since she and the Mr. returned. Was Farmer Maggot very harsh with her?"

"I don't believe he was very harsh, but some people are more easily scared than others. I don't suppose I could speak to her and apologize to her myself, could I?"

"I'll see what can be done, will you wait inside or out?"

"It is a pleasant night, I think I'll wait outside if that's convenient," Merry said stepping back so she could close the doors against the cool evening mists rising from the creek.

"As you wish," she said, nodding and closing the door. Some time passed and the door opened again. But instead of Diamond or even Thistle, Primula came out and closed the door behind her. She had a wrap about her shoulders to ward off the damp. Merry searched her face to see if she carried good or ill news. She had difficulty meeting his eye and he guessed, rightly, that the news was ill indeed.

"She won't speak to me then?" he said, knowing it was the case.

"Not just you. She will speak to no one," Prim corrected.

"Was it Farmer Maggot or was it the other?" Merry asked taking notice, for the first time, of the beauty before him. He'd known Prim for years but both had matured this summer and away from the glare of the surreal beauty of Diamond, Prim had more than her share of beauty. Dark brown eyes, in a heart shaped face framed by curly chestnut hair.

"I don't know what _other thing_ you are referring to," she admitted, but wanted to hear more and stepped off the stoop to see and hear him better. He stepped back, suddenly shy and uncertain.

"Tell me what this 'other' is," she pleaded touching his arm firmly with her hand. Merry's face flushed and he was glad for the darkness around them. "As I understand it, she and Pippin were talking and Pippin reminded her she was to return to Long Cleeve soon and then she began to cry. Pippin is sick with worry and regret."

"Poor Pippin. Poor Diamond," Prim said leaning against the door and releasing his arm. He stepped closer and his face was caught in a shaft of light from inside the hut. She could see his face, well lit in lamplight, and for her part noticed he, too, had changed during the summer. He was several years her senior, but he had not yet come of age and so was considered a mere lad, still. Now it was her turn to blush in response to his strong chin, grey-blue eyes (another gift of the old Took) and heavy brow. "She is a very sensitive girl and my mother suspects she gets little in the way of affection at home. She can barely stand to be touched."

"That is a shame and could explain her desire to stay with you … and your family," Merry finished awkwardly. They stood lost alone in their thoughts; though truth be told those thoughts bore more than a passing resemblance to one another. Then she cleared her throat and stood up away from the wall.

"Well, I'll go in and see if Diamond wants to talk," said Prim. She held her hand out and Merry took it in his own and shook it. She turned and went inside. Merry turned and began to walk home. His emotions were mixed: sorrow for Diamond who would be returning to a cold and empty life in Long Cleeve; pity for Pippin who, Merry knew, would long regret his careless words; and a new sort of feeling for Prim.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diamond said little for her five remaining days in Bywater. She walked alone sometimes in the fields, but turned down Prim's offers for company or adventure. She had turned down the letters and gifts Pippin had tried to send her by way of apology. Eventually he had given up, as she remained unmoved. She did not smile again and had returned, by all appearances, to her cold, former self. But no one at Bramble Creek blamed her once they knew the cause of the change. They pitied her greatly but did not let on as they believed it would add to her pain. But instead, she thought it confirmed her suspicions that they did not truly love her. How many heartaches are caused through misunderstandings or unspoken words? In the course of history their numbers would rival the number of stars.

The day came for Diamond to leave. Eddy was taking a cart-load of corn north for a customer and Diamond would ride along to be met by her mother's cart along the way.

She was up with the dawn for a last walk in the fields. The morning was cool and a fog rose from the creek and lay low across the empty fields. Her footsteps stirred the fog and it swirled around her bare feet. She walked to the edge of the creek and sat in the spot she had sat on with Prim some six months earlier. There were no tears falling from her eyes. She was a stone again, beautiful but immutable. As she made up her mind to go she took one last look at the lands around the farm. They were cool and grey which suited her mood well. She paused, attracted by some movement from across the water. There stood Pippin, breathless from his run from Bag End. Their eyes met across the small creek and they both stood, still as statues. Then Pippin raised his hand in a gesture meant to express his sorrow and regret. But again Diamond was unmoved by his attempt and simply turned to leave. She passed through the lifting fog and disappeared beyond his sight. Pippin lowered his hand and in that moment he was overcome with pity, anger and sadness in equal measure. He turned from the creek and thought, 'Since I can never make it right, it is just as well that I will never see her again.' 

* * *

Life went on in North Farthing much as it had before she had come away. Diamond grew more beautiful and if possible, also more cold. She was pursued by many young hobbits only to turn them away in legions. Her mother, nearly penniless and increasingly desperate, began to sell off the land, the jewels and anything else of value she could get her hands on. Even her children were not free from her desperate pursuit of wealth. Both of Diamond's older sisters were betrothed against their wills during the next ten years to hobbits questionable of character, but large of purse. One sister went to live in Budgeford, the other on a farm in East Farthing near Thistle Brook. Her brothers remained unwed since they had little to offer a prospective wife and their mother seemed loath to part with them. 

The years continued to drift slowly by, lonely and joyless, until the year Diamond would turn 23. Twenty-three years was the earliest any hobbit could marry off a child not yet of age, though few respectable hobbits would do so. Then the time came for Diamond to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Her mother had been fielding requests from hobbits, and even two men, who had seen her and desired to own her as soon as possible. But Diamond had plans of her own. When she knew the time was nigh, she packed a few possessions and travelled in secret away from her home in the north. She travelled mostly on foot through Bindbole Wood, bypassing Needlehole and stopping only briefly at Oatbarton to buy more food. When she could, she avoided towns and stuck to the fields and dales. It was a mild winter and there was little snow. The temperatures were unseasonably warm. She slept under the sun and worshipped the night since it hid her from prying eyes. When she did encounter other travellers, she kept her distance. When she was desperate for supplies or the temperature dropped too low for safety, she had to appeal to farmers for charity. When she departed she was followed by a rumor; the rumor that a lone elf, small but enchanted, was travelling in the Shire. It suited her as it gave her an aura of mystery and she was left alone. Though it was not intentional, but more likely subconscious, she came at last to the central part of the Shire, by following a river from the north.

Perhaps a dormant longing was aroused in her when she entered the land she had briefly dwelt in. Like some aftertaste of the happiness she had once had there, she was drawn back to Bywater. And so it happened that one evening a footsore, frozen and weary young woman, in the late winter of 1418, came to the fields of the Bramble Creek Farm.

* * *

Prim, now 25 and very beautiful, was dressing for a dance one evening when she looked out of her window while passing by to close it. The winter air was crisp and clean and a full moon shone on the land. Out her bedroom window she could see the fields, empty but readied for the spring planting, sloping away to the creek. Then something moved among the old willows that skirted the creek. A figure emerged from the trees, took three paces into the clearing and stood, swaying in the moonlight. The figure was tall and cloaked in a dark hooded cape. Prim paused and watched the figure. But it did not advance towards the hut again. She left her room and went into the kitchen where her parents were enjoying a bedtime snack.

"There's someone in the field," she said casually.

"Who is it?" her father asked, rising and going to the open kitchen window.

"I can't tell from here," she said putting her cape on over her shoulders.

"Edgar," Redmond called to his son who was dozing in the study, "there's someone out in the field." Eddy came as he was called and once they had put on their coats and lit a lantern, they went out into the field to meet the strange visitor. As they approached, Thistle and Prim watched from the front hall.

"Who is it?" Redmond called as they approached the swaying figure, "What do you want?" But there was no answer. The figure swayed once more and then fell in a heap on the cold ground. They rushed to her side and picked her up, as they did her hood fell back from her face and they could see in the light of their lantern that it was Diamond. Much grown, but it was her.

"Thistle, it's Diamond, she's ill," he called and Thistle rushed out to meet them as they carried her up the path. Just then Merry, who was taking Prim to the party, happened on the scene.

"Merry. It's Diamond, she's come back to us," Prim cried taking her cousins cold, white hand.

"What's happened to her?" Merry asked helping to bring her into the front room and lay her on the sofa.

"We don't know. I was getting ready for the dance and I looked out and saw her, in the field," Prim explained, helping her mother to remove the cloak from around Diamond's shoulders. She was soaked from recent rains and had been without food or rest for days. Once she had set her mind on Bywater, she stopped for nothing. The menfolk carried her to Prim's room where Thistle lit a fire in the grate and removed her wet clothing. They put one of Prim's nightgowns on her and dried her hair. She tossed and whispered in her sleep, but did not fully awaken. Once she was cared for, they left her to sleep.

"Where did she come from?" Prim wondered when they rejoined the menfolk in the kitchen.

"What's she doing here?" Eddy asked.

"Where is her mother in all this?" Redmond pondered.

"I think I can guess," said Thistle cryptically. "I had heard that Diamond's mother was trying to marry off her daughters to anyone willing to take them. The Long Cleeve estate was finally spent and she was getting desperate. My cousin Willow wrote me last month to tell me what she had seen and heard in her time at Long Cleeve Manor. I am not at all surprised she has come to us. I'd hoped she would," she explained.

"But why here?" Merry asked, still perplexed by this news.

"This was the one place in all her life that she had known true happiness, even if it was only for a short time," Prim said and her mother nodded.

"Selling your children like livestock to make a profit, that is ugly business, that," Redmond said, shaken by the whole event.

"I guess you won't be at the dance then tonight," Merry said to Prim as she walked him to the door.

"No, but give my regards to the others. Tell Pippin he will have to learn the two-step from someone else," Prim said with a brief smile. 

"Ho, Pippin might be interested in this news. It may offer him the opportunity to finally apologize to your cousin," Merry said hopefully.

"If she lives," Prim added looking worriedly back to her room.

"Go and see her. Do what you can for her and I shall see you in the morning," Merry said while kissing her gently on the hand. She closed the door behind him closing out the chilly night and closing in the warmth. Back in her room she sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked her cousin's forehead. She was as beautiful as ever. Pale and perfect. Her hair had darkened a little over the years to a luxurious blonde, resembling spun gold. It curled in a mass around her face on the pillow. Her cousin was moved by the beautiful and troubled face of the girl and wept. Her tears fell on the cheeks and eyes of her cousin, bathing her in love and pity. Once the tears had passed, Prim removed herself to the other bed and lay down. She had been so lucky herself, loving parents, a caring brother and aunts and uncles to spare. And now she had a love a well. She wished Diamond could be half so lucky.

* * *

It was touch and go for Diamond those first few days. She was leeched and had copious mugs of bitter drafts poured down her throat. But she was strong and fought hard to stay alive.

"She's got some strength in her, I'll give you that," said Widow Burr, "a lesser lass would've gone to her grave," she explained administering a poultice to the young girls chest.

"Will she live?" Prim asked anxiously.

"Tonight will tell I think," the widow replied and repeated it as if confirming her thoughts again, "If she's still here by mornin' then we're over the worst of it." With that she stood and took Thistle out into the hall with her. Prim sat on her cousin's bedside and smoothed the tangled blonde hair from her face. Diamond mumbled and moaned but did not waken.

When she felt Diamond had gone back to sleep Prim rose and settled into her own bed. Just as she was falling asleep there was a tap at the window of her room. She rose quietly and went to the window. Pulling open the shutters she looked out into the waning moonlight and saw the face of Merry looking up at her, his breath like ring of smoke around his face.

"How is she?" he asked climbing onto the woodstack to see her better.

"Widow Burr said we'd know by morning if … if she was going to make it."

"Make it?" a voice barked from behind Merry. Pippin stepped from the shadows and climbed up beside Merry to look in the window. "Make it?" he repeated. "You mean there is a chance she could die?" he asked. He could see Diamond on the bed, firelight flickering over her beautiful face. Suddenly Pippin was reminded of those eyes, that face, and the sadness he had caused there.

"There is a chance Pippin," Prim answered, "You didn't see her when they brought her in. She was all cold and her breathing was so harsh." Her tears spilled down her cheeks and dripped onto her nightgown.

"There, there, Prim," Merry said gently patting her hand, "She's strong and she'll make it," he whispered.

"I'd better close the window, in case …" Prim trailed off. Merry nodded and turned to go. Prim closed the shutters and returned to her bed. She cried quietly until, at last, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Outside Merry took Pippin's arm and led him home across the frozen fields. Dawn was mere hours away and they needed to get some sleep.

"I couldn't bear for her to die without knowing how sorry I am for what I said."

"I know Pippin," Merry said sympathetically, "but she's not going to die. You'll see, come the morning she'll be well again," he said kindly, taking his cousins hand and holding it as they walked.

"You promise?" said Pippin.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Merry asked ruffling his young friend's hair.

"All the time!" Pippin said, smiling a bit through his tears.

"Well I'm not lyin' this time," he assured Pippin seriously. "Now stop crying or those tears will freeze your eyes open!" Pippin smiled gratefully and the two young lads walked arm in arm back to Bag End through the dim but gathering dawn.

* * *

The morning dawned cold as Prim awoke in her room, her breath a warm plume in the chilled air. In a heap of blankets on the floor was her cousin, face down and unmoving. She screamed and fell to the ground beside her and threw her arms around Diamond's shoulders, rolling her over and holding her close. A second later, the family, drawn by Prim's screams, flew through the door. They found their daughter with her arms wrapped around Diamond and crying.

"Oh, no …" Thistle sobbed and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Prim –" he father began, but Prim interrupted them, "No, she's alive and awake!" Prim cried showing them her cousin's open eyes. They all lifted her onto the bed where she looked around at them, confused and dazed, but alive. Eddy ran at once for the Widow Burr and Thistle and Primula re-lit the fire in the grate to warm the room. Once the Widow had come and gone, the family felt a new sense of hope. The widow pronounced that Diamond would live and all were relieved. 

* * *

While Diamond recovered and regained her strength, Hobbiton was up against her own struggles. Winter had come at last with a vengence; a late February storm had fallen on the Shire and buried her in snow. It snowed for nearly two weeks laying down a blanket three feet high. More than one gaffer and gammer were laid to rest when the thaw began. After the third death of an elder, a task force was set up to ensure all the elderly hobbits were taken in by neighboring families. Sleds and wagon were fitted with skis and used to transport firewood and food. Merry and Pippin, eager to help, joined a brigade bringing firewood to the outlying farms. One of those farms was Bramble Creek.

The snow was still falling thickly as they dragged a wagonload of wood across the frozen field and arrived at the front door of the Heathertoes' farm. Thistle answered the door and was surprised to see them on her stoop.

"What brings you lads out on a day such as this?" she asked pulling them in the door and closing it behind them.

"Firewood brigade ma'am," Merry answered. His face beamed when Prim came out from the back room. She walked up to him and looked in his eyes. They exchanged a meaningful glance that made up for weeks of unspoken words. Thistle smiled and looked down at their feet. In a most un-hobbit-like fashion they were wearing foot coverings of skin, laced up with leather and lined with fur.

"What on earth are those?" Prim, who also looked closely at the coverings, laughed.

"These, my dear, are boots. It is too cold out there for even the toughest of hobbit feet to go bare," Merry said, laughing and removing them. Eddy and his father looked over the boots and nodded at the fine craft work. Thistle smiled and invited them in for tea. They sat in the drawing room and were soon joined by the whole family. Even Diamond joined them after a time. They ate companionably talking of local goings-on and mourning the losses. They drank the tea and ate their fill of honeycakes with preserves laid out in fine fashion by Thistle. Diamond ate, but did not meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Instead she looked long into her empty teacup. Suddenly Pippin had an idea.

"I'm not sure if any of you know this, but my great-grandmother on my mother's side was a fortune teller. She could tell the future of anyone if she were allowed to simply read the leaves from their teacup. This is a skill she passed along to her children, and I, in turn, was taught this practice. If someone would be good enough to let me have their teacup," he said rising and pretending to look into the cup of each person. Prim was about to offer hers up but Merry shook his head and she smiled. He stopped in front of Diamond and said,

"This young lady seems to have finished up her cup quite nicely and has left a fine trail of leaves. I shall now call on the power of my long dead relations to help me read the leaves." Pippin spilled the leavings onto the saucer and, to the delight of almost everyone in the room he closed his eyes and spun the saucer quickly on the table. When he opened his eyes he found that Diamond was looking at him, seriously. He was thrown by the piercing blueness of her eyes. He had to look away, as one must look from the sun. Neither such brightness, nor such beauty can be looked at safely for too long. He returned his gaze to the saucer before him and then spoke in a queer voice.

"I see before me the trail of a happy life. I see love and contentment in the arms of a young hobbit of your acquaintance. A somewhat foolish young hobbit, but one with a true and sorry heart," he said, only half in jest. His eyes slid up slowly to meet hers as the others laughed at his prognosticating. He had hoped for a smile or something from Diamond, but he did not get what he expected.

"You must be mistaken," she said, standing and turning to leave, "I shall never find love or contentment in this life." She left and the others looked sadly at Pip, knowing it was just his way to apologize, again. But he looked into the leaves perhaps hoping to find there some relief for his shame and anger. A moment passed that seemed like an eternity and then Merry rose.

"We ought to be getting on. There are plenty more houses in need of wood. Which brings me to the purpose of our journey. Are you in any need of firewood, or do you have some that you could spare for others, Farmer Heathertoes?" he asked formally as they walked to the front hall and put their foot coverings back on. 

"I am in good stock, and indeed could, if you lads would help, manage to spare a few cords for others," Redmond said putting on his coat. They nodded and braced themselves to go out into the bitter cold. Pippin did not speak except to thank them for the tea. Then he stepped out into the chilled air and was glad to set his mind to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: A big thanks to K.D. for the unfailing enthusiasm and support. Though they are not all listed here, I have received all of your reviews as well as reviews sent by several others. I really appreciate them and in fact I would love to get some more of them! The next two chapters are full-fledged romance, so I hope you enjoy. If you do, please let me know! BTW the song in this chapter is original, I wrote the words but couldn't think what melody it might be set to? Any ideas? Enjoy! 

Chapter 6

__

While deep in the throes of winter, spring seems but a dream. When the world is enveloped in still and silent whiteness, the heart cannot remember the airy lightness of the spring. When snow is flying, the mind is unable to recall the falling petals of the apple tree. But to all winters, no matter how deep or how frozen, spring will come eventually, and rob her of her sting. And so too, the winter of 1418 came to an end. Two gammers, three gaffers and two wee ones were taken by the cold before the temperature rose and the snow began to melt. But on the whole, once they had banded together for the common good, many more that might've passed on, were saved.

In the Heathertoes household there was a smaller, but no less beautiful spring underway. Seeing the deep and real concern of the Heathertoes for her health, Diamond began to recall the warmth of their former affection for her. She began to accept their kind words and actions. Prim held a special place in Diamond's heart, for she had started the thaw anew with a few simple words. One afternoon as they sat rejoicing as the icicles dripped, studding the snow beneath the eaves, Prim said dreamily to her cousin,

"I am so glad you came back to us. I can't imagine the house without you. It would be so empty, promise you'll never leave us again." Diamond was so surprised by the request that, for the second time she could remember, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and let them fall.

"Oh, Diamond, I'm so sorry I –" Primula started to say, thinking she'd blundered.

"No, don't say you're sorry. If you say you're sorry then that means you didn't mean it," she whispered opening her eyes wide and looking at her cousin.

"Then I'm not sorry. I'll say it again if you like," she whispered back.

"Say it again," Diamond pleaded quietly.

"Don't ever leave us, stay with us until we are all old and grey. Then we can pass on together and never be apart again," Prim repeated, adding more, for emphasis. Diamond looked lovingly at her cousin and held her hand out to be taken. Primula took it and kissed it gently. Then they smiled and both looked back out the window to watch the dripping snow. That is how Thistle and Redmond found them shortly after. Thistle wept softly and Redmond held her close. The hole in their lives seemed to fill in and left them all complete.

* * *

The snow melted away and left the land soggy, but refreshed. Bramble Creek was threatening to overflow but a group of lads, led by Merry, came to the farmer's rescue in time and helped him shore up the banks of the swollen creek with dead wood and sand. Pippin did not accompany his cousin on this mission. For him the memory of his last meeting with Diamond was still too painful. Merry understood, but he intended to make things right between them if it killed him. Since Primula shared the same goal, they conspired to bring them together in a more pleasant and convivial fashion than they had so far enjoyed.

Some weeks after the last of the snow had gone and the sun had shone long enough to dry the ground, Merry and Primula proposed separately to Pippin and Diamond that they attend the annual May Day outing. It was an event for all the lads and lasses of West Farthing, though, like every year, it was likely lads and lasses from all over the Shire would show up. Hobbits did not need anything as trifling as an _invitation_ to attend a party. All the most influential families donated wagons of food and drink. It was the day lads and lasses looked most forward to each spring. 

The weather was grand for a picnic on Long Willow Hill in the White Downs beyond the village of Waymoot. The hills were rolling green mounds covered with patches of long sweeping willows. It had shade and sun, and flats and rolls enough to suit any desire. Pippin had been reluctant to come, knowing Prim intended to bring Diamond, but Merry had reminded him that with half the lads and lasses in the Shire there, he most likely wouldn't even see her. Pippin agreed but seemed less than his usual chipper self.

The weather was as good as Sam's Gaffer predicted it would be. The atmosphere was heady with the fragrance of the blooming trees and plants. Merry and Pippin had ridden from Hobbiton, setting out at dawn. After a time they met the carts sent out from Tookburough. Eddy took Diamond and Primula in the Heathertoes' cart on what was a nearly half-day trip. They set out before dawn and by the time they got to the White Downs, there were three score Hobbit lads and lasses already celebrating with more arriving by the minute. The young Bolgers, Fatty and his sister, Estella, joined them. Then did a mass of Burrows and Brandybucks, Tooks, Proudfeet and Chubbs from all across the Shire as well as a number of Cottons, including Rosie and her gaggle of brothers. By noon there were nearly 100 hobbit lads and lasses, (plus a few gaffers and gammers for supervision) on the hill. There were drink and victuals enough for two hundred, but the lads and lasses did their best to eat and drink it all. There was music courtesy of a party of Chubbs from Whitwell. Just as the singing was getting started, Merry found his young cousin sitting alone. He sat beside him and after nudging him with his shoulder, he leaned in and spoke to him,

"Pip, you've got to cheer up. There are 30 lasses here who would love to hear you sing and see you play. What does it matter if there is one who doesn't want any part of you?" he chided.

"I know you are right, Merry. I know you are. What does it matter? And yet it does," he explained miserably, "It just does."

"Are you in love with her Pip?" Merry asked, prompting a startled response from his young cousin.

"No, oh no, I just don't like the bad feelings. I tried, you know I did, I tried a lot of times to apologize. I don't even see what I said as being so wrong. Just a bad choice of words."

"You are right. You have tried everything to apologize. So don't carry on. I think she'll forgive you. She has seemed so happy lately. Prim says she smiles a lot and lets her hold her hand. I believe Mrs. Heathertoes even got a hug from her once, but that could just be a rumour," Merry joked.

"And I suppose we'll have bigger worries soon enough if Frodo gets his way," Pippin said glumly.

"Let's not speak of it now, the day will come soon enough. No point in worrying everyday, there will be time enough for worry later on!" Merry laughed rising and holding out his hand to his cousin. "Let's go sing and dance and forget our cares."

"I shall," Pippin said finally, seeming to have made up his mind. "Now point out some of those lasses you say are pining for me," he chortled as he stood beside his older, wiser cousin. "I'll race you back to the bandstand. Ready, set-" but before he finished he was off and Merry yelled after him, "Cheat!" They ran back across the gentle rolls, through the ankle high green grass and rejoined the group.

Sitting not far from the bandstand were Prim and Diamond. There were a number of lads in a circle around them. Diamond was still new enough that many had never had the chance to see her up close. She seemed overwhelmed by the attention while Prim reveled in it.

"Prim, let's have a song!" someone shouted and, always the obliging lass, Prim relented. Merry walked up and held her hand as she stepped up onto the bandstand while Diamond stood in front of the makeshift stage. Prim turned briefly to the band and after consultation they began to play a low and lovely tune that was one of Merry's favorites. The strings and lutes joined the rhythm started by the drum and then Prim began to sing words of her own creation,

Once upon a far off land

A land of ice and snow,

There dwelt a frozen maiden

Who fell there long ago.

She'd wandered from a warmer clime

She knew not where she went

The cold o'r took her and she fell

All her strength was spent.

No spring would come to melt her heart

No sun to warm her breath

So there she lay in ice and snow

Freezing unto death.

And still she'd be there, 'til this day

If not for one young lad

Who wandered to that frozen land

With all the warmth he had.

Of warmth he had but plenty

Of sense he had but none

Though a wandr'er he'd always been

His wand'ring days were done.

He took from off her eyelids

A seal of frozen snow

And from her cheek he took away

The frost laid long ago.

From off her form he cracked the ice

That held her strong and fast 

And from her heart he melted

All the cruelties of her past.

And when she woke to see the spring

T'was only him she saw

For he had been her only hope

And he'd begun the thaw.

Now the maid's no longer frozen

She's the queen of every spring,

And the lads no longer wand'ring

He's at home and he's the king.

There was wild applause and great laughter from all corners. Pippin looked at Diamond but she was watching Prim and clapping. There was a call for more music and soon enough Pippin was called on to play his fiddle. He chose, of course, to play an old pub favorite which everyone joined him on. Soon the hill was throbbing with the stomping feet of a hundred happy lads and lasses. The sun passed overhead and began her long journey down for the night; twilight was only a few hours away.

"Now for it lass," Merry whispered to Prim. She nodded and walked over to where Diamond was sitting, near but a little apart from a gaggle of fawning admirers. She took Diamond's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go for a walk, eh?" she said taking her cousin by the hand.

"I would enjoy that, thank you. Would you fellows excuse me?" Diamond said as they all stood politely, sorry to see her go, but relieved at the same time. Standing up straight was giving them all a sore back and tired legs. Diamond and Prim walked back into the trees a bit, holding hands and talking brightly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Prim asked, all the while leading her where she needed her to go.

"I suppose so," said Diamond hesitantly, "but I do wish those lads would give me some room. I know I ought to be flattered, but honestly, it gets to be too much, especially in such a big crowd. You know I'm not good with big crowds," she explained. Prim smiled secretly, being _too _admired was something only Diamond could find to complain about. But she felt for her since she knew how shy and insecure her cousin was. They continued to walk at a leisurely pace until they came to a small clearing.

* * *

"Pip, let's go," Merry called waving his cousin over. Pippin left the group he was standing in and joined him. "Up for some fun?" Merry leading Pippin towards a copse of trees not far away.

"Aren't I always?" he laughed. "Thanks for your earlier advice, Mer. You were right as always. I've just got to forget about it. Who am I to deny all those other lasses my attentions?"

"I couldn't agree more," Merry said leading his cousin onwards.

* * *

"Diamond, do me a favor, would you?"

"Anything cousin."

"Sit down and put your back against the tree," Prim said, feeling a bit guilty about her part in the deception.

"As you wish," said Diamond, doing as she was instructed.

"We're going to play a little game. It's called hide and seek. Now you sit here, close your eyes and cover your ears with your hands. Count up to one hundred, but not out loud. Then come and find me."

* * *

"Pip, let's play a game. I'll blindfold you, take you into the woods, spin you around and then you have to count to 50 silently. When you finish, you have to find your way out again. But you can't speak or ask for help of any sort, shhh. No talking as of now,'

"Why no talking? Is talking going to tell me where I'm going?" he questioned a Merry fastened the blindfold across his eyes and tied it lightly on his copper hair.

"I knew you couldn't be quiet for one minute, I bet Fatty you couldn't …" he trailed off.

"I can too, I can be as quiet as …" Pippin started, but stopped when Merry held a finger to his lips. Pippin nodded and stopped talking. Merry led him to the clearing where he could see Prim smiling and Diamond silently counting. He stopped Pippin, spun him around several times and then sat him on the opposite side of the tree. Then Merry took Prim's hand and they ran quietly off back to the party.

Diamond was counting silently, '97, 98, 99, 100'. At the precise moment Pippin uncovered his eyes and looked around the clearing Diamond stood and called out tentatively, "Here I come," Pippin heard the voice and leaned around the tree. Diamond saw him and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" she said stiffly brushing the leaves from her royal blue skirt and adjusting her pale blue bodice.

"What are _you _doing here?" Pippin asked brushing leaves off the seat of his pants.

"I am playing hide and seek with Prim," she explained. Pippin looked around and smiled a crooked smile, his emerald eyes shining in mischief, 

"I'll warrant you won't find her anywhere near here."

"What do you mean? Prim, Prim!" she called walking to the edge of the trees.

"It's a joke, Merry will pay for this," Pippin said starting, for the edge of the forest in the other direction. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the party."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Diamond said quietly but firmly. She didn't really feel angry with Pippin, she just wasn't happy to be left alone with him, or any lad for that matter.

"Suit yourself," Pippin laughed, and kept walking. When he saw that she wasn't following he went back. "Come this way if you want to get back to the party."

"I think it's this way," she countered. She turned and began to walk into the woods opposite to Pippin.

"It is not," Pippin corrected, but she did not stop so he called after her, "Stop walking when you get to Far Downs," he called, and with that he began to walk off. Diamond walked twenty paces into the trees before she stopped and turned, suddenly nervous alone in the unfamiliar forest. She turned and tried to retrace her steps then called out to Pippin, "Wait, I'm-" Pippin heard her calling but stopped when the voice was cut off. He turned back and called to her, "I'm going back to the party, are you coming?" When she didn't answer he began to walk back to the clearing. He remembered where she entered and traced her path through the underbrush. He could see from her footsteps that she'd turned around, but instead of walking back to the clearing, she'd veered off course and gone westward. He walked along looking forward through the trees to see if he could see her ahead. Of course by looking ahead, he could not also look down and so failed, as Diamond had several minutes before, to see the dark gap in the earth. He fell with a whoosh and knocked the wind out of himself on a hard stone floor.

* * *

When he had recovered his senses, he looked around. He was in a long, narrow stone tunnel. He stood and winced from the pain in his ankle. He hopped several hundred feet down the tunnel until he found himself in a cluttered stone room. There were boxes stacked in one corner, a couple of barrels and some bags piled in another corner. There was also a gate across the only other opening in the room aside from a second, larger hole in the ceiling. He shook his head and stepped into the room. As he stood still he could hear a soft weeping sound coming from behind the pile of crates.

"Diamond, is that you?" he said, more than a little nervous. "Diamond?"

He rounded the corner and saw Diamond huddled in a ball, her knees drawn tightly up to her chest. He could tell from her voice that she was crying.

"Go away Peregrin Took," she sobbed.

"Are you ok?" he asked moving closer to her but strongly favouring his right foot.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, raising her head and looking in his eyes. He flashed back in that moment to that day 11 years before when they were alone in Farmer Maggot's barn. She looked even more vulnerable and fragile now than she did then, if that was possible.

"I'm glad you are all right, I don't think I am," he chuckled wincing in pain as he lowered himself to sit on one of the crates. She looked at him scanning his eyes for trace of a lie, seeing none she crawled over to him.

"You hurt your foot in the fall?" she asked, embers of concern for him growing."Were you coming to find me?" she asked sitting at his feet.

"Prim would've killed me if I left you behind," he laughed again stretching his leg out against the pain.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble," Diamond whispered. Pippin looked closely at the ankle and could see a bruise already rising as well as a puffiness around the bone.

"No trouble, just a broken ankle," Pippin said a little sharply. But he regretted it as soon as he said it. They sat in silence for a moment then Pippin spoke again with less anger in his voice. "We've got to find a way out of here. The hole in the tunnel is no good since even at the best of times I am not that good a jumper. Did you try the gate?"

"I didn't try anything. I just crawled down here and cried,"

"How did you expect that to help you get out?" Pippin said, his tone sharp again.

"I was afraid. I wasn't thinking. I'm not very good under pressure," she apologized, lowering her eyes to the floor. Tears dripped onto the floor wetting the dust.

"Go and check the gate. You'll have to get help since I don't think I can walk," Pippin said again, calming his voice down. She got up slowly and walked to the gate. She tried the door but it was locked fast. She called back to Pippin, "It's locked."

"Then call out to get someone's attention," Pippin said, but then corrected himself, "Don't bother. Everyone will be at May Day parties." Diamond returned to Pippin and looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked quietly, trying to control the tears.

"We are in the storerooms at Michel Delving. I have seen these rooms before but from that side," he explained, motioning out the gate to the hallway that ran left to right opposite the gate. "I came with my father one spring after a terrible winter. It is one of the few places in the Shire that has rooms with locks on them. These small rooms are usually filled with barrels of ale, and when the festival season is on, it is hard to keep the kegs in the hold without a lock." Pippin smiled, perhaps longing to be back with his father, or longing to be anywhere but trapped here with a surely broken ankle and this odd, disturbing creature. Diamond nodded and her tears seemed to subside.

"What shall I do?" she asked, looking with concern at his ankle.

"Merry will come for us when he realizes we are gone, or the men who work in the storerooms will come eventually. Once they sober up." Pippin smiled and Diamond nodded. Above them, the sky had begun to darken to a deep blue as the sun set in the west. Stars pricked the deep blue canopy of the sky. Shortly the moon would rise and pass over their heads, his full face shining down on them.

"Don't suppose there is any water around is there? We're bound to need water before the morning," Pippin asked after they had sat for some time in the silence. Diamond rose from where she had sunk against the wall and began to pick through what was there. She collected some sacks, which could be used as bedding, and a box of candles, but it was nearly empty. Then she found a small barrel that was labeled "water" with a wooden ladle inside it. She opened the lid and found it was about half full. She brought the barrel to Pippin and handed him a ladle of water. He drank it and encouraged her to take some too. Then she began to look through the boxes and found, to her relief, some carrots and several tomatoes. They were not in the best of shape, but they were edible.

"Good job Diamond, I'll make a scrounge of you yet," Pippin joked. But Diamond did not smile she merely rinsed the vegetables in a small scoop of water.

"Don't use too much, the water is far more important than clean vegetables," Pippin instructed. "I'll need to get down and get this foot up a bit before it bursts the skin." He tried to lower himself to the floor on his own but could not. Diamond held out her hand to stop him. She made a small bed in the center of the room with half the food sacks on the bottom. Then she moved to Pippin and gave him her hand. With her help he was able to move to the room and sit on the pile. They were roughly the same size and she was strong so the transition was smooth.

She bunched up several of the remaining sacks and put them on a small flat box. Then she gently raised his foot up to rest on the top. Pippin winced but, once his foot was up, it began to feel better right away. The throbbing subsided and in short time the swelling was decreased. Diamond fetched another box and set a candle upon it as well as the food. She pulled the water barrel closer and then moved to the corner of the small stone room.

"That's pretty homey Diamond. I always say when you are trapped in a dirty storeroom, all it needs is the touch of a hobbit lass to make it homey," Pippin joked, smiling at her in the growing dark. Above them the stars burned brighter and moonlight began to stream in.

"Let's save the candles 'til old man moon sets, we'll need them then. That is if we have any flint or tinder," he finished looking around the room. Diamond set out the flint and tinder she had found with the food and returned to the wall. Obviously one of the worker's had forgotten his luncheon kit in his hurry to get to some party or another. They sat in silence and a damp darkness spread from the corners of the rooms. Out of the silence, Pippin finally spoke in a quiet voice,

"I'm sorry Diamond. I am sorry I hurt you all those years ago." Diamond looked at him with wide eyes. She moved out of the darkness in the corner and sat near to him on the sacks.

"I'm sorry, too," she said quietly.

"What are you sorry about?" he said, his voice pained.

"I'm sorry I cried. You didn't say anything wrong. You were just being you. I know that now. You could not have known how those words would have affected me."

Pippin paused and then continued.

"I know now why it hurt you so much. You didn't _want _to leave and I threw it out so casually. I'm sorry," he said again.

"No, I was-" Diamond began again.

"Diamond, please just say you forgive me," he cried. She was silent for a moment and he feared she was crying again.

"I forgive you, Peregrin," she said. Her eyes moved from the ground to his, their eyes met briefly and she looked away quickly.

"I shall learn to be more careful in what I say and do, if I'm not, someone will be hurt beyond my powers to repair someday," Pippin joked.

"And I shall learn to be less sensitive," Diamond added earnestly. They stopped speaking and sat in silent stillness for a few moments. As they did, they noticed the chill in the air creep into their bones. The last fragment of the moon had nearly slid beyond the lip of the opening.

"Now might be a good time to light the candle if we can. We need the light and a little warmth of we can get it," Pippin stated, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Take the flint and tinder and light the candle."

"I don't know how," Diamond said apologetically. Pippin shook his head.

"How could you have made it this long without lighting a fire? Every hobbit in the Shire knows how to use flint and tinder."

"Not me. Just one more thing I cannot do," she murmured and moved away from him. Pippin shook his head and calmed his voice, "I'll teach you, it's not as hard as you think." Diamond came back and sat near him on the food sacks. Pippin lifted the flint and placed the tinder in a small pile. He added debris from the floor, wood shavings and such, then he struck the two pieces together. After a few strikes, he caught a small flame that he applied to the candlewick where it flared and caught aflame. Pip nodded and said, "See, not so hard." Diamond nodded, but said nothing. He lay back down with his back against a box and got as comfortable as he could. Diamond drew a small bundle of the sacks over his legs as she then did with herself. She sat a foot away with her own back resting on a box.

"It shouldn't get too much colder, it must be past eleven by now and dawn is but a few hours a way," he said. Once again an uncomfortable silence fell over the stone room, as each was lost in their own thoughts. Then both spoke at once,

"Diamond I-"

"I wanted to-"

When they realized they were both speaking at once, they both stopped. Their eyes met, briefly again before Pippin looked down and away.

"You go first," he said gallantly, bowing his head.

"I, well, I am not very good at talking about my feelings. As a rule I am not. But I have been thinking about what I might say to you and finally feel I can tell you why I have never liked you very much," she stated slowly and thoughtfully. In fact she was so thoughtful about her own words she didn't see Pippin's face fall when she spoke. His pride and his feelings were hurt. He'd always known things were not perfect between them, but he had never thought them that bad. "I guess it is because I am afraid of you, or at least I was," she explained. She felt a certain relief at having said it out loud at last. Pippin was quiet for a moment, thoughtful himself, and then asked,

"'Why were you afraid of me?" Diamond thought for a moment, then replied,

"I was afraid of your…, freedom. I didn't trust your happiness. I didn't believe anyone could be that happy, or should be that free. You never seem to worry about whether or not people will like you, you just assume they will. You are so trusting and even oblivious at times. I remember the look on your face when I rejected your attempts to apologize, time and again. It seemed amazing to you," she went on, studying the embroidered pattern on her skirt. "I guess I thought you were thoughtless or just plain foolish."

Pippin had been listening closely to all that she was saying. Aside from being rather hurt by the words, he was noticing what a fine voice she had. She spoke so little, and when she did speak to him it rather short, so he had never had the chance to really listen to her. Her voice was strong and smooth and somewhat breathy. She pronounced words very carefully and fully. There was a melodic tone to her voice. It flew from her lips, like a song. He shook his head and thought back to what she had said.

"I guess I was a little afraid of you, too," he replied after a time. She looked up and there was clearly surprise on her face. He continued, "You seemed so fragile and so delicate. I was always afraid of hurting you after that first time. And each time I tried to apologize after that, I seemed to make it worse." She nodded and looked back to the hem of her skirt. "But, I was also afraid of your beauty. You are so very beautiful," he whispered shyly. She looked in his eyes again and they held each other's gaze for a long time.

"Why were you so persistent? Why did you feel so compelled to apologize?" Diamond asked moving closer to Pippin on the sacks. The candlelight ignited her eyes. The blueness of them, which he once thought cold and distant, suddenly seemed the breathtaking blue the sky takes on at dusk. The candlelight was like a star reflected in the evening sky. And she, in turn, saw in Pippin the sparkling fire in his green eyes and the sweetness in his cupid lips. Those lips that seemed forever perched on the edge of a smile. Once those lips were a source of pain, but now, in this new light of understanding, they charmed and thrilled her. They sat face to face, a few feet apart; their eyes were locked in an embrace for a long time before he answered.

"I guess, well, I suppose … hmmm … I'll have to tell Merry he was right," Pippin whispered quietly as the truth occurred to him in a flash.

"I'm always right Pip, and it's about time you acknowledged that!" a voice called laughingly. Pippin and Diamond both looked up to the crack in the ceiling and could see Merry's smiling face looking down at them. Diamond stood and tears of relief washed over her face.

"Is this where you two got off to? You had us worried," Merry continued, crying a few tears of his own.

"It's a fine place for a picnic Merry, come and join us," Pippin added, reacting as if he had just been waiting for Merry to show up.Which he had been.

"I will, but I'll take the easier way down," he continued. They could hear voices approaching in the tunnel behind them as well as the other side of the gate.

"Diamond, are you okay?" Prim called, her face crowded into the crack with Merry's.

"I am Prim," she answered as her eyes locked again with Pippin's. And then she smiled a wide, ravishing smile that left Pippin weak in the knees. It was a good thing he was already sitting he thought to himself.

It took the crew a few minutes to find the right key, Tuck Plowright was having trouble remembering which key was for which room, but they found it eventually and got the two young hobbits out. Pippin was carried out of the tunnel and Diamond walked beside him. They were taken back to the party where Pippin received a rousing round of applause for being the hero. Then the Took's cart was called and he was taken off to be attended to by his mother at Great Smials. While waiting for the cart Pippin asked Merry how he had known where to look for them. Once they had gone missing, Merry and the other lads had formed a search party. Admitting his prank to the others led them to begin search from the clearing. Once they did, it was only a few hours until they found the lost hobbits in Michel Delving. Though they did not speak, Pippin and Diamond took many opportunities to ply each other with meaningful glances. Merry and Prim smiled at each other over their cousins' heads. They were very familiar with those knowing glances.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During Pippin's absence, while he was in the Great Smials, Diamond continued her own emotional recovery. Weeks passed until spring had become summer. July was especially warm and the crops were good. She went back to her old habit of walking alone in the morning just after sunrise. She became re-acquianted with every rock and blade on Bramble Creek Farm. She and Prim cooled their toes in the shade of the old willow on hot afternoons; they ate fruit ripe and juicy sweet off the vine. In the evening they lazed and read and slept and told each other their secrets.

"Diamond, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" Prim said one night as they lay on a blanket at sunset, staring up into the firey sky.

"I will," Diamond answered seriously.

"I am going to marry Meriadoc Brandybuck," she whispered conspiratorially.

Diamond was not surprised, everyone knew it was true, but she was happy. She sat up and took her cousin's hand. "I cannot think of two people who deserve each other more," she said and then added, "and I mean that in a nice way." Prim paused for a moment a little surprised by the comment, then, looking into Diamond's eyes she realized she was joking. They both laughed, Diamond unsteadily at first, but then it built up into a full body laugh. They laughed until tears streamed down their faces and were laughing still when Redmond came to find them some time later.

* * *

Since Redmond needed to go to see the Thain as a representative for the Hobbiton and Bywater farmers regarding market prices for corn, he invited Primula, Eddy and Diamond to accompany him. Diamond was nervous, she'd not seen Pippin in several weeks and she had never seen the Great Smials. Prim was delighted because she knew that Merry would be there. Eddy was indifferent. He was rarely excited about anything, however he had a job to do and intended to do it.

The morning they set out on was cool and grey. The lasses rode in the back while the lads rode up front. The ride was only fourteen miles or so, but an hour in it began to sprinkle and then an hour later it began to rain in earnest. By the time they arrived in Tuckborough, they were soaked to the bone and freezing. In order to dry off and clean up before his meeting with the Thain, Redmond took the party directly to their rooms at the Water Lily Inn. Great copper tubs filled with steaming hot water awaited the weary travellers as they were brought to their rooms.

"The Thain knew you'd be wet and wanted you to be well tended. There is a second bath in the gentlehobbits room, Sir," the porter said putting the bags in their respective rooms. Prim and Diamond took turns bathing. They also took turns primping before the mirror in their room. Each had neatly curled hair and brightly pinched cheeks. Diamond grew anxious as the time drew near and Prim laughed, took her hand and said,

"If I didn't know better, Diamond, I'd say you were nervous."

"I don't know if that's what this is. I feel a little sick, like there is a bird flapping in my stomach," Diamond stuttered.

"Why do you suppose you are nervous?" Prim asked slyly tying a great emerald bow into Diamond's golden locks.

"I can't imagine," Diamond said honestly.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Prim laughed, hugging her cousin. "You look so beautiful," she said quietly as her cousin turned to face her.

"You look beautiful, Prim," Diamond said taking in the chestnut hair coiled in locks cascading to the middle of her cousin's back, the dark brown eyes, the tanned cheeks, and the dazzling smile. "Merry is a lucky lad," Diamond said finally brushing her cousin's cheek gently. When they were finished, they joined Redmond and Eddy in the great room downstairs. The two stood as the girls entered the room.

"I've never seen you looking so beautiful, Diamond. If you're not careful you'll start up all the elf rumours again that we'd finally laid to rest," Redmond said, his eyes proud. Then he saw Prim and sighed. "You're the picture of your mother at your age, Primula. I've never seen you looking so fair," he crowed. He took the girls by the arms and walked them out to the wagon with Eddy walking some paces behind.

* * *

At the Great Smials, Pippin and Merry were doing their own sort of primping. Always fond of a good soak, Pippin was splashing away in his tub.

"Pippin, if you don't want to be soaking wet when they get here, you'd better get out now!" his mother called from down the hall. He had not needed to tell her that he was taken with this Diamond she'd heard about. His looks and blushes whenever her name was mentioned told her all she needed to know.

"Merry. Go and get that lad out of the tub before he's wrinkled as a prune and not fit to be seen by company," she sighed bustling Merry down the hall to Pippin's bath room.

"Pi_-ppin_," Merry wailed, pounding in the door, "Come out or I'll come in and get you. With the maids!" he shouted. Inside the bathroom he heard Pippin screech and heard a great slosh of water as he leapt out of the tub. It was only a matter of minutes before Pippin came out the room drying his hair with a towel. It was still dripping and hung in waves around his face.

"You don't want to meet company looking like that do you?" his mother asked when he finally made and appearance downstairs. "Go back up and put on your best white shirt and your dark teal velvet jacket," she directed, scooting him back up the stairs. While he was redressing, the bell rang and a servant opened the doors. The Heathertoes and Diamond were drawn in quickly to shut out the wind still blowing drafts outside. They were greeted graciously by the Thain and Mrs. Took who led them into the drawing room for tea. Their cloaks were taken to be dried by the fire in the kitchen and they were given drafts of warm cider to fight off the chill.

"Blowing up quite a storm out there," the Thain said, "how about you and I take our business into the study and join the others to have tea?" Redmond nodded and he and Eddy followed Paladin out the door and across the hall to his study. Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernal sat on a long couch with their mother while Diamond and Prim sat across from them on a smaller sofa. 

The Took sisters were all very attractive. All had hair in various shades of red from Pervinca's carrot orange, to Pearl's deep auburn. Pearl, the eldest, was married and had children of her own. The youngest, Pervinca, who was only five years older than Pippin, had his same bright green, mischievous eyes. Prim spoke well and answered all of Eglantine's questions fully and with enthusiasm. But Diamond remained quiet. She spoke only when spoken to and did so with a minimal response. The conversation continued but Eglantine's thoughts were turned toward Diamond. She was beautiful Eglantine granted, but did not seem to be the cheerful, happy lass that Pippin was usually besotted by. Still, she had heard the name Diamond time and again in the last few weeks and thought she had better get to know the girl. Of course she knew about the fortunes of the Long-Cleeves and was certain Diamond's dullness was due to her relative poverty and exile.

It was not long before the door was opened and in tripped Merry with Pippin limping in on his heels. Out in the hall they'd both been nervous to enter, but finally Pippin gathered enough strength to push Merry through the door.

"Excuse us," Merry apologized pushing Pippin out from behind him. Merry smiled brightly at Prim and walked to her side, "It has been ages since I … we saw you Primula, it is a great pleasure to see you again," he said formally taking her hand and touching his forehead to it. Pearl and Eglantine both smiled and Pimpernal chortled out loud. Merry gave her a sneer and then stood beside Prim who looked up at him with loving eyes. As he had walked to Prim's side, Merry had left Pippin alone at the door. It was then that he saw Diamond sitting in his own drawing room looking even more beautiful than he had remembered. He was quiet and nodded politely to both her and Prim but did not speak. His mother was shocked. She'd never seen _anything_ that could stay Pippin's tongue. She continued the conversation with Prim and Pearl while the others sat in silence. Pervinca and Pimpernal soon grew restless, there was too much talk about the neighbors and none of it interesting.

"Mother may we go to our rooms?" Pervinca asked, rising from the couch.

"You may," their mother ascented. Pervinca rose and went out with her sister, Pimpernal, closing the door behind them.

"I suppose I should check on the tea to see how it is coming along," Eglantine said, "Pearl could you help me with the tea?" Pearl looked up, surprised, since her mother rarely asked for her help. But she soon realized the purpose of the request and stood to go. Diamond stood as well and moved to one of the eastern windows.

Once he had left the room, Merry sat quickly beside Prim on the couch and took her hand in his again. "I've missed you these last weeks," he said gently pressing his lips against the back of her hand while she placed her other hand on his head and curled her fingers in his hair. He looked up and met her eyes and they proceeded to engage in the quiet and intimate talk of lovers, oblivious to anyone else.

Pippin stood by the door a moment longer and then moved slowly toward Diamond. They were both trembling. Since Pippin's realization of his true feelings for Diamond, and her own growing feelings for him, they had not seen nor spoken to one another. He paused near her and she turned towards him away from the window. He looked steadily at her as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Framed in the window, her hair shone like the sun itself, tousled and curled against her cheeks and neck. Her skin was pale and smooth, like fresh cream, but her cheeks were tinged with a warm, pink blush. Her eyes were pools of longing and regret, but also of hope and even happiness. For his part, his copper locks, still damp, rested on each side of Pippin's pale face. His eyes glinted like emeralds and upon his lips was the trace of a smile. The intensity between them burned so fiercely that after only a few seconds both had to turn away. She spoke first, motioning to his leg, which, although it was no longer wrapped, he seemed to be favouring.

"Does it still hurt much?" she asked shyly sitting down on the long bench by the window.

"Not much," he replied, his voice quiet and unsteady. She met his eyes briefly again before looking away.

"Thank you for coming to find me, Pippin," she said finally. It was the first time he could remember her using his nickname. He liked the way it sounded from her lips. He smiled at her, and to his delight, she returned the smile. He sat quickly, shaken by the dazzling smile directed at him. He looked out the window.

"I suppose I should've watched where I was going a little better," he laughed, beginning to feel relaxed in her company. She smiled at him again and they laughed together for a moment. He had never heard her laugh, and it pleased him immensely. They sat, looking out the window together for some time until he spoke again.

"When are you heading back to Bramble Creek?"

"Tomorrow morning as long as the weather holds out. But those clouds do look like rain," she answered.

"So soon? Then for once I shall hope for rain," he joked. They sat side by side not speaking for some time until Paladin and Redmond returned to the room. The two couples separated as the older hobbits entered and everyone was called for tea.

The wind and rain had died down, and the sun had even put in a brief, but shining, appearance. The air was sweet and clean. The Thain suggested that perhaps Farmer Heathertoes would enjoy a tour of the Great Smials and the surround. All were eager to go out of doors after being cooped up for the better part of the day. Of course Pippin was unable to go, due to his leg, so Diamond was elected to keep him company in the drawing room. As the others dressed for the walk, Eddy entered the drawing room where Pippin sat alone, his leg on a stool, sipping tea. Eddy took his chance to complete the task he'd been given by his mother.

"Master Took, Pippin, might I have a word with you?"

" 'Course Eddy, come on in and put a leg up," Pippin laughed motioning to the chair beside him.

"I'll stand I think if its all the same to you," Eddy replied nervously. Pippin nodded and began to get a bit nervous himself. He propped himself up a bit higher as Eddy paced for a moment around the floor. 

"I … What are your intentions towards Diamond?" he finally said, relieved to have gotten the words out. Pippin stifled a smile, looking at the large lad he thought better of it. He nodded thoughtfully and replied using the most formal language he could,

"Though I haven't yet told her, I will tell you, as it seems I must or suffer the consequences. I am very fond of Diamond." Eddy nodded and seemed to take in the information slowly. Then he turned to Pippin and said,

"I love her, too. But it is plain that she prefers you though, beggin' your pardon, I can't see why." Pippin resisted the urge to smile again knowing there was a battle being fought before him. It was the battle to prove himself worthy of the lass he loved to the representative of her family. He contemplated which approach would be the best with this particular foe, then he spoke,

"It is clear to me that you feel I am unworthy of your cousin. I can see that. What is it that you deem unworthy about me?" Eddy seemed thoughtful again and finally replied, 

"She's a delicate and fragile thing. I don't know that you'll treat her with the kindness and tenderness she deserves. You tend to be a little - thoughtless, a little rough."

Pippin was amazed at the loyalties and passions Diamond was able to inspire in people, himself included. He nodded soberly and inquired, "Are these your fears, or the fears of Mr. and Mrs. Heathertoes, might I ask?"

"Both, I should think, since we all want what's best for Diamond," Eddy replied, equally soberly. Pippin sat in contemplation for a few minutes more before he spoke in tempered tones.

"I believe I have a great deal to offer Diamond should she, and as I say I haven't even asked her, consent to be my wife at some point in the future. My reputation as a scoundrel is exaggerated in part due to my own reckless behavior. However, I will be Thain one day, as tradition dictates, and I can assure you as Thain, I will be respected by the people of the Shire."

"But will you deserve that respect? Or will it just come with the office of Thain?"

Eddy asked pausing to look out the window. He knew little enough about Shire politics, but knew enough about people to ask the pertinent questions. Pippin sat for a while, pondering, while out in the hall the walking party was collecting.

"I hope I shall deserve it," he said quietly, and seriously, looking to the carpet under his feet. "I hope that I may act in such a way that I will be deserving of the title. The title of Thain," he paused a second, "and the title of husband," he finished, meeting Eddy's eyes with a steady stare. Eddy stared back for a moment and then seemed accepting of the words. He nodded to Pippin as he made his way to the door,

"I hope so, too," he said just as seriously. And with that, he was gone. Pippin was left alone to reflect on what had been said. He had told another person about his feelings for Diamond without telling her about them first. And he had thought seriously about his future for what was, probably, the first time. He was beginning to worry that he would not live up to either job when Diamond entered the room. She closed the door behind her shyly and made her way to the chair near his bringing a fresh pot of tea and some honeycakes. She sat across from him. Her eyes darted up to meet his and then trailed off to look at something safer. His heart yearned for her in such a way as it never had before. He wanted so much to tell her of his feelings for her. To tell her of the love that had been blooming inside of him. How he longed to touch her cheek and stroke her hair. But he was afraid and he felt false. There was something he was keeping from her. Something she deserved to know before he asked for anything. But he was loath to bring it up. Not only for her, but also for himself. Going into certain danger had seemed exciting and adventurous when Merry had suggested it several months ago. But now that he had something to live for, something to stay for, he dreaded going. Still, it might be an opportunity for him to prove himself worthy of this precious jewel that he had been so fortunate to find.

"What were you and Edgar talking about?" she asked curiously as she poured herself a second cup of tea. Outside the wind had calmed and the sun was again peeking from behind the billowing clouds. 

"Not much, just lad stuff," Pippin stuttered, surprised by the question and at a loss for an answer. The clouds were lightening to a glowing white from their former dark grey, signaling a change in the weather. Pippin mourned the coming of the sun since it would hasten Diamond's departure. They sat companionably talking about this and that, nothing of any importance until finally Pippin took Diamond's hand in his and spoke in a quiet and serious voice, "Diamond, I need tell you something, important." Her hand shook in his but she gripped his hand back and their eyes met. Pippin swallowed hard and spoke,

"We didn't get off to a very happy start," at this she smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement, "but I believe we have come to an understanding of late, since the tunnels," he said pausing to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. But before he could speak again she interrupted and said,

"I am very fond of you Peregrin Took, very fond." Now she had intended to tell him she loved him, but when it came time to say the words, she could not do it. He stopped and looked at her, watching the tears trailing from her glistening blue eyes. Tears sprang quickly from Pippin's eyes as well and he pressed his lips firmly against her hand. Though she had not said the words he longed to hear, he was pleased she felt anything at all for him.When he raised his head he had recovered himself enough to tell her,

"I love you more than I have words to tell." 

She bowed her head, ashamed she could not say those words that poured so easily from Pippin's lips. But then he had probably heard them and said them his whole life. They sat hand in hand until the others returned. When Merry entered the drawing room Pippin stood and motioned him to go out of the room with him. Meanwhile Prim went to sit beside Diamond. Diamond could barely control her emotions as she whispered to Prim in the corner, who in her turn hugged her cousin with all her might. Out in the hall Merry looked expectantly at Pippin.

"It appears you were right, Merry. How is it you knew before I did," he said half-jokingly, tears threatening to rise again.

"I know you better then anyone in Middle Earth, you fool," Merry said, throwing an arm around his younger cousin's shoulder. Pippin looked at Merry brightly at first, then his eyes clouded over.

"I didn't tell her about …, about Frodo and what we are going to do," Pippin whispered sadly.

"I haven't told Prim either," Merry said regretfully, "Maybe we can pick a good time and place."

"Like after we return?" Pippin laughed.

"I think they'd notice before then. For one thing the Shire will be a lot quieter without you in it!" Merry said pulling Pippin's head into his chest. Pippin beat on his back playfully until Merry let him go. They straightened their clothes and then Merry took both of Pippin's shoulders in his hands and looked his cousin square in the eye.

"We'll tell them before we go, we'll have to. But we'll have to pick a good time."

"Perhaps we'll have time before we go to get things - settled with the lasses," Pippin reasoned.

"Who knows when we'll be off, though I suspect it might be soon. Frodo has been visiting every nook and corner of the Shire since the spring." 

"I suppose it would be wrong to … back out now. Frodo needs us."

"He does," Merry agreed.

"We may even be of some help before we're through," Pippin suggested.

"When are you ever of help, Pip?" Merry laughed. "By the way, I had a most interesting conversation with Edgar Heathertoes…"

"So did I," Pippin added and they laughed as they rejoined the others. It began to be late and so, sooner than many would've liked, there were good-byes all around. Merry and Pippin lingered in the lane long after the wagon had pulled away.

"I guess we'll see them in September, we'll be there for the birthday party," Pippin offered.

"Yes, but I remind you: don't be surprised if that is the last we see of them and the Shire for some time. Maybe …" Merry replied, "Better not to think of it. We'll see them soon enough."

On the wagon, Prim and Diamond took one long look back as the wagon pulled away. The Great Smials dwindled from sight until it looked like any other hillock in Green-Hill country. The landscape undulated around them in the gathering darkness as their cart made its way back to the inn. Once back at the Water Lily, they washed up, ate a large supper in the Great Room and the two lasses retired early. In their room, eyes tired with sleep and hearts weary with joy, they got into their beds and turned down the lamps. In the firelight they each sighed dreamily.

"Meridoc Brandybuck is a fine lad, Primula. He is handsome and very brave. He saved your father's farm last spring almost single-handedly. He rallied the others and did enough work for three hobbits," Diamond praised, her eyelids flickering slowly over her blue eyes.

"And Peregrin Took has brought out a happiness in you that I never thought I'd see. There must be something wonderful lurking beneath that rather foolish exterior to have won a heart such as yours," Prim replied honestly. However she softened her words, when she saw the hurt in Diamond's eyes, by adding, "But he is a good lad, an honest lad and since he loves you he cannot be so very foolish, in fact, I am beginning to think him rather wise." Diamond smiled and laughed a little, accepting Prim's words the way they were intended, as an apology. The two lasses smiled at each other across the room.

"But Diamond, sometimes I feel that Merry says rather less than he is thinking. I think he's keeping a secret."

"What secret could he possibly have that he would need to keep from you?"

"I don't know. I suppose it could just be my imagination tricking me," Prim sighed rolling over to go to sleep. Diamond looked into the fire and recalled the last look she had of Pippin, his hand raised in good-bye, his hair shining in the reborn sun, a smile dancing playfully on his lips. Her heart thundered in her chest and she smiled, drifting off into the blissful sleep of one loved beyond words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The remainder of the summer passed without incident and soon the air turned cooler. Autumn was on his way. September arrived and Diamond and Prim were excited, knowing Pippin and Merry would be at Bag End for Frodo's birthday party. While they would not likely be invited, it was a small party they understood - only Frodo's closest chums - still they'd have the chance to see their lads. But they'd heard another, more disturbing, rumour about the lads accompanying Frodo to his new home in Buckland, to a place called Crickhollow. "This is something that needs to be discussed," Prim said to Diamond one night after supper. "I'm not keen on losing Merry to Buckland at this time." Diamond replied, "You could never lose Merry, only death could part you." And she smiled and took her cousin's arm.

* * * 

Two days later, as Diamond awoke to the sun angling through the slats of the window shutters in the bedroom she shared with Prim, she heard a commotion in the entrance hall. She quickly rose and threw a dressing gown on over her nightgown. She rushed down the hall in time to hear one voice raised sharply above the others,

"You stole her from me!" Diamond's mother was shouting, pushing her cousin Thistle's arms off from around her and storming towards the bedroom hall. Diamond rounded the corner and nearly bumped into her enraged mother.

"Here you are you traitor. Who do you think you are? Abandoning me! Making _me_ look the fool in front of your intended!" she screamed, her eyes wild and red-rimmed. Redmond took a hold of her arm and led – half-dragged - her into the sitting room. The others followed quickly behind. Diamond's face was pale and terrified.

"Mother, how did you-" she started to say but her mother interrupted her.

"-Find you? I searched everywhere. Then I heard from a cousin, Ferny Dustman, who told me the Heathertoes' had acquired a new daughter. 'A golden-haired beauty' to use her words. Who else could it be?"

"Please Callie, don't yell at the girl. You've got to calm-" Thistle soothed.

"Calm down? You have no right to talk to me like that. We know each other because we are related – distantly related – but you cannot speak to me like that!" Calla Lily of Long Cleeve screamed. Thistle began to weep and Redmond put his arm around her.

"You cannot speak to my wife like that in our house-," he said, the colour rising in his cheeks.

"I can speak to the likes of you … _farmers_ anyway I choose," she hissed rising from her seat and storming across the room to Diamond.

"Get your things, you are coming with me, now!" she shrieked.

"Get your hands off her!" Prim screamed as she finally joined them, having been out of the hut when the ruckus started. Prim lunged for Callie and tore her hands from Diamond's arm. Diamond screamed as her mother's nails dug deep gashes in her flesh. Blood rose from the skin and dripped over the curve of Diamond's arm. When she saw the blood, Callie finally stopped her tirade, stumbled back and sat down hard on the seat behind her. The room stopped for a moment and then everyone rushed into action. Thistle ran to get clean cloths and ointment while Prim walked Diamond to their bedroom and Redmond moved to block Callie's path. 

Diamond sat on the bed in stunned silence. Thistle came into the room moments later and sat beside Diamond cleaning and dressing her wounds. A few moments later Thistle broke the silence,

"Diamond, I am so sorry," she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know, Auntie Thistle," Diamond said, drawing a smile for the use of the title, auntie.

"What does she want?" Prim asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Me. She wants me to return and marry the hobbit she chose for me last year. That's why I came here. I didn't want to marry him. He's old and wealthy and he frightens me terribly," Diamond lamented.

"You don't have to go … you can stay here. We can adopt you like old Bilbo Baggins adopted Frodo," Prim reasoned.

"No, Primula. It doesn't work that way. Her mother is still alive and Diamond isn't yet of age. She must do what her mother asks, you know that," Thistle explained.

"No, I don't know that. I don't know that at all," Prim sobbed, her head bowed in pain. Diamond put her arms around her cousin to comfort her and Prim hugged her fiercely in return. Thistle put her arms around them both and the three sat for some time before Redmond came to the room.

"I've tried, Thistle, Diamond, Prim. I tried every argument I could think of. She won't budge. I've sent Eddy to fetch Will Whitfoot in hopes he can suggest some action. Callie says her own circumstances are so dire that she simply can't spare the girl. She needs the money the marriage will bring her to rebuild the Long Cleeve fortune," he said apologetically. Diamond let go of her cousins and walked to Redmond. She put her arms around his neck and held him. His arms slipped around her waist and he, too, cried.

"Thank you uncle. You have been like a father to me. And you aunt, like a mother. And Prim – I love you more than I thought possible. I am sad to leave you, but at least I have had this in my life. I've been cared for and valued and I've known what it is like to be loved. I thank you all for that," she said quietly, her eyes shining with tears, her lip quivering with pain.

"Pippin!" Prim said quickly, "What will we tell Pippin?"

"I'll tell Pippin. You must vow not to mention it to him. If he must hear it at all, he must hear it from me," Diamond said seriously looking at each one in turn. They nodded. She straightened her dress and wiped her face with the backs of her hands. They all went out of the room together. Callie had gone to spend the night at the Green Dragon so the family was left in the quiet house. 

Some time later Will Whitfoot came back with Eddy. After consultation though, he agreed with Thistle's conclusion that nothing could be done by any of them. He could see they were pained, and soon knew all of the details. But he also knew enough of the law to advise them. They thanked him and he left, sorry for the misery he left behind. The family had a tearful supper together of cold meats, cheese and bread. It was eaten with as little enthusiasm as it is possible for hobbits to eat with. Then they sat together for one last night as a family in the sitting room. A fire burned in the grate to ward of the chill in the air and in their hearts. They reminisced until the night was very old. Each told Diamond what she had meant to them, though the words were hardly necessary. In return she told each of them what they had meant to her. She hugged and kissed each of them on the cheek before she and Prim finally retired. In their room, they dressed for bed in silence and got into their beds. Some minutes later Prim crawled over to Diamond and got into bed with her. They lay side by side, crying silent tears, holding tightly to each other's hands. The remainder of the night passed quickly and the morning came too soon.

* * *

Diamond was up early, as was her habit. With a long, woolen cloak wrapped around her, covering her long, dark grey gown, she walked the half-empty fields. Harvest was under way again and in a few hours the fields would be full of workers trying to get the crops out before the winter rains came. But at that moment, just as the sun had slippped its first ray over the horizon, there was a quiet stillness over the land. A light mist dusted the bare soil and clung to the stems of the corn stalks. She padded silently down to the creek for a last look. She had grown to love this land as if it were her own. The water was flowing slowly in the creek. The old willow traced its tendrils in the water heedless of the chill. She wiped away a fresh batch of tears and stood to make her way along the bank, retracing steps she'd laid on a hundred mornings. 

Things happen sometimes, just as we wish them to. We imagine a person being somewhere, and there they are, or not being somewhere, and they seem to vanish. As she cleared the trees and stepped down to the bank near the water wheel, she saw a figure across the water. Clad in a pale yellow shirt and dark breeches stood Pippin. His leg seemed healed. She lifted her hand in greeting. He returned the greeting and began to walk towards the small footbridge that spanned the creek at its narrowest point, near the water wheel. The sun continued her ascent and her rays streamed through the trees lighting the dissipating fog. They met at the halfway point of the bridge and stopped a few feet apart. Pippin's eyes sought hers as she finally raised them to his. A jolt of energy passed between them and each resisted the urge to reach out for the other. Both had news that they did not want to tell the other, if they'd known it. Finally after a long silence, Pippin spoke first,

"I wanted to come sooner, I've been here for several days, but I had to help Frodo pack up Bag End,"

"Why is he packing it up?" Diamond asked hesitantly, knowing the answer.

"He's sold it to the Sackville-Baggins's and he's moving to Crickhollow in Buckland," Pippin explained, vowing to conceal the real truth from her and spare her the pain. Her gaze was steady, but he could see tears beginning to well up in her sapphire eyes.

"Diamond, I'm going with Frodo for some time, to help him … get settled, and I'm not sure when I'll be back," he continued speaking through her tears as well as his own. "I don't know when I'll see you again." 

"You'll see me when you return," she lied, trying to smile for his benefit. He smiled back the same sad smile and took her hands in his. She squeezed his hands and felt how cold they were.

"Pippin, take my scarf, you must be freezing," she said. She let go of his hands and unwound the scarf from around her neck. It was a pale grey wool scarf, shot through with threads of bright colours that she herself had knitted. She placed it around his neck and tied it in a loose knot under his chin. 

"Think of me when you wear it and you may not miss me quite so much," she said sadly. She then took his hands again in hers and kissed them gently. He returned the action and lingered over her long fingers. Her hands were callused from farm work. Her arms were strong. She had lost some of the fragility she once had and Pippin was glad for the loss. He didn't have to worry quite so much about breaking her, he reasoned. His eyes slid up to her face again. Her hair was thick and cascaded down over her shoulders like a glorious golden waterfall. Her cheeks, usually pale, were bright pink in the cool morning air. Pippin couldn't remember having seen her so beautiful or so sad since the caves at Michel Delving. He was heart-broken to be the cause of such pain. Diamond could see in Pippin's eyes that he wanted to say more, that he had his own secrets to tell. But since she could scarce bear the weight of her own secrets, hearing his would be too much to endure. 

"I'm going away for a while myself, Pippin. I'm going to see my mother."

"When are you going?" Pippin inquired still holding tightly onto her hands.

"Today, as soon as breakfast is over," she replied, slowly and regretfully removing her hands from his. He was loath to let them go and so clasped his own together for warmth.

"I have to go, now. I'll see you when you get back, Pippin," she lied again, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more. Each longed to embrace the other, but both were afraid that if they did, they would never be able to free themselves. She turned from him and began to walk back towards Bramble Creek Farm, her legs weak, her heart aching. He watched her go but then called out as she reached the far bank,

"There's something I need to ask you!"

"Ask me when you return!" she called back to him. She could not allow him to speak of things that could never be. It would be too much to bear. When he returned and found her gone, married to another, he would think her false, but would learn to love another.

"How long will you wait for me? I may be … some time," he called again fear and pain rising in his heart. She could see he was pained and told him the only thing that could alleviate it. She told him the truth.

"I shall never stop loving you Peregrin Took, not if I live a thousand years, not if I were immortal. I will _never _stop loving you for one moment!" she called finally. She waved from the far side and walked into the trees. Pippin's heart soared. He wondered what he had done to deserve so much happiness in life. He was more determined than ever to be a hobbit worthy of her love. He stroked the scarf about his neck and resolved never to remove it. With it close to his heart, Diamond would never feel too far from him.

Once out of sight Diamond broke down in great sobs of misery and fell to her knees. She had lied to the one she loved above all others. But it was done for _his _good she told herself. It was true perhaps, but it did not alleviate her pain, or her guilt at lying. It was only a short time later that Prim came and found her. They cried together for some time and then returned to the farm.

* * *

Her mother was as good as her word, much to the misery of all, and returned for Diamond promptly after breakfast. The family walked Diamond to her mother's coach and there Diamond's eldest brother, Fetridge, put her bags into the hold, then he helped his mother inside the carriage. Diamond lingered for a moment unable to let go of these people who had saved her from a lonely, bitter existence. There were hugs and kisses doled out in large portion to all who lingered there with her, Primula, Thistle and Redmond. Even Edgar allowed himself to be kissed, before he lumbered off to the fields. But Diamond's mother grew impatient quickly and ordered her into the coach. She sobbed but stepped into the coach on her mother's command. As the coach bounced away, Diamond took one long last look behind her. The family was huddled, holding on to each other for support. They waved until the coach was out of sight, then Thistle and Prim linked their arms and walked sadly back to the hut. Redmond stared after the coach a long time, and then finally he turned to join his son out in the fields. "Tragedy or no, I've a crop to bring in," he said aloud to himself, his hand brushing the wetness from his cheeks.

Once the family was no longer visible Diamond leaned back into the carriage and closed her eyes.

"I'm not an ogre you know," her mother said quietly, "just poor and desperate."

"I don't blame you, mother. I know you have your own worries. You've always had your own worries."

"Rollo Boffin will make you a fine husband. He is old enough that he may die soon and all you'll be left with is his money, if you are very lucky," her mother said bitterly. Diamond did not answer, but instead gave in to the sweet peace of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: You know technology and I have always had a strained relationship at best, so the constant messing with my story at has done nothing to improve it! That said, I think I have solved the numeration and text problems. And yes, those are very dark clouds looming on the horizon for Diamond. As for what will happen to her during the Quest of the Ring, you'll have to read the next 11 chapters or so to find out ;). Enjoy and, as always review, if you please! 

Chapter 9

It was early evening by the time they arrived at Long Cleeve Manor. The place was ramshackle, far worse than when Diamond was last there. Her brother called the ponies to a stop and jumped down off the top of the carriage. He opened the door, helped his mother out and then set out to bringing the bags in. Diamond got out of the coach herself and stepped back in time six months. She remembered the cold the night she ran away and though it was not so cold now, she was far more chilled. She carried her bags to her old room. It was unchanged, if a little dustier than she'd left it. But _she _was so changed that she knew it could no longer be her room. She supposed the marriage at least would save her from this life, here, with her crumbling family. She sat on her bed and a cloud of dust billowed up around her. She wept and put her face in her hands to help muffle the sobs. Suddenly a voice sounded in the room,

"It's just like you left it, Diamond." Diamond looked up to see the face of her brother, Hamlin. She was startled by the change that had overcome him.

"Ham, I didn't see you there, come in," she said rising. The lad walked in and stood near the dressing table. He looked worn and tired. He ran his hands over his face and through his thinning curly hair.

"I was sorry to hear Mother had found you. I'd hoped you'd escaped."

"No escape for me, Ham. Going to marry old Rollo Boffin and live in Dwaling," she lamented.

"No escape for me either, Di," he said sadly. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Hamlin spoke again.

"I never liked you much as a kid. I guess I was jealous of the fuss everyone made over you."

"Not mother or father," she interjected.

"Not them, but everyone else. All I heard was how beautiful you were, how serious and thoughtful. I hated you Diamond. I truly hated you," he said. Then he looked at her, watching her tears fall and splatter in the dust on the floor. He looked away into the corner of the room. There were spiders' webs wafting in the breeze from the outer rooms. Then he continued,

"But I don't hate you now. I pity you. Being beautiful never did you any good. You are still miserable and doomed to an unhappy life." He smiled ruefully at his younger sister and turned to leave.

"We are all doomed thanks to father," he finished. He halted for a second at the door, then stepped into the hallway and disappeared. Diamond's tears subsided after several moments. She lay back on the filthy coverlet. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on those she loved. Thistle and Prim at work in the kitchen baking biscuits for afternoon tea. Redmond and Edgar out working in the fields, cutting the corn stalks. And Pippin, his emerald eyes glinting mischievously, a smile curling his cupid lips, his hands holding her own, his touch soft and tender. This last caused such pain and longing that she felt she would die. But it subsided after a time and she fell asleep, exhausted beyond words, beyond dreams.

Back at Bag End the day after Frodo's birthday party, Frodo, Sam and Pippin were about to set out for Crickhollow. They had eaten a hearty final meal and left the washing up for Lobelia. While Frodo took a last look around Bag End and the Hill, Sam disappeared down Bagshot Row, no doubt to see his Gaffer one more time. Pippin went out to the garden. He stood, looking at the darkening sky, imagining Diamond looking up at the same sky. The night crept up on him as he stood recalling every golden curl on her head, her eyes as deep and starry as the night sky, the soft, full redness of her lips. He lamented leaving the Shire and was already longing to return. Though he was unsure of what was ahead of him, he knew that at the end of it, should he come home, he would return to the joy of his life. As the night fell in earnest, Frodo returned. Once they had called Sam up from the cellar where he was attempting to finish off a barrel of beer, the three travellers set of for Crickhollow with little idea what awaited them down the road.

In North Farthing, Diamond sat looking up at the stars winking in the deepening sky. She could see Pippin's eyes in those stars, sharp and bright. In fact she could see them in everything that touched her heart and moved her. Now, having known love, her feelings were so intense that she swung between joy and misery in mere seconds. Her mother had told her Rollo Boffin would be coming to fetch her soon. He intended to have her live with his sister until the wedding so she could get used to the seclusion of Dwaling after the bustle of Hobbiton. But it was more likely he thought if she were out of his sight for too long, he would never have her. His fears were justified.

Diamond returned to her home slowly. She crossed the barren fields and walked up along the dusty road. When the winter rains came, the road would flood and be almost impassable for weeks on end. She considered once more making a run for Bywater, but she knew her mother or Rollo Boffin would find her and she would have to re-live her separation from the Heathertoes; and Pippin's absence would be even more profound there. Instead she returned to her home and went into the kitchen. There was no money for servants and since Calla Lily was too entrenched in her misery, the housekeeping had fallen to Diamond. She cooked a simple dinner and set the table for the four remaining family members. They slowly trickled in and ate in near silence.

"I've had another message from Rollo Boffin. He says he'll be here to fetch you at the end of October. The wedding will be in the spring, romantic, eh?" Callie slurred, clearly having spent the better part of her evening drinking. Fetridge did not speak, but instead just fixed his mother with a look of concern and cleaned his plate. Ham ate little, merely pushing his food around.

"I get it, Ham, I'm not a great cook," Diamond said. Ham looked at her and she smiled. He allowed a brief smile to pass over his lips before he returned to poking at his food.

"You won't need to cook. Boffin has a cook, and three maids," Callie boasted.

"Well, I guess that's all that matters, mother," Diamond replied bitterly, taking her empty dishes to the sink. Ham was directly behind her placing his dishes in the sink and putting water on to boil.

"Diamond, I need to talk to you," he said quietly. Fetridge came in a few moments later and placed both his own and his mother's dishes on the counter. He did not speak, but refilled the teapot and took it with him into the great room.

"He sits in there every night pouring over the account books to see of he can locate any money. He never will. Even with the gold mother got for Lily and Lilac, she is still poor," Ham explained.

'I wonder how much she will get for me?" Diamond said after a moment of silence.

"A lot, but not enough to return to the glory days." Diamond hung her head and her tears mingled with the hot soapy water in the sink. Ham raised his hand, hesitated, then placed it gently on Diamond's back. She was surprised by the action and looked at him gratefully.

"What did you need to talk to me about"' she asked once her tears had stopped.

Ham paused, then shook his head and smiled. "You are a terrible cook, I had better teach you what little I know before you are off to Dwaling," he laughed. They washed the dishes side by side, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking.

From that day on, their relationship changed. They began to have the kind of relationship they should have had as children. They did the housework together. Hamlin was too frail to do outside work, so he helped Diamond around the house. Together they cleaned and cooked and gave the house the feeling of a home for the first time ever. Fetridge continued his silent vigil over his mother. Waking her, walking her and even feeding her on some days.

At the end of September, after the sun had set one evening, as Pippin and the other hobbits fell under the dark spell of the Barrow-wight, Diamond got a strange and uneasy feeling in her stomach. She sat up from where she had been reading and looked out the window of her room towards the east. Her hand clutched her heart, and for a long while she felt as if her heart would stop beating. She knew something evil had happened, though she knew not what. She remained uneasy but alert all night. By the next morning the warmth had returned to her hands and cheeks and she felt quite herself again. Lonely and ill-fated, but herself.

Weeks passed and the end of October loomed ahead. In Rivendell Pippin was waiting anxiously. He stood on a balcony overlooking a trickling stream. He glimpsed the arched roofs and doorways of the hall where Frodo lay, near to death. Gandalf had come at last and Elrond was tending Frodo's wound from the morgul blade. It could have occurred to him that if Frodo died, he would never need see anything so terrible again. But this hobbit was a loyal hobbit. If it were necessary to forfeit his own desires for, what he was now just coming to realize was a far greater purpose, he was prepared to do it. To do anything else would shame himself, his family and the lass he loved. Even if it meant dying, he would do it. He would do it for Frodo, for the Shire and for her. Pippin was shaken from his reverie by a shout from Merry across the way.

"He's awake! Frodo is awake!" Merry cried. Pippin ran immediately to where Merry was standing outside Frodo's chamber. Gandalf came out looking pleased and more than a little tired. He nodded to them and they embraced, tears of joy streaking their relieved faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In North Farthing Diamond was crying her own tears. As good as his word, Rollo Boffin came with his grand carriage to take Diamond of Long Cleeve away to become Diamond Boffin of Dwaling. Her mother kissed her briefly and coldly at the gate before she boarded the carriage. Diamond shook Fetridge's hand and he mumbled something about it being 'all for the best'. Then she came to Hamlin. In her youth she had never much cared for him, he was too sullen, too serious, too much like her. But they had grown together in the last weeks and had even found some happiness in each other's company. But now she was to be parted from him as well. Each time she allowed her heart to love, the object of that affection was taken away. It seemed that perhaps it was not worth the pain to love at all.

"Will you come and see me?" she asked Ham as he helped her into the carriage.

"Will he allow it?" he inquired looking back to see his mother engrossed in conversation with Boffin. He was glad Diamond could not see the exchange taking place at the gate. Rollo had instructed his driver to unload a small trunk, no doubt filled with some precious commodity, as payment for his goods received. They shook hands to seal the deal.

"If I am permitted, I will come as soon as can be," he assured her taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled a sorrowful smile at him and he stepped back from the coach. Rollo tipped his head toward the lad and joined Diamond in the carriage. They rode off into the afternoon intending to head to Brockenborings where they'd stay the night, then carry on to Dwaling in the morning. 'Better it 'were done in a single trip, not broken into two,' Diamond thought to herself, 'It'll only double the misery.'

The scenery was dull and dying. The trees of the Bindbole Wood were bare in anticipation of the winter and the path was nearly empty of traffic. The death of the year was well timed for Diamond's feelings. Sleep had become her solace, for in sleep she could dream and remember. She dozed in the carriage, lulled by the rocking, and thankfully did not see the looks that Rollo Boffin fixed her with. He admired her pale skin, much paler than that of most hobbits, who, as a rule, spent a great deal of time out of doors. Her hair, which framed her face, glistened like honey fresh from the comb. Her figure was pleasing, curvacious, yet fit. He was gratified by his newest acquisition.

After their night in Brockenborings, they began to pass through country Diamond had never seen. The Hills of Scary stretched out to the east. They were lower than the White Downs and less green, but had a certain beauty.

"What are those hills called?" she asked. He was surprised by the sound of her voice since she hadn't spoken more than two words since they had left the inn.

"Those are the Hills of Scary, also called the Brockenbores. The town of Scary is just east of Brockenborings. My people have lived in Dwaling, just north of these hills, for many generations. The hills are not high, but they have been cleverly delved and hollowed in many places. The great quarry is there, at the eastern end of the range. My family used the tunnels as a short cut to the quarry and to Scary for many a long year. But they haven't been used since my grandfather Bollo Boffin's time. I expect all the tunnels would be caved in or forgotten by now," he explained, grateful to talk about a topic he was knowledgeable in.

Diamond nodded and then, much to his dismay, closed her eyes to sleep again. He knocked on the roof of the carriage and the driver clucked the ponies to speed up. The sooner he got her to his neck of the Shire, the better.

As they pulled up to his sister's home, a tidy hole built into the small, rocky ridge behind it, the driver stopped the ponies and Rollo helped Diamond out of the carriage. Dil came out after a time and greeted her brother warmly. Then she approached Diamond and held out her hand. Diamond shook it and bowed to the older hobbit.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Diamond," she said sweetly and helped Rollo carry the bags in. Diamond was shown to her room in order to unpack and get settled. It was a fine room, quite large and well furnished with a heavy oak bed frame and dresser. It had a large mirror over a small white dressing table. There was a large oak wardrobe in one corner and a large glazed window facing east. She stood at the window and surveyed the landscape of Dwaling. Some distance to the east she could see the Brandywine River bordered on both sides by tall beech trees. Their bare branches stood like a row of spikes offering but a glimpse of the river beyond. In the summer the river would be utterly obscured by their silvery leaves. Between the river and Daffodil's hole was a patchwork of empty fields. If she'd been able to look west, Diamond would have seen the lordly manor which Rollo and his household occupied. It, too, was built into the rocky ridge behind it. In fact it was the same ridge that Dil's hole was nestled into, albeit at a slightly higher elevation. Boffin Heights was large and well built. It had many, many rooms, though not as many as The Great Smials. Once she had settled in Rollo came to take his leave of her. He bowed at the door after he knocked. She tipped her head politely and he entered the room.

"I hope you are happy with the room. My sister is an excellent hostess and I am certain you will be treated well," he said happily.

"It is a beautiful room and I am sure your sister will be kinder to me than I deserve," she replied.

"You deserve every kindness, you will be the wife of the master of this family," he reminded her. She smiled as kindly as she could and bowed again. He brought a long box from behind his back and handed it to her proudly. She looked puzzled at him and brought the box to the bed with her where she sat it on her lap.

"Open it," he suggested, much pleased with the impending gift. She slowly opened the box and saw inside it a most beautiful gown. It was a pale lavender dress with a lace-up bodice. Also in the box was a fine white blouse, soft and shimmering. She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled but lowered his head in a moment and said,

"Thank my sister, she had it made for you."

"I shall," she replied holding the dress up before her eyes, "But thank you anyway." He met her eyes and smiled again, pleased that she was pleased.

"Perhaps you could wear it when you come to dinner at the end of the week? That should give you enough time to get settled," he asked. She nodded and he returned the nod. Then he bowed politely and took his leave of her. She spent a long time looking at the dress and wondering how it would look on her. She walked to the mirror and held it before her body. She could see the colour was very flattering to her eyes and cheeks. Then the smile left her face as she thought about how Pippin would react to seeing her in this dress. Guilt overtook her and she let the dress fall from her form. Accepting gifts from this hobbit, and worse yet, being pleased with them seemed an act of betrayal. She hung the dress in the wardrobe and sat on her bed. She refused to cry though. She had had enough crying for now. Though she had no intention of returning to her emotionless, former self, neither did she intend to become some weeping willow who spends her time dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief; one of those in a family was more than enough. She needed to learn to temper her emotions, to control them, or they would control her.

Though there was mail service in the Shire, it was usually reserved for serious communications like invitations to parties. But in late November Diamond received a letter from her dear cousin. Though she was glad to receive it, it did not contain much good news.

__

Dearest Cousin,

I hope this letter finds you well. As my mother understood from her cousin Willow, you will have gone away to Dwaling by the time this reaches you. I hope you find things there more to your liking than you feared you would. Cousin Willow assures us that although he may seem intimidating, Rollo Boffin is a decent hobbit. That must be small comfort to you dearest, most precious Diamond, but please take it as some comfort.

I spoke to Pippin before he and Merry went away with Frodo. He did not seem to know about your engagement to Rollo Boffin.

Diamond panicked as she read these lines, terrified her cousin would have given her away, but she did not need to fear as she saw when she read on.

__

I thought it was not my place to inform him since you had chosen not to. Perhaps it was the kinder choice. Let him go with a clear conscience. Which brings me to my next point. Merry left with Fatty Bolger two days before Pippin, Sam and Frodo set off for Crickhollow. At first, Merry assured me they were just helping Frodo to set up his new household and that he would be back soon. But after I pressed him, he admitted that he would be gone much longer than he had first expected. I knew he was lying to be kind. Like you, he felt it was better if I did not know the truth. But I got it out of him eventually. Tears are an excellent method of persuasion.

It seems that he and Pippin are accompanying Frodo, and his servent Sam Gamgee, of course, on some sort of expedition. I don't pretend to understand it all, but Merry did own that it is dangerous. You can see again that keeping the truth from Pippin may have been the best choice. He has gone off into danger thinking he has you to come back to. Perhaps that will serve him. I do not want to write any further on this topic as I find it troubling and there is little use in idle speculation.

On the positive side, the Thain set a good price for corn this year, so father is well pleased and we are settling in for winter quite nicely. Of course this winter will offer no gift as great as last winter. I think father would exchange any wealth for you, dearest, as would we all.

I hope you will allow me to stand with you at your wedding as I hope you have the pleasure of standing with me at mine, though I know the day will be bittersweet for us all. Perhaps fate will provide you with a way out so you can be free to marry the one you were fated to be with. If not, then perhaps you will find some sort of joy with the one you have.

I will write again and trust the post service to get the letter to you before I see you next. I hope that it will be soon.

Your Loving Cousin,

Primula

In spite of her recent resolution to cry less, Diamond let the tears fall freely in the privacy of her room. The letter had little good in it for Diamond. Her fears for Pippin increased ten-fold. She thought back to the end of September when she had had that spell, and wondered if it had anything to do with Pippin, though she knew somehow it did. Was he alive? She thought he must be. Would he remain so? She did not know. She dwelt on Pippin's fate for a moment, but like Prim, knew that it was pointless. She hoped that fate would deal him a kinder hand than she herself had been dealt. It was simply beyond the ken of an average hobbit, who never had any adventures or went anywhere, to imagine the depths of danger the four hobbits of the Fellowship had entered into. She imagined his peril was far less than it actually was, as did the whole of the Shire, and so her worry was equal to the limits of her own imagination. As for the good news, it had always been her intention to ask Prim stand up for her at her wedding and she was grateful Prim had offered. Having that to look forward to would make the ordeal more bearable.

The winter passed quite quickly. Rollo's sister, Daffodil, was an excellent companion for Diamond, much like an older sister. She felt well-cared for and well-kept. The situation also afforded her the opportunity to improve her domestic skills which were sorely lacking. She learned to light a fire, cook a variety of dishes, sew and even how to brew beer. But her education did not stop there. In her quest to improve herself, she sought out Rollo Boffin's neighbor. He was a Shirriff for the north-eastern section of the Shire and in his off hours she had persuaded him to instruct her in the proper use of the bow and arrow. At first Rollo had disapproved, but his sister convinced him by telling him that all the wealthy hobbit lasses were trained in archery. This was not precisely true, but Rollo was never one to allow his neighbors to show him up, so Diamond was allowed to train on the bow. Hobbits have always been hunters in addition to being farmers and there are many among them who can knock a bow with the best of men, though not necessarily the best of elves. Rusty Crane, an expert bowman, had the charge of training all the Shirriffs in archery. Diamond was nervous and shy, as she still had a tendency to be around strangers, but he put her at ease quickly with his kindness and patience.

"Shootin' an arrow is not about yankin' on the string and then lettin' it go. It is a matter of pullin' the string to its extreme and then releasin' it to go back to where its supposed to be, if you follow me," he explained. Diamond looked at him with a puzzled expression, her breath a cloud about her red-cheeked face, and he laughed. The air was cold on this early December morning and Rusty smiled thinking, not for the last time, if he was a single lad and 40 years younger that he would be in serious trouble. Diamond let the string loose and knocked the arrow up. She pulled the string back when suddenly the arrow shot sideways off the bow and planted itself in a bale of hay not two feet from where Rollo sat watching. He stood, rather surprised, and then excused himself on business. Most likely he wanted to go home with the same number of holes in his body as he had come with. In a few weeks, once Diamond had the basics, Rollo had a target range set up in one of the unused sheds to offer her a slightly warmer practice area. Her skill with the bow increased quickly and she enjoyed the sense of confidence it gave her.

As winter marched on, January came in fiercely. Diamond watched the cold rain freeze the trees and ground in a layer of ice. She confined her activities to those best done inside. Around the middle of the month she fell ill for several days. She was sweaty and restless. She burned with fever one day, and the next day she was icy cold. On the 15th of January, as she lay sleeping fitfully, Dil dozed in a chair at her side as she had done for the 2 days previous. Suddenly Diamond sat up in bed and screamed, "Pippin!" at the top her voice. Dil started from her sleep and opened her eyes in time to see Diamond reach her arms out, her eyes blind, her fingers groping. Dil caught her flailing hands and held them together with her own. 

Diamond's eyes stared blindly ahead and her mouth opened and closed. Far away, Pippin watched Gandalf the Grey plummet into the darkness of the deeps beneath Khazad-dum, their utter blackness breached only by the firey Balrog falling beneath the wizard. Pippin's mouth was contorted with pain and grief. Diamond's mouth moved with his, mirroring his cries. But though she tried, Dil could not make out Diamond's words until Diamond screamed aloud again, "Pippin!" and then fell back into a dreamless, death-like sleep. Diamond remembered none of it the next morning and seemed to get better quite quickly after that. When another day had passed and she was well enough to speak, Dil asked her about her dreams. Diamond had no memory of them. Dil asked her who or what 'pippin' was, but Diamond denied knowing and blamed the nonsensical talk on the fever. Dil let it go, but she was not satisfied by the answers she recieved and set her mind on knowing what the dreams meant, and who or what this 'pippin' was.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Thanks again K.D. for the comprehensive review, I wondered where you had gotten off to! I really like to know which parts you enjoy and I love to read your speculations as to what's coming. LoTR FaNaTic (or something like that - blasted caps!), thanks as well for your reviews, so glad you are enjoying it. In this chapter, there is a surprise ending that I hope pleases you all. As always read and review, I love the encouragement.

Chapter 11

Near the end of February, once the sleet had stopped, Diamond was delighted to find out that Prim was coming early to have a nice long visit before the wedding in early May. She hoped Prim would bring good news with her. All the talk Diamond heard in Dwaling was bad. Ruffians had begun to move into the Shire. Outsiders were taking over land and farms where they could in the name of Lotho Sackville-Baggins. Rollo Boffin was not impressed. He began warning others it would get worse before it got better. And he was right.

Travelling across the Shire was still possible provided the rules were obeyed, but the list of rules was growing by the day. The Shire, once a free and happy place, was turning into a prison state quickly. There is an old saying in the Shire that goes something like this: it is possible to boil a live chicken to death without a squawk if you heat the water up slowly with the chicken in it. The rules in the Shire were like the boiling water; they came on gradually enough that hobbits simply went along with them, but anyone returning to the Shire would be shocked at the change in the country and in the hobbits who inhabited it.

Still, once the paperwork was filed, Primula Heathertoes was granted the right to attend her cousin up in Dwaling. When Prim arrived on the afternoon of the 26th she found Diamond, who didn't come out to meet her, in her room staring out her window to the southeast. Diamond's eyes were wide, but she did not appear to be awake. As though through a haze, she could see Pippin. He was being swallowed by the shadows of large formless figures which seemed to surround him. His small, pale light began to dim as their pitch blackness seeped over him. Then his light faded completely, shrouded in their darkness. She did not know it, but Pippin had fallen prey to the Orcs at Boromir's death above the falls of Rauros. 

The servant put her bags down at the door and Prim cleared her throat to get Diamond's attention. 

"There is something wrong with Pippin..." she whispered. 

After a moment Diamond shook her head to clear the vision. Then she seemed to come back to herself and, after another moment, dragged her eyes away from the window. She seemed surprised to see Prim even though she'd been excited all day about her arrival.

"Diamond, are you all right?" Prim asked, concern clearly evident on her face.

"Prim? When did you get here?" she asked stepping quickly to her cousin and taking her hands. She then leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Prim returned the gesture and they embraced for a long moment.

"I've missed you so much, Prim."

"I've missed you, too."

"Did you meet Dil yet?"

"She came to meet my wagon," Prim said lifting her bag onto Diamond's bed.

"Why didn't I come to meet your wagon?" Diamond asked.

"You seemed … preoccupied," Prim explained.

"With what?" she asked helping to hang Prim's gowns in her wardrobe.

"Don't you remember?" Prim asked, removing her personal items from the smallest of her bags. Diamond paused and tried to remember, but the whole thing was a blur to her. "You said Pippin was in trouble," she prompted.

"Did I?" Diamond inquired thoughtfully. "I don't know why I would say that. How would I know?" she said bitterly.

"How would any of us know," Prim said sadly. Diamond looked up sharply and then shook her head slowly.

"You've had no word then?"

"None. They left Buckland near the end of September and no one has seen hide nor hair of them since. It would be good to have them here. Things are changing and I don't like it. There will be no Shire to come home to, at least no Shire they would recognize."

"I suppose it is a storm we all have to weather," Diamond whispered finally.

"We all have our storms, eh?" Prim said, putting her arm around her cousin's strong shoulders. "Have you been keeping busy?" she said trying to sound cheerful after a moment of thoughtful reflection by both.

"Wait 'til you see me cook!" Diamond said trying to copy her cousin's cheerfulness.

"Cook? Goodness gracious, things are changing!" Prim laughed, feeling almost as cheerful as her voice sounded.

By early March the snow was melting and spring was returning to the Shire robed in bright flowers and clear skies. The wedding was fast approaching. One afternoon, while Prim was sleeping restfully on the couch in the great room, a small fire burning in the grate, a half-drunk cup of tea resting in it's saucer, Diamond sat alone in her bedroom. A quiet knock on the door woke her from her reverie. She stood, straightened her dress and said,

"Come in." Dil entered her room, looking nervous and more than a little worried. Diamond was concerned. Dil closed the door behind her and walked to the window. She seemed reluctant to start speaking so Diamond spoke first.

"What is it Dil? Is something wrong?"

"Peregrin Took. Do you recognize that name? He is also known as Pippin," she said slowly, carefully measuring Diamond's reaction. Diamond flushed at the mention of his name. Truth be told she had just been thinking about him, longing for him, really.

"I know the name," was all she answered.

"Yes, I know you do. My cousin Petunia is up visiting my brother from Hobbiton. It appears the Heathertoes family seems to think you were engaged to him at one point. She spoke to me privately today to see if I knew about this former engagement. Of course I was shocked," she said steadily.

"We were never engaged. Not really. Mother had arranged for this marriage so I never let him speak about it."

"But you loved him?" Dil asked looking out the window to the east. Diamond paused for a long time before she answered. She loved Dil. Dil had been an elder sister to her, a friend and a teacher. She did not want to hurt her; she was after all the sister of the man Diamond was supposed to marry. But she thought Dil loved her, too, so she answered honestly.

"I loved him. I love him still," she replied, tears threatening to spill from her cornflower eyes. Dil bowed her head.

"Why did you agree to marry my brother, then?" she finally asked.

"I had no choice. My mother arranged it, I never had a say," she said regretfully. During her time in Dwaling she had come to like Rollo. He was, as Primula had told her, gruff but kind. He was always polite to her and did what he could to make her life in Dwaling more pleasant. She saw him once every week at the large family dinner, but never alone. She could see he was attracted to her as he was always flattering her with compliments and giving her expensive gifts. But his avuncular presence never aroused in her anything more than a familial affection. He did not arouse in her anything like the feelings she had for Pippin. As she ruminated on these thoughts a feeling of regret and shame washed over her. She sat hard on the bed behind her and buried her face in her hands. Dil paused a moment and then sat beside her and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"You cannot marry my brother. He would never marry you if he knew you were forced into this marriage. He has some pride, you know, rather quite a lot of it if the truth were told!" she said kindly, laughing at her own joke. Diamond looked at her to see if she was telling the truth.

"My mother will – well I don't know what she'll do," Diamond said sadly, wiping her ever present tears away with the back of her hand.

"If Rollo calls the wedding off, she will have nothing to say about it," Dil assured her. "When Rollo knows you love another, he will not marry you anyway."

"But the gold, he will want that back, won't he?" Diamond asked.

"Maybe, but not right away. And if I am not mistaken, and I rarely am, isn't Peregrin Took the son of The Took?"

"I suppose," she sniffed, "Yes, I guess he is."

"My brother's wealth is nothing compared to the Tooks'," Dil said laughingly. "If your mother is interested in wealth, she'll get what she wants from the Tooks!" Diamond raised her head again and looked at Dil. Though the news about Rollo was good, she still had to face that Pippin might never return. Then where would she be? But still, this was good news and she hugged Dil gratefully.

"How will I tell him?" she inquired, wiping away the fresh tears that had sprung to her mind at the thought of Pippin.

"We'll tell him together after dinner in two days. That will give us time to think of what to say," said Dil, patting her back. Diamond smiled gratefully at her again.

"I would like to have had you for a sister, that is my only regret," Diamond said gently.

"And I would like to have had you for a sister, too. Though, I hope I will have you for a friend," she replied. "We'll tell him after dinner when the family has gone. My brother is an honorable hobbit. He will do what is right," she finished encouragingly. Then she left and for the first time in months Diamond felt relieved and almost free.

Dinner was awkward and uncomfortable for Diamond. Primula surprised and delighted the crowd with tales of the 'new rules' and their enforcers down in Hobbiton. Rollo shook his head in disbelief and mumbled about 'outsiders' most of the evening. Still, he was in a good mood. After dinner was eaten and cleared away, most of the family straggled home and Prim waited in the yard with some of the younger hobbits. Diamond and Daffodil went in to speak to Rollo in his study.

"Enter," he called in response to the knock at his door. The door creaked slowly open and Dil led Diamond into the room. They stood, uneasily, waiting for Rollo to look up from his papers. When he did they both looked at him with serious eyes. He cocked his head and a puzzled expression came over his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Diamond has something to tell you," Dil said firmly, "go ahead Diamond, tell him." Diamond fought back the tears threatening to swell in her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"I am in love with someone else," she said quietly. Rollo raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair.

"How long?"

"A year, maybe more," Diamond said.

"Who is he? Do I know him," Rollo inquired.

"Peregrin Took," Diamond replied after a moment.

"Took, did you say? The son of the Thain?" he asked, Diamond nodded in reply.

"Well, as I understand it, the lad has gone off. No one has seen him or young Baggins in months," he said matter-of-factly. Diamond wavered. What he was saying was true and she suddenly began to doubt herself. She turned to Dil with questioning eyes. Dil shook her head and stepped over to her brother.

"You can't marry her, she doesn't love you," Dil reasoned.

"She will learn to," he countered, turning back to his work. Diamond turned to leave with Dil sadly shaking her head behind. But at the door Diamond paused and Dil stopped abruptly behind her. Diamond turned slowly back to Rollo. He was a farmer at heart, albeit a rich one, but she thought she knew how to appeal to him in a way he would understand.

"Rollo, I need to ask you a question," she said firmly. He looked up from his papers again, draw by a strength in her voice that he had not heard before. He turned in his chair to face her. She cleared her throat, pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind. She needed to be clear and firm.

"You would never plant wheat in a field that was already sown with oats, would you?" she asked simply. Rollo paused for a moment and considered the question. Then he leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers in front of his face.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed. I am. I've become quite fond of you. I had hoped you would be happy here," he said after some contemplation. "But you are quite correct, you can't sew seeds in a field that's already been planted and expect to get a good crop," he said pragmatically. He sat and thought again for a moment. It was a long, tense moment for Diamond. Her fate hung on the words of this hobbit. She hoped he was as decent as his sister had claimed he was.

"I release you from your engagement," he said finally. Of course Diamond cried and Dil kissed her brother's cheek and then put her arm around Diamond and led her outside. Prim ran to her as soon as she came out the door, having been privy to the nature of the delay. Diamond nodded happily and Prim threw her arms around her cousin. All three walked the short distance home, arm in arm, their tears and laughter mingled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was decided that Prim and Diamond would return to Bywater in the middle of the month and deal with her mother's wrath as it came. They applied for passes to travel and the passes were granted on the 13th of the month thanks to Rollo's interference. Diamond packed up her clothes and possessions, those she brought and, at Dil's insistence, those she had been given. She and Prim took their time saying good-bye to those in Dwaling. Finally on the 15th of March, the day the Gate of Minas Tirith was breached and Pippin saved Faramir from his father's burning madness, they were ready to leave. They set off in the late afternoon intending to spend the night in Brockenborings. Rollo kindly came to see them off. He shook Prim's hand and kissed Diamond's.

"I wish you luck," he said, then added, "and happiness. I am certain you will find them both." Then he bowed to them and stepped back. Dil came to Diamond and hugged her fiercely. Both had tears glistening in their eyes as they parted. Dil kissed Diamond's cheek and then turned to her brother for comfort, which he gladly offered. Diamond stepped up onto the wagon and the driver clucked the ponies into motion. As the wagon rumbled down the path to the road Diamond took a last look back to the ridge. Dil and her brother stood, an arm around each other, the other raised in farewell. Prim and Diamond waved in return until they had gone over a rise, then down and out of sight.

"You did the right thing, Rollo. I have always said you were a hobbit of quality."

"I suppose. But it will be a lot quieter, and a lot less interesting around here without her."

"It will, brother, it will," Dil agreed. They stood for a moment longer in the hazy light of the afternoon, then turned and went inside.

Once the wagon had passed out of sight of the hole, Diamond turned and looked at Prim. "Have I made a mistake? What if Pippin never returns?"

"I don't know Diamond. Three months ago I would've told you both would return safe and sound," Prim said sadly, "But now...". She shook her head and then put her arm around Diamond. Diamond rested her head on her older cousin's shoulder. It felt comfortable and familiar and soon Diamond fell asleep. As she slept, she dreamed of fire. And of death.

Diamond awoke with a start. She couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing until she heard the ponies whinnying outside. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see that they were stopped on the road and that there was a group of men on horseback speaking to the driver of the wagon. She turned to look at Prim. Prim's lips were tightly pressed, and her brows were drawn together. She signaled Diamond to keep quiet while the wagon driver spoke with the men.

"The papers are in order you can see," she heard the driver say.

"What you carryin'?" a gruff voice said. They could hear the horses' hooves pawing the dirt all around the wagon.

"Passengers with luggage, just like it says in the papers."

"I'd like to see these passengers. The boss don't like strangers travellin' after dark," said a different voice. It was harsh and deep.

"Nothing to see, just two young 'uns going home to their family," the driver replied, fear rising in his voice. The men laughed and they heard one dismount from his horse. He came around to the front of the wagon and was about to draw the canopy back to look into the covered compartment, when Prim stuck her head out.

"Keep quiet would you, please? I've got a young 'un asleep back here and we are trying to get to Brockenborings to stay the night," she lied smoothly. She pushed Diamond farther back into the shadow of the canopy. The man was swarthy and squint-eyed; a long scar ran from his forehead to his chin on the left side of his face. He stopped for a moment in response to the power in Prim's voice. But it passed and he put his hand up to the curtain gripped in Prim's hand. At that moment the driver, who was standing silently and nervously among the men's horses, saw his chance to escape and took it. He yelped and took off up the dark road back to Dwaling. The horses were startled and shifted excitedly. Prim took the opportunity to throw herself up to the driver's seat and grab the reins. She whipped the ponies and they jerked into action. Diamond fell back onto the bottom of the wagon and the men's horses, even further riled by the ponies, darted off in different directions. By the time the men had the horses under control the wagon had passed some way up the road.

"What about him?" one of the men asked the scarred man.

"Let him go. I think we've got more in'eresting stuff ahead," he barked as they swung their horses around in pursuit.

The ponies veered off the road in response to Prim's tugging on their reins. The rocky ground bounced the wagon mercilessly and the two hobbit lasses bounced as well. The ground grew rockier as they drew closer to the Hills of Scary. As the horses gained on them the wagon started to fall to pieces from the strain. The right wheel splintered and finally broke, throwing the hobbits from the seat. Behind them, the men gained more ground. But when the wagon went down, it shattered the lamp attached to its frame and suddenly it was very dark ahead. The men went straight, but their horses had nothing to aim for and so pulled up quickly. The men peered into the darkness, trying to locate the lasses or the wagon, but the darkness and a creeping fog obscured their view. They dismounted and searched for a few moments on foot, but could not locate the wagon. In a few minutes they heard the jangle of the ponies coming towards them. Suddenly the ponies, still locked together by the harness, loomed out of the darkness narrowly missing the group of men and ran on back up the road for home.

"We'll camp back up the road for the night. They can't get far in this fog on foot. Even if they do, there is another roadblock near the fork at Brockenboring. If they don' catch 'em there, we'll find 'em in the morning," the scarred man said returning to his horse. They proceeded to ride a short ways back up the road to their roadblock, near the low rocks at the base of the stony Hills of Scary.

In the dark where she lay, Diamond could see the lights the men held up in their search. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she began to look around herself. She was lying in the remains of the wagon. Shards of splintered wood were scattered around her. The ponies had run off, she guessed, with their harnesses still attached so there was only the wreck of the wagon nearby. Her head ached and she felt blood trickling down her forehead so she dabbed at the blood with the hem of her torn skirt. She waited until the men seemed to have stopped advancing and settled in one place before she took her chance. She kept low and crawled over to the rest of the wagon. She found Prim alive but unconscious nearby. She pulled her cousin's limp body onto her lap and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She could see Prim's left arm was twisted at an awkward angle and guessed it was broken. Diamond patted her cheeks until Prim slowly came around. She was dazed and it took a few moments for her to fully regain consciousness.

"What happened?" she sputtered.

"Shh.. They aren't that far away. You've got to be quiet," Diamond whispered, pressing her hand over her cousin's mouth. Prim nodded sleepily. Diamond laid her back against the remains of one of the wheels and crawled to see what she could recover of their supplies. Though it was dark and foggy, the fog was thinner on the rise of the hill and she could see a little bit by the light of the slivered moon. She found a bag with clothes, but not food or water. She returned to Prim and proceeded to tear one of her gowns into bandages. She then created a sling for Prim's broken arm and, though it was painful, she raised the arm and hung it across Prim's chest. Prim bit down on a wad of cloth to prevent her from crying out. Even still, the men heard a sharp yelp from out of the fog which, not surprisingly, caused them to smile.

"Can you walk?" Diamond asked Prim once the pain had subsided somewhat.

"I don't think my legs are broken, but shouldn't we wait here for help?" Prim asked, tears still stinging her eyes.

"Those men will reach us before any help could. They are camped not even a half a mile away, there are the lights," she explained. In truth they were more than a mile back, but the fog was disorienting and distances were hard to judge. But she and Prim were much closer to the hills than she knew, as well. "I don't know what to do. What should we do Prim?" Diamond asked, concern for her cousin audible in her voice.

"I'm in no shape to make decisions Diamond. I don't know the area. I guess we'll have to hide and hope help comes before those men can find us." Prim offered weakly. Diamond listened then she suddenly remembered something Rollo had told her.

"No, we'll have to make for the hills," she decided firmly.

"Why? Then we'll be trapped against the rocks," Prim argued.

"No, Rollo Boffin told me the hills were delved by his ancestors. He said they are full of tunnels known only to his grandfather and his kin," Diamond explained.

"Are they still used?" Prim asked, her arm throbbing in its sling.

"Not for many years. But if they don't know about them," she said motioning toward the muted firelight in the distance, "we can at least hide there. Rollo told me they once went all the way through to Scary." Prim looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"Then we'd better go now while I've still got some strength. Sunrise isn't that far off I would guess, so we need to get moving." Diamond nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what supplies I can gather. Though it is hard searching in the dark."

"Can you remember which way the hills are from here?"

"If the men are on or near the road, which I suspect they are, then the hills must be that way," she reasoned, "the land definitely slopes up in this direction," she concluded, motioning to the east. She was right, and after an hour and a half of walking they could feel the ground rising more steadily under their feet. The pale moon hung high in the sky above them and offered some light, but the sky was murky and the light diffused. The fog, though thick at the foot of the hills was dissipating as they left the grassland behind and they could just make out the tops of the hills ahead.

"I've got to rest," Prim said tiredly.

"We're almost there, we can rest once we reach the caves," Diamond offered

"I've got to rest, now Diamond," she barked. Diamond lowered her to the rocky ground and they both rested for a while. The fog was almost gone and they could no longer make out the fire in the distance. They had travelled farther than they thought and were glad for it.

"I'll go ahead and see if I can find an entrance to the caves," Diamond said, patting her cousin's head gently. She had been gone for some time before she returned.

Prim was relieved and asked her quickly,

"So? What did you find?"

"An entrance. It's caved in a little, but you and I could get through. I don't think those men could even if they managed to find it. It is quite well hidden."

"I'm ready to go," Prim said, grimacing as she rose. Diamond put a hand out to help her to her feet. Once she was up and ready, they climbed up and made their way to the opening. By the time they had reached it, it was sunrise. They paused to watch the sun creep up over the crest of the hills. Her light and warmth spread around them, though the rays had to struggle to pierce the growing shadow in the sky. The lasses sat and watched, confused by the dimness of the morning. It seemed as though there were a great fire burning off in the south-east and the smoke had drifted over the Shire. Yet in spite of the gloom, Prim was still hesitant to enter the caves.

"Maybe we don't have to go into the tunnels. Maybe we can just hide here?" Prim suggested. But as the words left her lips they could hear the pounding of hooves behind them. They ran as fast as they could up the last part of the hill and then one at a time they squeezed through the gap in the rock. It was a tight squeeze even for the hobbits so they presumed the men would not be able to get through. They had little reason to worry, though, because the men were searching down lower. They had assumed the lasses would be with the cart, and when they weren't, they began to search on foot and on horseback. Once they reached the hills though, they assumed the hobbits had somehow gotten around them, and the men soon convinced their leader to give up the search.

"They were up to no good I'll warrant," said the scarred one, "we'll see trouble from this yet," he warned.

"The boss'll take care of 'em, don't worry," said another. They gave up shortly and rode off back down the road to break camp. Once they did that, they continued on their rounds looking for others to abuse and bully. It was a fine life for them, they thought. And they were right. But it wouldn't last.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: This is a bit of a shorty as it serves as a bridge to the next section of the story. Rather than an angst-filled romantic/drama, for the next several chapters the story is much more of an action/adventure/drama. Enjoy! 

Chapter 13

The cavern they had squeezed into was dark. Thankfully shafts of light lit the space and allowed them to make their way around the rocks. The doorways, cut from the hard grey stone, were still discernible in spite of the decay. Prim limped behind Diamond as she cleared a path for her cousin. They travelled a long way, sometimes in light, sometimes in shadow. The sun set before long and the light from outside faded. Diamond considered moving on, but thought better of it when she heard Prim cry out. She turned to find her cousin had fallen over a loose pile of stones and was sitting among the stones on the ground. She turned back and helped Prim into a more comfortable sitting position.

"I'll go and see what's ahead, if you think it'll help," Diamond offered sitting on a rock beside her cousin.

"I need water, Diamond. You'll have to find me some water," Prim whispered, pain contorting her pretty features. Diamond nodded and after a deep breath she set off farther into the tunnel. It was getting quite dim in the caverns, and some areas had no light at all. She made it through them on her hands and knees. Just as she was about to give up, she closed her eyes and tilted her head. Off to the right just ahead, she could hear a steady trickle of water. She moved toward it, crawling on her hands and knees again. The sound got stronger and soon enough she could smell the wetness in the air. The cavern was dim but there was still enough light to see the source of the noise.

A small stream erupted from the stones on the far side of the room, created a pool, then spilled across the floor and drained out under another pile of stones near the far wall. She knelt beside the spout of water and cupped her hands beneath it. It seemed clear and she took a deep breath. 'I suppose no one will ever find us here if I drink this water and it is tainted,' she thought to herself. Still she drank. A change had come over Diamond. A new confidence was building inside her. She was useful and needed. She felt less fear and trepidation in this dangerous place than she had once felt in the company of friends. She needed to be brave for Prim. She swallowed the cool water and waited for the effects. When nothing happened, she took a second sip. Still nothing happened. She smiled and began to look for something to put the water in. The room was even dimmer and she began to worry about finding her way back to Prim. She found a broken pot, the edge was jagged, but enough of the bowl still remained to hold a few sips of water. She rinsed the bowl out first, then filled it as high as she could. Then she turned back to leave, but there were two tunnel openings behind her and she could not recall which way to go. She called out to Prim, hoping to find her way back by following her voice.

"Prim, can you hear me?" she called closing her eyes again and tilting her head. After what seemed an eternity, she heard Prim's voice call back to her, faintly, "Over here Di, where are you?"

"Shout again, Prim, I have to find my way back to you in the dark!" she called back. Outside the caves a faint calling echo could be heard tumbling down the stones around Scary. Those within range of hearing attributed it to the ghosts who dwelt there, bitter and restless.

"This way!" Prim called as loudly as she could. Diamond chose the tunnel to the left and, on one hand and her knees in the darkness, crawled back to her cousin. As she made her way back to Prim there was a little moonlight to aid her. Prim still sat where she'd left her; but she was slumped over, her brown curls matted and hanging like a veil over her face. Diamond had not received a reply to her last few calls and she now understood why. She shook her cousin and patted her cheek. Prim stirred but did not fully awake. Diamond poured what little of the water that remained in the shattered pottery between the parted lips of her cousin. This action brought her around a bit.

"More water, Diamond, I need more. I think I'm in shock," Prim mumbled. Diamond knew she could not leave Prim again in the dark because soon enough the moon would set and leave the caves in utter darkness. She sat and thought and came to the only conclusion she could. She would have to carry Prim on her back to the cave with the spring.

"You can't, it is too much for you Diamond," Prim said shaking her head dizzily.

"I can and will. Remember I am the biggest lass in Hobbiton. I am quite two times as big as you! Besides, it needs to be done and so it shall be," she reasoned, gently lifting her smaller cousin onto her back. It was no easy task finding her way back to the cave, though she began to remember the path, the turnings and the stones well enough by the third trip. In some spots the roof was so low, or the rocks were piled so high that she had to crawl with Prim on her back. It was a long journey, but finally, after a few wrong turns, she found her way back to the spring cavern. It was dimmer still inside and she was so tired she could only drag Prim to the spring. Then, weary and worn, she lay down on the cool damp stone beside her cousin and slept the sleep of the dead.

There was a cool breeze blowing up off the creek. A thin fog drifted around her obscuring the land. She could hear a voice calling to her. She knew the voice as a flower knows the sun. The fog parted and she stood by the bridge near the water wheel. Pippin stood on the far side, his curly copper hair glowing in the muted sunlight, her scarf knotted about his throat. She walked to meet him at the centre of the bridge. He held his hands out and she took them. They were warm and strong and she felt safe holding them. Then his eyes, bright with life and dark with desire, sought hers out and locked her eyes in a passionate embrace; she could tell his arms longed to follow. She looked away but his hand gently brought her chin back and held her eyes again with his. She was trembling at his touch and he leaned his face towards hers. His lips were parted and moist. Heat radiated from his face as he drew closer to her. Her eyes closed and she parted her lips to receive his kiss. She could hear him whisper her name and felt the sweet warmth of his breath on her cheeks and mouth; she had never been filled with such desire. Just as their lips were about to meet, she heard him say her name again. Then she heard it again, but the voice was no longer his. When she opened her eyes he was gone and the fog had swirled up around her. The voice called her again and her eyes flew open. In the near pitch of the cave Diamond reached out to Prim who knelt before her, a wet rag in her hand dabbing at Diamond's forehead. Diamond moaned, pulled away from her and lay down, seeking her dream again. But she found it had vanished, not to be recaptured. She closed her eyes against the tears threatening to rise there.

Pippin awoke with a start. He was alone in the small hut he shared with Gandalf in Minas Tirith, but the wizard was no where to be found. The sounds of war rang through the streets outside. The sky, dark with fume and smoke, blotted out the stars he hoped were still shining elsewhere. His fingers moved to his lips in what he thought was memory, then realized had been but a dream. It was a dream that would never be realized, he thought despondently. Just one more dream, among many, lost to death and hatred and ambition. Sadly, though, it was neither the first nor, would it be the last.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: FantasyFan() thank you for bringing up that point. In my efforts to be faithful to the professor, I was being a little bit literal with the dating. The rest of the references will be more event-y than date-y if possible. K.D., thanks as always, so prompt and profuse. I love it! Everyone, enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks.

Chapter 14

The journey to the other side of the caves took another whole day. After drinking their fill of water they set out from the spring cave. Prim's arm was painful but she walked bravely on, trying her best to keep up with her cousin. They passed through dark halls filled with broken barrels and empty storerooms. Shafts of hazy sunlight and waning moonlight lit their way as they walked and rested, but seldom slept. Finally the day after the day of the chase, they emerged from the caves into the moonless night. By smoky starlight they could just make out the rocks beneath their feet and the cavernous hole of the quarry to the east. They wisely decided to stay just inside the mouth of the cave until they could set out in the morning. They had drunk stale rainwater from a stone pool earlier in the day, but by the time they emerged, their throats and mouths were parched and swallowing was next to impossible. Nevertheless they chose to wait until morning when it was safer for them to travel across an unknown terrain.

The morning dawned pale. The sky was duller and dimmer still. The sunlight was muted and though the sun rose, it never gained its usual brilliance; it seemed to be thinly veiled behind a screen of cloud or smog. Diamond opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the weak sunlight; her eyes were unaccustomed to even that brightness after nearly three days in the dim of the caves. But it was a joyful pain and she'd never been so glad to see the sun, such as she was. Diamond basked in the glow watching the sky grow steadily lighter, though not brighter. She sat in the solemn quiet until her aching throat and cracked lips reminded her of the urgency of their departure. 

The path had begun to descend as they made their way through the caves and at the Scary end the opening was nearly level with the ground. Beyond the landscape littered with large rocks discarded during excavation in the quarry, she could see the hill slope away down to a small road running westward. In the distance, farther to the west, she could just make out a small collection of huts nestled among sparse trees. She determined it was the village of Scary. If they had any chance, they would need to stop for food. They had not eaten for nearly three days, which was the worst trial for any hobbit. Diamond stretched her long arms and legs and shook her head to rid herself of any remaining weariness. Beside her Prim lay sleeping. Even in sleep, pain was evident in her face. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pinched. Slowly she opened her cocoa eyes, blinked in the harshness of the sunlight, groaned and rolled over to rest her head on Diamond's lap. Diamond smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Diamond joked, brushing the matted hair out of her eyes.

"What is so good about it?" Prim retorted, grimacing as she sat up.

"We are out of the caves, for one. Two, it is morning, though not a very bright one I must admit. And three, we are safe and mostly sound," Diamond replied laughingly.

"True enough. My mouth is so very dry," Prim complained, getting to her feet a little unsteadily.

"I reckon that's Scary down there to the west," said Diamond holding onto her cousin's arm and steadying her.

"It looks scary to me, too," Prim joked and Diamond looked relieved to see her in good humour.

"We need food and water. And it would be good if someone could look after that arm," Diamond continued. She held Prim's healthy arm as they made their way down the rocks and onto the road. The road was really more of a path. It was stony, but flat and for the most part, easy walking. The road to the quarry was well kept as it was made for hauling cartloads of stone out to the rest of the Shire. Some newly fallen trees lay across it at several points showing it had not been used much since the spring storms.

It was a little cool in the weak spring morning light and Prim shivered more than once but Diamond pushed her onwards as they needed to get water soon, or risk collapse. Finally they approached the first dwelling on the edge of the thin wood. Diamond left Prim resting on a woodpile as she went over and knocked on the door. The household seemed to still be asleep. It took several knocks to rouse someone inside. Finally, though the door did not open, a frightened voice called out from within,

"We's already given our share for this month. If you take any more we'll starve!"

Diamond was taken aback by this response. Hobbits were not known to be suspicious or unwilling to aid travellers. Diamond knocked again, harder this time and called out,

"Are you unwilling to help two tired and hungry hobbits on their travels?" Inside she could hear hushed voices arguing and then slowly a lock was pulled back and the door opened a crack.

"You don't look like no 'obbit to me," said the voice of an elderly hobbit, and from behind she heard another elderly voice hiss,

"An elf she is, look at 'er 'air." Diamond smiled wearily. She pushed the door open a little further so they could see Prim against the woodpile behind her.

"Does she look like an elf? Or does she look like a hurt and weary hobbit?" The two gaffers paused for a moment and then opened the door fully. They shuffled out to Prim, but kept an eye on Diamond lest she should make off with what little food she suspected they had left. They helped Prim in and had just set her down on the sofa in the parlour when they heard a loud thump from the entry hall. They returned and found Diamond in a heap by the door. They carried her to the parlour as well and put her in the great chair. They looked worriedly at each other.

"We'll pay for it if Lotho finds out," said old Glenbow Bracegirdle.

"Then 'e better not find out, eh?" replied even older Fenbow Bracegirdle.

* * *

The elderly hobbits gave the two lasses the best care they could. They fed them more than they could afford to, and even mended Prim's arm. Fenbow had set more than his share of breaks in his 99 years. The lasses quickly regained their health. After four days Prim's arm was on the mend and they both felt strong enough to move on. The two gaffers were sad to see them go, although Glenbow was relieved not to have to look at Diamond's bewitching eyes any more. He was convinced there was some elf in her and therefore, thought her slightly untrustworthy. Of course Fenbow scoffed at this notion and berated his younger brother for his ignorance. They supplied the lasses with what bread they could spare, a chunk of cheese and some apples, wrinkled, but still sweet enough, as well as an herb for Prim to chew on when the pain got bad, and two leather drinking bags filled with rainwater.

Diamond considered making for Budgeford and her sister, but thought better of it since she could not know what kind of welcome to expect there. Instead they decided to make their way across country for Bywater. And home. Fenbow insisted upon giving them a lift in his cart as far as The Water. They avoided the road from Scary, and instead rode parallel to it angling slightly west as they rode south. In this way they came out near The Water, just north of Frogmorton. Fenbow was willing to take them further, but Prim and Diamond argued it was unwise to spend too much time on the road in a cart. They convinced him that they were safer on foot in the fields. Finally, he relented, probably glad not to have any sort of adventure at his age. He felt mere survival was enough of an adventure in those dark days in the Shire. They each kissed a weathered old cheek when he let them off, and he blushed down to his hairy toes. The ride back was quiet, but he felt good having been able to help someone in need again after months of feeling helpless.

So after a half a day of riding, followed by several hours of walking (Prim needed a slow pace to keep from jarring her arm) they came at last to the East Road. As they approached it from the north, the trees thinned until there was a clear view in both directions. They paused to look up and down the East Road for traffic. There were no carts or wagons on the road as was usual at that time of year. But then they had been rather insulated up in Dwaling the last few months and didn't know of the worse changes that had occurred in the Shire or Hobbiton in their absence.

They pondered the wisdom of taking the Road. It was faster they agreed, but perhaps less safe than the fields. In the end, though, the swiftness of the road outweighed their fears and they walked its flat dusty surface for some time. Then, as the hazy sun dipped beyond the horizon, they needed to think about a place to stay for the night. They knew that Frogmorton was close and right on the road, so they made for it. It was long since dark when they finally arrived and though they found The Floating Log open, its once famous hospitality was less than they expected.

"You'll be wanting rooms I suppose," said the hobbit behind the counter.

"If it is convenient, yes," said Prim testily, resting her arm on the counter.

"Might as well 'ave 'em tonight. Come tomorrow there may not be an inn," he replied sadly with a shake of his curly grey head. They were shown to their room and a fire was lit in the grate, though it was scarcely a fire.

"Put a little more wood on, if you could, lad," Prim said to the young hobbit who was waiting on them. 

"We've got no more," he said, mirroring the sadness in his gaffer's face. He set their plates out, left a pot of stew, more vegetable than meat, and only a half loaf, then closed the door as he went out. It was not a particularly appealing meal, but to the famished hobbits, it was a feast. Once they had eaten, Prim and Diamond collapsed onto the two small beds. They were the first beds either had slept on in days and though they were not the most comfortable beds in the Shire, to their weary bodies, they felt like clouds.

* * *

The next morning they were roused by a commotion coming from the entrance hall of the inn. They dressed quickly and peeked out from the short, round hallway into the lobby where they could see three large men in an argument with the elderly owner of the inn.

"If the chief says it's closed, then it's closed," a low, mean voice was shouting. From their position, they could see the back of the man as he nailed a sign to the door of the inn. It was written in common tongue and simply said, 'Closed until further notice by orders of The Chief.' The elderly hobbit was being held fast by the two other men, and there was pain in his eyes. The hobbit lad, afraid and frustrated, kicked one of the men in the shin hard enough that the man loosened his grip sufficiently for the old hobbit to break from their grasp. As the two men advanced on the old hobbit, intending to catch a hold of him again, Prim and Diamond were about to step out of the hallway to do what they could for the old gaffer. Then the man at the door turned towards the gaffer angrily and both the lasses gasped. It was the scarred man from the road. They quickly ducked back around the corner and remained hidden until the men left, helping themselves to the remaining barrels in the storeroom on their departure. Once they had left, Prim and Diamond came out to the entrance hall. The old gaffer sat, his head in his hands, crying. The boy knelt beside him looking concerned. He jumped to his feet as they approached but they soothed him with kind words.

"It's all right," said Prim patting his shoulder.

"Do you only have the gaffer here?" Diamond asked.

"Aye, my parents are gone," he replied sadly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Do you have some place to go?" Diamond asked the old hobbit. He nodded and said,

"I can go to my cousin's in Three Farthing Stone. I'm sure he'll take us." The lasses nodded and returned to their room. They packed up their one bag, filled their water bags from the pitcher in their room and then went back through the hall to say good-bye. They offered help, if any were needed, but the gaffer said he thought he could manage. 

"Something has got to be done," Prim said angrily.

"I agree, but what?" Diamond responded.

"If Meriadoc Brandybuck were here, he would do something," Prim said just as they were passing out of the inn.

"Brandybuck did you say? Young Brandybuck? No, I dare say he can't do anything for anyone now, no one can it seems," lamented the old man.

"What do you mean?" Prim asked excitedly.

"You 'aven't 'eard? Young Brandybuck went off with that Frodo Baggins and young Master Took," he answered.

"We knew that," said Diamond.

"Well, it was a tragedy, that," he went on.

"What was a tragedy?" Prim pressed, stepping close to the old hobbit and speaking in a loud voice.

"Them dyin'. All of 'em. In the old forest," he explained quickly. Prim and Diamond stood, stunned by the news. Prim swayed on her feet and then sat on the floor, hard. She cried out in both pain at jarring her arm and, even worse, grief at the news. Diamond stood longer, but then she, too, sat slowly on a bench behind her. The cousins were stunned into a silence that lasted long after they departed the inn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once they had recovered enough to stand and walk, they left the despondent gaffer and the lad behind. As they passed down the road, they could see shutters closed and doors locked fast. There were no lads skipping stones or lasses playing at hoops. There was no movement at all from the huts and holes in Frogmorton, not even from those set back from the Great East Road. They walked in silence beneath the weight of what they had learned. It pressed upon their hearts like a stone, crushing their hopes and dreams beneath it. Though the walking was easy, the road was dry and the wheel ruts that ran down either side of its middle were well worn, the lasses were distracted and nervous. Twice they were nearly overtaken by riders from Hobbiton heading towards Bree, no doubt on some nefarious errand for 'The Chief"; twice they had been saved only by speed and stealth. They shuddered at the thought of what would happen to them if they were caught. Each lass entertained dark thoughts of the man with the scar. 

The third time they heard the thunder of hooves was as they entered a clearing a mile before the town of Three Farthing Stone. But this time they were not so lucky. They scrambled quickly off the road and into the ditch that ran along its length. In any other year the ditch would have been a thicket of plants and bushes providing ample cover, but in that dark year the grass and bushes were still thinly dressed and hiding in the nearly bare ditch was no easy job. These two riders, unlike those before them, stopped their horses and dismounted not 30 feet from where Diamond and Prim lay. The lasses tucked themselves down among the bare branches and lay silently, watching and listening. What they heard, though, did nothing to improve their feelings of doom and misery.

"Why don't we carry on and stop at the inn in Three Farthing? I 'eard it's got good beer, that," said a high pitched nasal voice as one of the swarthy men pulled his bags off his saddle. He received a short reply in the form of a slap from his companion.

"Shut it, you! You got no place questioning the boss's orders. 'Sides the inn is closed, like they all are, or soon will be," he added unloading his own bags and pulling them to the opposite side of the road.

"What're we doin' 'ere anyway? Ain't nothin' 'ere," his companion ventured.

"There's not now, but we're to set up a roadblock. Once they drive those snooty Tooks out of their hidey-holes, there'll be a gang ready to take down them that runs this way." Diamond and Prim looked at each other with wide, frightened eyes. An attack on the Tooks was an assault on all the Shire. Though it was largely ceremonial, The Thain was endowed with the power to command the military in times of war. In other words he was the de facto leader of the hobbits. The ruffians obviously had conspirators among the hobbit population since they seemed to know about the security of the Smials, the significance of the Took family, and the sanctity of the Thain. Diamond looked at Prim, her eyes searching for comfort but finding none. The lasses were forced to lie in the dust and the brambles until the two ruffians had eaten, smoked, lit a lamp and finally fallen asleep after drinking a small barrel of ale.

Under the cover of night, they made their escape. The moon should have risen by the time they departed, and yet they could see no trace of him. The dimness in the sky blotted out the moon and stars utterly as their meager light was no match for the spreading darkness. They crawled as quietly as they could from beneath the brambles and then stayed on their hands and knees until they had passed out of the clearing. The night was as black as pitch and travelling was laborious, especially for Prim who only had use of one arm. Once they had covered enough ground, and felt they had put sufficient distance between themselves and the yellow glow of the ruffians' fire, they tumbled together on the ground to rest and drink.

"I cannot accept that Pippin is dead," Diamond whispered firmly.

"You must," Prim replied quietly, wiping a drop of warm water from her chin which may have been a tear.

"I cannot," Diamond repeated. She was saddened beyond all sadness. Her heart ached and her eyes stung, but the tears would not come. This news was too terrible for tears.

"I had feared as much," Prim said after a wordless pause stretched out between them. "When Merry did not return, I began to think the worst had happened. And now it has been months, with no word," she said sadly. Another long pause fell between them before she finally spoke again. "I am only glad to know now, rather than waiting my whole life for him to return. Should things ever return to normal in the Shire, I know Merry would want me to move on. To love again. I know he would," she repeated. Diamond did not reply, but in her mind she thought again, 'I cannot accept his death.' They drank and sat, and slept in turns until the smoky sky grew lighter with what they could only guess was the dawn. 

They scrambled out of the ditch where they had been sleeping and walked beside the road, though not daring to go up on it. They had nearly been discovered the day before, and had no intention of getting caught out again. As they walked, they formulated a plan. Both decided that even before they could go home to Bywater, they would need to inform the Tooks of the imminent attack. They both believed that it was possible the Tooks could repel such an attack if prepared for it, but a surprise attack might have some chance for success.

By cutting across country, they would arrive at the edge of Took land in the early afternoon. Both were tired beyond exhaustion but went on, knowing the message had to be delivered. They scrambled easily over the land, which was mostly level until it began to rise at the feet of the Green Hills that arose beyond Tookburough Road and stretched out to the south as far as Pincup. As they approached the wide road, with miles still to go, they felt an overwhelming urge to rest. Hard labour and grief conspired against them and so, perhaps foolishly, they lay down near the edge of the road, drank what little water was left in their water skins and slept.

* * *

"And what've we got 'ere?" Diamond heard the voice before she opened her eyes. But although she'd only heard it twice before, she knew to whom it belonged. When she did open her eyes, she found herself face to face with the hideous scarred man from the road. He smiled a leering grin and pulled her roughly to her feet. She could see Prim being held, a hand across her mouth, by another, leather-faced man in the middle of the road. Prim was crying and struggling against his arms, but he held her too tightly. A third man stood beyond Prim, pacing restlessly, fingering his club.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" Diamond screamed lunging towards Prim, but the scarred man slapped her to the ground with the back of his hand. Diamond glared up at him and got back on her feet immediately.

"Oh, we've got a feisty on 'ere, don't we?" he laughed raising his hand to strike her again.

"Don't touch her!" a voice suddenly cried out. Much to his surprise, and indeed the surprise of all, the voice came from among his own men. A hobbit, dressed in a Shirriffs uniform, stepped from the group of three collected behind the ruffians. Apparently they had been on rounds collecting the monthly dues when they had encountered the lasses. He approached the scarred man, his head tipped down, the bill of his hat concealing his face from Diamond. She couldn't imagine who would dare to stand up to this huge and dangerous man on her behalf. As he approached though, he looked up at her and she recognized him instantly. Rusty Crane, his face serious and concerned, met her eyes and found in them gratitude and relief. He stepped between her and the scarred man, who lowered his arm, still in shock at finding dissension among his ranks.

"You've no call to hit a lass, especially one who ain't been doin' nothing," he said, his voice quavering slightly. Suddenly the scarred man laughed and the other two ruffians joined him. This did little to ease the nerves of the hobbits. Rusty swallowed and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should just let these lasses carry on, sir, and we can do the same," he suggested, attempting a smile. The scarred man stopped laughing and proceeded to remove a dagger from his side where it was tucked into his crude leather belt.

"No one gets 'tween me and my quarry," he hissed, raising the dagger above his head to strike at Diamond. In such close quarters Rusty could not use his bow so instead he spun and pushed Diamond to the ground, stepping in front of her at the same time. As he did so, the man with the club, having had enough of waiting, ran towards Diamond. He raised his club above her head to crush her, when suddenly he dropped to his knees. There was a long shaft of wood protruding from the side of his chest, which confused him immensely. The scarred man looked nervously at the trees on the south side of the road and then made a lunge for Diamond, either to kill her or perhaps to use her as a shield. Rusty grappled with the man's dagger hand, but the man was simply too powerful for the old hobbit, it took but a second before he sunk the dagger hilt deep into Rusty's chest. Rusty let out a choked cry. Diamond looked up and into his eyes. He fell in a heap in front of her and he reached out his hands to her. She took them as he fell sideways against her.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, "I did what I could … couldn't use m' bow…" he trailed off. Roughly, the scarred man pulled her up to her feet again as Rusty was dumped onto the ground into a growing pool of his own blood. The man held the dagger tip to Diamond's throat and held her small body in front of his own while scanning the tree line. Prim continued to squirm in the arms of her captor managing to wiggle down to onto her feet. To stop her, the leather-faced man hit her broken arm sharply. She cried out in agony, but the action angered her so, in recompense, she drove her heel down onto his toes. He barked in pain and staggered backwards. Then many things happened all at once. 

As the scarred man pulled his arm back to drive the dagger into Diamond's throat, she squirmed out of his grasp and bent forward at the waist, tumbling onto her knees. Suddenly the scarred man fell backwards with two arrows in his throat and chest. The other man, about to lunge for Prim again, twisted as two more arrows pierced his back and side. The two remaining Shirriffs, unsure as to what to do, did the only thing they could do. They bolted back up the road towards Stock and did not stop until they reached their homes. 

Diamond crawled on the ground and pulled Rusty onto her lap. He opened his eyes and smiled. She did not notice the hobbits, four of them, step out of the trees and approach them. She was oblivious to the commotion behind her as she stroked the old hobbit's cheek; she was completely focused on the face of her savior. She smiled, tears trickling from her cornflower eyes, as she held him to her. He whispered,

"It seemed better to stay on and see if I could keep the peace, than to leave. Bein' a Shirriff is all I've ever known." Diamond smiled kindly, her tears streaking her dirt stained cheeks. Rusty smiled and lifted his fingers to her cheek. "If only I'd been forty years younger…" And with that, his eyes closed for good. Diamond pulled him close to her chest and cried bitter tears for him, his family and for the Shire. Some time later, she knew not how long, strong arms pulled him gently from her embrace and lifted him up. She was helped to her feet and brought to Prim, who was lying on the ground lifeless but attended by another hobbit. Diamond threw herself down beside Prim, and wailed.

"She's not much hurt, lass, she's just had a bump and a fall that knocked the wind out of her. She'll wake up soon enough," a calm voice told her, soothing Diamond's fragile nerves. Prim was borne away, as Rusty had been, on a wooden bier, to a cart waiting up the road. Diamond was helped again to her feet. She swayed unsteadily, but there were arms around to help her. Finally, when the tears had somewhat subsided, she looked into the face of the hobbit supporting her. It took a moment to realize she knew her protector.

"Sir," she said dizzily, pushing herself out of his arms and bowing politely. He smiled and caught her as she fell. She knew no more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The voices faded in and out. At times she could almost comprehend them. At other times they were like echoes of a foreign tongue. She felt as though she were trapped at the bottom of a pond. Blurry images, shadows and pale light swam before her eyes, but she could not focus, she could not see. 

Then all was blackness again. Far in the distance she could see a small figure. He was sitting alone, his feet dangling from a too large chair. The figure seemed to draw towards her. The copper locks hung on either side of his face, which was pinched with pain. Great tears streamed down his thin cheeks and wetted his torn hands. Then he raised his head, looked straight through her and cried, "It was all for nothing, all is lost!" Diamond threw her hands out trying to grab a hold of him, but he slipped through her fingers like a spectre. He slid off the chair and walked into the growing gloom. Soon it enveloped him. Diamond cried out into the darkness, "Pippin, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!"

Suddenly soft hands grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pressed her down into the soft mattress beneath her body. Disoriented, she slapped out at the hands and struggled to free herself. Then she felt a cool, wet cloth placed on the back of her neck, and it calmed her immediately. She ceased her struggle and lay back quietly. The cool cloth was moved to her forehead and cheeks, where it was dabbed with gentle firmness. She was soon able to open her eyes. The room was lit, but the light was the same pale sunlight she had seen for many days. She focused on the face in front of her. It was a kindly face with round plump cheeks, soft and deeply lined, dark brown eyes and a mass of well-heeled grey curls on top. She knew the face, of course. Eglantine Took looked down on her with the greatest of pity from the kindest of eyes. She soothed Diamond's hair and reapplied the cool compress. After a few moments, Diamond whispered gratefully, "Thank you, Mrs. Took." It was all she could manage before the tears tumbled from her eyes and sobs choked off her voice. The elderly hobbit pulled her up and gently held her while she cried. Finally the sobs subsided and Diamond recovered her voice.

"Thank you," she said again. She lay back onto the soft mattress beneath her.

"You've nothing to be thankful for dear, it's we who should be thanking you," she replied, pressing the cool cloth on Diamond's forehead again.

"Why would you thank me?" Diamond asked, confused.

"Without you and your brave cousin, we'd never have known about the attack," Eglantine explained.

"Prim!" Diamond cried, trying to sit up again.

"She's fine, resting like you ought to be," Eglantine assured her, pressing her once again into the downy mattress beneath her. Her bones ached but the bed did a lot to soothe them.

"Did Prim tell you about the attack? Was she speaking?" Diamond pressed.

"She's not speaking yet, but she's only needing time. A little bump on the head and a broken leg. She'll recover," the older hobbit said kindly.

"Then who?" Diamond entreated.

"Why you, dear. After the fight in the woods, they were bringing you here when you woke up on the cart and told Paladin. He and the other lads roused the whole family and they fought the ruffians off. It wasn't easy, I tell you. If we'd acted even a few hours later, it might have been too late," she said, visibly shuddering at the thought of what might've happened. After a moment she turned back to Diamond and smiled, "But for you dear lass, the Tooks may have been wiped out." 

Diamond lay quietly, amazed at the events. Her mind then returned suddenly to the look on Rusty's face as he died. She felt a great sadness at the passing of her friend and tutor. She had learned not only how to use a bow from Rusty Crane, but she had also learned a more important lesson, one about self-sacrifice. After a long pause during which Eglantine rinsed the cloth and wetted it again, Diamond asked, "Where am I?" Eglantine smiled and looked around the room. It was large and filled with pale oak furniture. Every surface was covered with debris. Rocks, sticks, feathers and leaves lay on tables and dressers. Collections of bugs and beetles pinned to paper lined the wall above the desk. Stacks of papers were piled all over the floor.

"Why this is Pippin's room, of course," she laughed. Diamond smiled at her and allowed her eyes to scan the room, drinking in every detail.

"I'll let you rest for now," Mrs. Took said gently. "I must see to supper. I think it too soon for you to join us tonight, but I'll send some food up for you in a while. Meanwhile, rest a little more." Then Eglantine rose and placed the cloth on the table beside the bed. She patted Diamond's hand and turned to go.

"I…" Diamond began.

"Later. There will be plenty of time for tales, later," the older hobbit said. Then she smiled and left the room. It was but a moment before Diamond fell back to sleep.

* * *

When next she awoke, it was in response to the smell of food; the scents of bacon, fresh baked bread and apples filled the room. She opened her eyes to candlelight and a large platter of food. She dove on the plate and ate every morsel, ravenous from days of near starvation. She drank three mugs of a sweet and fragrant cider before she felt satisfied. When she had finally finished, she put the plate, pitcher and mug back on the tray and set them near the door. Physically she felt up to going downstairs, but chose instead to investigate Pippin's bedroom. She longed to find what secrets it held, and what tales it told.

There were so many objects in the room that it was difficult to know where to begin. She finally settled on the armoire. She found shirts piled in the bottom, some were clean and some were soiled, she touched them all. She ran her fingers over the pearl buttons, and studied each grass stain. She held the clothes to her face and breathed in, hoping to catch his scent. But the clothes had long since been abandoned. She moved onto to the stacks of papers piled on the floor. It was possible to trace the interests of Pippin's life from the sketches.

The cruder drawings represented his early childhood and contained the usual interests of lads, dragons and demons. As the artistry was refined, the subject matter altered. There was a large stack of drawings of weapons, swords and bows. Even a few of a hobbit in armour, and she guessed they were copper locks peeking from beneath a shining helm. Diamond smiled. The most recent drawings were perched on the edge of the desk. A number of well drawn family portraits, including Eglantine and Paladin, and a humorous portrait of Merry riding a pig and the words 'Happy Birthday' added to the bottom, were on the top of the pile. But on the wall just above the desk, facing the chair was a portrait that caused Diamond to catch her breath. 

It was a portrait penned by a deft hand and drawn in exquisite detail. Its main lines were drawn in dusty charcoal, smeared and blended for shading. But colour had been added, most likely created by crushing flower petals and mixing them with a drop of water. Dandelion yellow curls framed a pale face. Cornflowers added the blueness to the eyes, and roses tinted lips and cheeks. The face in the picture was smiling a demure smile, lips round and full, eyes half-lidded. Diamond pulled the portrait from the wall, sat at the desk and studied the portrait closely. It was a great work of art to be sure and done with care and love for the beauty perceived in its subject. She held the picture away from her so as not to stain it with her tears.

"Don't get it wet," said a voice from the doorway. Diamond turned quickly to see Paladin there, leaning against the door frame. She smiled and placed the portrait on the desk. She rose as he entered the room and bowed to him. When she stood up, she saw that he was bowing to her. Once he stood up again she could see his right eye was blackened and a great gash ran along his jaw on the right side of his face. His left hand was wrapped in a cloth, tied on the back of his hand. A small spot of blood rose on the covered palm.

"Your cousin is resting, she awoke and was anxious to see you, but Mrs. Took takes her doctoring seriously and she was ordered back to bed for rest," he said lightly. Then his face turned serious. "We owe you a great debt of gratitude," he said formally.

"As it appears, Prim and I owe you," she replied.

"It was fate, perhaps, that we should find _you_ when it was _we_ you sought. I do regret we didn't arrive soon enough to save old Crane. He was a good hobbit and an excellent marksman. We knew each other as lads, trained on the bow together," Paladin said thoughtfully. He stopped speaking for a moment, walked to the desk and looked at the picture. "He is an artist, in his heart he is one. I never had much use for it," he continued, placing the portrait back on the desk gently, "But then again, perhaps his art is only great when he is sufficiently inspired." Diamond lowered her head, a blush creeping over her pale cheeks. Paladin laughed gently.

"Thank you again, Diamond of Long Cleeve, and not yet, Diamond of Dwaling, I believe." Diamond looked quickly at him and away again. He had heard of the engagement. She blushed a deeper shade of red and had to walk to the bed and sit, for fear of falling otherwise. "I heard the whole story from Will Whitfoot," he explained kindly.

"Rollo Boffin has graciously released me from my engagement," Diamond said quietly. Paladin seemed surprised but quickly replied,

"Good thing too, or I would've had to buy you out of it, and these days gold is as scarce as peace, and that is saying something," he finished, leaning once more against the door frame. Diamond looked up at him, surprised and confused. He smiled again and approached her. He put his hand gently on the top of her head.

"If he lost you, I would never hear the end of it," he began, "and he talks enough as it is." Diamond looked up to see a wide grin on Paladin's face. She smiled for the first time in days. Paladin took his hand off her head and shook his own head sadly. "He took the picture of you smiling with him, let's hope he finds it inspirational." With that Paladin left the room closing the door behind him. Diamond sat for a few minutes longer. She would not be the one to tell him of the rumours of his son's death. She did not believe them herself, so who was she to spread them. 

She rose, cleaned her teeth, blew out all but one of the candles and moved to the window. The western sky was dark and starless, as it had been for many nights before. In the distance she could see pinpricks of light, lanterns driving out the night from holes and huts nestled between the hills in Tookbank. As she moved to the bed and pulled the blankets up around her, to ward off the chill of night, she caught a fragrance from the sheets she'd not noticed before. She recognized it and breathed it in. She breathed it in to fill every cell in her body. Tears of joy slipped from her eyes as she fell asleep wrapped in the scent of her beloved. In her heart, she knew he was not dead. But that feeling would scarcely last the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When she awoke, it was still dark. There was a stillness in the Great Smials that indicated it was early. Diamond's eyes flew open and she sat bolt up in bed. She drew back the covers on Pippin's bed and stepped to the door. She retrieved a robe, kindly placed there for the morning, and put it on over her borrowed nightdress. She opened her door and walked silently down the staircase to her left. She tried to recall the layout, but it was a labyrinth of tunnels and wings and hallways, and she was soon lost. But instead of giving up, she stopped walking and began thinking. She knew that large stairs came up from the main part of the compound to this second floor. She needed to find those stairs. An urgency, such as she had never felt before, was driving her from behind and pulling her from in front. Finally she found the great stairs and descended into the great hall. There were a number of doors on the eastern side, she tried the first, but it was a windowless cloakroom. Behind the second door she found what she sought. A large glazed window, uncovered, facing south-east. In a chair placed in front of the window sat Eglantine. She was in her dressing gown, her hair unkempt, her eyes wet. Diamond pulled a chair up to the window. While neither woman took conscious notice of the other, they held each other's hands. Soon the dark bloody glow of the sun rose in the vaporous sky.

As Pippin watched the host of Morgul charge toward him, he thought, 'This is the end, it was all for nothing. Merry is wounded, Frodo is lost, Sam is lost, Middle-earth is lost.' He raised his sword and examined its blade, knowing it was fulfilling the purpose for which it was wrought. He wondered if he were, too. 'I will never see the Shire again, or run in the cool grass.' He pressed his hand against his chest where a picture, now well worn from handling, was folded against his heart. 'I will never…' he began, tears stinging his eyes. But he did not finish the thought as the enemy crashed down upon them like a wave upon the sand, trying to wipe away everything in its path.

The red sun hung low in the sky for hours. Diamond and Eglantine sat and watched it creep along the southern horizon. Other family members came and went, but they were waved off by Eglantine. The two hobbits sat, side by side, with tear-stained faces. When Prim was brought in, she sat beside Diamond.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Diamond shook her head and remained silent.

As the day grew older, worried family members gathered around them. The sun still lay dark and red in the south when suddenly there came a loud rumble. The very earth beneath their feet heaved and the Great Smials groaned in its bedrock foundation. A few seconds passed and then almost immediately the sky began to clear. The noxious fumes that had polluted the sky for nearly a month began to dissipate. The sun took on its seasonal pale yellow hue once more and the Tooks let out a collective sigh of relief. Even Diamond and Eglantine seemed released from their spell. Middle Earth seemed almost right again.

March passed into April and Diamond was anxious to return to the Heathertoes. They did not know the fate of their daughter or niece, and they would be deathly worried. Prim's broken leg was healing, but could not be travelled on as yet, so Diamond chose to go alone. Paladin offered a guard, which Diamond refused.

"A great group of armed hobbits would draw a lot of unwanted attention," she argued. In the end he relented, but only if she took at least one member of his household. She agreed and though many volunteered, in the end she chose Norbert Banks, the son of Eglantine's sister Rose. She had seen him often around the Great Smials and found him to be a kind and useful sort of lad. He agreed, of course, and many envied him the task. She decided to set out on the 7th in order to spend a little more time with Prim. In celebration of the most recent and strange turn of events, the clearing of the sky after weeks of dull and smoky dimness, the family chose to eat a cold luncheon on the grass.

A collection of Tooks, Banks, and other odd hobbits had been holed up in The Great Smials since the trouble started, so the population was huge. Nearly forty of them had made the Smials their home in the last months and a picnic out of doors was quite an undertaking. The sky had resumed its bright spring hue, and with the return of the sun, the plants and trees had been playing catch-up. Finally there were early leaves, and the grass was turning greener by the day. Even flowers were sending up tentative shoots from the rich brown soil. Birds were flocking back after fleeing from the menace in the air and a party would be hunting soon enough, once the birds had all returned. All in all, the Shire began to feel like its old self, at least tucked away here in the relative safety of Tuckborough.

Prim was carried to a large patchwork blanket in the arms of a lad Diamond recognized as Everard Took. He was a large hobbit, by hobbit standards of course, and carried her quite easily. She thanked him graciously, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. He nodded and a blush played across his ruddy cheeks as well. He left the lasses to talk and made his way to the food table. Diamond looked meaningfully at Prim. She looked away for a moment and then met Diamond's eyes seriously.

"Do you think badly of me? Do you think me unfaithful to Merry's memory?" she said sadly.

"Merry would want you to be happy, I know enough about him to know that. So do you, you said it yourself."

"It's been nearly eight months with no word…" she whispered, trailing off and letting her eyes fall to her hands on her lap. Diamond took her hands in her own and squeezed them tightly. Prim raised her eyes to look at Everard, where he stood filling plates with food and talking with his uncle. He glanced over to them, saw them looking and turned away quickly.

"When I was young," Prim began, laying her head on Diamond's lap, "I thought I wanted excitement and adventure. I always wanted to hear about far away places and adventures. But after all that's happened, I long for peace and quiet. Even boredom," she laughed. Diamond laughed as well, stroking Prim's forehead and running her fingers through the other's curls.

"Boredom sounds good to me, as well," said Diamond. Prim laughed gratefully and sat up. "Will you ever give up hope?" she asked her cousin seriously. Diamond thought for a long time and then replied, "I can't. Although you are probably quite correct that he and Merry and Sam and Frodo are… lost, until I know for certain, until I see it for myself, I will never believe."

"I envy you your faith. I am afraid I have lost mine," Prim sorrowfully added. In a moment, Everard returned with two plates overflowing with food. He smiled and placed them gently in front of the hobbit lasses, then went back to retrieve his own platter. They ate and talked of longing and regret. Prim repeated displeasure at not being able to go and see her parents.

"The Thain said I may send them here, for safe-keeping, and I shall as soon as possible," Diamond assured her. They ate and enjoyed the activity buzzing around them. In her short time, Diamond had gotten to know a great many of Pippin's relations and was beginning to feel at ease among them. Pearl's children waved as they ran past, while the hobbit lads held their breath and stood as tall as possible whenever she was near. Eglantine and Paladin had been attentive and gracious hosts. It was the calm in the eye of the storm.

On the morning of the 7th, Eglantine came to see Diamond as she packed up her bag. She hated to leave Pippin's room, as it held so many things precious to one so precious to her.

"Norbert is waiting for you in the hall," Eglantine said.

"I am ready," Diamond replied, taking a hold of her bag. Eglantine stopped her, removed the bag from her hand and took Diamond's hands in her own.

"He is alive," she said seriously. Diamond did not even pause; she nodded her head and replied,

"I know he is." Eglantine nodded and seemed happy with the reply. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Outside she received kisses and hugs from most of the family. Pevinca, Pimpernel and Pearl seemed dismayed at her departure as they'd grown quite fond of her in the short time she was there and they worried for her safety. In a strange way having her there made them feel closer to Pippin. Diamond saved her most regrettable good-bye for last. She and Prim embraced, held on to each other for a long time, and only let go, reluctantly, when it was long past the time to leave.

They were guided to the East Road near Waymoot by a guard of Tooks including Paladin and Everard. The road would be less well watched this far west and they could skirt around, approaching Hobbiton from the west. As she took her leave, Paladin shook her hand gently. She kissed his cheek in return and he smiled. She spoke quietly to Everard and then she and Norbert went on their way.

"What did she say to you?" Paladin asked as they turned to continue their patrol.

"To be good to her cousin, and not get myself killed," he replied.

"Her loyalty to her family does her credit, not that she needs any further credit," Paladin stated. Then they disappeared into the trees, hidden from view, but watchful.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As luck would have it, they made it to Bywater without incident, though there were a few narrow misses with roving bands of ruffians headed out to the lockholes at Michel Delving. Not much got in or out of Took land easily in those days. Fortunately Norbert was as stealthy as Diamond was and together they passed as shadows, quiet and nearly invisible, across the land. There are no words to describe the joy evident in the faces of Thistle and Redmond when Diamond arrived on their doorstep. She was quick to tell them Prim was well, but was unable to travel due to a sore leg. She explained her adventures from the time they left Dwaling to the time she arrived on their doorstep. They listened intently. Smiles, tears and fear played across their faces in response to her tale. The stories were well told and Thistle and Redmond noted later to each other how much her manner had changed. She seemed stronger, and more enthusiastic than they had ever seen her in spite of all her trials. When she informed them about the Thain's generous offer, they seemed hesitant. But they were persuaded that things would get worse before they got better, and that Prim needed them with her to speed her recovery. In the end they relented and planned to set off the next day.

* * *

Later in the night, after the family had retired, Diamond longed to walk among the trees and bushes of her home again and found she simply could not wait for morning. She walked beneath the moon, who was nearly full again. The brook murmured quietly in its banks, the still-bare twigs scratched lazy fingers in the smooth flow of the water. Small eddies and currents twisted on its surface, their ridges highlighted by the pale yellow of the moon, their valleys slashes of black shadow. She breathed in a deep breath and a rush of memories flooded over her. The pain, fear and uncertainty she'd suffered under for nearly a year had finally taken its toll on her nerves. She sat on the bank and cried. She cried out her fear, her frustration and her grief. When at last she was done, the moon was already vanishing beyond the trees, and Diamond thought she should retire. She rose, smoothed her skirt, wiped her cheeks and turned to go back to the hut.

Before she made it there, though, she saw a dim light shining from beneath the door of one of the newly constructed barns on Bramble Creek Farm. She was curious and so walked silently to the door and pressed her ear against it. Inside she could hear the murmur of voices, low and cautious.

"It must be done. If they complete that damn, Buckland will have no water," a low voice whispered urgently.

"How close is it to being complete?" another voice asked. She recognized it as Eddy's.

"In a few more days it will be too far finished and too well guarded to bring down. We must act now or lose the river," said a third voice, which she could not place. There were other voices now raised in anger and frustration. The conversation was too convoluted to understand so she opened the door. As she did so, the lamp went dark and rough hands grabbed her around the waist and mouth. Then a quiet voice hissed in her ear,

"Do we have a little spy here?" Diamond bit the hand that held her mouth and a howl rose up from behind her. She could see other figures around her in the dark moving nervously so she quickly said,

"Eddy it is me, Diamond." The lamp was turned up quickly after the door was shut behind her. Many of the hobbits shook their heads, but all of the six sat down. It was clear they intended to resume their conference, so she sat down as well.

"What do you propose?" Fatty Bolger asked, gnawing on the end of his pipe.

"With six ponies, I believe we could pull away enough of the support struts to bring it down. At this pace, even four days from now it will be too well built. It must be done now."

"What is your plan?" Eddy asked standing to pace the well-swept floor of the small barn.

"If we attach ropes from each of the main struts and pull with the ponies, well, we hope that'll take it down," said Mentha Brandybuck. He looked hopefully towards the others, but was disappointed to find skepticism written plainly on their faces. Diamond had been largely ignored since she came in, aside from the bitter glances she received from Fatty, who was still nursing his hand. Another voice from the corner of the room spoke up. This voice she recognized, but she had not realized Norbert was in the barn. He was sitting far back among the bales of hay rather recklessly smoking a pipe. He spoke in a commanding tone and the other hobbits listened carefully.

"You'll need more than ponies to do the job. You'll need horses. Human size horses to generate enough force to pull that thing down. I've seen it. It is big," he explained simply. The other hobbits nodded but Mentha Brandybuck shook his head, as did his brother Melilot.

"Tooks always know best, don't they," said Mentha bitterly.

"Easy for you to say when you Banks are safely burrowed up there in Took land like a load of gophers!" said Melilot, his voice angry and loud.

"If you don't want to alert the entire farthing that we are meeting – secretly meeting – in this barn, I suggest you keep your voice down," barked Eddy. The hobbits from Buckland calmed down and took their seats again.

"He's right," Fenny Chubb added, puffing his pipe thoughtfully. "Horses ought to do the trick."

"And where do you propose we get full grown horses?"

"There's a Shirriffs house near the Brandywine Bridge, on this side mind you. They keep a stable there for post-riders," Mentha said, finally accepting the wisdom of his friends and cousins.

"So we go in the dark after curfew, take as many horses as we can and add ponies if we need to," Fatty said, glad the plan was complete. Diamond waited for them to finish.

"Then what?" she asked finally when there seemed to be no further plan forthcoming.

"We race for home," Eddy said, sorry for the weakness of the answer.

"You'll never make it. They have horses and even the fastest pony is no match for those horses, not with six of you riding together," Diamond argued.

"There's no other way," Fenny explained.

"We could ride north. I know the caves in Scary. I've been there and passed from the Dwaling side to the Scary side," Diamond offered.

"What makes you think that'll be any easier? Why couldn't they overtake us just as easily there?" Norbert asked.

"It's rocky ground. The ponies are used to it, but the horses will have to slow their pace to get through safely. Besides they would not even know where we are headed," she stated matter-of-factly. The male hobbits looked thoughtful. They pulled on their pipes and seemed to be weighing her offer.

"You can tell us how to get into the caves," Eddy said.

"It can't be told. It must be shown," she replied. There was more pipe sucking and head shaking before Melilot spoke on behalf of the group.

"You'll wait up the hill and bolt at the first sign of trouble." Diamond nodded and at last they all nodded in agreement. The meeting broke up and they promised to regroup again just after nightfall in the barn and set out together on pony back.

Eddy walked back to the hut with Diamond after the last of the hobbits had drifted into the failing darkness. He looked at her thoughtfully as they approached the hut. She reached her hand out to grasp the handle but he stopped her. She looked at him curiously and he blushed. He turned away from her but spoke in a quiet voice.

"If Pippin…" he began awkwardly, "if he doesn't return… I… would you consider marrying me? When you come of age, of course," he stuttered. Diamond smiled and took his hand gently.

"If I were to marry anyone but Pippin, I would be lucky if it were you. But even if he were gone, which I don't believe he is, I don't think I could ever love anyone else. Pippin has branded me, heart and soul," she answered gently. 

He nodded after a moment and replied, "I thought as much." Then he turned and entered the hut. Dawn was already glowing dully in the east and Diamond needed sleep. She thought again of her words to Eddy. It would be impossible to find room in her heart for anyone but Pippin. She sighed, watching the sun etch its bright face into the deep blue sky. She sighed again and entered the hut, seeking the peace and solitude of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hope I still have an audience out there! I am so pokey these days! Thank you K.D., yes it was a spelling mistake. That's the problem with the English language, and with spell check! Lady Idhril, I am glad you are enjoying "Adventure Diamond", I am rather fond of her myself. Keep guessing as to what will happen, I love when you guys are on, and way off! And yes, I agree FantasyFan(), I intended her asking to be released from her engagement as a sort of first strike for her independance and I am so pleased it came across. So it is April and Pippin is still in the vicinity of Minas Tirith, but there are many months until he comes home. 

Chapter 19

Norbert agreed to see the Heathertoes back to Tuckborough as he had been instructed to by the Thain, but he knew he would have a lot to answer for when he failed to bring Diamond with him. He knew Paladin and Eglantine would be furious, but he'd weathered their anger and disappointment before and knew he could do it again. Though he thought Diamond was foolish to participate in such an ill-conceived and hopeless venture, he respected her enough to know that it was something she had to do. The only crime greater than doing something foolish, is not doing anything at all. Thistle and Redmond were not informed of her intentions. Instead she and Eddy told them they were going to stay behind to keep the farm up and running. Spring planting was half-way done and needed to be completed if there was going to be a crop in the fall.

They set off quietly taking the long westward route back that Norbert and Diamond had taken there. Thistle hadn't walked such a distance for many years so they planned to stay with family in Waymoot so she could rest. It was a well-thought out plan and succeeded. They arrived in Tuckburough with an armed escort the next day and were greeted by a smiling daughter who was sure to mend more quickly with her beloved mother and father there.

* * *

Back in Bywater, the evening fell clear and dark. The moon was waning again but gave a warm glow to the sky. The hobbits travelled quietly. They preferred to travel on foot, but speed required the mounts. They road beside The Water, in the fields, keeping their distance from the East Road. But the East Road was quiet that night. Perhaps the ruffians were still licking their wounds from the beating the Tooks had given them. They rode past the place where the roadblock would have been, but if they could have seen it they would have found naught was left but a burned out fire pit. Diamond especially disliked riding, but necessity dictated she do so. She rode beside Eddy, keeping pace with him. The other hobbits, most particularly the Brandybucks, eyed her suspiciously. They knew there were spies among the hobbits and wondered if she were one of them. Eddy had tried to allay their fears by assuring them she was a friend to the Thain, but for these particular Brandybucks, that was no source of confidence.

They by-passed Frogmorton, sleeping most of the next day away in a deep ravine beside the Water, and set out again just after sunset. The evening passed quietly until they came at last to their destination in the dead of night. They could see the wooden structure, lit by torch light. It was very large, as they had heard, but was quite obviously not finished. Much of the dam was merely cross-beams and the water from the Brandywine still gushed through with a steady flow. They slowed their pace and dismounted. Fatty, who was always good with livestock, was elected to retrieve as many horses as he could. The men were long asleep, and most of the guards were dozing in their pavilions, paying little heed to their duties. Fatty was able to get three horses quietly out of the stable and when questioned as to why he had not gotten six horses replied simply, "There weren't no more." 

If they could not have six full horses, they would need all the ponies on the ropes. This meant Diamond would have to pull as well. Eddy argued against it most tenaciously, but to no avail; three horses and four ponies were needed. Diamond thanked Eddy for his concern, but told him not to worry, although inside, she herself was terrified. Quietly as they could, they moved the horses to the edge of the river where they could remain hidden in a thatch of young oaks. They watched in silence as the guard on duty walked the narrow width of the dam and passed over to the far side. He seemed to walk on, turning down towards the Brandywine Bridge, which lay some ways down the bank. He had done as they had expected, and they counted on having several un-watched minutes to complete their task. None of the other men seemed to have stirred from their sleep. 

Until this time the 'rebels', as the men called them, had never done more than waylay food carts and interrupt construction on a few of the Shirriffs houses that were being built around the Shire. This would be a blow to their plans, as well as their egos if the 'rebels' succeeded. Mentha volunteered to be the one to go up on the dam, and Melilot and Fatty agreed to cross the struts in order to attach the ropes to them. Both jobs were fraught with danger, but in desperate times equally desperate actions must be taken.

Mentha made his way along the top beam of the dam. Though it was perilously narrow, he walked steadily. Meanwhile the other two hobbits used their hands and feet to make their way from strut to strut in spite of the freezing water crashing around them. They were half way across and had fastened the three horses when the worst thing that could have happened, happened. The guard on the far side returned to the dam rather then continuing on down to the bridge. Even in his state of drunken boredom, he could clearly see Mentha's silhouette straddled on the bridge. He ran towards the bridge shouting,

"Hey, get off-a there you little water-rat!" The hobbits turned, panic on their faces and terror in their eyes. The guard ran to the far end of the dam and began to walk slowly toward Mentha, his notched sword, freshly drawn, held tightly in his right hand and a flaming torch in his left. As he raised the sword, preparing to strike the hobbit down on his approach, Diamond made a split-second decision. She took a bow and arrow from off of Eddy's pony and knocked up the arrow. She took aim at the figure towering over the terrified hobbit. She held her breath but then remembered Rusty's words and calmed her beating heart. The blood ceased its rushing in her ears and the world went silent about her. As he approached closer, his face terrible, she pulled the string back smoothly and released the arrow. It found its mark and felled the man. He toppled into the rushing water, letting out a great howl, while his torch fell onto the skeletal wooden structure. 

Mentha, terrified and panicking, lost his balance and fell, though thankfully Melilot caught his sleeve. The other hobbits raced to the edge of the water and Melilot passed his brother to Fatty, who swung him towards Eddy and Fenny Chubb. They caught him on the third swing and then the others began to crawl back along the burning beams to the shore. By this time, other men had been roused by the guard's shouting and they heard those others approaching.

"Run for it," cried Eddy climbing up on the horse and whipping its rump. The horse whinnied and pulled forward. Mentha and Fatty did the same while the others leapt on the ponies.

"Go now before they get here!" Diamond yelled dragging the remaining ponies closer to where the horses were. The pull of the frantic horses had loosened the burning framework enough that the water made quick work of the rest of the dam. The three horse-riders cut their ropes as the pony-riders bolted for Hobbiton. They wisely reasoned that if they split up, one group might have a chance to make it. Eddy dismounted from the horse and slapped its rump causing it to bolt off after the hobbits on pony-back. Then he and Diamond, followed by Mentha and Fatty, remounted their ponies and bolted for Scary and the tunnels. 

It took some time for the men to get well organized enough to give chase, but they did give chase. Some followed the riders towards Hobbiton, but lost them in the darkness near Whitfurrows. The others had more luck following the riders north towards the caves. The sky was already lightening by the time Diamond, Fatty, Eddy and Mentha got to the quarry road. They dismounted, shooed the ponies off and scrambled up the rough incline to the mouth of the hidden cave. The first riders after them dismounted and began to search. But the caves were too well concealed. The leader, a dark-eyed, wild-haired man from the south, called his men back after many minutes of fruitless searching.

"Are we just goin' leave 'em?" asked one of his men.

"Nope," he sneered, "but I don't guess we'll find 'em this way neither."

As the sun rose, the men sat and thought, but the clear sky did little to brighten their spirits. 

* * *

From their perch in the caves, the four hobbits could see the men. As the morning grew older, they paced nervously, uncertain as to what to do next. "When are they going to give up?" Mentha asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about big folk. Maybe we should head on through to Dwaling," Fatty replied.

"They won't ever give up," said Diamond quietly. They looked at her in wonder. "I killed one of their men. I had to," she explained. Eddy nodded and patted her shoulder.

" 'Course you did, you did the right thing. If he'd a caught us, we'd all be dead,"

said Fatty. Diamond didn't feel better. She had no right to feel better. She'd killed a living being, such as he was, and she could not shake the feeling of guilt. "I say we head to Dwaling. Rollo Boffin will put us up if he-" Diamond was saying when they heard a voice calling out in common speech from outside of the cave. They went to the opening and peered out, down the embankment to the road. They could see the men, but they could also see a smaller figure among them.

"You up there, you've already spilled some blood today. If you don't come out, you'll be spillin' a little more," the leader called up, grabbing the hobbit by his shirt collar and lifting him off the ground. "I'll give you to the count of ten," he finished.

One of his men whispered to him,

"We gonna kill 'em?"

"Kill 'em? No, I got much worse for 'em than that. 'Sides, who needs a bunch of rat-martyrs? Just rile the rest of 'em up," he explained. In his hand the hobbit, Rob Nightengale, shook and cried.

"Ahh, stop cryin' you mouse, he ain't gonna hurt you lessen' those up there make 'em," another of the men jeered. It did not take the hobbits in the cave very long to make their choice. They could not have the blood of even one hobbit on their hands. They came down the rocks with their weapons raised high. They were quickly disarmed and bound.

"Garn, look at this pretty li'l thing," one of the men said running his fingers over Diamond's curls. Eddy kicked out at the man and caught him in the knee. The man collapsed in a heap, howling. The leader grabbed Eddy by the hair, which caused his eyes to water and his scalp to burn.

"You lay a hand or a furry foot on one of my men again, and I'll do worse to 'er than you could imagine," he hissed. Eddy nodded and was dropped back into the back of the cart. The hobbits were bound together and taken, quite unceremoniously, to the lockholes at Michel Delving. The 'rebels' were caught at last.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the lockholes, one day was much like the last. Thin gruel to eat, stone floor to sleep on, and no air or sunshine. Worst of all for Diamond was that she was locked in the very storeroom where she'd fallen in love with Pippin. She would sit, half asleep and replay that night in her mind again and again. Pippin's presence was palpable in the enclosed chamber. The sound of his voice echoed in her ears and the brightness in his eyes lingered on her own like afterimages of the sun. Since she had been caught, she had begun to despair of every seeing him again. Not that he hadn't survived his ordeal, she was certain he had, but she was not so sure she would survive her own. 

Of the twelve hobbits in their cage, the rebels were treated the worst, even worse than those who were sent there for crimes against The Chief, like stealing or withholding dues. The best treated were the higher-ups, like Will Whitfoot, who were shown a little more kindness in order to keep the populace calm. The bland sameness of the days was punctuated by occasional acts of cruelty. Diamond was not immune to this treatment, in spite of being one of the few females in the lockholes. In fact some of the guards took a special pleasure in visiting their cruelty upon her. Spit in her gruel, and prying eyes during wash time were just some of the indignities the hobbit lass suffered.

Late in the summer, August 10th to be exact, the very day King Theodan was laid to rest beside his beloved son and forefathers as Pippin stood solemnly by comforting a weeping Merry, one of the guards who most enjoyed punishing the 'rebels' thought of a special punishment for Diamond. The previous day he'd been trying to stroke her hair and when she would not allow him to do so, he reached through the bars and grabbed her. She twisted out of his grip and spit on him. He was so furious that he spent the night formulating a suitable punishment for her insolence. It came to him in a flash and so the next day, he had her removed from her cell and had the other guards hold her down. They did so reluctantly, unsure if their boss would be angry or not. He then proceeded to cut off her hair. She refused to cry as she watched it fall in great golden locks onto the dusty stone floor. When he had finished, she was left with a short, patchy head of hair. In most places it was half an inch long, though it was longer in some places and shorter in others. When she was returned to the cell, the other hobbits wept for her. But she did not weep.

"It is only hair," she said, her voice steady and low. "It will grow back," she reasoned. The guard was angered by her lack of reaction and set about to think of what worse thing he could do to her. However, once his supervisor found out what he had done, the offending guard was transferred to the Shirriffs house near Frogmorton. He was never allowed in the lockholes again, and was in fact killed in the Battle of Bywater, by Pippin Took, as blessed fortune would have it, less than three months later. He never got to see the fruit of the misery he planted.

* * *

Summer passed into autumn without much further incidence. The food remained scarce and the hobbits tightened their belts a few notches each week. Then, near the end of September, things went from awful, to hellish. A new set of guards was sent to the lockholes. They were larger, darker and crueler looking than the others. The mere cruelties of the former guards became beatings under their new watchers. The rebels were especially reviled and abused. All this new attention was on behalf of the 'new' chief up at Bag End. The hobbits wondered what had happened to the 'old' chief, and though they had not liked him much, they worried that old Lotho had met some terrible end. Which, of course, he had. For Diamond, her time in the lockholes had been terrifying and degrading. But on the 2nd of October, it became truly dangerous; a careless moment had nearly been the end of them all. 

The hobbits had been allowed, as the weather cooled, to have a small fire in their cells at night. They used their firewood sparingly as they had a limited supply. One night, as the hobbits lay sleeping, dreaming of food and ale and green grass and shady trees, the hobbit lying closest to the flames let his blanket slip into the firepit in a restless dream. In seconds it had caught fire and in his effort to put it out, he inadvertently caught several of the other sacks and blankets on fire. Diamond was on her feet in a flash, and she, Eddy and Fatty rolled the poor hobbit on the ground, while the others flapped their blankets in an effort to put the fire out. Instead, the fanning increased the fire, which then jumped from blanket to crate and spread quickly in the enclosed space. The hobbits cried out to the guards who laughed at them through the locked bars. However, once fire heated up, the guards knew they needed to step in.

"Old Sharkey won't want that old fat mayor to be roasted like a pig, though I wouldn't mind seeing 'is lor'ship taken down a few pounds," one of the men laughed searching his pocket for the key to the gate.

Inside, the terrified hobbits were still trying to put the fire out. Fatty and Mentha threw the contents of the water bucket on it, which doused the flames a bit, but they still raged on in other areas. A stack of crates, piled high along the back wall, lit and as they burned, the men even stopped laughing. Realizing he'd left the key in his jacket, the guard ran to retrieve it. Eddy, Diamond and Fatty raced to the crates and used the remaining blankets to try and smother the growing fire. But it was to no avail. As they burned, the crates lost their shape and began to crumble. Diamond saw them give way and with her last breath shouted at Fatty to run. But he could not hear her over the screams of the other hobbits, so she pushed him to safety as the pile came down on top of her. 

The men were through the door in a wink and doused the flames for good with a barrel of water. They even helped clear the debris off of Diamond's limp body. It was a good thing her hair was shorn because had it caught fire, she would have been lost. As it was she had suffered two terrible burns on her body. The skin was red and swollen in a slash across her stomach, and there was also a patch of burned flesh on her right cheek. Against the pale skin it glowed a bright and angry red. Fatty cried and held her hand as she was lifted and placed in another cell along with the other hobbits. 

A healer was sent for and when he arrived the next morning he was shocked and dismayed to see her so badly hurt. He tended her wounds as well as he could and left a balm to soothe her burned skin. He shook his head sadly as she drank a draft of his brewing that would let her sleep through most of the first painful days. Eddy applied the balm while Fatty held her hand and cried. Fatty'd liked her from the first, in spite of the bite, thinking her beautiful beyond words; and knowing that she was brave as well, he had come to love her with his whole heart. He did not leave her side until several days later when she was awake and feeling a little better. Then he crawled to a spot on the floor and slept for many days of his own.

* * *

A month later, almost to the day of the fire, a stir rose among the guards. The hobbits were sitting, quietly talking and planning their escape. As they talked, they heard a ruckus down at the opening to the tunnels. Several guards were talking at once.

"Some rebels 've come to rouse the little folk."

"They're some knights from a distant land, small but fierce, dwarves maybe."

"I say we kill this lot and join the slaughter."

"Let's just go, they don't mean nothin' and in all the fightin' we won't be missed." They argued on for some time until their superior came to instruct them in their duties. Three were left to guard the lockholes while the others rode off to put down the 'rebellion', as they called it. Though the hobbits didn't know it, the remaining guards had instructions to set fire to the tunnels if there was a chance they would be overtaken. 

With most of the guards gone, Michel Delving was eerily quiet. The hobbits were given no food on the night of the second, nor on the morning of the third. Their water was running low so they doled it out in ever-smaller portions. Two more of the guards left on the night of the third, and were not to be seen again. That night was the longest for the imprisoned hobbits. From a great distance they could faintly hear a battle, the sound of a horn blown, loud and clear. But from their prison they could not see what was happening and knew not which way the battle went. In fact they did not even know who the combatants were. Was it the Tooks, roused to battle again, or was there yet another invader keen on taking over the Shire for his own evil purposes? The noise continued on all night, and at times they could hear echoes of what sounded like armies passing back and forth some ways away from Michel Delving. Voices and horses could be heard long into the night, and not one of the hobbits slept. 

Finally, the sun crept down the long, dark hallway of Michel Delving to where the hobbits sat in darkness. A quiet calm had fallen over the land. Outside they could hear the last guard pacing back and forth mumbling under his breath. Eddy consulted with Fatty, who had taken the lack of food the hardest, 

"They might not have a reason to come here. We've not eaten in days. Most of us can hardly stand. We've got to get food, even if it means killing," Eddy whispered urgently. Fatty nodded weakly. With no fresh air, sun or food for many days, the hobbits were fading fast. They would be dead soon if they could not change their circumstances. From the next cage they could hear Will Whitfoot whispering, "Do what you have to do, lads." Mentha, who was in little better shape than Fatty, nodded to Eddy in the gloom. Before he went over to the gate Eddy knelt beside Diamond, who lay in the farthest darkness of the cave, an arm thrown across her face, a bandage pressed against her healing wound. He took her hand and squeezed it firmly. She squeezed his hand back and whispered, "Good luck." Eddy stood uncertainly and walked slowly and unsteadily toward the gate and called out,

"Hey, you there." There was no reply, but in a moment the guard, torch high in his hand, approached the cage. "We know you are all alone, and we wanted to … help you," he began. The guard looked puzzled, but did not leave so Eddy took it as a sign to continue. 

"We have a lot of gold," Fatty said and the guard perked right up, leaning closer to the gate. As he did so, Mentha's hand shot out and clutched at the man's shirt. But his fingers were too weak to get a good grasp. Eddy clutched at his sleeve, which tore under his grasp, but the man pulled away easily.

"Just for that, I'm gonna follow me' orders and burn the lot of you-" he growled. But before he could lay flame to wood, there was a cry raised up outside. The hobbits heard the pounding of hooves outside the caves, but soon the sound subsided. The guard turned to set back to work, but before he could, a small but commanding voice could be heard echoing down the tunnel. Most of the hobbits recognized it, changed though it was.

"It would go better for you if you would come out peacefully. Don't make us come in there after you, I've had enough killing for a lifetime," Frodo said holding Merry and Pippin back. The guard pondered his choices. When Frodo felt he pondered too long, he called out again to him.

"I shall count to ten, and if you aren't out, I'll send my fiercest men in to get you," he said, Merry and Pippin were both smiling and anxious, swords clutched in their hands, armour shining in the growing sunlight. Only a few seconds passed before the man emerged from the cave and threw down his torch. He was shocked to see only a small contingent of hobbits led by an unarmed leader waiting for him. He weighed his chances, but thought better of running. He could see that these hobbits would not pause to bring him down since there were men's bodies in the nearby field. He was led away by a few of the Tooks to be held with other men who had surrendered. They would be taken to the southern border, be set free and told never to return upon punishment of death.

Once he had surrendered, the hobbits set about to bring the others out of the holes. First was the mayor, thinner and weak, but still proud and able to walk out. Next freed were the hobbits from the cage with Diamond. Some walked, but most were carried. Fatty was brought out in the arms of two others where he exchanged some playful words with Pippin and then he was carried off. All told there were forty-seven hobbits held in four, and then three, cages in the lockholes. Diamond was carried out on a bier near the end. Merry, who was standing nearby, saw her brought out and once he recognized her, so changed was she, he could not prevent a gasp from escaping his lips.

"Diamond, how did…" he said, trailing off as he looked into her squinting eyes and taking in the bandage on her cheek and the tufts of hair on her head. He turned his head and Diamond could tell he was looking for Pippin, he had even raised his hand to get Pippin's attention when Diamond clasped his wrist tightly in her hand and whispered to him,

"No, he can't see me like this… not like this…" Merry nodded sympathetically and held her hand as she was loaded onto a wagon. She crossed both her arms across her face, concealing her scarred face and still nearly bare head. Pippin watched the cart bounce off down the trail and approached Merry.

"Who was that?" he asked pulling his pony by the reins.

"Someone I used to know," Merry replied. Then he slapped Pippin on the shoulder and remounted his own pony. "We've got things to do," he said.

"And places to go, and people to see," Pippin finished, mounting his pony as well. In truth his mind was set on one person, and one task alone. When they'd passed by Bywater on their trip from Frogmorton, he had just barely fought the urge to ride down to Bramble Creek Farm. And when he had gone to rouse the Tooks, he had taken a pass-by, but there had not seemed to be any life. The fields were half-empty and filled with withered stalks left unharvested. But when he got to Tuckborough and heard briefly some part of the story from Prim and the Heathertoes, he joined them in their concern at not having seen or heard from Edgar or Diamond in many months. Norbert remained silent on the subject, just as Paladin kept his own council. Pippin would like to have devoted his time to the single purpose of finding her, but the Shire needed him right now, and he hoped that she was safe with her mother up in North Farthing. He knew in his heart she was alive, any other obstacle could be overcome he reasoned.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter, but be warned it may be a little sad. At least I hope it is! ;) 

Chapter 21

Diamond was first taken to Hobbiton where several of the local healers, including the Widow Burr, had been brought to deal with the sick and the wounded. The old widow recognized her, though few others did. Shorn of her golden locks and bandaged, she bore little resemblance to the 'elven princess' she once was. The widow patted her fringed head kindly. She thought it best to remove the remaining patches of hair, most of which were matted or burned. She then redressed Diamond's wounds with clean bandages. In great sympathy she wound most of Diamond's face so even those who _might_ have recognized her did not. Diamond was glad to be anonymous for the time being.

* * *

Pippin and Merry spent several days routing the remaining ruffians from their hiding places in the woods around the Shire. They were sent packing in some cases, in other cases they were killed. The Battle of Bywater took the lives of nineteen hobbits with some thirty more wounded. But it took the homes and dreams of many more. Those would need time to be mended, if they were to be mended at all.

After all the remaining ruffians had been dealt with, Merry had set out for Buckland with his cousin, Mentha, and so had no opportunity to see Prim in Tuckborough. But he intended to return to Bywater as soon as was possible since he was anxious to see her again. 

* * *

The day dawned bright for a November morning. The clouds were still at bay, as though nature intended to give the Shire a respite from her woes. Winter held off its rains until the hobbits had a chance to set some things right again, though some things would have to wait for the spring to be undone. From the greyest gammers and gaffers to the smallest lads and lasses, the hobbits reveled in their newly rediscovered freedom and set to work restoring the Shire to its former, natural glory. All around her Diamond could hear happy voices and hearts rejoicing. But, she could also hear the sadness of loved-ones lost and mourned. 

She rolled over on her makeshift cot in the back of the Heathertoes' wagon. Prim soothed her as she groaned. Her blue eyes flickered open slowly and she held her hand up to ward off the brightness of the light. She rocked gently in the back of the wagon. Overhead she watched the trees pass as the Heathertoes made their way along the great East Road toward their home. The sounds of life went on around her, but she felt no life within her.

Back at Bramble Creek, the Heathertoes were devastated to see the poor condition of the farm. The fields were ruined and would have to be harvested of their dead plantings. Many of the barns had been destroyed by wind and weather, and in some cases by spiteful hands. The hut still stood, only a little worse for wear, for which they were deeply grateful. They spent the remainder of the day making the hut livable. Prim and Thistle changed bed-linens, washed blankets, scrubbed floors and windows until they shone. The sun went down early, as did the family, exhausted from their travels and their efforts. Diamond was too tired to do much more than eat the simple meal they prepared. It was left to Eddy to tell the family of his and Diamond's actions after they had parted. Redmond and Thistle were shocked and surprised by all that they had done, but were also proud of the bravery of their son and niece, as well as the other 'rebels'.

"Any of those lads are welcome here at anytime," Redmond said finishing his last bite of bread.

"And Diamond," said Thistle, "who would've thought our shrinking violet would be so brave and so reckless?" she laughed. At bedtime, Thistle paid a visit to her niece. Diamond had her eyes closed when Thistle peeked in and Thistle intended to leave her in peace until Diamond called her back.

"Aunt Thistle," she said quietly, "don't go." Thistle returned and sat on the edge of Diamond's bed. She held her niece's hand and looked at her lovingly.

"When can those bandages come off?" she asked kindly, having been informed by the widow that the damage to her face was less extensive than the bandages would indicate. Diamond shook her head and tears seeped through the white cloth.

"Not yet," she whispered. Thistle nodded and patted her niece's hand. She then bent and kissed her wrapped forehead.

"Tomorrow then," she said and Diamond nodded. Thistle kissed her again and then smiled. Prim entered the room as her mother left and crawled into Diamond's bed.

"Is it very bad?" Prim asked.

"Not very, but bad enough," Diamond replied.

"The Widow Burr said we should remove them tomorrow."

"Perhaps, if I feel up to it," said Diamond. "Did you see Merry, or … anyone?" she asked after a pause.

"No," Prim replied tightly. When she heard that Merry had, in fact, survived, she was overwhelmed at first with joy and gratitude. But although his survival gave her great pleasure, she did not feel a resurgence of those feelings she had once had for him. She felt relief, and guilt, but not love. Perhaps when she saw him, she thought to herself, those feelings would return. But then again, perhaps they wouldn't. Love has a will of its own. Love can be fickle or faithful, brief or lasting, and there is little the lover can do but obey its will. Finally, after much fruitless contemplation, Prim fell asleep. 

Diamond lay for some time gazing into the fire burning in the grate. She, too, thought long and hard on the nature of love and wondered at its will. There was no doubt in her mind or heart that she loved Pippin still. Even the briefest glance she had had of him at Michel Delving had sent her heart pounding in her battered chest. But she was no longer the lass he had fallen in love with. And she doubted that even the will of love would allow him to overcome the changes she had undergone. She feared that she could not overcome them herself, so what chance did he have. She slept, finally, exhausted beyond thought, and maybe beyond hope.

* * *

Things in the Shire got back to normal, or close to it, as quickly as possible. In addition to freeing the prisoners from Michel Delving, a great deal of food and drink was also liberated from the caves. There was a second stash holed up in the depths of the quarry near Scary and all was redistributed as fairly as possible. Of course there were grumblings from here and there, as there always were where the 'fair' distribution of food and ale were concerned.

Merry managed, by the end of November, to find his way back to Bywater after his mother spent many days checking if he were really home. "I feared it was a dream," she would say to him each morning as she came to check his bed. "I feared it was a dream and that you had never returned," she would repeat, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him firmly on the tip of his nose. He would smile and kiss her cheek. Then she would nod and seem satisfied. But the next morning she would come in and replay the scene again. Finally after days and days of the ritual, Merry went to her room very early one morning, and sat on the edge of her bed. When she opened her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the tip of her nose gently and said, "It's not a dream, I am really back." She did not awaken him again after that morning.

On the 27th, he set out for Bywater. The sky was grey and light showers dampened his elven cloak, but not his spirit. He rode up the great East Road and nodded cheerfully to those walking or riding along it. Whispers and worship followed him and all the 'travellers', as they were affectionately called. Lasses smiled, and lads cheered as he passed them, his armour glinting brightly even in the rain. It took many more hours than necessary for him to get there, as he was called off his path on occasion to referee some dispute. But eventually he arrived and galloped across the now empty fields and up to the yard. The rain had stopped falling and the setting sun was beginning to peer from behind a curtain of clouds. He tied his pony to an apple tree and knocked firmly on the door.

Thistle answered and threw her arms around the lad's neck, praising and thanking him for what he had done for the Shire. She was very fond of Merry and always had been. He smiled and accepted her praise. Then she went on for some time about how unusual it was for a hobbit of his age to have grown. When she had finally finished he politely asked if he could speak to Prim. Thistle nodded and said, "I suppose you'd like to wait outside." He nodded and smiled once more. She closed the door behind her and went to fetch Prim. Merry surveyed the land around him. The landscape was much changed. There were buildings along the water in places where none stood before. The changes here were echoed a hundred times around the Shire. But he resolved that it would all be set right before long.

The door opened quickly behind him and Prim walked to him, tears on her cheeks and pain in her eyes. He held out his hands, a little uncertainly, but she stepped over and took them gladly. She looked up at him and proclaimed,

"You must be six inches taller Merriadoc Brandybuck. How is that possible?" she laughed and he smiled back. Then he replied,

"I'll tell you all about ents and entdraught if you'll favour me with a walk to the creek." She nodded and closed the door behind her. They walked for some moments as Merry briefly explained the source of his newfound height. But as they approached the creek, Prim clutched Merry's arm in her hand and turned to him. He stopped, surprised by the gesture.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't know where to start," she said sadly, turning from him again. He was confused for a moment, then took her hand and led her to dry ground beneath the old willow. She sat with him beside her and fell silent again. Finally, at length, she began.

"When you told me you were going away with Frodo, I never dreamed all the things that have happened, would have happened. The changes in the Shire, in you, and in myself," she explained slowly, carefully weighing each word.

"I see nothing changed in you, except perhaps you are even prettier than I remembered," he replied, stroking her hair, rich and brown, from her face. She took his hand in her own and proceeded to tell him the details leading up to her time at Tuckburough. He listened, surprised and shocked at many points in the tale. When she told him of hearing the news of his death from the gaffer at Frogmorton, he shook his head sympathetically and interjected, "Poor Primula." And for further news about Diamond asked, "How is she recovering?" Prim continued on, afraid to stop speaking, afraid of losing her momentum. He seemed much like he ever was, although it was clear he had, in fact, changed. He was more than a head taller than she was, and his face was weathered and rugged. He had a new maturity and strength that she found comforting. But he also had a depth of sadness about him that troubled her. She freed her hands from his and spoke to him less kindly, perhaps, than he deserved, but she had difficult things to say. He remained seated as she stood and turned her back on him.

"I believed you were dead," she said.

"As did others. I thought I was dead myself sometimes," he replied rubbing his arm thoughtfully.

"I believed you were dead, and that I should get on with my life. I couldn't bear to be alone," she cried, her head hung in shame. Merry sat, puzzled for a moment. Then he raised his eyes towards her. He understood in a second what it was she was trying to say.

"Do I know the lucky lad?" he said a little bitterly, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter who," she replied turning to face him. He could see she was crying and felt as much grief at this news as he did. He stood and walked to her. She rested her head against his chest.

"I suppose that if I were to spend time with you again, I might…" she began.

"No," he said quickly. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. "You did the right thing. There were times when I was as good as dead. It was the right thing. Things could have ended much worse for me. Almost did in fact." She cried harder and pressed her face into his chest again.

"I couldn't stand to lose you, again," she said, her voice muffled by her tears. "I can see now that you aren't the lad I fell in love with. You've got a purpose much bigger than me. I am really a simple lass, Merry, and in the end I am content to be merely a farmer's daughter, and a farmer's wife. You need a lass that will appreciate that great, grand destiny of yours." Merry thought for a moment. He had never thought about his destiny much before. The last year of his life had been filled with such immediate fears that he had not been thinking that far ahead. He smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead. He stepped away from her and leaned his back against the tree. There was no hole gaping there behind him, though he wished he would be swallowed up before he had to say the thing he was compelled to say. She needed his forgiveness and though it pained him, he loved Prim enough to give it to her.

"I will always love you Prim. I won't try to deny it. But I left you behind, for good, for all you knew, and you did what any reasonable hobbit would do. You made the best of a terrible situation. I will not allow you to second guess that choice. I will get over it. Just as you have," he said in a rush. She nodded and turned back to the creek. They stood in silence for some time.

"Do you think…," she started to say, but paused.

"We can be friends, but not yet. Not yet," he replied, knowing her so well that he knew the question left unasked. She nodded and continued to watch the creek. It flowed quickly, swelled by the rainwater. She nodded again and turned to meet his eyes. "My greatest shame is that I lost faith in you," she whispered, tears welling in her dark eyes again and spilling down her cheeks. Merry longed to reach out and wipe the tears from her cheeks and the pain from her heart. But he could not. He shook his head sadly and stood up away from the tree.

"I've got to get along to see Frodo," he lied. He turned from her and began to walk across the field for his pony. She watched him go, pained and ashamed. But after he had gone, she felt relieved. Everard may not be as handsome or as famous as Merry Brandybuck, but he was far less dangerous to her, she thought. She loved Everard, but did not _live_ for him as she'd lived for Merry, and that suited her particular heart much better.


	22. Chapter 22

****

Author's Notes: I assume there are at least a _few _of you still reading this, so I would like your guidance. At this point I could go one of two ways with this story. I could spend the next 2-3 chapters getting to what we all know is the inevitable end, the reunion of a certain couple of hobbits; ) The story is laid out and that could be done easily and quickly. Or I could draw the story out a bit and cover some of the intervening years with its trials and tribulations, also already laid out. Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you'd like to see. I can go either way quite happily. Thanks, as always, for your input and I would very much like to hear your opinions.

Chapter 22

Pippin, also, had had the chance to return home though he, too, was anxious about getting to Bywater. He took full advantage of his time at home to obtain more information of Diamond and her adventures in his absence. He met first with his father who told him in great detail about Diamond's perilous flight, the battle in the woods and her saving warning. Pippin was pleased and proud of her, though he mourned her grief and loss. His sisters spoke at length about her kind and friendly behavior toward them and how changed she seemed. He was glad, but hoped she had not changed entirely. Finally, he went to his mother, whose opinion he valued above all others. She recounted Diamond's actions for him, describing every minute of every day she had spent among them, recalling the minutiae that only a loving mother would know would be valued. 

He retired that first night to his bedroom where she had slept only a few months earlier. He took off his armour and undressed down to his underclothes. He could see that she had touched his things and hoped she had not found him wanting. He looked over his childhood papers as she had done. He smiled lightly as he lifted the pictures of the knight in armour and glanced at his armour on the floor. As he slid gratefully between the sheets, glad for his great, soft feather bed, he could faintly detect the scent that she had left behind, a trace of lily. He held the sheets to his face and breathed in, just as she had done in her time there. Tears sprung to his eyes quickly. Home again and in one piece, he buried his face in his pillow and wept. The fear, the terror and the excitement had been a strain on him and he was embarrassed by the utter joy he felt at simply sleeping in his own bed without fear, without dread. He drifted into sleep, profoundly glad to have returned, but anxious to start the rest of his life with the lass he loved.

* * *

The day after Merry's visit, Pippin paid a visit of his own to the Heathertoes. The weather had cleared for the time being and he took his chance that it would hold. Like for Merry, it was not a straight path from Tuckburough to Bywater. There were offers of beer and food from every party he encountered on the road. He needed to decline for the time being, but would stop in on his way back, he promised. This seemed to satisfy the hobbits, all of who would be sure to tell everyone of the famous guest they would be having for tea. 

It was dusk by the time he finally arrived at Bramble Creek Farm. He hitched his pony to the barn and walked briskly to the door. He'd barely knocked when the door was pulled quickly open. Eddy loomed in the doorway, a scowl on his face.

"How can I help you, Master Took?" he said gruffly. Pippin smiled and put out his hand to shake Eddy's. Eddy put out his hand out and took the other hobbit's hand then let go of Pippin's hand quickly and stepped out onto the stoop closing the door behind him. It was then that he noticed he no longer towered over the younger hobbit. In fact it seemed to him that their relative sizes were reversed.

"I know why you are here," he said quickly.

"I am here to see Diamond of course, be a good lad and fetch her for me," Pippin said excitedly. It was torture to be so close to her and yet so far. Eddy shook his head. Pippin looked at him, clearly confused.

"Eddy, tell Diamond I am here, if you please," he said again, a little more firmly.

"She won't see you, Pippin. Not now, not ever," he explained. But as he said the words, his anger diminished and he began to feel pity for the lad. He knew what it was to love Diamond and not have that love returned. He could see the crushing blow his words had dealt Pippin as Pippin awkwardly stumbled back off the stoop and then cried out to him, "Why, what have I done?" 

Eddy stepped off after him and spoke a little more kindly to him. "Nothing. Diamond was hurt while she was in the lockholes at Michel Delving," he explained, but when he realized Pippin had not heard this news, he took several minutes to recount their recent actions. Pippin was amazed and shocked and horrified. When Eddy had finished, Pippin was seized with fear and desperation and so tried to push past Eddy to get into the hut. But Eddy was swifter and stronger than Pippin was in his grief.

"No, Pippin, if you love her, you will do as she has asked and leave her be. I once told you I thought you were too thoughtless to be with Diamond. Do not prove me right," he said holding on to the younger hobbit's shoulders. Pippin crumpled awkwardly against him and fell onto the stoop, his armour stiff beneath his cloak. Eddy knelt beside him uneasily. Behind them the door opened a crack and Thistle peered out. Eddy looked helplessly up at his mother, who motioned him into the house. She then knelt beside the despondent lad and pulled his head to her breast. He clutched at her shoulders and cried. Sobs racked his body and tears wetted her dress. Thistle knew not how long the tears fell, but eventually they subsided. Pippin looked gratefully at Thistle as she wiped his face with a handkerchief. He got to his feet and pressed his palms to his eyes.

"Do you think there is any chance?" he whispered.

"Not now. She has been through too much. You both have. Perhaps time will heal her wounds. Perhaps, Pippin, but not now," she responded sadly. He nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. He pulled his elven cape over his armour and prepared to leave.

"Thank you, ma'am, for your kindness," he finally said.

"And thank you for loving her so much, Pippin. If anything can give her a reason to recover, it is your love," Thistle replied, placing her hand gently on his head. He bowed low to her, then retrieved his pony from the barn. She watched him ride away, his shoulders low and his head down. She opened the door and was not surprised to find Diamond on the bench in the hall. She had clearly heard their conversation for there were tears dripping down her cheeks. Thistle went towards her, but Diamond shook her head and held her hand up to ward her aunt off. Then Diamond stood and walked unsteadily down the hall. Once in her room, she threw herself on her bed and wept.

* * *

The atmosphere in the pub was jocund as Pippin stepped into the great room. The Green Dragon had been open for 3 days and was full to the brim except for the few chairs that stood empty in memory of those lost in The Battle. The evening had been started with a song and a toast to their fallen brethren. However, the night had deteriorated quickly from that auspicious start. By the time Pippin arrived, around 8, a great portion of the ale procured from the lockholes had found its way into the mugs and bellies of the patrons at the Green Dragon. Pippin stepped into the pub, unsure as to why he was there. He intended to ride back to Tuckburough if it took him all night, just to put some distance between himself and Diamond. But he had heard the delightful music and raucous laughter from the Green Dragon and was so lonesome for comfort he turned his pony around and headed back. A moment after he stepped in he heard one voice raised above the others.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted as he waved Pippin over to his table. Of course Pippin's entrance drew a cheer from the crowd as Merry's had done hours earlier. In fact Merry had been drinking all night without dropping one gold coin. Whether the crowd was buying his drinks, or the pub, Merry was not certain, and frankly, he did not care. "Pippin!" he shouted again as his cousin joined him after walking a gauntlet of back-slaps and handshakes from many eager and grateful hands. Pippin had not been seated for a moment when a beer mug was slid in front of him and he drank. Once his novelty had worn off, the patrons left them to talk and they went off to sing yet another toast to their freedom. The lads sat in silence for sometime, both hating to share their news. For though they loved each other dearly, more dearly than brothers or friends, they had a playful rivalry in matters of the heart.

"Well, Pippin, I suppose I might as well tell you, since you are sure to hear it by tomorrow," Merry began, pausing to take a pull from his mug.

"No, I should go first since my news is more dire than your own, to be sure," Pippin countered taking a pull from his own mug. Merry looked surprised, but kept a straight face.

"Do tell," he said encouragingly.

"She doesn't love me anymore, Merry. Won't even see me," he said sadly. Merry paused while considering the torture he could inflict on his young cousin. But seeing the genuine and profound misery in Pippin's eyes, he confessed instead.

"Well, at least she doesn't love another," he muttered. Pippin looked at him with wide eyes, and then they both laughed. Their laughter and tears intertwined as they each received yet another golden ale and drank it down in but a few gulps. 

They were quickly becoming giddy from so many emotions and so much beer that it did not take the two hobbits long to attain a sort of drunken euphoria. In fact Pippin was so exuberant that he jumped up on the table and favoured the room with a song as the owner and his son played. It was a typical song about all the things that made a hobbit's life worthwhile: weed, ale and the love of a faithful lass, in that order.

There was much laughter and applause as Pippin stepped down off the table. He and Merry resumed their places at their table in the corner, now littered with empty mugs. Merry slapped his cousin on the back and laughed somewhat bitterly.

"I guess we need to get on with our lives, Pip," Merry said, his speech slurred and his eyes bleary.

"The lasses certainly have," Pippin agreed, rather slurred and bleary himself. A few more pints and they were simply not fit to get themselves home. As luck would have it, Fatty was being accompanied home by his sister and with some help, Estella brought them all home safe and sound. She dropped Pippin and Merry off at Bag End with Sam and Frodo, who had long since outgrown such displays, or very nearly had. As she helped the lads out of the back of the wagon, Merry paused, bowed unsteadily to her and slurred,

"You are a great and gracious lady." 

Estella smiled and curtseyed back to him, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. Pippin leaned heavily on Frodo, who groaned under the weight of the much larger hobbit.

"You have in your keeping, dear Frodo, two broken hearted hobbits. Treat us gently," Pippin mumbled. Frodo smiled and wrapped Pippin's arm around his neck. Sam did the same with Merry as they thanked Estella for her kindness, to which Fatty replied loudly, "You're welcome," before tipping over on his face in the back of the carriage.

Inside Bag End, the two older hobbits undressed and tucked the two younger hobbits snugly into their makeshift beds.

"That, Sam, is what you get for love," Frodo said, laughing and shaking his head. Sam smiled in return, but once Frodo had gone back to his books, Sam looked thoughtfully out the window. He, for one, did not take such a dim view of love. In fact he thought it rather wonderful.


	23. Chapter 23

****

Author's Note: The long version it is. Yeah! Oh, and about this chapter, short – but not at all sweet. Sorry!

Chapter 23

The next night as Prim and Diamond settled into their beds, there came a gentle rapping at the window. Both lasses jumped at the sound. Prim crept to the window and pulled the shutters open gently. Outside she could see a mop of tousled copper hair. Below it a pair of green eyes blazed and two hands, cupped for warmth, covered a familiar face. Prim met his eyes, which were pleading and sad. "Please," he whispered. Prim nodded and closed the shutters. She turned to Diamond to see her shaking her head, 'no'. But Prim took pity on the lad and knew that Diamond's faith in him, unshaken in spite of all hopeless appearances, was a reflection of a deep and abiding love. She knew, also, that Pippin had conquered great obstacles against impossible odds and dangerous foes to return to her. If any love had a chance to mend, it was this one.

"If you ever loved him," Prim whispered, "you must hear what he has to say."

Diamond was struck by the truthfulness of the statement, nodded and slowly rose. Prim turned from her and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Diamond moved to the window, opened the shutters slightly and sat under the sill, facing the room. Outside she could hear Pippin shuffling restlessly. She cleared her throat and spoke firmly to him,

"There are a few conditions under which I am willing to speak with you." Tears rose in Pippin's eyes at the sound of her voice, so close and beautiful. For a long time he feared he'd never hear it again, now it caused him joy and pain.

"I will do anything you ask to see you once more," he replied. She could hear him climbing up the woodpile and she shouted,

"No. Not see me. Hear me or nothing at all." Pippin paused and stopped climbing. He leaned his back against the wall under the sill, facing out to the fields. In the dark, late autumn evening he could just make out the scattered reflection of the crescent moon on the swiftly flowing brook. The trees, stark and leafless, stood still in the windless night. Pippin waited for her to speak, which she did, after a lengthy pause.

"The day you went away was the worst of my life," began Diamond, her voice shaking with emotion. "You did not see it fitting to tell me you were on a dangerous quest, although I came to know about it anyway. Merry was not quite so tight-lipped as you."

"I wanted to spare you the worry," he interjected mournfully.

"When is withholding the truth from someone you _claimed_ to love ever the right choice?" she snapped sharply. Pippin did not answer. Frozen tears clung to his lashes.

"But, to be fair, I had my own secrets, my own pains which I saw fit to conceal from you, too. So I forgave you for that deception, as I forgave myself. We each acted out of kindness and affection," she continued more calmly.

"Love," he corrected.

"Love," she agreed. "It is not that you have done anything so wrong, Pippin. As a matter of fact I hear you have been quite a hero. Saved the Shire, saved us all." Pippin wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. "I simply… I …," she stopped and they sat in silence again for a moment. "I thought about you every moment you were away, Pippin. I dreamed your dreams. I knew your fears. I felt your pains," she explained.

"And I yours," Pippin countered. "I would awake some nights from a dream, fear clutching my heart and knew you were in danger. It is sore trial for a hobbit not to be able to help the one he loves. A sore trial indeed."

"Agreed," she said. Another pause stretched out between them until he felt compelled to speak.

"What have I done, then?" he asked desperately. A feeling of dread had been growing in him. Silence greeted him from the bedroom as Diamond collected her thoughts and bit back her tears.

"I am not the hobbit you knew, Pippin," she finally said, her fingers tracing the fading scar on her cheek.

"Nor am I the hobbit I once was," he argued.

"I have seen awful things," she offered.

"As have I," he said.

"I have done awful things," she whispered. He turned sideways on the woodpile and placed his hand on the wall. He knew she was just on the other side and he wished he could reach through the wall to touch her, comfort her.

" I have killed more beings than I care to remember," he countered.

"We have both suffered Pippin. But you came out a hero. I merely came out broken, damaged beyond repair," she cried, her face streaked with tears, her eyes red and swollen. On the other side of the wall Pippin wept as well. He wept for himself, to be sure, but he wept far more for her. What agonies she had suffered. What indignities she had endured at the hands of those brutes in the lockholes.

"What can I do?" he finally asked, dreading the answer she might give.

"Nothing," she whispered after a pause. "I am too far-gone. I am no longer the lass you once loved. My very being has been transmuted through pain and fear and misery," she said quietly.

"You cannot have changed so much that I would not still love you beyond words," he replied. Suddenly a paper drifted out of the window and down onto the woodpile beside him. He picked it up and looked at it in the pale light from the moon. It was the picture he had drawn of her and pinned to his wall. Even the sight of _it_ caused him grief.

"I am no longer this hobbit. And I shan't be ever again, Pippin. When first I met you, I had my pains, my griefs. But your love saved me. Bit by bit my heart thawed and I came to life. However, those pains are but shadows of all that I have suffered since. I would not serve you well as a…," Diamond paused momentarily. Using the word 'wife' would destroy her. "I would not serve you well in any way," she said. "I have done as you asked and I have spoken with you. This shall be our last meeting. If you _ever_ loved me you will comply with my wishes and leave me be," she said reaching up to close the shutters above her. He saw them closing and so desperately cried out the only thing left he could think of to say, 

"You said you would never stop loving me, even if you were immortal!" A beat passed inside before Diamond replied quietly and steadily,

"I was wrong. I don't love you anymore, Peregrin." 

No blow dealt by orc or goblin could have hurt Pippin more. If he'd been struck down by the Witch-king himself, he could not have been more wounded. Death was but a trifling compared to the pain of those words. He stumbled down the woodpile, barely able to keep his feet beneath him as he leapt up on his pony and bolted straight for home. The cold air slashed at his face and the tears froze in streaks on his cheeks, but he did not even notice.

Inside, Diamond sat in agony. She pressed her hands tightly to her lips to stop herself from screaming out for him to return. Then she stumbled to her bed, threw herself violently down on it and wept. Prim heard her sobs from the sitting room and she and Thistle ran to Diamond. She would not allow them to offer her comforting words, nor even to speak. She merely buried her face in Thistles lap and sobbed while Prim held tightly to her hand and stroked her growing hair.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  


Winter in the Shire grew old. Though there was some snow, the temperatures remained mild and there were no tragedies in the winter to rival those of the last year. Families burrowed themselves in and healed their wounds. The earth convalesced and readied herself for the bounty the gift of the Lady would bestow in the spring of the Great Year of Plenty.

In early February, Diamond received a message from her mother. It was brief and to the point, but beneath the words, Diamond could perceive the residual anger. Callie informed Diamond that her brother, Hamlin, was ill and wanted her to come to him. Anxious to escape the confines of Bywater, (since their meeting through the window Diamond began to plan her life around places Pippin _might_ be), she felt North Farthing would offer her the distance and the freedom she craved.

Of course leaving the Heathertoes was always agony for Diamond, especially leaving Prim. Redmond, Prim and Thistle walked them to the wagon that she and Eddy would be taking North. Eddy had agreed to drive her up using the excuse of business, but he had his own plans, as always. Thistle kissed Diamond firmly as tears coursed down both their cheeks. Thistle smiled sadly as she tucked some of Diamond's growing, toffee-coloured hair under her pale blue bonnet. Her eyes were as blue as always, but held a deep sadness in them. Redmond kissed her quickly and then wandered off to the fields to mourn in private. Prim and Diamond held each other for a long time, unwilling or unable to release each other.

"Take care," Prim finally said once they had parted.

"And you," Diamond replied. Prim gently ran her finger along the white, puckered skin on Diamond's right cheek. Diamond allowed her to do so, reluctantly. Prim looked at it carefully.

"As long as you continue to apply that balm you will hardly be able to see it in a few months," Prim predicted. Diamond smiled but pulled Prim's hand away which she then kissed. They took a long last look into each other's eyes before Diamond joined Eddy on the cart. As the cart pulled away, Diamond took a long look back as she always did. But this time she new she would see them again and left without fear. 

* * *

The weather was cold, but the hobbits were bundled warmly against it. The trees, bare and icy, stood still in the calm of the morning. Eddy held the reins loosely, allowing the ponies to follow the well-worn path of their own accord and at their own speed.

"Shall we stay a night on the road, or press on?" Eddy asked casually.

"Press on, the quicker the better. Hamlin would never have asked me to return if it wasn't important. I had begun to suspect he was ill last year and I fear he has only gotten worse in my absence," Diamond replied, breathing in the cool air, and blowing it out through her nostrils in two thin streams. Eddy nodded and clucked at the ponies to speed them up. The sun passed over them as they travelled north; she was clearly anxious for an early bedtime and set around the dinner hour. Diamond and Eddy stopped at a small inn at the fork to Little Delving and were welcomed into a warm and jolly great room. At least some of the ale from Michel Delving had made it here, as evidenced by the roaring crowd as well as the proliferation of laughter and cheer. 

Diamond was not quailed by the raucous crowd and made her way steadily to a table on the far side of the room, following the proprietor, with Eddy following closely behind. He eyed the crown nervously, even more watchful than usual. Since the tunnels, he was more protective of her than ever. He still felt shame at having failed to protect her there and his redoubled efforts no doubt reflected that shame. Diamond sat, removed her gloves and hat and took a long sip of her cider. They were not seated long before a young hobbit, no doubt a representative coerced by his drunken mates, approached them. He stood for a moment before Diamond looked up at him. He smiled foolishly, his eyes heavily-lidded and unfocused. He tipped his head to the side and inspected her scar for a moment, then looked in her eyes and said,

"Its too bad about that mark, without it, you'd be kind of pretty. If you had more hair I mean." Eddy tensed, ready to spring out of his seat in her defense, but she patted his hand, signaling him to relax. She turned back to the hobbit and smiled a sunny smile.

"And without that mouth, you'd be kind of witty," she replied. The hobbit looked stunned for a moment and then the room burst into laughter. The hobbit, drunk nearly beyond reason and realizing his humiliation, slammed his fist down on the table in front of her.

"I fought in the Battle of Bywater!" he shouted, "Who are you to laugh at me?" Eddy stood at this point and leaned dangerously across the table, his face less than six inches from the lad's. Behind the lad, three of his mates approached the scene. They had stopped laughing and seemed ready to fight, should the situation warrant it. But luckily, before any fists were raised a calm, reasonable voice chimed in.

"If not for _that_ lass, Ferdibrand Took, there would likely _be_ no Tooks," a hobbit said rising from his seat.

"What do you know of her Merimas Brandybuck?" Ferdibrand retorted, leaning back off the table and folding his arms across his chest.

"As usual, a lot more than you do," Merimas replied. "If I am not mistaken, this is Miss Diamond of Long Cleeve, is it not?" he asked. He approached her and bowed lowly to her. "And _I_ have you to thank for lives of my brothers." All eyes turned to the scene. The words of Merimas Brandybuck, especially those of praise, were not to be taken lightly. Diamond stood and bowed in return to him. Ferdibrand Took looked back at her, then bowed his head in shame.

"Pardon me, Miss Diamond. I didn't know it was you," he stuttered, suffering pokes and jabs from his mates behind him.

"Are you in the habit of treating hobbit lasses in such an uncouth and impolite manner? Is that what the occupation of the Shire has done? Made rudeness acceptable behavior toward strangers?" she asked seriously. He looked sheepish and shook his head. She nodded and turned away from him. He stood for a moment and then drifted back to his own crowd who gave him no end of grief for his scurrilous behavior.

"Join us if you will," she said to Merimas, motioning to the third seat at their table. He nodded and waited for her to sit before he did. Eddy sat last and, though glad the tension in the room had eased, felt new tension at the presence of this hobbit who was widely considered to be bright, strong and, as he understood it, very handsome.

"What brings you north? A visit home?" Merimas asked, looking at Diamond across the small table. She nodded and took a sip of her cider. Eddy sat uncomfortably for a moment and then suddenly said,

"And we ought to be getting on." Both Diamond and Merimas looked at him briefly, Diamond smiled and Merimas nodded.

"Don't let me keep you," he said politely. Diamond smiled and shook her head.

"We still have to eat. Eddy will be glad to have company more talkative than I am," she joked. The three talked through dinner, for which Merimas joined them, and both Diamond and Merimas enjoyed themselves. Eddy was uncomfortable throughout and sooner than was really necessary, hurried himself and Diamond out the door.

The night was old by the time they left the warmth of the Tall Timber Inn. Outside a sharp-edged, wintery moon was descending in the frozen sky. The patrons of the pub, most drunk and dizzy, had either taken rooms or had luckily found their way home. Any hobbit left out on a night like this had a fair chance of freezing to death. The stars twinkled brightly in the cold air. Merimas, gentlehobbit that he was, had offered to wait with Diamond while Eddy fetched their cart.

"You don't think it would be better to stay the night? Might be safer, and would surely be a lot warmer," Merimas joked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms for warmth.

"Perhaps, but I need to see my brother."

"Your watch dog there is pretty fierce."

"Over-protective. He thinks that I am helpless."

"That is not the impression you gave my brothers at the dam. Or me earlier in the pub," Merimas stated. Diamond laughed a strong, clear laugh.

"Perhaps he is remembering the old days, the days of my youth," she explained looking down the road for Eddy.

"But you are all grown up now, are you not?" he said quietly. When Diamond turned back to face him, he was looking at her intensely. She recognized his expression as she'd seen it many times before. She stepped away from him as Eddy pulled up in the wagon and extended her hand. Merimas took the hand offered, but instead of shaking it as she intended, he kissed it gently. She took it back from him quickly and got on the wagon.

"Thank you for your help earlier, and the good company," Diamond said kindly.

"It was my great pleasure," Merimas replied, "One I hope to have again, soon," he finished. Eddy scowled and clucked the ponies into motion. Diamond pulled her hood up around her ears and cheeks. A final wave was offered as they drove off into the night. For Merimas, the meeting would be replayed in his mind. The crystal clarity of her eyes would pervade his waking thoughts; the sweet redness of her lips would invade his dreams. He shook his head once they had passed from sight and returned to his room in the inn, lying dreamily on his bed. So pleased he had been with her that he began to make plans. But then the best laid plans …


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: Sorry to all of you who would like to see Diamond and Pippin together right away. Of course it's coming and pretty soon, but I need to attend to other storylines first. Just imagine how sweet the reunion will be will be when you've had to wait for a while. And I hope this chapter goes some way to explaining to you why Diamond has acted the way she has. Don't be too harsh with her, she's been through a lot and her responses are fairly typical of someone who has suffered what she has suffered. Enjoy, R&R and stay with me! 

Chapter 25

It was after dawn when they finally arrived at Long Cleeve Manor. The state of disrepair had increased in her absence. Roof tiles were missing on the entrance archway. Great tufts of turf were missing from the roof. The whitewash was peeling from the window frames and door. As they rode up, the door opened and Fetridge came out to meet them. He was lean and haggard. He did not smile as he took Diamond's hand and helped her down from the wagon. Eddy carried her bags in and set them in her room. Most of the furniture was gone, sold no doubt to pay off Calla Lily's debtors. Eddy was shown to the guest room, such as it was, where he lay down to sleep, having driven the ponies through the night. Diamond went immediately to Hamlin's room.

The room was dim, shutters closed and threadbare curtains drawn. Hamlin's breathing was harsh and shallow. Diamond threw off her cloak and sat at his bedside. She pulled back the covers and felt his skin, which was hot to the touch. She ran to fetch a basin of cool water and a cloth. Neither the basin nor the cloth was very clean, but she knew she had to bring the fever down. It took until nearly noon to do it, but when Eddy came to look in on her, Hamlin was resting more easily. His breathing was slower and deeper and his skin had regained some of its colour. Once Eddy found her, he promised to sit with Hamlin while she took some rest. It took a lot of convincing, but she finally relented and allowed herself some sleep. She knew Eddy would take care of Ham in her absence.

* * *

When she awoke later that evening, she went right away to see Hamlin. She found Fetridge asleep in the chair beside her brother's bed. As she entered, he awoke and fixed her with a resentful eye. Diamond ignored him and went to Ham's bedside. He was breathing deeply and slowly still and, though he was a little warm, there had been no return of the great fever. Once she had checked him and cooled his brow with a damp cloth, Fetridge finally spoke to her.

"Mother insists you go and see her at once," he said petulantly. Diamond patted her sick brother's brow again and turned to Fetridge.

"I'll go and see her when I am ready," she said sternly.

"I think you had better go or-"

"Or what? Do you think Mother could give me anything worse than I have had?"

she barked. Fetridge was silent and then closed his eyes. He simply did not have the strength to fight anymore. He was so tired. He was tired of debtor's threats, he was tired of hunger, and mostly he was tired of his mother. He'd lived for her for nearly twenty years. He longed for peace and freedom. But he would settle for sleep.

* * *

Diamond made her way to the kitchen in response to the smell of cooking food. She found Eddy filling plates and slicing bread, whistling while he worked.

"Smells good," she said, surprising him. He turned and smiled one of his slight smiles. He placed a plate of food in front of her. She inhaled the steam and was suddenly very hungry.

"I should take Fetridge some," she stated plainly.

"I'll do it, you sit and eat," he said kindly as he filled a third plate and took it out of the kitchen. Diamond sat alone at the table savouring the meal before her. She envied Eddy's skill in the kitchen since he had been able to make a feast out of some questionable ingredients. By the time he returned, she was helping herself to a second plateful. Eddy filled his own plate and sat with her at the large, wooden kitchen table. They ate quietly for a time until Eddy finally spoke.

"Your brother seems to be doing better."

"He does, thankfully. He had me quite worried this morning."

"Perhaps you won't have to stay too long," Eddy speculated hopefully.

"I shall stay as long as he needs me," Diamond replied using the crust of her bread to sop up the last of the gravy on her plate. Eddy nodded and they fell into silence again.

"I'll be leaving in the morning," he said, "Providing you don't need me." 

"No, thanks, we'll be fine. I do appreciate you Eddy, I really do. I am lucky to have had three brothers, poor dear Hamlin, Fetridge, and you." Eddy nodded and then rose quickly, taking his dishes to the sink. She joined him and they did the dishes together. Once they were washed and dried, she steeled herself to go and see her mother. Eddy patted her shoulder supportively and then she walked the long hall to her mother's room.

Once a beautiful and richly furnished room, her mother's bedroom had become little more than a storehouse. Everything of value had been hoarded in the room to keep it from clasping, grasping hands, both real and imagined. Her mother, much thinner than when she had last seen her, was lying one the sole piece of her former furnishings. A large four-poster feather bed, large enough to sleep 5 full-grown hobbits still occupied the centre of the large south wall. Her mother sat up when she entered and settled herself against a great feather pillow. Diamond went to her mother and sat on the edge of her bed. Her mother, now able to see for herself the white, puckered scar on her daughter's cheek, smiled cruelly. As her eyes scanned up to the short, curly toffee-coloured hair on her head, her smile turned into a grin.

"You should have married old Rollo Boffin when you had the chance. Who would want you now? How will I ever get anything for you? You still think young, fancy master Took is going to want you like this? He'd be crazy to take you. You never had a personality worth mentioning, all weak and mewling you were. Take good care of your brother while he lasts, it's the only use anyone will have for you," she hissed, the smile gone from her lips, replaced by naked hatred. Once she had finished speaking, she turned away from Diamond. Knowing she had been dismissed, Diamond rose and walked to the door. She paused at the door, deciding if she wanted to respond to anything her mother had said. She decided against it and turned the knob. As she pulled the door open, Eddy nearly fell into the room. She pulled the door shut behind her as she stepped into the hall with him. 

"What are you doing?" she said quietly.

"Spying," he replied shamefully. She smiled sadly and walked past him. He followed almost directly behind her, right out the front door and into the cold, dark night. The moon was nearly gone and clouds were spreading from the west. As she stood in the frigid air, Eddy approached her slowly from behind. He slid a warm wrap around her shoulders and she clutched the soft warm fabric with her hands. 

"Nothing your mother said was true, you know that?" he said gently. She did not speak, but nodded in response. They stood a moment longer staring up at the great expanse of the night sky. Then Eddy did something he had never dared to do before. He put his arm around Diamond's shoulder and pulled her close to him. She was surprised, but grateful for the comfort. Emboldened by the reception he received, he gently turned Diamond to face him. She was shocked by the intimacy of the gesture since it was totally out of character for him. He looked into her deep, if somewhat confused eyes, and saw the stars reflected back in them. He sighed and, summoning all the strength he had, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against her forehead. His lips were warm and gentle and conveyed such love that she was moved to tears. He held his lips there as long as he could stand, then stepped back and looked into her eyes.

I was… I was wond'ring if you would reconsider my offer?" he whispered. Diamond sobbed and pressed her cheek against his in an awkward embrace. He tentatively put his arms around her and she held him in return. In a moment, too soon for Eddy, she released him and stepped away from him. He smiled, tears pooling in his hopeful eyes. Diamond hated to extinguish that hope, but she had to.

"I can't, Eddy. I can't marry you now, or ever. I do love you. You are the best, most protective, bravest, strongest brother I have ever had and I am blessed to have had you in my life," she explained mournfully. "But I can never marry you. I am afraid I will never marry at all. As my mother said, who would want me?"

"Even if you weren't still incredibly beautiful, which you are, you have an inner beauty and strength that is beyond beautiful," Eddy passionately.

"Thank you, Eddy. But I wasn't speaking of my appearance. I meant … well … I will never marry. In the tunnels, something was taken from me. It is difficult to explain. I had never had a happy life; you know all too well the circumstances of my childhood. But when I came to you, and Auntie Thistle, and Uncle Redmond, and Prim, my life was changed. I began to believe I was worth loving. Then when I met-" and here her voice faltered a little as she said the name she had dared not even think- "Peregrin Took, I found that final piece to my heart. All that he was, was all that I lacked. Where I was shy, he was bold. Where I was thoughtful, he was reckless. Where I was tame… he was wild. I felt whole, finally complete. But after the tunnels and all that Pippin went through, we no longer fit. I can't… I don't… There is too much sadness in both of us. We are too much the same now. Neither of us has enough left inside to fill the hole left in the other." 

Eddy nodded thoughtfully. He finally understood what Pippin had meant to her and why in spite of his own great love for her, he could never have come between them. But he did not believe that love was impossible for her. In fact he knew from her tone and her words that she loved Pippin more than ever. But he nodded his head again and gave her a small and sympathetic smile. She smiled back at him. They stood for a little longer, drinking in the peace of the wintry night.

* * *

Eddy left early the next morning and Diamond was sad to see him go. He had been so much a part of her life for the last few years that she felt an emptiness inside without him. But he needed to leave her behind in body, so he could leave her behind in his heart, Diamond knew. She was employing the same cure. 'There is a fortunate lass out there, somewhere, if she could give and receive such a sweet and enduring love,' Diamond thought to herself as Eddy drove off into the cool morning. She went back inside and returned to her vigil over her brother.

As sometimes happens in life, when we are occupied with the business of living and of dying, time looses its meaning. Days follow closely on one another; seasons blur and blend until time goes by uncounted, and unnoticed, abandoned for more important matters.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sam blushed terribly. His cheeks, plump again, as they should be, tinted a deep red while his eyes barely rose from the ground between his feet. Rosie, less shy but no less nervous, waited for him to lift his eyes again. When he did, and Will Whitfoot had spoken the joining words, Sam swallowed hard, closed his eyes and leaned towards Rosie, his Rosie, he thought happily. She smiled sweetly, leaned the remaining distance to Sam and pressed her lips gently against his. A cheer soared around them and they parted, laughing and blushing. Above them, far taller than it had a right to be, and blooming like a burst of fireworks, stood the mallorn tree.

The evening was beautiful. The ground was thick with red and pink rose petals. Bright peonies were strung in garlands hanging from every post and bough in sight, while purple hydrangeas spilled out of vases. Thanks to the great gift of The Lady of Light, the Shire was nearly its old self again. Having such a wonderfully ordinary festivity following a year of terribly extraordinary pain went a long way to erasing the past. The party that followed the ceremony was nearly as grand as Bilbo's 111st birthday party, though it had a different sort of fireworks.

From their table in the corner, Frodo, Pippin and Merry sat enjoying the few moments of peace they had had all evening. The marriage of one of the great 'travellers' was an event of special magnificence and all the travellers were part of the celebration, whether they desired to be or not.

"I don't understand love myself," Frodo said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. Though he was delighted at Sam's joy and in his excellent choice of a wife, he was still a little melancholy. "I suppose I thought Sam and I would grow old together, two gruff but lovable old bachelors whiling away our latter years at Bag End." Pippin nodded in sympathy. Though his plans had been different, he was just as disappointed with how his schemes had failed. Merry nodded as well but Frodo looked at him sceptically.

"I bet you'll be running off before long, yourself Meriadoc Brandybuck. You are long since past the age. And then not too long from now, young Pip will be of age and find himself some pretty little lass. Then I will truly be alone. But I suppose that's only fitting," he said quietly. Both lads looked at him, surprised and slightly confused.

"It's not too late for you Frodo. You don't always have to be alone. There are plenty of lasses who would marry the acting mayor of Hobbiton," Merry joked meaningfully.

"That's right. And until then Sam and Rosie will keep you busy," Pippin chimed in. Frodo smiled and remained silent, but inside he knew they were wrong. He would never marry. He could not. But he agreed that the presence of Sam, Rosie and the gaggle of children they would no doubt be producing might help keep him from the self-pity and loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him somedays. Just as the entire table was about to slip into a shared depression, a group of lasses, sent over by Rosie, approached the lads.

"Mr. Frodo Baggins, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" asked Pearl Took. Frodo smiled and, to everyone's surprise and delight, rose, bowed to her curtsey and led her out onto the dance floor. Estella Bolger, approached Merry next, curtsied to him and held out her hand.

"May I have the pleasure, sir?" she said, her cheeks pink and her hazel eyes bright. Merry looked up at her nodded and smiled mildly. He stood, took her hand and they joined the growing throng on the floor. Finally Pervinca Took grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him after her onto the dance floor.

"How are you little Poppycock? Holding together all right?"

"I suppose," he replied.

"When are you coming home? Mother and Father are desperate to have you back." Pippin paused briefly and then replied,

"I'm not. Not anytime soon. Merry and I are going to live at Crickhollow. Frodo's given it to us and, well… it seems as good a place as any." Pervinca nodded.

"You know, even if you were in _Bywater_, there would be little chance you would see her, if that's what you are worried about. As I understand from Primula Heathertoes, she's gone north to see an ailing brother." Pippin was surprised but not swayed by her reasoning.

"Crickhollow is my home. For now," he repeated. When they finished the dance, he kissed his sister's hand and then returned to his table. Frodo was there before him but Merry took a little longer to return as he stopped for some time to speak with Estella before rejoining them. When he did rejoin them, they smiled at him in unison as he drank down half a beer in one quaff.

"Dancing's hard work," he said when he finally surfaced from the bottom of his mug. Pippin nodded and Frodo hid a smile.

"That Fatty's sister seems a pleasant lass," Pippin offered. Merry looked at him and shrugged, but his eyes wandered back out to the floor where Estella was beginning a dance with Merimas Brandybuck. Merry waited exactly four bars before he shot across the floor and cut in. Merimas laughed, stepped back and allowed Merry to take over. Estella looked shy, but pleased, and in a moment they were gliding across the floor as if they had danced together forever. Frodo and Pippin laughed easily together and went back to drinking.

Relieved of his partner, Merimas made his way over to Frodo and Pippin. Both looked up as he approached.

"If I am not imposing, may I ask to join you?" he said politely. Frodo looked to Pippin who looked back at him and they both nodded. Merimas sat and helped himself to an untouched mug on the table. The three sat for a few moments of silence, watching the bride and groom dancing together. Across the floor Pippin could see Merry with Estella, smiling and laughing at whatever she was saying to him.

"Well, Frodo, we've lost Merry to another lass," Pippin laughed.

"Let's hope he can hold on to this one," Merimas added. Pippin stopped laughing and turned to him quickly.

"What can we do for you?" Frodo asked, sensing the tension between the two lads and hoping to diffuse it.

"I wanted to speak to you, Pippin, on the subject of another lass," Merimas said. There was a history between the lads. The Brandybucks and the Tooks had a relationship that had the dubious honor of being described as 'complicated'. There were a number of deep friendships between and among them, like Merry and Pippin's, and a number of not so friendly relationships between and among them as well. Pippin took a sip of his beer and then spoke to Merimas in a less than cordial tone, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table in front of him,

"And who would that be, Merimas?"

"A lass I believe you had … set your cap for at one time," Merimas said steadily. Pippin's fingers ceased tapping and his eyes, which had strayed again to the dance floor, came slowly back to meet Merimas'. Anyone who knew Pippin, by this time knew all about Diamond so it followed that his own cousin was very likely privy to the intimate details of his recent loss. Two years ago, Pippin would have allowed Merimas to quail him; but he was no longer that young, inexperienced, lad. He resumed the tapping of his fingers to show more indifference than he actually felt and smiled.

"Which lass are you speaking of, specifically," he said, trying to sound bored. Merimas smiled back at him, appreciating the gambit. He nodded and took a pull from his mug.

"I'm glad to hear you are not concerned with the affairs of your former love. Even with the scar, she is a creature of surpassing beauty," Merimas continued, enjoying baiting his younger cousin.

"The Shire is a free country, thanks in no small part to _me_. And I would not wish to rob you of your freedom to pursue whomever you wish, a freedom fought for and won by free beings, of which _I_ was one," Pippin replied, his anger getting the better of him. Merimas was his least favorite cousin. His brothers were tolerable, but Merimas had a smug superiority that ruffled Pippin's feathers. And what was worse, Merimas always knew how to anger him.

"Ah, yes. Pippin the Great. Pippin the Peerless. It is a wonder the lot of you weren't killed three miles out if you were the great warrior among them," Merimas chortled. Pippin flew to his feet faster almost than Frodo could see and was around the table with the collar of Merimas' shirt bunched in his fist. He towered over the older hobbit, his eyes blazing and his breath ragged. The scene was drawing attention from the wedding guests so Merry left Estella's side saying, "Too much ale for the young warrior tonight I think," as he walked through the crowd encouraging them to resume their celebrating. He eased Pippin's hand off of Merimas' collar and guided him back to his chair where Pippin sat and finally removed his eyes from his despised cousin's.

"Now before we are thrown out of the party, may I ask what is going on here?" Merry said, keeping his voice low and friendly.

"Young Pip here seems to have taken exception to my interest in a certain young lass of his acquaintance," Merimas said dryly. A smile was still evident on his lips but it was merely a shadow of the truly confident smile he had worn earlier. It was Pippin's turn to be smug. He could see that he had frightened his older cousin and that pleased him. Merry turned to Merimas and smiled his own polite smile that did not match the words he spoke.

"I think it would be best if you left this table. I am not about to allow Pippin to engage in an unfair fight. It would be unseemly for a Knight of Gondor to fight such an unworthy foe. Especially on such a happy occasion." Merimas' smile finally failed utterly. He stood, adjusted his collar and walked across the dance floor to a group of hobbits near the food tables. All his life Merimas had been the brave one, the smart one and the one looked up to. He was unhappy with his new, lower station in the family hierarchy and set his mind to improving it in whatever way he could.

Frodo looked seriously at Pippin once Merimas was gone and spoke in his harshest, most serious voice,

"That you are able to best any hobbit here, with the possible exception of Merry, does not mean that you _should_. You would be tarnishing that armour, as well as the reputations of Gondor and the Tooks. Has war become so ingrained in you that you cannot set it aside in times and places of peace? If so, then Saruman has truly won in the end." Pippin was horrified by Frodo's rebuke. He lowered his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Of course you are quite right, dear Frodo. Please forgive my crude behavior. And Merry, forgive me," he said quietly. As he finished speaking a happy voice joined the discussion.

"Why the long faces lads, this is meant to be a happy occasion," Sam said pulling Frodo to his feet and dragging him over to dance with Rosie. Sam's gaffer took exception to being parted from his partner, but was satisfied with a pipe of South Farthing's best and a pint of home brew. Merry patted Pippin on the back when they were alone again and Pippin looked up at him. It was only a moment before they both smiled.

"We deserve some happiness, don't we Pip?" Merry said a moment later, his eyes fixed on Estella across the room. Pippin followed his eyes and smiled brightly. He turned Merry's face around toward him and said in all sincerity,

"No one deserves it more." Merry smiled and they both let their eyes return to the dance floor once more.

"Except perhaps Frodo," Merry said sadly. Pippin nodded.

"Perhaps he'll find it yet," Pippin added, not sounding at all convinced. Then the two sat in silence for a moment. They watched the simple, beautiful occasion unfold around them and they were reminded that everything about the Shire brought them joy. And they knew, as they always had, that what they'd risked, and lost, had been worth it. They believed the Shire would endure forever, unwithered and unchanged: the dearest and most precious heart of Middle Earth.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the the gap. Real life drama got in the way of online drama. Hope we were missed. Enjoy and R&R please! 

Chapter 27

The letter surprised Paladin. It surprised him so much in fact that he immediately sought the advice of his wisest counselor.

"What do you make of it?" Paladin asked puffing on his long-stemmed pipe with his feet propped on a footstool before the fire in his cozy study. Eglantine pursed her lips, then shook her head.

"I've no idea what to make of it," she replied, clearly perplexed. She reread it again as if that would reveal its puzzling purpose. But it was to no avail. The meaning of the words on the parchment was still elusive.

"Should we send a message to Pippin?" Paladin asked, after they had each reread the contents of the note one more time.

"Perhaps," she replied taking the paper once more into her hand. "But then perhaps not. She, herself, did not write it, so…" Eglantine trailed off shaking her head once more. 

"True," Paladin agreed. But then he continued, "And yet this request can not go ignored."

"Agreed husband. There must be some reply, but what?" As they sat, brows knit and lips pursed, there was a knock at the door of the study. "Come in," Paladin called as he re-lit his pipe. Pervinca stepped into the study, her face anxious and impatient. Neither looked up at her as they sat lost in thought. She closed the door behind her and stood near her father clearly waiting for permission to speak. Paladin finally looked up at her and nodded. She burst out, "What did it say? Is she coming? Has she forgiven him?" Eglantine looked at her daughter, a smile on her face.

"We are simply not sure what it means," said her mother.

"Let me have a read, I am good at figuring things out," Pervinca said reaching out to take the letter from her mother's hand. Eglantine looked to Paladin and he shrugged his shoulders, waving his hand towards Pervinca. The lass took the letter and sat on the window seat. It was brief and to the point. It was request for money. Plain and simple.

__

September 14, 1422

Thain,

We are in need. We cannot survive on what we have. May we depend on your sense of obligation? In your wisdom and generosity could you see your way clear to paying off our debts and leaving us with something to live on? If we were not in need we would not ask. We await your reply.

Calla-Lily of Long Cleeve

There was an amount written at the bottom of the letter. No trifling to be sure, but not a very large sum for the Thain in the end.

Pervinca turned the letter over and then looked at her parents. "What is so difficult to deceipher? Diamond's mother wants money in return for Diamond's hand. Isn't this fairly common?" she asked returning the letter to her father. He nodded, but answered,

"It is, but she does not mention the lass at all. I don't believe that is the purpose of the letter,"

"Nor do I," added Eglantine. Pervinca looked over the letter again. 

"Then what is its purpose?" she asked. Both her parents shook their heads. "We'll give it to them, won't we? Diamond should not suffer for the foolishness of her parents," Pervinca pleaded. A stillness fell over the room as Eglantine and Paladin thought long and hard.

"I'll grant the request. We owe Diamond far more than this and, perhaps this would go some way to relieving the lass' burdens," Paladin said finally removing his glasses and placing the bowl of his pipe on the nook at the edge of the desk. "I'll take it up myself."

"No, Pippin and I should go," said Pervinca quickly. Paladin and Eglantine smiled at her and finally nodded.

"I suppose he would be the logical choice. I'll send a letter for him at Crickhollow."

* * *

Fetridge seemed less surprised to Diamond than he ought to have been at the arrival of an emissary of the Thain late the next afternoon. She and Fetridge came out to see the grand carriage arrive. Straightening her skirt and smoothing her shoulder length hair, Diamond's heart pounded in her chest. She felt sure she knew who would _not_ be on that wagon, but had no idea who _might _be. Fetridge slouched against the doorjamb, apparently not concerned about his appearance. On the outside, he appeared to be a study in indifference. Inside, however he was as nervous as Diamond looked.

Pervinca stepped out of the wagon and swept across the yard to Diamond as Diamond smiled and moved quickly towards her. They embraced and separated swiftly, eager to speak face to face. Pervinca commented on her rich toffee-coloured hair and twirled her fingers in the gentle curls bouncing playfully on Diamond's shoulders. She glanced briefly at the scar on Diamond's cheek and saw that it was scarcely visible.

Diamond focused her attention on Pervinca admiring her dress and quietly apologizing for her own threadbare rags. But when Pippin stepped down from the carriage, Diamond's heart stopped. She knew instantly to whom that tall figure belonged. Her heart stayed still, un-beating, long enough for her to feel faint. She averted her eyes as soon as the recognition reached her brain. She took Pervinca by the hands and by sheer force of will turned her back on Pippin.

For his part, Pippin did not trust himself to look at her. From the corner of his eye he could see her tall and shapely form. He could see her hair, less blonde but no less beautiful, bouncing in the autumn sunlight. Before he had stepped out of the carriage, he had heard her voice and his own heart had skipped a beat. It was the first he'd heard of it since that terrible night. As she took his sister in the front door, he stayed outside and studied the landscape and the poor condition of the once magnificent hobbit hole. 

Once settled in the sitting room, Diamond offered Pervinca some refreshments and Diamond asked politely about her friends and relations, but Pervinca knew where her mind really was, it was with her heart, outside.

"Of course Prim has been threatening to visit, but I don't have the time, or-" Diamond stumbled, "-energy to be the hostess I ought to," she finished awkwardly. Pervinca saw the opening and took it.

"That brings me to the purpose of our errand," she said. It was a delicate matter among hobbits, money was. Taking was not the problem, offering was. "We received your note and father has-" she began,

"What note?" Diamond interrupted, a concerned look crossing her face.

"This one," Pevinca said, removing the note from her skirt pocket and passing it to Diamond. It was brief and quickly read. Diamond shot her eyes across the room to Fetridge as he loitered in the hallway. "Fetridge, come in here, please," Diamond called, the anger evident in her voice. He entered, not sheepishly as she would have expected, but stonily, unapologetically. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"We needed money," he replied matter-of-factly, "And they have it." Diamond was mortified; she rose and stormed over to her brother.

"You had no right to use my… my past connections with the Thain to abuse his generosity!" she yelled waving the paper in his face. He snatched it from her hand and crumpled it, throwing it into the fire burning in the grate.

"I have every right. You saved their clan so they could live in luxury while we live like animals!" he cried back.

"It is not for you to-" Diamond began again, but he cut her off.

"-You have no right to tell me what is or is not for me to do. I am the eldest, taking care of mother has been _my_ job for 20 years," he blustered, his normally bland face, red and contorted. Diamond turned her back to him and, too embarrassed to face Pervinca, she walked to the fireplace. A second passed as the siblings calmed themselves before Pervinca finally spoke.

"I have brought more than you have asked for," she said firmly to Fetridge. "There's no taking it back," she added when Diamond spun to face her, ready to object. "It is yours to spend or throw into the streets, which ever you chose." Diamond paused and then threw herself at Pervinca's knees. The older girl gently patted the lass' back as she sobbed. 

"I would never take it if our circumstances were not so dire," Diamond

whispered, humilation and surrender evident in her voice. 

"And we would never offer it," Pervinca soothed. Diamond half-smiled through her tears. She and Pervinca understood each other perfectly. Fetridge nodded and turned, walking straight out into the yard. With his mother's debts paid, and money to live on as well, he was finally free from his burden. Two weeks later he went to sea, never to be seen in the Shire again.

The return to Tuckburough could simply not be done before nightfall, so the brother and sister were asked to spend the night. As Diamond and Pervinca made a feast from dubious ingredients, Pippin put the horses in the ramshackle barn for the night. By the time he was finished the dinner table was set. Taking a deep breath and mumbling under his breath the phrase he'd been mumbling the whole trip up, 'It is one night and I'll be gone in the morning,' he steeled himself and entered the hole.

His health having improved somewhat, Hamlin was able to join the quartet to eat. He ate little, but instead watched with fascination the awkward interaction between Pippin and Diamond. As Pippin entered the kitchen, Diamond's back stiffened. Ham watched as each cleverly avoided looking directly at the other. They never spoke directly to one another, either. Seated opposite each other, they made sure to be looking at the table top, or directly into the eyes of one of the other diners. Diamond spoke to Pervinca and focused all her energy on Pervinca's face. Pippin, meanwhile, made a deep and detailed study of the intricate pattern woven into the dingy tablecloth. Ham suppressed his laughter as best he could, but when the occasional chortle would slip out, neither Diamond or Pippin looked at him, so afraid they were of encountering the glance of the other.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes cleared, Diamond set about to make up beds for the guests. Pippin helped Ham into the small study and stoked the fire in the grate to fight off the chill in the fall air before he sat on a chair close to Ham. They sat in silence for some time before Ham spoke.

"She loves you still," he said plainly, his voice a little hushed. Pippin turned his face from the fire, hiding his eyes in the shadows of the dark room. He had no reply. Ham continued speaking quietly, telling Pippin all the things he thought Pippin should know.

When Pervinca returned some time later, she found Ham asleep in his chair and Pippin dozing on the couch.

"Pip," Pervinca whispered. He stirred and his jade green eyes fluttered open. He sat up, a little disoriented.

"Yes, oh… I forgot where I was for a moment. I was dreaming… I was dreaming about Frodo and that last day, the day at the Grey Havens," he said sleepily. Outside in the hall Diamond approached quietly. "I was dreaming that I was on the boat instead of Frodo. That I was taking his place. And it was a relief."

"Why a relief?" Pervinca asked sitting beside him on the couch and taking his hand.

"Frodo found peace at last. And although he is much more deserving of it than I, I envy him that peace," he explained thoughtfully.

"You'll have peace dear Pippin, you are deserving of it. But peace can not be gotten; it can only be accepted. What has you in such a state of unrest? Or do I need to ask?" Pervinca inquired, her heart sorry for him. But before Pippin could answer, Fetridge opened the door and all but Ham were awoken from their reverie.

"I suspect you'll be needing to stay a while. The rain is coming down by the bucket out there," he exclaimed, shaking the water from his feet and coat. Diamond stepped to the door and looked out. It was all but impossible to discern any shapes on the landscape. It was as if a sheet of some opaque fabric had been stretched across the opening of the door.

"If this keeps up, the road will be washed out by morning," Fetridge continued as

Pervinca and Pippin stood at the small windows in the study. Diamond, eager to be busy, asked Fetridge to assist her with taking Hamlin to his room.

"Too wet, don't want the lad to get sick again," he said insincerely as he made his way down to his room.

"Pippin can carry him," Pervinca offered, producing an uncomfortable shift from both of them. But since Diamond could not do it, nor could Pervinca, and Fetridge was unwilling, there was little other choice. Pippin slid his arms beneath the sleeping form and lifted him easily. He weighed little more than a hobbit lad. Diamond looked straight ahead as she led Pippin down the hallway to Hamlin's room. She opened the door and stepped back to let him pass. As he did so, their bodies came in contact briefly. That familiar shock radiated out from the place on Diamond's arm that had come in contact with Pippin's elbow and she staggered back against the doorframe. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes, so once Pippin had placed him gently on the bed, she was eager for him to leave. 

He moved back towards the door where Diamond stood, still unable to move. Pippin paused, eyes still averted. He could see her there, in the doorway, out of the corner of his eye and knew that he had to pass out that way. He trembled as he approached the door and wondered why she was still there. She wondered the same thing, but was simply unable to move. As he got closer he slowed his pace. Finally he reached the door and had no choice but to slide past her. By placing his own back flat against the doorframe on the other side, he was able to move out of the room. But as he passed her, the world slowed around them and for the first time in 4 years, Pippin looked upon the face of the lass he loved beyond words.

Her hair was bunched on one side of her neck, her cheeks were flushed and pink, her breath was shallow. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his and then the world stopped for both of them. The blood thundered in Diamond's ears. She looked into those eyes, green, deep and so alive. She was struck by an overwhelming desire to reach out to him, to take his face in her hands and kiss him as she'd once dreamed she'd done.

Pippin saw the same starry field reflected back in her eyes that he'd always seen. Four years of pain and misery had failed to quell the passion burning between the lovers. But Pippin fought his own desires: to kiss the pain away from her scarred cheek, to tangle his fingers in her caramel hair, to press his trembling lips upon her ripe red mouth.

These thoughts were really but a moment, and instead of acting on any of those desires, he simply passed by her and out of the room into the dark hall.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

__

The door to her room opened slowly in the fluttering candlelight. Pippin stood, a dark figure in the dimly lit hall. Diamond sat up in her bed, the blankets falling away from her nightdress. Pippin entered slowly, deliberately, with a purpose. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bedside. Gooseflesh covered Diamond's body. She drew back the covers and Pippin eased himself onto the bed. Diamond then drew the covers up over both of them. They lay, face to face, not touching, but the heat of their bodies warmed the space between them. Both were cast in shadowy darkness unable to see each other's eyes. By instinct, they each knew when the other moved and across the drift of warm air their lips sought the other's _out_.

Diamond sat up in bed, the room awash in dull, grey morning light. She shook her head and touched the place on the bed where, in her dream, Pippin had lain. Then her attention was drawn by a muffled pounding on the front door. She ran out of her room and in the hall encountered the others, driven by a similar purpose. When Pippin reached the front door he pulled it open to a young lad, soaked to the bone and shivering, who fell sprawling across the tiled floor. Pervinca and Diamond pulled him to his feet and took him into the sitting room. Pippin lit a fire in the grate while the lasses piled blankets on him. It was a few minutes until he could speak at all. When he did manage, his chattering teeth made it difficult to understand.

"The…wagon…road's gone," he stuttered, "wagon's gone…. Momma and Poppa, P-P-Penny, S-S-Sanny…" he trailed off and fell unconscious in Pervinca's arms.

"They must've been on the road when it washed out," Fetridge said not sounding all that concerned since it didn't directly involve him. Pippin was furious and barked several orders in his face.

"Collect every blanket in this place and light a fire in every grate-"

"You can't tell me what to do in my own home!" Fetridge fired back.

"If you want to keep that money I can!" Pippin countered. Fetridge was furious but turned to do as he had been ordered. Pippin then turned to his sister and shouted, "You and Diamond (even saying her name hurt) stay here and if I find anyone I'll bring them back!" Diamond left the boy's side and stood facing Pippin.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"No, it could be dangerous," he began to say as he ran to the hall to fetch his coat, "You stay here and-"…

"There is no debate. I'll go with you or without you," she replied firmly pulling her coat on over her nightdress and pulling the front door open. Pippin put his hand out on the door to stop her. She glared at him.

"At least go get dressed or you'll catch your death out there," he said, recognizing there was no convincing her otherwise. She nodded and turned to run down the hall. He called to her as she ran,

"Bring the pony and wagon with you!"

When Pippin got to the washout, he could see the wheels of the wagon. The wagon had overturned when a gush of water had taken the road out. The road dipped at the bottom of a hillock and the water had erased the path entirely. The rain beat down on Pippin's head and flooded his eyes, but he could still make out several members of the family. Two of the children and the mother were clinging to the wagon. The mother tried to push the children onto the flat bottom of the wagon, which had not yet entirely submerged. But as she pushed one up, the other would be washed off and she would have to reach out and grab that one. It was a never-ending process; she had to leave one to save the other. Pippin could see she was tired and that he needed to do something now.

Behind him he could hear the wagon splashing to a stop above the water line. As he studied the landscape to plan a course of action Diamond reached his side.

"I've got to get out there, she can't hold on!" he shouted above the rush of the water and the gusting wind.

"You'll never make it back!" she shouted back.

"There's no other way!" Pippin cried as he made his way to the edge of the gushing flood. Diamond ran back to the wagon and stopped Pippin just as he was about to set out into the stream. It is a brave thing for a hobbit to purposefully enter water, especially fast moving, possibly deep water. It was brave and dangerous. That being the case, Diamond intended to give Pippin the best chance she could. He stopped at the touch of her hand. She raised Fetridge's hunting bow and took aim at the far end of the wagon, away from the mother and her children. She sighted one of the spinning wheels. The sounds around her diminished and her breathing slowed. Pippin watched in fascination, wiping the lashing rain from his eyes. Adjusting for the winds and rain, Diamond focused her sight, blocking out the storm around her. The arrow flew, trailing behind it a length of thin but sturdy rope. Her aim was true and the wheel stopped spinning as the arrow buried itself deep in the wood. Pippin grabbed the rope and looped his arm over it. Diamond sat back, dug her heels into the mud and held fast to the rope. There were no trees close enough to the washout to use as an anchor. She would have to trust her size and strength, but she worried neither would be enough. If Pippin was not already on his way, she would've brought the wagon closer. But Pippin was on a mission and could not be diverted.

He clung to the rope in spite of the gush of water around him. It threatened to pull him free and toss him downstream at every moment. Diamond thrust herself backwards against the pull of the water and of Pippin, but the pull was too much. Thankfully, when she felt she could not hold on a second longer, she felt two strong arms and a great deal of weight behind her ease her load. She turned enough to see Farmer Whitwell from up the road on the rope behind her. They pulled and Pippin steadied out a bit. He finally reached the wagon. The water was swirling around his chest as he took the first child in his arms. The mother panicked for a moment, but he pointed to the other child and she released the lad Pippin was holding and focused her efforts on the lad before her.

Pippin made it safely to land and Farmer Whitwell pushed Diamond to go and see to the lad. She did so. He was barely breathing, and not moving at all except for the shivering that racked his body. She carried him to the back of the covered wagon and lay him among the blankets she'd placed there. When she turned from the back of the wagon she saw Whitwell's wife approaching. Diamond waved her over and she climbed in to the back of the wagon.

"Could you stay with him?" she asked Dahlia Whitwell, who nodded and took over his care as Diamond climbed out. Pippin had already reached the second lad and was nearly on shore again. Diamond ran quickly down to receive him. She took the lad back to the wagon as Pippin went back for the mother. Down stream Diamond heard a shout. Just off the still solid land she could see the father of the family. He was trying to hold a very young lass above his head as the water rose around him. He was clinging to a rock with one hand and pushing the lass up onto his head with the other hand. Diamond looked back to Pippin, but he was still trying to persuade the mother to let go of her hold on the wagon. Farmer Whitwell was still battling the swift current and steadying himself to deal with the weight of two full-grown hobbits. Diamond ran down the bank until she stood across from the father. He looked at her with pleading eyes and called out,

"Save her! Save Penny!" Diamond thought but for a second before she steeled herself and waded out into the water. It pressed against her legs with more force than she could have imagined. Each push threatened to wipe her feet out from under her. She dug her heels and toes into the muddy bottom and slowly made her way towards him. There was a small outcropping of rock against which he had braced himself. She rested her hips against it as she reached her arms out to the hobbit. He thrust his arms out, the lass limp in his hands, and she took her. She pressed the lass to her breast and steeled herself once more. Twice she nearly lost her footing, and twice she nearly went down. But finally she made it to the bank. Another hobbit was standing on the shoreline to receive the lass and she gratefully turned the child over to him. Then she turned to re-enter the torrent.

Upstream, Pippin struggled to bring the panicking hobbit to the land. She tore at his arms at first, and then suddenly went limp. Whitwell dug his heels in as Pippin began the return trip. Downstream, Diamond had reached the father. He was barely moving, so exhausted he was from his efforts, she had to pull him onto her back and drag him. He offered neither resistance nor help. Fortunately the weight of both of them pressed her feet deep into the muddy bottom and she held fast.

Pippin had made it nearly to shore when the one of the new arrivals, Brock Whitwell, the farmer's son, waded out to meet him. He relieved Pippin of the hobbit and all three headed into shore. Then something happened. Pippin slipped. Being so much lighter than he had been on the return trips, and exhausted beyond belief, he did not press his foot down into the mud with enough force, and he slipped. The water, waiting for its chance to seize him, did so.

Diamond was nearly back on shore and Thom Whitwell, the farmer's oldest son, was wading out to receive them both, his arms stretched out. But Diamond turned from the lad, her instincts drawing her eyes upstream. She was able to discern a ginger-haired head bobbing in the water and moving at an incredible speed down to her. With all her might she thrust the father towards Thom, who easily caught him, and turned back, edging her way carefully to the outcropping of rock. As Pippin was dragged down by the rushing water, he put his hands out, desperate to lay his fingers on some rock or plant to slow his progress. But none was forthcoming and so he was simply swept onwards. 

Diamond saw him approaching, she braced herself against the rock and stretched her arms out as far as she could. As luck, or fate, would have it Pippin was pressed right towards her by the flowing water. He threw his hand out just as she did and their fingers locked. Pippin was swung around by the water, crashing into the corner of the rock. Diamond was yanked forward, her feet slipping in the mud beneath her. Pippin put his free hand out and grasped the rock as Diamond pulled backwards with all her remaining strength. The Whitwell lads began to creep towards them. Diamond held tightly to Pippin's fingers and he clung to the rock. Through all the rushing water, through all the whipping rain and winds, their eyes met. Neither spoke, nor moved their lips in anyway. But both heard what the other said, "I love you".

The lads had almost reached them when the rock, pounded by the rushing water for hours, suddenly broke free from the drowned soil beneath it. Diamond tipped over as the rock was pushed away and she and Pippin, hands still clasped tightly together, were washed away by the raging stream. 


	29. Chapter 29

****

Author's Note: DiamondTook 3, thank you for your recent review. I appreciate that you are still reading. It has become like your own private story since it appears you and I are the only ones still reading it!

Chapter 29

Like the afterimages of a flash of lightening, Diamond recalled indefinite snatches of memory: cold water, then colder air, then the feeling of being pulled and dragged. When she was next aware of herself and her surroundings, she brushed a tangle of wet curls from her eyes. In the dim of the coming evening she could just make out a figure on the grassy bank near her. Pippin lay, unmoving, as she crawled over to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Who do you think dragged you out of the water?" he rumbled, startling her.

"I was just checking," she said a bit peevishly. She backed away attempting to right her dress, which lay like a sodden mass about her body. Above them the bare trees clicked in the breeze. The moon was half-full and reflected like a scatter of silver dust on the fast moving but diminishing stream. The water would be all but gone by morning, after wreaking havoc for the whole day. The wrecks of wagons and other items lined the soggy banks of the impromptu river.

"Why am I always rescuing you?" he muttered pushing himself to a sitting position and surveying their surroundings. As his eyes passed Diamond, he stopped. She was shivering; her lips were grey and her eyes dark holes in her pale face. As Pippin crawled over to her she eyed him warily.

"We need to get shelter and a fire. How well do you know this area?" he asked getting to his feet with a groan and stretching his stiff back out. He held his hand out to her.

"I have no idea where we are. It is too dark to tell. This stream is no help as it is new, so I've no landmarks to go by," she replied ignoring his hand and stumbling to her own feet, however unsteadily, under her own power. The fact that she had no feeling in her hands and feet made standing a challenge.

"Then we'll have to walk until we find someplace to warm up. The rain has stopped for now so it would be good to set off right away," he reasoned. She did not have the energy to argue and so stumbled after him as he headed into the trees.

Hobbits had lived in the Shire for time beyond counting. But areas of the Shire grew or fell in popularity according to the natural resources available there. This area of the Shire was filled with tress, but they were rather hard and sturdy, and therefore difficult to cut. Diamond and Pippin were lost west of Long Cleeve some distance north of Nobottle. Once there had been an active, lively community here, but in recent years the area had fallen out of favour. As they made their way through the wood, the wind kicked up and a drizzle of rain began. Pippin watched his step but kept one eye backwards should Diamond stumble. Diamond's feet regained some feeling, but it was only pain and she longed for the numbness to return. As their strength and hopes began to flag, Pippin saw the silhouette of a hut through the trees.

It was not what one would call homey. It was quite the opposite in fact. The timing was good, though, as the drizzle had become a downpour. Pippin had to push the door in with some force, but it gave way and they entered the hut. It had long since been abandoned. There were scraps of furniture and little else, but it was dry, as hobbit huts were made to be, and there were enough scraps of wood for a fire in the fireplace. Diamond closed the far window blown open by some long vanished wind and then set about to collect what she could in the way of blankets. She located two threadbare sheets and one moth-eaten but thick woolen blanket.

"How will you light a fire without flint?" she asked piling the sheets and blankets near the grate.

"I learned a lot of tricks from my traveling companions during the Quest. Tracking, fire lighting, sword fighting. I am a hobbit of many talents," he joked mildly. Diamond watched as he created fire with a dry stick upright on a flat stone and a second stick pulled like the bow of a fiddle. Smoke rose from the stone and soon the leaves placed upon it caught fire. He carefully added more leaves as fuel and then a handful of the small branches that littered the floor. Once the fire was well underway, they cleared away the remainder of the branches and leaves and lay one of the sheets on the floor.

"You should take off your clothes so we can dry them," Pippin said removing his own overshirt. Diamond nodded and turned her back to him. She walked to the far side of the hut where shadows still reigned and tried to remove her dress. It was a simple task made impossible by her numbed fingers and shivering body. After unsuccessfully trying for several minutes, she called out to Pippin. "My fingers are too numb to get these buttons undone. The dress will have to dry on me."

"Nonsense," Pippin tutted, trying to cover his nervousness as he approached her darkened corner. She hesitated, but necessity drove away her pride, and her fear and she turned her back to him. Pippin unbuttoned each one, his fingers a little more nimble than hers. It was a slow process. In the back of both their minds there was a fear. A fear that one of them would mention the unspoken words between them in the flood. That one would call the other out and admit what each had seen in the eyes of the other. Or far worse, one could deny it. At the time, both were sure of what they had seen and had they died then, it would have been a peaceful end for both. But back among the living, those things that had kept them apart became sharply real once again. Fear and longing welled up inside each of them. In the world of the living, there were memories and consequences. Finally Pippin was able to undo the last of the buttons and he quickly made his way back to the fire. Her soaken dress slid slowly to the wooden floor, and beneath it she wore the traditional underclothes of bloomers and a camisole.

"Turn your back," she called out of the darkness. Pippin, now undressed down to his own underclothes, did so immediately. She wrapped herself in one of the sheets and gathered the mass of fabric up which she then brought over to Pippin. He took the clothes from her outstretched hands and hung them on the metal rack near the grate. Diamond lay on the ground on top of the other sheet and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Pippin turned to her. He crouched near her, the fire behind him casting his face into darkness. She pulled the blanket back and, mirroring his action in her dream that morning (was it that morning?), Pippin climbed under the blanket next to her. He lay on his back though, looking into the crackling fire and not into her cobalt eyes. Their blueness was undiminished by the darkness and that troubled him, because their power over him was undiminished, also. Neither spoke nor moved for some time for fear of revealing too much. Every moment that passed without them speaking of what had happened in the water made it that much more impossible to mention it. After the moment seemed to have passed beyond recall, out of the darkness Pippin's voice, small and quiet, finally spoke to her.

"It would be better, warmer, if we held each other," he said. Diamond stiffened. "Since I am bigger, you should trade places with me," he finished.

"All right," she agreed, equally quietly. She lifted her trembling body over his as he rolled onto his side. She slipped in front of him between him and the fire. At first he was tentative and kept some distance between them. But he could see her trembling and was moved by pity. She was shocked as she felt him move closer. The remnants of her recent dream, so passionate and real, still lingered in her mind. He bent his knees and brought them up behind hers. He pressed his chest and stomach against her back. She could have questioned his intentions, but the warmth radiating from his body put an end to her shivering in short order and she accepted they were nothing but honorable. Outside the rain beat down until around midnight, when it finally let up for good.

* * *

When Diamond awoke the next morning, early, almost before the sun, she lay in a half-wakened state. Behind her she could feel Pippin's body curled against hers. His curves and bends fitted neatly into hers. They were like two matching silver spoons pressed perfectly together. Pippin's arm was draped across her waist and two of his fingers had strayed between the buttons on her camisole. The tips of his fingers brushed the flesh of her stomach. Still half asleep, she became aware of the firmness of his chest and the roundness of his hobbit stomach on her back, and his legs, stout and strong, nestled into hers. Diamond moaned sleepily. Pippin moaned in return. And there, in the dimness of the hut, the embers of the dying fire still faintly glowing in the grate, the world outside washed clean, Diamond, still lost in a dream, rolled her body toward Pippin. Their eyes were still pressed tightly shut, whether in sleep or in fear the dream would end if seen in the cold light of the morning, was uncertain. Pippin drew his fingers across her stomach. She shivered, not in response to the cold, but in response to the sensation of his touch. Tentatively he moved his mouth to hers. 

They brushed their lips together. He drew his bottom lip across her top one and she trembled. She touched her bottom lip lightly to his and he sighed. He placed his palm against her scarred cheek. She drew her fingers up the length of his back. His fingers strayed up to entwine themselves in her curls and hers bunched the back of his undershirt. He stroked her face and followed his fingers with a trail of feather-light kisses, first on one cheek and then the other. She caught her fingers up in his hair guiding his face to hers. There was a growing urgency in the action. Perhaps they both knew that once they were fully awake and aware, this dream would vanish and they would be who they truly were again, not lovers, but acquaintances with nothing between them except history. Just before their lips could meet in earnest, though, there was a faint pause as reason battled with passion in their hearts and awakening minds.

Then from somewhere outside a voice called out, "Pippin! Diamond…!" And with that intrusion of the outside world, the waking-dream ended. 

* * *

Ham was well enough to visit Diamond in her room the next evening and found her up and pacing.

"You are supposed to be in bed," he chastised as he sat on the edge of her unkempt bed. She paused by the window, staring out into the glittering evening. The water had receded and the view began to look its old self again. She closed the shutter and returned to her bed.

"No lectures today, I am not in the mood," she replied sharply. She rolled away from him and stared at the wall.

"He's still here, it is not too late to speak to him," Ham said lying back and propping his head on his arms. Diamond lay in silence for a moment then shook her head.

"It was too late a long time ago," she whispered sadly. Ham closed his eyes.

"That is stubbornness talking, nothing else,"

"That is reality, Ham. We had our chance. Love is not so kind as to allow us another chance."

"You choose not to take it. Love offered you the perfect-"

"That was not love!" she barked. "It was cruel fate."

"What is the difference. I have seen the way you look at each other, or do not look at each other. Do you doubt your love for him? Or his for you?" Ham said, anger rising in his voice.

" I… There is no love there. But…" she trailed off and Ham pricked his ears up.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"I .. we … nothing really. I just think…"

"Did something happen?" Ham asked, hoping for the best.

"No, nothing happened," she finished. "Nothing important. It was just the fear and the cold. We held each other for warmth, that was all."

"And you felt nothing?" he probed.

"Gratitude. Nothing more," she lied. A blush crept over her cheeks as she recalled the overwhelming passion she'd felt for Pippin, that she'd always felt for Pippin. Tears sprung up in her eyes.

"You are a terrible liar, so bad that even you don't believe what you are saying," he chortled.

"Ham, how dare-" Diamond began to scold.

"How dare you waste your life alone, caring for me instead of pursuing that lad!"

Diamond spun to look at him, her eyes fiery, "No! I choose to be here because this is my home! I need you as much as you need me!" she cried her hands clasping one of his between her own.

"What if I told you I didn't need you?" he asked wistfully covering her hand with his other.

"Don't need me?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Of course I do, but I need you to have a life of your own. I need you to marry that lad and have a brood of little ones who will ride me pig-a-back and call me uncle."

Diamond closed her eyes as two tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She threw her arms around her brother's neck and they held each other. She wept and he comforted her kindly. When she stopped, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"There is nothing left between Pippin and myself. Whatever there once was is long since gone. I am afraid you are stuck with me," she said tipping her head forward to meet his forehead. He shook his head against hers and laughed.

"You have the stubbornness of an orc, you know that?"

"And you have the brains of one!" she laughed lying back in the bed. "And I am tired beyond belief. Thank you for reminding me of what is important in my life, you, this place. With the money Pip- the Thain gave us, we can make this place look like new." 

Ham smiled and patted her hair. Then he stood, a little unsteadily. He turned to smile back at her from the door saying, "Wait until you are out of bed before you start spending that gold," but she was utterly asleep.

* * *

"I need to get out of here," Pippin said angrily. Pervinca caught his arm on the way by and pulled him down on the bed next to her. He attempted to get up again, but she flung her legs across his lap and finally he slumped back against the wall. She removed her legs and straightened her skirt out.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough," she barked. "We can stay one more night under this roof. You have no feelings for her, so what hardship is it to sleep one more night under the same roof as she is?" she teased. Pippin puffed out his cheeks and sputtered at her. She smiled and slapped his knee.

"You are right of course. It is no hardship to spend one more – night – with - her,"

he agreed, though the words were difficult to get out. Pervinca threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes, your indifference to towards her is obvious." Pippin scowled and began to protest but Pervinca cut him off, "Yes, yes, I know, there is nothing there any longer. As you wish Poppycock, as you wish." She laughed and stood taking with her his supper dishes.

"Mother us expecting us to leave tomorrow," Pippin said rereading part of the letter from his mother and then tossing it lightly onto the bedside table. Pervinca nodded pausing to call back to him, "Good night little brother, sleep well!" before she left the room pulling the door closed behind her. Pippin picked up the letter again and tried to focus on it, but it was not interesting enough to capture his restless mind. His thoughts wandered back to the morning before in the hut. He wondered if it had been a dream. And yet, he could smell her hair on his hands and the gentle touch of her lip on his. He stood, lost in his reverie for a long moment, replaying each touch, each sigh in his mind. It had not been a dream, he knew in his heart, and yet, nothing would come of it so it might as well have been. He moved to the bed and pulled back the covers. Under the sheets he tried to will his mind to other thoughts, to other lasses even, but ever they strayed back to her. To Diamond. Finally exhaustion took him and he fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: This was a little long in coming, sorry. Welcome to those of you who have just started reading and nice to see (hear from) the rest of you. This chapter is a little different, it is sort of a set up for the next chapters so it is quite expositional. But there are hints here and there of what is to come. Enjoy and, as always, R&R, please. 

Chapter 30

The grass was growing long over the mound, as well as thick and green. A profuse spray of tiny bluish-purple violets played across the green, pooling around the base of the old oak protruding from the mound. The freshly painted trim around the doors and windows glowed brightly in the sun. Diamond moved back and took a long look at the hobbit hole. It was almost identical in appearance to what it had been during her childhood. It had taken nearly a year and many hands to restore it to its former glory. Dusting the dirt from his knees, Fenbow Bracegirdle sidled up to Diamond. He looked over his work with a critical eye and nodded approvingly.

"I hope it pleases ya' there, young miss," he said, more than pleased himself.

"Very much so, Fenbow. Thank you so much for all your hard work," she replied sincerely, linking her arm in his. He was somewhat embarrassed by the state of his clothes, dirty they were and torn in many places from his efforts. She'd offered to buy him new ones, but he liked to take of himself.

"Kind of ye' to hire me. There's been lots o' building around the Shire, but I haven't been working much m'self," he murmured gratefully. She leaned her head down aways to rest on his sloping shoulder. He patted her hand and rested his own head against hers for a second.

"I never forgot what you and your brother did for my cousin and me. It felt only right to repay your kindness. You saved us," she said simply. "And as I understood from Farmer Whitwell, you were the best. Now I can see he did not exaggerate one whit," she laughed, raising her head to plant a kiss upon his wizened cheek. He blushed and huffed a bit, quickly taking his hand from hers and smoothing his white hair back.

"I'll get to work on the barn next, if ye' like," he then said, wandering back around the side of the hole. Diamond recalled his face the day he'd come to her. So shy and grateful he was. He'd been pleased to be remembered by her. After the death of his brother ('There must've been nigh on a hundrit hobbits there that day,' he had told her proudly) the hut near the quarry did not feel like a home. They'd shared the home for 70 years and without Glenbow, it was empty. When he'd gotten word from Diamond asking for his help, he was packed and out the door in two days. There wasn't much to sell or move and he was anxious to see her again and fill that emptiness in his life.

He'd gotten to work the day he'd arrived and hadn't stopped through the long winter or the rainy spring. With Fetridge gone to sea, there was need for someone who could live in and do the refinishing. A curious and happy byproduct of Fenbow's presence in the house was his ability to handle Diamond's mother. She ranted and raved at him at first, protesting his presence, accusing him of cheating her. But as the months passed, his calmness permeated the household. He was the very tonic needed to cure Calla Lily's rages. By the summer of 1423, she was all but docile. Her disdain for Diamond was unabated, but she expressed it with less frequency and less volume and Diamond could easily live with that.

Hamlin had a bad winter. They nearly lost him twice. The healer whispered to Diamond that if Ham saw the spring, they should count themselves blessed. But see the spring he did, and the summer, also. With Fetridge's departure, Diamond had to quickly learn the business of business. By the spring she had found her feet, and by the summer she was growing confident in her abilities. Being the largest estate in the area meant her family held a position of authority. Once their fortune was lost, the area became unstable and fell from favour. Families moved away and settled in 'better' places. But with the money the Thain had provided her, she was able to offer once again some semblance of a community centre for a populace who'd been without one for sometime.

She met with farmers and millers to discuss market prices. She refereed disagreements between the locals. She even got to be the first to kiss many a new lad or lass after their birth. The first kiss was a great honour, and she was pleased to be so highly regarded by her neighbors. As the summer wore on, she settled into her new life. A life, she believed, destined to be without love.

* * *

Pippin, also, was occupied during this time. After leaving Long Cleeve he spent many days recuperating at the Great Smials. By the time he was fully recovered, he had made his mind up that he needed to move on. The day he left Long Cleeve, Diamond had made no appearance. She never came to say good-bye, or to wish him a good trip. He had moved slowly enough to give her adequate time, but she had not shown herself. It was a great blow to him, but it set his resolve. If she had been unmoved by what had transpired between them in the hut, then he knew it was hopeless.

Had he known it, Diamond was anything but unmoved. In fact she watched him from the window of her room and wept as his father's cart carried him away from her. She simply could not face him. Had he known it, what had happened between them had meant a great deal to her. In fact, it had aroused such a passion in her as she had never experienced before, but she felt it was unseemly and she was sorely ashamed of her feelings. It was that shame that kept her away. Shame and her old friend fear. The consuming nature of her feelings for Pippin had allowed her to understand Prim a little better. She understood how the threat of another broken heart could strike fear into the bravest soul. The irony that her heart was in pieces _already_ seemed lost on her. Poor Love, what chance did she have against such fearful hearts and stubborn minds? 

* * *

With autumn not far off, it was time for the farmers and representatives to meet for the annual market council. The Thain had always liked to hold it at The Great Smials, his traditional place of power, where he could meet with the representatives one by one, thereby reducing the power of their superior numbers. But since the occupation, the whole process had become more of a collective and the meeting had been moved to the most suitable and symbolic location they could imagine, The Battle Field in Bywater. It was there the first blow for the new Shire had been struck. It was there the hobbits had fulfilled their destiny. Merry, Sam and Pippin in the Battle of Bywater did what Gandalf had intended from the first. There they became a people, willing and able to defend their own. 

Luckily for Diamond, attending the council would also allow her a visit to see her beloved family. With Fenbow around to look after her mother and brother, she was free to be the representative of Long Cleeve and of the North-West Farthing. It was an awesome responsibility and she frequently doubted whether she was up to it, but Ham would have no nay-saying on her part. _He_ knew she could do it, and so she _could,_ he reasoned. 

He assured her his health was good and that she had the full support of the entire North-West Farthing (both of which were nearly true). As she left, seated in the back of the Whitwell's wagon, he waved happily to her from the door, Fenbow at his side lending a supportive hand. Diamond felt apprehensive, but knew in her heart that she had faced far more dangerous situations than this in her life. She knew she would rise to the occasion as she always did.

* * *

"You are going to be Thain one day and you should know how these things go," Paladin blustered in the back of the wagon as Eglantine fussed with his tie

"I already know how they go, father. I've been attending these things since I was a lad," Pippin retorted rolling his eyes at Merry seated beside him and snapping the reins on the pony's rump in frustration. The pony pulled forward sending Pippin's parents backwards into the bottom of the wagon, their feet comically kicking up into the air, and sending Merry and Pippin into paroxysms of laughter. His mother chastised him once she had regained her seat and they continued the journey without incident. If Pippin and Merry exchanged a secret smile now and then, they could hardly be blamed.

The weather was with them on that market council day. The sky was deep azure and cloudless as far as the eye could see. Pavilions were raised and stretched out over the whole field. As the field was approached from the north-west, each curly head bowed as they passed the stone mounted at the foot of the burial hill. Beneath that mound lay the brave hobbits who had given their lives for the Shire to be free. Pippin and Merry were always especially respectful since it was they who had roused the Shire. Then every hobbit face looked straight toward the Battle Pit, not far off. As they passed near the place where the bodies of the ruffians had been entombed, they did not look on it to express hatred, or anger, but to remind themselves of how close they had come to loosing the Shire. And to be sure they never forgot what happened that November day. 

In the centre of the grounds was the largest tent set out for the major meeting that would be attended by all interested parties, which, of course, meant everyone. And what is a council meeting without victuals and drink? It was nothing a hobbit would attend, that was for certain. The smell of tobacco and roasted mutton wafted over the Battle Field beckoning to one and all. Fresh loaves steamed, jams and jellies glistened, and crocks of butter melted in the bright August sun.

Having slept the night at the Heathertoes after a sweet and tearful reunion, Diamond rode to the council with them. She feared her meeting with Eddy would be awkward, but she was glad to see him smile as she stepped down from the wagon. Later he had taken her aside and told her of his engagement to Peony of Lake-by-Downs. She was happy and kissed his cheek. He smiled and blushed, still awed by her beauty but also touched by her happiness for him. The evening had been merry and all had retired feeling whole once again.

* * *

Pippin had spent the evening with Merry at the Green Dragon Inn regaling the crowd with the now legendary tale of the Quest of the Ring. Merry noted he and Pippin's part of the story seemed to grow with each telling. But Pippin replied that there was no word of a lie in the story, and, as he explained to Merry, the embellishments were made merely to further the enjoyment of the crowd. Of course Merry ruffled his hair and smiled knowingly, he himself was frequently surprised by his own antics in the growing tale.

After several pints, on the house of course, Estella Bolger kindly drove the lads home to Bag End and put them into the responsible arms of Sam Gamgee and Rosie. Merry was not so far gone that he forgot to kiss Estella's cheek before she left. She blushed down to her toes, and was, as always, flattered by his attentions. "Don't wait too long, Meriadoc, not all lasses are as patient as Rosie here," Sam warned him often enough. But as much as Merry wanted to heed his warning, until Pippin found someone, Merry could not leave him. And though the words remained unsaid, in his heart he knew Estella understood. And what was most remarkable was, she did.

* * *

Some distance from the joyful market council, there was a meeting of another sort. At the farthest southern edge of the Shire, near the crossing of Sarn Ford, Merimas Brandybuck paced nervously. He'd arrived before the sun and had been waiting impatiently for several hours.

"You're late!" he snapped when the party he'd been waiting for finally arrived. The man on the horse looked down on him and sniffed.

"I keep m' own time and don't answer to the likes of you, rat," the man sneered, dismounting and spitting some thick dark liquid onto the grass. "What you got fer me?"

Merimas was disgusted, but led his ponies, and the laden wagons they pulled, up closer to the man. The man threw back the tarp covering the contents on the first wagon and inspected it closely. Mostly food and some tobacco, Old Tovey it was. He seemed satisfied and pulled the tarp back down. It was light work for him to unhitch the rather small hobbit wagons from Merimas's ponies and reattach them to the saddle of his own horse. They looked rather comical trailing behind the large horse, like a child's toy. Then the man handed to Merimas that which Merimas had begun to treasure above all else: gold.

With not another word the man mounted his horse and rode off south, back across the Sarn Ford and towards the Grey Flood. He and his men had built a camp there after being run out of Isengard. They were not bright and had spent so long in the service of Saruman, that they had nearly forgotten how to take care of themselves. But Merimas had found them through his own means and had offered to provide them with the necessities of life. In return they gave him what they had plenty of, precious metals, forged in the black heart of Isengard. For now the arrangement suited both parties. Merimas built his fortune and the men built their numbers. But soon neither would be satisfied any longer, and someone would pay with his life.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: This is a long one. Enjoy and R&R, please. 

Chapter 31

Beneath each pavilion was collected all manner of folk: farmers, millers, and cattlemen from each of the four farthings. In one, Diamond, along with Farmer Whitwell, sat at the head of the table.

"We want fair prices," grumbled one unhappy hobbit chomping on his pipe stem to the point of breaking it.

"Has the Thain not always been fair?" she asked.

"He has always been reasonable," another replied, "But not necessarily fair."

"And cert'nly not generous!" a third rumbled. Murmurings stirred about the table as forty hobbits voiced their displeasure.

"Only now has he even allowed these meetins' to be held together," a hobbit blurted.

"He used ta' make us meet him alone-" another one began.

"-with him up on that high chair of his-' a third interrupted. Diamond shook her head as the murmurings grew to loud complaints. Some raved about the Thain's own wealth, hoarded in the trying years after the occupation, while others questioned his loyalty and his honesty.

"He said it his'self, he thought if anyone was gonna rule the Shire, it otta' been him, not ole' Lotho," Farmer Suggins said after slurping down an enormous quaff of beer. As the voices grew and blended together, the sound became unbearable.

"Enough!" Whitwell finally shouted above the din, "Enough!" the voices returned to their murmuring and eventually quieted altogether.

"I cannot speak for any past behavior by the Thain except to say he has been very kind and generous to me," Diamond said steadily.

"Well that's 'cause you was gonna-" Suggins began, but quieted when he received a piercing glance from Whitwell. Farmer Whitwell was a figure of some prominence in North Farthing. He had been the de facto community leader for the years they were without an actual one. He was fiercely loyal to Diamond as he knew her to be brave and self-sacrificing. He may have secretly doubted her ability to do the job, but he intended to support her publicly. For the good of the farthing he knew it needed a true leader. His hope had lain in Fetridge, but the lad had never risen to the occasion. And Hamlin had always been too weak to be a real leader. No, as odd as it was, this young lass was the only remaining choice. The position was largely ceremonial of course, as were most titles in hobbit culture. But there was something to be said for tradition and ceremony. And Whitwell intended to support her as long as she wanted him to.

"Why don't we create a list of demands and price suggestions to be presented at the meeting later," Girthdell the miller said. He was often the voice of reason in these meetings and Whitwell was glad to hear from him. So paper was provided and Diamond recorded their requests. Which were plentiful, to be sure.

* * *

"I don't mind giving a fair price," Paladin said fixing his brother-in-law, Saradoc, with a keen eye.

"Perhaps it is our definitions of fair that differ then, brother," Saradoc replied jokingly. In the corner Pippin kept his head down and his mouth shut. His father had not spoken to him since the incident in the wagon. The Thain was displeased with being humiliated. Paladin Took was, by all accounts, a fairly serious man with little of the ridiculous about him. But much to his chagrin his only son had been, quite frequently in his youth, the source of many humiliations. That his son had changed, _utterly_ changed, seemed lost on the Thain at times. The stunt in the wagon had reminded him that though he had saved the Shire, Pippin was still, on occasion, a fool.

Pippin raised his head briefly but was met with a frown and so went back to tracing the edge of the cushion with his finger. After all he'd done, after all he'd been through, his father still treated him like a child. Pippin, in his short life had battled orcs, slayed Uruk-hai, helped to destroy Isengard; he had looked into the very heart of evil and had returned. Yet to his father, he was still the foolish lad of his youth. Not that his father ignored his accomplishments all together. When it suited the Thain, or benefited him in some way, he was quick enough to tout them, but for the most part they remained unremarked upon by his father. Pippin's mother, however, was another story. She reveled in his accomplishments and never missed a chance to thank him for what he'd done for all of them.

"Your father is proud of you, too," she would tell him, "he just has trouble showing it sometimes." Pippin would nod and smile, but in his heart he doubted it.

"Time to go," Saradoc announced as he walked to the tent flap and flipped it open allowing the bright sunlight to flood in, blinding Pippin who sat in its path. Pippin blinked and raised his hand to shield his eyes. But the light was soon cut by a delicate figure.

"Sir, I was sent to fetch you to the council," Anemone Greenhand said to Paladin, as she curtsied to the tent full of hobbits. Pippin looked up at her and she smiled at him. He smiled in return and stood to follow his father out of the tent. She held the tent flap until Saradoc had led Paladin out through it and when Pippin passed, she fell in beside him. She was a pleasant lass, a few years younger than Pippin, with dazzling hazel eyes, chocolate coloured hair and a winning smile. She clasped her hands behind her back, as Pippin had done, and walked as close to him as she could.

"I am pleased to see you again, Pippin," she said brightly, "We haven't seen you here in Bywater for some time."

"I've been busy," he replied kindly.

"Doing what?" she asked excitedly. Everything Pippin did was exciting to her. She was one of those who never tired of Pippin's tales. And one who never minded the subtle changes in the telling from time to time. Pippin smiled and turned to her.

"There are many jobs the future Thain has to learn, so I learn them as best I can. They are uninteresting enough to _do_, and so would be thoroughly uninteresting to _hear about_, I assure you," he laughed. She laughed with him and linked her arm in his. He patted her hand sweetly, then removed her arm as they approached the large meeting tent.

* * *

Everyone had eaten luncheon, nuncheon and tea by the time the whole group was ready to collect. The year before the meeting had been a disorganized mess and had taken nearly a week. This year, after careful planning by Merry and the Brandybucks, things were moving along swimmingly. Saradoc sat at one end of the long table while Paladin took his place at the other. The problems between the Brandybucks and the Tooks were as long lived as their great love for one another. These two hobbits, who occupied seats of some power, struggled to maintain the delicate balance between their families. 

In the centre of the table sat the voice of reason in the form of Will Whitfoot, the mayor of the Shire. Behind each hobbit sitting at the table, sat, stood and leaned an assortment of family members. Filling in the remaining spots along the table were the representatives from each section of the four farthings. The north was represented by Diamond of Long Cleeve with Farmer Whitwell directly behind her. The East saw Rollo Boffin and his kin. The south had Marmadas Brandybuck and, of course, Reginard Took represented the west. Though the meeting was intended to be a somewhat private function limited to the representatives and their supports, in reality the entirety of the Shire was spilled out from the tent in a great pool of hobbits. Some ate, some spoke and others slept, but all were intent on the outcome of the meeting.

Once Diamond had taken her seat, Whitwell laid a kind and supportive hand on her shoulder to steady her. She was turning to face the mayor as order was called, but a familiar figure at the far end of the tent caught her attention. Pippin stood tall at the edge of the sunlight. His elfin cloak lay over a mossy green shirt and brown pants, smartly pressed. He had chosen not to wear his uniform due to the heat and, he felt, it was not appropriate for a knight of Gondor to seem be representing the king here. His hair shone in the sunlight or was cast in shadow as he wavered in and out of the tent. He was smiling at a lass next to him and instantly Diamond felt her face flush. She looked quickly away only to meet the eyes of Rollo Boffin who was seated three seats down from her. He did not smile, but neither did he look away. He just gazed steadily at her until she averted her eyes. Just then, order was finally called and Will Whitfoot began to speak.

"I call to order this market council meeting on this day, the 21st day of August, in the year 1423 (S.R.). We have gathered here to establish market prices for the agricultural products produced and sold by the Shire and her inhabitants. In order that these prices should be fair and equitable we have called a representative from each of the four farthings to speak on behalf of the citizens. So that this meeting does not become a free-for-all like least year," Whitfoot said casting a glance over to Suggins and his cronies who had pushed their way in close, "_I _will dictate who speaks, when and for how long. If there are those among you who don't like it, you can take your leave now." Quiet voices murmured in agreement or disagreement, but none was raised up, so the mayor continued. "I would like to take this time to thank all of you who came and hope that you put the time allotted this morning to good use. May we please have the requests?" Two young hobbits collected the lists from the various parties and brought them before the mayor. He looked them over quickly and then laid them on the table before him and asked, "Shall we begin?" And begin they did. Hobbits like to talk; they like to debate trivialities as if the fate of a kingdom depended on them. Of course while they debate they have to eat, so many courses were passed around as the meeting progressed. The temperature in the tent cooled as evening fell across the Shire. But spiked up again when a particular topic came up for debate. It happened to be the one topic Diamond feared the most.

Outside the tent, Pippin lounged casually against a tent post. He drained his mug and Annie offered to refill it. He nodded and she scampered off towards the food tent. Torches fluttered in a light breeze that offered some respite from the oppressive heat of the day. He was just about to drift off when he heard voices in the tent raised in anger. He shot to his feet and ducked under the edge of the awning.

"That ain't what we agreed to, she's twistin' it!" Suggins yelled, his face beet-red and sweaty. Diamond did not respond, but Whitwell did. He turned and questioned Suggin's parentage in an unflattering manner, which caused Suggins, in turn, to ponder the stability of Farmer Whitwell's mind. Mayor Whitfoot stood and attempted to calm the crowd but his voice was lost in the din.

"Silence!" the Thain yelled, and the noise in the tent dropped in half immediately then trickled down to nothing. He met the eyes of each hobbit in the tent until he knew he had their undivided attention.

"Now Botho Suggins, please state your problem calmly and we will try to solve it rationally," he said quietly. Pippin stood behind his father, the trace of a smile on his lips. He had always marveled at his father's ability to control a room. Suggins looked uncomfortable but finally spoke.

"She didn't write what we tol' 'er to. She wrote what she thought was best fer us," he explained. Paladin nodded and turned to Diamond.

"Do you have a response to that?"

"What you requested was unreasonable for potatoes. At that price many families in the north farthing would be unable to eat next winter," she explained in turn.

"Who are you ta' say what people can and can't afford ta' pay?" he countered. Behind him there was a murmur of agreement. "Yer just a lass," Suggins went on eliciting more agreements and further rumblings.

"Yeah," another hobbit agreed and the noise level rose from behind Diamond. The hobbits she had come to represent had begun to rebel against her. She needed to do something quickly, either to put an end to her new position, or to regain their confidence.

"You chose me to come here as your representative. You believed I would do the best for you. Have you now changed your mind?"

"I 'ave, yer too young a lass to know nothing 'bout the world," Suggins cried.

"No upstart who we ain't seen hide nor hair of fer years ought'a be able to come back and tell us what's best for us," Filpo Baggins agreed. Diamond nodded her head and looked defeated. Pippin stepped forward intending to defend her, to explain to those who seemed not to know what she had done for them and for the Shire. But before he could open his mouth, another familiar voice spoke first.

"She knows more about being poor _and_ rich than you ever will, Botho Suggins, and she did more for the Shire than you ever did Filpo Baggins," said Merimas Brandybuck as he lifted the tent flap and entered. He walked around the long table and stood beside Suggins. "If you have questions about her suitability for the position, I will be happy to give you details on her past accomplishments," he said calmly. Suggins backed off, but the damage was done.

"Thank you Merimas," she said gratefully, "but if they have no faith in me, I cannot serve them effectively," Diamond said standing up from her chair. A silence fell over them but was broken finally by Pippin.

"Whatever you decide, I think there is something I must say," Pippin said in the quiet of the tent. Merry leaned against the tent pole, his hand locked firmly in Estella's. He was curious as to what Pip might have to say, but was surer than anyone in the pavilion that it would be something _worth_ saying. Paladin raised his eyes, concerned as to what might issue from Pippin's mouth among such auspicious company. "I think you are afraid of change," he said to Suggins, "I think we all are. We wanted things _not_ to change because we loved the Shire just as she was, but things _have_ changed," he said, casting his eyes to the burial hill. "We were so busy being pleased with our own lives that we forgot that there was a world outside. We forgot so completely that we almost lost the Shire. Lost all of this. So like it or no, our world has changed and there is precious little we can do but change with it. This is not the Shire of our forefathers; it is a new Shire. We are standing in the place the new Shire was born. For good or for ill, we are a part of that larger world. It knows us now and we know it. 

As for Diamond's suitability for the job, she had proven her loyalty to the Shire with her willingness, on more than one occasion, to give her life for it and us," he said, avoiding looking directly at her. "She helped bring down that accursed dam, saving the lives of Saradoc's boys at the same time. How many among you can say that you did more?" he asked. "What we learned most painfully from the Quest was that those who may not _appear_ to be useful or suited to a task, may perform that task the best of all," he said sadly as his thoughts and the thoughts of many flew to Frodo. Paladin was surprised. Shocked may have been a better word. That such wise and insightful statements should come from his son, amazed him. Perhaps, he thought, there was hope for the lad yet.

Will Whitfoot cleared his throat and said, "I could not agree more, nicely said lad. We are an old, old people and we cannot expect things not to ever change. Like the winter and the summer, change is inevitable. That you are afraid is understandable, that you let that fear rule you, is not. Perhaps a vote is in order. Would all present at the council table please vote on whether this young lass be allowed to represent her farthing at this council." Each hobbit nodded his head in ascent as his turn came. Rollo looked at Diamond and smiled kindly, Marmadas Brandybuck in his turn called out, "Here, here!" Reginard Took nodded as he knew what they owed her all too well. Of course Saradoc and Paladin voted for her inclusion, they were no fools. Suggins grumbled, but accepted the vote. He grumbled more after a few pints in the food tent, but by the next day, he had moved on to finding someone and something else to grumble about.

Once the meeting had adjourned for the night, Diamond shook Whitwell's hand and stood. She moved quickly over to Rollo Boffin and when he had finished speaking to a cousin she somewhat recognized, he turned to her. "Thank you Rollo, I appreciate your support." He shook her proffered hand and smiled saying,

"I am well aware of your knowledge of farming and your ability to get what you want. I envy Suggins having you to represent him. He should be grateful." Diamond chuckled knowingly in agreement. Just then a young hobbit moved up close to Rollo, a wee lad howling in her arms, "You take 'em, I've had enough," she laughed as Rollo gladly took the lad. He had his father's kind eyes, tearful though they were. Rollo's face was serene in the face of the baby's bluster and he merely smiled, clucking and cooing.

"This is Rusty," Rollo said as tears sprung to Diamond's eyes. She tickled the lad's cheek and smiled a bittersweet smile both in memory of the old hobbit and also at the pangs of longing that rose up suddenly in her. She took her leave of the father and son and went to find her comfort in the arms of her family.


	32. Chapter 32

****

Author's Note: Thank you all for your recent R&Rs. I really do appreciate your support and enthusiasm. This one is a little short (a balance to that last long one!) but it foreshadows a bit of what is to come. This may be it until after the holidays so I will take this opportunity to wish you all the happiest of holidays and I hope you all have a healthy and prosperous new year.

Chapter 32

Although there was work to do the next day and some hard feelings lingered still, there was no reason to let a chance for a party pass. In the open area near the pavilions, a band set up and before night had blanketed the sky with a cloak of darkness, the light strains of a fiddle filled the warm evening air. Prim and Everard sat close together engaged in lover's talk. Thistle and Redmond considered the relative merits of red and green apples. Eddy and his lass savoured the fare set before them. Diamond felt utterly out of place. She stood and stretched.

"I am off for some fresh air," she announced.

"Shall I join you?" Prim asked, "I have something to ask you." Diamond smiled as Prim linked her arm in hers and they moved off between the tents. They passed the crowd and walked out into the open area where the music drifted across and people began to gather. The cousins smiled and tipped their heads together as they walked.

"What did you want to ask of me?" Diamond inquired finally when they crossed over to the far, quiet side of the open area. They sat on a fallen tree and Prim took Diamond's hands in her own. She seemed to pause before she spoke, as if searching for the right words.

"Are you happy Diamond?" Diamond was surprised by the question and was not sure how to answer. She could not lie as Prim knew her too well, nor was she interested in making Prim feel guilty for her own good fortune. She smiled as best she could and replied,

"I will be." It was Prim's turn to smile. She nodded and leaned her head on Diamond's shoulder.

"Everard and I plan to wed next summer. I would like you to stand up with me." This news was no surprise, in fact, Diamond had expected to hear it sooner. She knew, now though, that Prim was afraid of hurting her, of abandoning her. Diamond took her cousin's hand and kissed it.

"Everard is a lucky hobbit. I hope he knows that."

"So you'll stand up with me?"

"You could not keep me away," Diamond laughed. They stood then and joined the rest of the family who had gathered near the musicians. 

The fiddler sawed his way through a quick jig while those not dancing clapped in unison. This was followed by a complicated group dance that Diamond did not know the steps to, so she just watched from the sidelines with Thistle and Redmond.

"There are plenty of lads to dance with," Thistle whispered to her.

"I know Auntie Thistle, I am just not much in the mood for dancing-"

"-I hope I can change your mind on that," said a voice from behind them. Merimas entered the circle of the torch light from the darkness beyond. Diamond stood and faced him. Behind them the music stopped as the band rested their weary fingers.

"Oh, Merimas, I meant to come and find you and thank you," she said, smiling and offering her hand to him.

" I have been looking for you as well, and you need not thank me for anything," he replied bowing and kissing her hand. She returned the bow once he stood and allowed him to keep her hand for the time being. They spoke together for a time, catching up on each other's news. Merimas showed a great deal of interest in what she was saying and she was flattered by it.

Across the clearing Pippin sat with Merry, smoking. He drew a puff in and let it out in a punctuated stream. He regretted, yet again, that he had never taken the time to learn Gandalf's smoke tricks when he'd had the chance. His attention was drawn by the arrival of Merimas across the field. He saw him standing with Diamond and holding her hand. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he turned away. Merry followed his eyes and turned back to Pippin.

"You could ask her to dance, you know." Pippin shook his head. He took a pull on his pipe and pretended not to watch them together, but Merry saw him sneak glances across, frequently. The music began again, a rare, sonorous ballad sung by one of the Chubbs, and Merimas took the opportunity to pull Diamond gently onto the field. She hesitated but across the way she saw Pippin step onto the dance floor with Annie clutching tightly to his hand. Diamond straightened her back, placed one hand in Merimas' left hand and the other on his shoulder. Pippin repeated the movement in reverse with Annie. The music began and the many dancing couples began to move around the space. With her eyes firmly fixed on Merimas' face, Diamond made a point of avoiding Pippin's eyes. Pippin, of course, was pretending to be so engaged by Annie that he was oblivious to Diamond. As the pattern shifted, the two couples were quite close at times. Anemone Greenhand danced without a care, her feet barely touching the ground and her head in the clouds. All her life she'd dreamed of dancing with Peregrin Took beneath the stars. And tonight she was.

Merimas's thoughts were less pleasantly engaged. He was measuring how angry he could make Pippin before Pippin snapped. As they wove in and out around each other, Merimas was glancing at Pippin to see his reactions. He intentionally slid his hand down Diamond's waist slowly. Diamond was confused, but assumed it was a part of the dance with which she was not familiar. Of course Pippin knew Merimas was trying to get a rise out of him and so he was careful not to betray his feelings. He did not want to give Merimas the satisfaction. The dance ended a seemingly long time later and both couples returned to their respective sides.

Merimas kissed Diamond's hand to thank her for the dance and she curtseyed graciously. "I have been meaning to come up to see you in Long Cleeve, would you allow me to do so before the winter?" he asked.

"We would be pleased to have you. The quality of our table has increased in recent days and I would be happy for the company."

"Then I shall," he agreed. "I will take my leave of you, now, as I have other matters, albeit less attractive ones, to see to," he said graciously. He took her hand and kissed it again. As he departed back into the darkness, the family had their attention drawn forward by an approaching figure. Paladin strode confidently over to the family. They all stood and greeted one another politely. Eglantine sought out Diamond's eyes and finally met them. Diamond looked stricken but Eglantine approached her anyway.

"Diamond, I have not see you for sometime," she said quietly as they stood face to face.

"No, ma'am, I have not had that pleasure," Diamond whispered, casting her eyes down to her toes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Pippin," Eglantine continued, moving to stand beside Diamond to relieve some of Diamond's apprehension.

"I did not save him, he saved me," Diamond corrected.

"That is not how he tells it," Eglantine replied. Diamond looked at her, perplexed.

"Will we have the pleasure of your company some time soon in Tookburough? You are sorely missed by _all_ our relations."

"No time soon, I am sorry to say. My new duties require my presence in the north," she explained, wishing the conversation would end.

"And they are important duties. And from what I know of you, you will excel at them, no doubt."

"I thank you for your confidence. Your family has shown far more confidence in me than I deserve," Diamond said, her eyes glancing across the dance field to where Pippin paced. She looked down again. From the set of his shoulders she could guess his mood was not a happy one.

"Not more than you deserve," Eglantine responded. "You deserve all manner of praise and confidence. And perhaps a little happiness." Diamond looked up quickly at her and then followed Eglantine's eyes to where they could see Pippin just as he stepped step out of the light into the darkness beyond. Eglantine returned her gaze to Diamond and met her eyes, a grave countenance upon her face.

"His heart will never mend. It tears him up inside; I can see it day by day. He tries to move on, but he cannot. I must know, do you love him still?" Eglantine implored. Diamond froze for a moment, then she performed an act of deliberate and complete dishonesty. She looked at Eglantine and said,

"I do not love your son. I am sorry." And with that she turned and walked into the trees behind her, away from the light and into the deep darkness of the forest that mirrored the darkness in her soul. 

* * *

Pippin paced for a while as Annie hovered around him offering to fetch an assortment of refreshments for him. He thanked her kindly, but refused and instead, he wandered out of the circle of torch light. He found a log and sat on it pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. It had been so long since he and Diamond had shared anything, he thought to himself, why couldn't he get over her? He had overcome other horrors and other wounds, why was this different? If Sam had been there, he would've told him true love is not something you get over. Perhaps Pippin might have believed him.

"Pip?" Merry called, walking tentatively in the darkness.

"Yes, Merry," Pippin replied moving over and allowing his cousin to sit beside him on the damp, mossy log.

"You must decide Pip. You must decide one way or the other. You need to win her back or you need to move on."

"I know Merry. You've moved on. Estella Bolger is a wonderful lass. But I can't seem to… get past it. I can not let her go. Why? Why does she haunt me?" Pippin looked at his cousin pleadingly. Merry shook his head and put his arm around Pippin's shoulder.

"Don't know Pip. Once Primula told me about… about her change of heart, I was heart-sick. I couldn't look at her without my heart breaking. Then months passed and seeing her only caused a dull ache. Then a year passed and I could see her with only a moment of longing and regret. And now… well, there is still some regret, but no heartbreak. I got over her because I accepted it was over. Have you done that? Have you, in your heart of hearts, accepted that you will never be with her?" Pippin paused for a long while as he considered Merry's question.

"I don't suppose I have. But I mean to," he finally replied. They sat in the darkness for some time, watching the party. Whatever happened in their lives, whatever came to pass, they would be together. Their friendship was made pure, nurtured in the gentle grasses of the Shire, and made strong, forged in the furnace of war. And when they went to their rest, it would be together, lain side-by-side for eternity, and that was great comfort to them both.


	33. Chapter 33

****

Author's Notes: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are ready to jump back into the story with both feet! **Katy **– good to hear from you. **DiamondTook3** – thank you for your continuing enthusiasm. **Satara** – welcome and no skipping any more meals! **Leo Cole** – thanks and I shall get to your story a.s.a.p. **Telpedilwen** – thank you for reviewing so faithfully.** marigold** – I have always loved the relationship between Pip and Merry and I am so pleased you think I did it justice. **Bella Wild** – you should have paced yourself! I'll never keep up with you! Onwards! Some tears and a bit of a bump on the road ahead. As always R&R, if you please.

Chapter 33

His face was pale against the dark of the pillowcloth. Though sweat trickled down his boiling flesh, he shivered as if the north wind itself were blowing on him with all its breath. Diamond's eyes, red and swollen, were glazed with tears that fell freely onto her dearest brother. He looked so small and helpless in his bed that it broke Diamond's heart.

"It will not be long now," the healer had told her that morning. Outside the window, the spring sun passed high into the sky and down again, tracing a square of light across the bedroom floor as she sat beside him, her hand grasping tightly onto his own burning, limp hand. Fenbow lingered in the doorway, tears staining his ruddy cheeks, his cap clutched tightly in his callused hands. Down the hall, her mother lay, for all appearances, unmoved and unmoving. The autumn had gone well, but as the winter crept by, his health began to falter. As spring bloomed across the Shire, Hamlin began to fade. The neighborhood had rallied round her, calling all manner of help. Healers from the four farthings were dispatched, but to no avail. As the end of April came, Hamlin seemed to accept his fate and grew weaker quickly. So she sat with him day by day, tending him as mother tends her child, weeping and worrying, wailing and waiting.

"Diamond," Hamlin croaked that morning, his throat scorched by the fever.

"Yes, dear Hamlin, I am here with you," she replied, her voice catching in her throat, fresh tears flooding over her pale cheeks. It was the first time he'd spoken that day. He forced his eyes open with much effort and focused on her, finally. A faint smile spread over his lips, and she tried to smile back at him, but her chin trembled too much.

"I don't suppose I'll see those nieces and nephews before I go," he whispered, his voice little more than the scratching of a twig upon a windowpane.

"You will see them still, I swear it," she cried, gently resting her head upon his chest.

"No, I shan't. But, that cannot stop you from having them," he murmured. With all the strength he had left, he raised his hand and placed it on her head. "You must do something Diamond." 

"I will do anything for you, dearest Hamlin," she responded.

"Not for me… for yourself, dear sister…" he sighed. She sat up and took his other hand in hers placing a kiss on it.

"What should I do?" she asked earnestly. Hamlin focused his dark eyes again on her face. Her hair fell across her shoulders, a tangled mess, and her face was contorted and swollen from days of crying without relief. He smiled and though it pained him to speak, he knew his time was short. He inhaled as best he could and with his last few breaths he spoke.

"You must forgive them, my precious Diamond, forgive them all. Forgive mother for her cruelty; father for his cowardice; Fetridge for his weakness; and Pippin for leaving you. I asked him why he left and he told me it was a hard decision, but in the end he believed that you would be safe and he knew that Frodo needed him more. He told me that had he known what would have come of that decision, he might have chosen differently. But I doubt he would have. He knew all too well where his duty lay." 

Hamlin stopped speaking and cast his eyes towards the window. The trees were coming to life after the cold winter. Tender green buds clung to the twigs and branches of the apple tree outside his window. Once he had longed to see the summer again and taste the sweet fruit of the tree. He had longed once more to cool his feet in the fishpond. He had dreamed of walking again in the meadows and wandering through the deep forests as he had done in his youth when his ill health did not prevent him. But it was never to be again. Now his dreams were simple. He dreamed of being free. "Neither of you will ever be complete, or happy without the other," he continued after a time, returning his eyes to her and watching the square of the sun creeping up the wall behind her, casting the room in a warm, pink glow. "Forgive him, Diamond." Diamond lowered her head and rested her forehead on his pale, trembling hands where her tears washed over them.

"And then forgive yourself. You must forgive yourself for surviving. Forgive yourself for killing. You have saved many more lives than you have taken. In the grand balance of things, the scales are tipped greatly in your favour. And do not weep long for me, dearest sister, as I will be free of this body at last and shall find my own peace." He turned again to the window, tears blurring his vision. "I have spent my time here full of regrets, promise me you'll not do the same, promise me. Forgive… him, forgive… yourself…," he whispered. "I will Ham, I promise. I love you," she whispered back to him, a desperate fierceness in her voice, "I love you." She raised her eyes to meet his, but his were focused straight ahead on some unseen shore. They were wide open first, filled with joy and then, finally, they closed. The smile remained a moment longer, then faded from his colorless lips. She felt his body relax. The pain and trembling were gone, and he was at peace. She sobbed and put her head gently onto his still and silent chest. There was no sound but for the quiet sobs of the broken-hearted lass. 

Just beyond the bedroom door, Fenbow pressed his hat to his eyes and walked down the hall to the front door. Outside, Whitwell and the other neighbors had gathered to keep a vigil for Hamlin of Long Cleeve. Fenbow opened the door and they looked at him expectantly. But he shook his thin, grey curls and they all bowed their heads in grief.

* * *

Diamond recognized the handwriting on the outside of the letter delivered to her late in the day about the middle of May. She broke the seal holding the folded slips of paper together and unfolded them. There were two sheets, the first of which was filled with a large, scrawling, but beautiful, script. She breathed deeply, unsure as to what the pages would contain. But she needed not fear.

__

Miss Diamond,

Please accept my most humble and sincere condolences at your recent loss.

Though I had the pleasure only once of meeting your dear brother, I found him to be a witty and remarkable lad. In spite of his illness he took the time to speak with me and showed as much concern for my happiness as my own family does.

He was wise beyond his years and although he never enjoyed the greatest health, as I understand it, he never seemed bitter about his circumstances. The time I spent with him allowed me, I think, to know him a little.

At times like this I am always drawn to reflect upon how unfair life can seem. A wise friend of mine once said that sometimes those who deserve death, live and those that deserve life, die. But since we cannot see the final outcome of so many of life's events, we must be content to know that perhaps there is some greater purpose to the death of one we love. I hope that knowing this **may** be true will perhaps alleviate some of your grief.

I wish for you happier days ahead and hope they are filled with joy and no more sadness. I believe you have had more than your share of sadness in your short life. Bless you Diamond of Long Cleeve and all those you hold dear.

Peregrin

So read the first page. When Diamond slid the second sheet out from under the first she gasped, her hand flew to her lips and tears pooled in her cobalt eyes. On the paper was a portrait so like Ham she expected him to laugh or speak. For someone who had known him for so little a time, Pippin had captured his very soul on the paper. The ready smile, the knowing eyes, and the deeply dimpled cheeks. Diamond carefully pressed the portrait to her heart and wept. From that day on it held a special place, framed in fine oak and set above the mantle piece. That he would know how valued such a portrait would be reminded Diamond of what she had always loved about Pippin. And it reminded her of her promise to Hamlin. It was a promise she had already kept in her heart, and now she intended to share it with Pippin when next they met.

* * *

Pippin put the finishing touches on the drawing and placed it beneath the letter. He was pleased with the outcome of both. He carefully folded the two sheets together and sealed them with red sealing wax. It was a difficult letter to write requiring a delicate balance of feelings: empathy, but no pity: kindness, but no love. It took many copies to achieve what Pippin believed was a kind, but appropriately impersonal document. The letter drew his mind back to April.

Pippin had in fact attended Hamlin's funeral, but did not make his presence known to any. He rode alone, remained in the trees as the body was laid to rest, and slipped away at the end. Aside from the tragedy of her brother's death, he did see some hopeful signs for Diamond. Diamond, her two sisters and her mother stood close together throughout the service and her mother seemed to be somewhat moved by the event. From what Pippin knew of Diamond's mother, this seemed an improvement on her former behavior. And Diamond was, as always, brave and strong. She thanked the guests and shook hands upon their leaving. The Heathertoes and Farmer Whitwell's family were helpful and took care of the trivialities so that she need not be bothered with them. Even Merimas Brandybuck was present and seemed to be offering Diamond comfort, much to Pippin's dismay. Still, she looked to be in good hands and so he came and left without interfering. But _had _she needed him, he would have gone to her and lent what aid was needed.

Anemone had asked him where he was riding to that morning when he rode for Long Cleeve, but he had declined to answer. She was a good lass, sweet and pretty, and he liked her a great deal, but there was no great passion on his part. Yet he knew that marriages had been built on less. He spent time with her to please her and it allowed Merry to be with Estella instead of always clucking over him like a mother hen. In this way he had done his best to heed Merry's wise advice at the party. He had managed to keep his waking thoughts from Diamond by occupying himself with the business of the Shire in the service of the Thain or in the company of Annie. Awake he had some success, but a hobbit can not be responsible for his dreams nor can he control them. And it was there that more and more his thoughts lingered over Diamond. So he spent as little time sleeping as he could and as much time appreciating the company of Annie as he was able. 

He worried sometimes that it was unfair to Annie, because he knew in his heart, just as Diamond did, that he could never truly love another. He had told Annie as much on several occasions, but she was not dissuaded. Instead, Anemone Greenhand was simply even more determined. She _was_ a good lass and loved Pippin prodigiously. She believed that if she continued to bring him some joy and some comfort, that eventually she could win his heart. And that is what she meant to do.

Pippin stepped out into the warmth of the day, letter in hand, and inhaled. The air was fresh and fragrant with blossoms. The sky was clear as far as the eye could see. He stepped off the stoop to make the walk to the postmaster in Crickhollow feeling he was nearly free of Diamond. He felt ready to move on with his life and face the uncertainties of the future as they came. And it was a fortunate decision as there were many events to come that neither Pippin, nor any other hobbit save one, could have forseen. And these eventualities would require steady nerves and a little luck. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You are so beautiful," Diamond said to Prim as she brushed a curl against her forehead. Prim's eyes, dark in colour but bright with joy, looked up at her lovingly. Diamond patted her cheek then and sat next to her near the open window. Outside the yard was filled with all manner of hobbit folk. Fiddles were chirping some lively tune and voices, as well as mugs, were raised in gladness. The sun peeped between the tree branches, lacing the ground with sun and shadow. A cool breeze gusted up off the river occasionally cooling the heat of the mid-day sun. The two lasses glanced over the crowd pointing out and giggling over family members who already seemed to have had more than their fair share of 'merriment'. A knock on the door drew their attention and they stood as Redmond entered. 

His hand flew to his heart as he looked upon his daughter, a portrait in gentle beauty. The back of her dark hair was pulled up but ringlets coiled down and framed her round, tanned cheeks. Tiny, wild white daisies were nestled among her curls, as they would have been among the grasses in the field. Around her head was a circlet of delicate ivy. She wore a long, pale blue gown shot through with threads of silver. Her father stepped in and brought out a small red velvet bag from behind his back. He gave it to his daughter shyly. Prim took it and smiled broadly, tears threatening to rise in her eyes for the hundredth time that day. She pulled the string and tipped the bag spilling the contents into her hand. A beautiful string of glistening blue beads lay in her palm. "May they always be blue, so that you never have to be," he said sweetly. The tears that had been hovering on the edges of her eyes now spilled down Prim's grateful cheeks. She turned and threw her arms around her father, who himself was wet around the eyes. Diamond fastened the beads around her cousin's slender neck and looked at them admiringly.

"Such a wonderful gift from a loving father," Diamond said at last. Redmond smiled, pleased that they both seemed pleased. Then he left the lasses to ready themselves to join the celebration.

* * *

"Everything all right, Merry?" Pippin asked quietly.

"Everything is all right with me, what about with you Pip? You look like you are going to your own funeral," he retorted, far more harshly than he had intended. Though Pippin understood, he was still hurt and looked away towards the crowd. Merry put his hand on Pippin's shoulder and spoke again, more kindly this time. "I'm okay Pippin. Don't worry about me. If I get through this, then I'll know I am free." Pippin nodded. Though his ordeal was nowhere near Merry's, he knew the day would not be easy for him either. 

The door to the hut opened and Everard, as well as all his relations and hers, turned to see his bride. The crowd applauded when she stepped out from the shadows of the hut with Diamond just in front of her. Everard smiled and held his hands out to her. Once they had joined their hands, it was time to join their hearts. They walked down the aisle, Diamond in front of them strewing daisy petals at their feet, and walked up to Will Whitfoot. This was the job the mayor of Hobbiton enjoyed the most of all his public duties and performed it with unbridled enthusiasm.

At first Merry's eyes were downcast where they remained until the couple had reached the mayor. Then Merry steeled himself and raised his eyes. He was prepared for the worst: pain, misery, and even tears. And there were tears, but not the kind he had expected. Estella watched him from the corner of her eye. But she knew what she would see there. Merry smiled and meant it. He looked down at Estella and she smiled back, content and secure. _She_ had known that Merry was no longer _in love_ with Prim even before he _himself _did. He cried, yes, but thankfully they were only tears of joy for the happiness of someone he loved.

Pippin rested his eyes on Annie who held his hand tightly and eagerly in hers. But as the bride and groom made their way up to Whitfoot, Pip was forced to turn and watch Diamond as she walked in front of them. She was dressed in a long shimmering, pale green gown. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back as it once had, like a slightly darker, but no less beautiful, waterfall. Her pale cheeks were tinged pink and her scar was nearly invisible. A circlet of ivy, just like her cousin's, adorned her head like a crown. Pippin's heart actually hurt in his chest. He was certain Anemone would hear it beating from her place beside him. But she did not, of course. As always, her thoughts were elsewhere. She felt certain that there, amid these hobbits enjoying this celebration of love, Pippin would declare his intentions towards her.

When the joining words were spoken and Prim and Everard had shared a light but affectionate kiss, the two walked back up the aisle beneath a shower of petals. What followed was a feast of magnificent proportion. The Shire was still benefiting from the gift of the Lady of Light which, thanks to Sam Gamgee, had been shared with all the Shire. Outside the Shire, things were not nearly so bountiful.

* * *

"I believe I will like being married," Prim said to Diamond happily after supper was eaten, the tables were moved to make room for dancing and the torches were lit to ward of the darkness. The sky was deepening to a sapphire blue above them as the first of the evening stars emerged. They sat together watching the crowd, but as they sat, Merry approached them. He stood before them and formally bowed. They stood and bowed back, but Prim was nervous. She was reluctant to meet his eye.

"Would you excuse me? I've got to speak to someone," Diamond said realizing quickly that the two of them needed to be alone and seeing Pippin nearby. She'd not yet had the opportunity to tell him of her feelings and feared the time to do so was short. Merimas had kindly informed her it would be mere days before Pippin would ask Anemone to be his wife. The truth was Merimas did not know it to be a _fact_, he was just intent on driving the wedge further between them. Once she had left, Prim raised her eyes to meet his and waited. Merry smiled finally and she smiled back, taking his hands in hers.

"I am so happy for you," he said cheerfully. She smiled even wider, and the ever-present tears sprung to her eyes.

"I know you are," she replied, "As I am for you," she finished motioning her head to Estella who stood laughing with her brother, Freddy, and Pippin. Estella was not watching them as she had no reason to. She knew that Merry was hers, and always would be. Merry laughed and squeezed Prim's hands before letting them go and saying, "I know you are."

* * *

Merimas' meeting had gone badly. The men in the Greyflood were demanding more food than he could ever manage. Their numbers had grown and their food stocks were frequently near depletion. Although they had tried their hands at farming, they knew little about it and so failed to raise more than the barest necessities. Merimas needed to act quickly. If he could get Diamond to marry him now, he could take control of the food stocks in the north farthing. They might be sufficient to hold the men until the fall harvest was complete. Though they had not said it, he was beginning to feel their roving eyes fastening on the Shire and all her attractions. Some of them had been in the Shire during the occupation and knew all too well what she offered. He was feeling desperate and hopeless. Things had become so complicated, so quickly. He was not equipped to bear what he had wrought. He waited until he saw Diamond leave her cousin and move towards Pippin before he moved quickly to catch her.

"Diamond, my dear, may I speak with you please?" he said, a little flustered and anxious. He took Diamond by the arm and led her over near one of the new barns. Pippin watched as his despised cousin intercepted Diamond, and then he turned away. But his eyes did stray back to her now and then.

"I apologize for arriving late," he said, attempting to calm himself with a deep breath.

"I understand you are busy Merimas. Thank you for coming," she said pleasantly at first, but then she could see his consternation and asked, "Why are you so upset, Merimas? What has happened?" Merimas turned away from her to collect his thoughts and she glanced over to where Pippin stood with Annie. Pippin could see the concern on Diamond's face and began to move in Diamond's direction.

"Will you marry me Diamond?" Merimas blurted. She stepped back from him when he spun to face her. She did not respond; she was too stunned to do so, so he repeated the question more forcefully, "Will you marry me? We'll neither of us do better. I can offer you riches and power. I can help you in your work," he cajoled, his hands fastening tightly onto her shoulders. 

Now it needs to be said that some villains are born evil. They are constructed from evil matter and have little or no chance to be anything else. But others are made evil through desperation and greed. They deliberately commit acts of villainy and through stubbornness or pride or just plain meanness, and they _will_ not, or _can_not, undo what they have done. They are lost souls doomed to suffer the consequences of their own villainy. Merimas was one such villain. Not born one, but made one by his own petty ambitions. Diamond cried out as his fingers dug into her arms.

"Say you'll marry me," he growled, his teeth clenched together, his eyes wide and wild.

"Remove your hands from her," Pippin said, he was angry, but in control. Merimas's eyes shot quickly towards Pippin, but he did not relax his grip. Diamond kept her eyes locked on Merimas's face. Pippin stepped closer throwing his cape back over his shoulder revealing his Gondorian uniform, the white tree emblazoned on his chest shining in the torchlight. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword, but he did not draw the weapon. Others had seen the confrontation and were drawn over. Merry slowly approached and his hand, also, rested on the hilt of his sword. 

Merimas was sweating profusely by this time. He had not yet taken a step too far, there was still time to step back, he thought. But Pippin's presence aggravated him. How was it that that fool of a Took had usurped him? It was he that they had always counted on, upon him they had depended. Why hadn't _he_ been chosen to go on the quest in Pippin's place? And then his mind went back to the man he had encountered on his delivery the previous night. The man had snarled at him and had thrown the gold at his feet dismissing him without a thought or care. When had he lost control, Merimas thought to himself?

Pippin spoke to him again, seeing the conflict in his eyes. "It is not too late. I am sure we can work out any problems, cousin," he said soothingly inching his way closer. That was all the encouragement Merimas needed. He let go of Diamond and pushed her away from him. He drew his sword and the crowd pushed back away from them. Pippin shook his head as he circled away from Merimas. Merry helped Diamond to her feet and delivered her into her uncle's arms, then he turned back to the scene. 

The two hobbits circled each other. Merimas, his hand trembling, raised his sword. "This cannot be," he whispered. Pippin was cautious and wanted to keep him talking so asked, "What cannot be?" Merimas shook his head and replied, "How have I come so low?" Pippin continued to walk in the circle, but closed the distance between them. 

"I don't know, Merimas," he answered honestly. Then in a flash, Merimas lunged at Pippin who deftly sidestepped him and disarmed him. Merimas fell in a heap in the grass, his eyes bleary and his cheeks aflame. After a pause, some of his kin approached him slowly and he allowed himself to be helped to a seat. Merry retrieved his cousin's sword from the grass and handed it off to Eddy who stowed it in the barn. Pippin turned to see Diamond safe in the arms of her uncle and then moved to where Merimas sat. He and Merry approached the lad.

"What were you thinking?" Merry said angrily.

"He was not thinking, at least not clearly, that is the problem," Pippin replied. Merimas raised his head, his cheeks stained with tears, his nose bloodied from the fall. He looked at his cousin, once so small and so very foolish, but now so commanding and strong.

"You are quite correct Pippin. I have not been thinking clearly for some time," he agreed. Now he knew he had gone too far. He'd tried to kill Pippin in front of half the Shire. He had been thinking that if he were lucky, they would lock him in the lockholes and if he were not, they would banish him. But at that moment, with Pippin so tall and in control, exile seemed the better option. "May I apologize for my foolishness, cousin?" he asked, taking a moment to rise from his seat and then extending his hand. Merry looked at Pippin, and shook his head, but Pippin dismissed him and stepped towards his cousin, his own hand extended in forgiveness.

The dagger was small, but it did a great deal of damage, narrowly missing Pippin's heart. Merimas regretted the action the moment the blade punctured Pippin's skin, but it was far, far, _far_ too late. Pippin cried out and staggered back, the weapon still embedded in his chest. It was but a heart beat before Merry, Eddy and many others piled on top of Merimas. He gave up without a fight. Diamond broke free of Redmond's grasp and flung herself to the ground where Pippin had fallen. She screamed and pulled him to her, a flood of her tears spilling on him. "I love you Pippin, I love you! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again!" she wailed.


	35. Chapter 35

****

Author's Note: Thanks for your prompt, profuse and outraged reviews! Ha! Nothing better than a good cliffhanger (at least writing them is good, reading them, not so much!) We are in the home stretch ladies and gentlemen, only 4 or 5 chapters to go. But they are good ones! Thank you all so much for making my first foray into fan fiction such a positive one. R&R as always, please.

Chapter 35

Though autumn had come to the Shire, the weather was unseasonably warm. The leaves, crimson, burnt umber and gold, fluttered down blanketing the ground in a brilliant carpet of colour. Pippin, with little else to do, watched them fall past the open window. Sometimes a bird would perch on the ledge and study him, unmoving in the bed. One particular bird had been making daily appearances of late, just after luncheon. The bird was black and grey with a bright beak and glassy eyes.

"Come for luncheon have you?" Pippin croaked quietly one afternoon when the bird alighted on the window ledge and cocked his head in Pippin's direction. Pippin waved his hand minutely towards the dishes. The bird tipped his head the other direction before hopping from the ledge onto the edge of Pippin's tray. The routine varied as little as the lunch, which gave Pippin much comfort. The bird edged his way, a hop at a time, onto the lip of the plate. Once there, he threw caution to the wind and pecked single-mindedly at the crusts of seed-bread left there for him. He ate his fill and cocked his head in thanks before hopping back to the window. Pippin envied him his freedom as he flew off from the windowsill and out into the wide world. Pippin's world had been just the one room for many, many weeks. And though he appreciated the room, he was getting very anxious to leave it.

A gentle rap at the door was followed by the door being pushed ever so gently open. Thistles' plump face peered anxiously around the corner. She smiled when she saw the lad was awake and opened the door fully.

"You've finished?" she asked cheerfully, moving to his tray.

"I have," he replied gently, his voice hardly above a whisper. He had been told neither to speak loudly, nor to move in any great way and had faithfully done so for almost 9 weeks. When first he had awoken, many, many weeks ago, he awoke confused and disoriented. He did not recognize the place and could not move. Fortunately a familiar face appeared quickly and Merry explained to him where he was, what had happened and what had followed. As if he would _not_ remember. He remembered each second of it. The sharpness of the blade sliding into his chest, the warm dullness that spread from the wound. He remembered the rest, as well, though he claimed not to. He remembered Diamond's terrified face over him, her eyes awash in tears, her cheeks blanched with fear. And he remembered with utter clarity the words she had spoken, the words that he had waited so long to hear once more. 

He had been wounded nearly to death by Merimas' dagger. It had just missed his heart. For four days and nights they had watched and worried over him. Thistle and Redmond offered the use of their hut for as long as need be, and that need turned into weeks and weeks. But they never regretted the offer and would have made it again. Merry paced and fretted with Estella always near-by. The Tooks came immediately at the news. They had hoped to take him home to be tended there, but the Widow Burr cautioned against it.

"He is too weak. He will need to be still for some time if he is to survive," she explained. So Eglantine Took left him there and took up residence at the Green Dragon, a place where she could easily travel to and from to spend the day nursing her son. During this time she had grown very fond of and close to the Heathertoes, as had Pippin. Thistle Heathertoes' face was a dear to him as that of his own mother's. As she brushed the crumbs from the bread into her cupped hand and spilled them back onto the plate she turned to Pippin.

"Did you enjoy your lunch today?"

"As always," he replied in a whisper. She stopped her tidying long enough to brush a curl away from his eye where it had wandered. She smiled and said,

"I could cook you something else tomorrow, if you are feeling adventurous." But Pippin shook his head and she nodded. Thistle loved above all else to give comfort to those she loved. And she loved Pippin as dearly as her own son. She lifted the tray and gave him one more smile back over her shoulder and said,

"Prim will be along shortly to read to you, and Merry is coming along this afternoon, but mind your health and I'll shoo them away if you get tired." And with that she left. He turned his eyes again to the window intending to watch the shower of leaves but his eyelids felt like lead and he drifted off in a moment.

* * *

"It was the largest fish I'd ever seen!" Merry cried, his eyes wide and filled with joy. Pippin smiled mildly and nodded for Merry to continue. "It must've been the size of a warg! So I pulled on the rod but the fish was so big it snapped the rod. Swam off with my best hook and line, too," he finished laughingly. Pippin smiled again and shook his head in disbelief. Merry laughed harder and then took Pippin's hand gently. Outside the night had fallen and the stars glinted brightly in the crisp night air. A small fire burned in the grate and a cheerful candle lit the table by Pippin's bed.

"I forgot to ask you how you are feeling," Merry stated, patting the hand he held. Pippin replied quietly, "Not too bad, all things considered." Merry smiled down at him. Pippin returned the smile.

"Oh, and did I tell you, tomorrow is the day, Pip," Merry said after a silence fell between them. Pippin raised his eyebrows.

"How will you do it?" he croaked. Merry smiled but looked sheepish. "No tricks, Pip. I think I'll just ask her flat out." Pippin chortled hard enough to send a bolt of pain through his chest. He stopped to let the pain pass and then shook his head. "No tricks, eh? Probably best. You never were very tricky," he whispered. Merry laughed and dropped Pippin's hand onto his bedclothes. "I was going to wait until you were feeling better to have the wedding, but just for that I'll have it now and you'll only get to hear it and you'll miss all the fun." 

Pippin looked pained and turned away from Merry. "I was only joking Pip, it would not be a party without you," Merry said, mortified for causing Pippin pain. Pippin turned back to him, tears welling up in his emerald eyes and said, "I am afraid, Merry. Afraid I'll never leave here. Afraid I'll never be well again." Merry took his hand again and said fiercely, "You _will_ be well again. You'll be well and live a long life and have children and grandchildren." Pippin's lips trembled and he turned away again. "She'll come Pip, she'll come," Merry assured him. Pippin looked back at him sharply, but could see Merry meant well. "She hasn't yet, Merry. Why should she?" he asked sadly, "What have I to offer?"

"She'll come because she loves you. You heard what she said that night at the wedding though you deny it. You heard it. I heard it. We all heard it. And she was here. She stayed by your side those four days without rest, without fail until you woke up. Then she thought it best for you to be with your family and returned to Long Cleeve. But she never strayed more than a few feet from you in those first days," Merry reminded him. Pippin had heard the story and acknowledged it. "But where is she now?" he implored. Merry shook his head and replied, "Don't know Pip. Maybe if you asked her to come, she would." But Pippin was stubborn and hurt. He shook his head and looked back to the window. "I shouldn't have to ask. Not if she really loved me, Merry," Pippin reasoned. It was Merry's turn to shake his head. Pippin's stubbornness had been the cause of many of his plights. But Merry would take a hand in it if Pippin were too stubborn to. "Don't worry Pip, it will all turn out all right," he assured Pippin.

"I'm tired, Merry," Pippin said after a quiet moment had passed, "So tired," he repeated. "Rest then, and I will come to see you tomorrow. You never know what tomorrow will offer you," Merry advised. "Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" Pippin, whose eyes were closed, shook his head and said, "Night, Merry." "Goodnight Pip, sleep well," Merry responded. He pulled Pip's blankets up around his shoulder and closed the shutter on the window. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pip," he said, but Pippin seemed to already be asleep. Merry shut the door quietly behind him and walked sadly down the hall. He would do what he could to make it right again. He owed Pippin that and more.

In his room Pippin opened his eyes and stared into the fire. "I love you Pippin, Don't leave me, again." He heard the words echoing in his ears and fresh tears rolled down his cheek and off his jaw. He felt broken and incomplete. He knew he would never be whole without her. He cried for sometime, his thoughts bent on her. And when he finally slept, it was on her his dreams dwelt, also.

* * *

Annie sat in silence, the needles in her hand clicking against one another. Pale grey wool trailed from the needles and into a ball set in a basket at her feet. That early October morning had dawned pale and cold. Pippin watched her, her brow furrowed in concentration, regretting with each click that he would have to disrupt her peace. But what he needed to say had to be said. To leave it one day longer would dishonour them both.

"Annie…" Pippin whispered. She turned to him and set her needles down. She moved to the bed and sat beside him, concern clearly written on her face.

"What is it Pip? Are you ill? Shall I call Mrs. Heathertoes and your mother?"

"No," he replied, "I need to tell you something." Anemone smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes. "But it is so…" he trailed off.

"You can tell me anything Pip," she assured him. She had spent most of each morning since the wedding at his bedside. Pippin paused and looked out through the frosted glass. The sky was grey, the clouds laden with snow. He hated to betray her faithfulness, but it could not be helped. He would never _really_ love her. He had told her as much, but her optimism had outweighed her good sense and she had insisted that that would change with time. But it had not. Nothing had changed. His heart had been linked with Diamond's from that first day in Farmer Maggot's barn and would be forever, even if he never laid eyes on her again. He looked back to Annie, his heart laden with regret.

"Please forgive me," he began, "please forgive my cruelty."

"You have not been cruel to me, Pippin. You've never been anything but the soul of kindness," she replied taking his hand in hers. Tears arose in Pippin's eyes and were then mirrored in Annie's.

"Why," she implored, finally taking his meaning, "Why don't you love me?"

"I can not. It is not by choice. I have been so _lucky_ as to win the heart of a lass such as you. Lucky I have been, but undeserving," he responded. She released his hand but remained seated. Her own eyes wandered to look out the window. The first few flakes were twirling out of the dull sky.

"Is it Diamond of Long Cleeve?" she asked after a moment had passed. She turned to meet his eyes and he nodded sadly. She shook her head suddenly as if waking herself from a dream. She stood and straightened her skirt.

"I suppose I'll go then. And I won't return if you are certain of your feelings."

"I am certain, and I am sorry. But you may come to see me anytime. I would miss you if I did not see you anymore," he whispered, but she shook her head.

"Not now, Pippin. But someday perhaps," she replied. She collected her things and took her leave without a word. Eglantine passed the weeping lass in the hallway and wanted to offer comfort to her, but Annie slipped past without stopping. His mother made her way to Pippin's room. He was weeping as well, though more quietly.

"Anemone seemed upset, as do you. Would you like to talk?" she offered sitting in the spot only just vacated by Annie. Pippin shook his head and reached out his hand to her. She clasped it in her own and held it tight.

"It is for the best. And better done now than later, Peregrin," she said supportively. He nodded and said, "But I hated to hurt her."

"Of course you did, you are a hobbit of surpassing thoughtfulness." Pippin smiled weakly at her and she returned the smile. She patted his hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep now. You'll feel better after you sleep. And so will Annie," Eglantine explained kindly. Pippin smiled gratefully and closed his eyes. She sat until she felt him fall asleep, then she kissed his warm brow again and left the room.

* * *

When next Pippin opened his eyes, he was greeted by a sight that hurt far worse than the dagger had. Diamond stood in the doorway of his room. Her cobalt eyes were glinting in the firelight. Her hair was a caramel mass of curls and whirls, frosted with snow, framing her cold-reddened cheeks. Her ripe, ruby lips were parted. She clutched a long, black cloak around her tall shivering body.

"You sent for me?" she panted breathlessly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Did I?" Pippin asked quietly, flustered by her radiant appearance. She threw her hood back and stepped further into the room closing the door against the draft in the hall behind her.

"Did you not?" she asked, approaching the fire to thaw her frozen fingers and toes, turning her back to him in the process. The sight of his prostrate form created such a feeling of pity in her she could hardly breathe. Pippin tried to remember when he might have written to her, but soon realized that it had not been him, but another interested party.

"Merry's been able to mimic my handwriting for many years," Pippin explained, as much to himself as to her.

"Then you didn't want me to come?" she asked, looking up from the fire and out of the window into the stormy night. Snow lashed against the glazed pane blotting out the landscape. Pippin paused before he replied. One part of him was being stubborn and wanted to punish her for the pain she had caused him time and again. The other part wanted to leap from his bed and take her in his arms and kiss her for eternity. The fact that he could neither get up nor throw his arms around her seemed immaterial at that moment.

"Pippin, would you like me to stay, or to go?" she asked finally, her back still to him so he could not see the tears glistening in her stormy eyes. He paused again, a battle raging within him. They had gone through so much together and had come to mean so much to each other. He could hardly remember a day when he did not think of her, or a night he did not dream of her. In his darkest hours he had longed for her to comfort him. And in his brightest times he longed for her to share with him. She had come, believing he had called her, carelessly riding through a storm, and risking her life to answer that call.

Diamond stood facing the fire. She wanted to turn and beg his forgiveness for her stubborn pride, and for her fear. But she was still proud and stubborn and fearful and she resisted the temptation to turn. She could scarcely remember her life before Pippin. Her heart had once been an icy stone but his love had thawed it. And yet, they had had so much adversity since then that she wondered whether _any_ love could withstand such devastation. 

"I am not sure what I want," he responded in a hushed voice. She nodded her head, the wet ends of her hair dripping onto the rug before the fire, disguising the tears falling also.

"Nor am I," she agreed sadly.

She turned her head to the side and from the corner of her eye she could just make out his frail body on the bed. A feeling of nausea rolled up from the pit of her stomach. What Merimas had done to Pippin, in her name, sickened her. She'd stayed those first days at his bedside, never farther than an arm's length away. Had he died, his death would have been on her head as surely as if she had plunged the knife into him herself. And not only did she have the guilt of Pippin's health over her head, she also felt responsible for Merimas' fall and his banishment from the Shire. She felt that she had misled Merimas from the first. She had allowed him to think they had a future together when she knew they had none. And though she had told him as much, like Anemone, he believed he knew her heart better than she did. And like Anemone, he was mistaken. Still, she should have _insisted_.

"I suppose I am afraid, Diamond," he said quietly after both had pondered their own thoughts in silence for some time. She turned her eyes back to the fire and rested her hands on the mantle there.

"What are you afraid of?" she whispered back, fearful of the answer.

"I am afraid I will never heal. That I will be in this bed, or some other bed, the rest of my days. I fear that I will never walk again in the meadows, or ride across the countryside on some urgent errand. That I will never sing or dance again at the Green Dragon. That I will not have one joyful day again in this life. I am afraid that the rest of my days will be spent within four walls, too weak to be of any use to anyone," he cried, his face contorted in pain and sorrow. Diamond pressed her fist tightly to her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. 

"I am afraid, too, Pippin. I am afraid I will never be able to bear the burden of your woes, all of which, in one way or another, are my doing," she cried and ran from the room out into the wild of the storm.

* * *

Though the spring rain was light, the earth, still sodden from the melting winter snow, cast the fresh water off to where it filled the streams and rivers to overflowing. Three tall figures on horseback raced up the Andrath Greenway breaking west at the fork to cross at Sarn Ford. The water was high there and threatening to overtake its banks. Necessity drove them onward and, after what they had seen and heard, desperation pulled them, also.

* * *

Merry paced by the window restlessly. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the only person he thought could help Pippin.

"Any sign yet?" Eglantine asked hopefully, emerging from the Heathertoes' kitchen. Merry shook his head sadly and pounded his fist against the wooden window frame in frustration. Eglantine sat down beside Thistle and they resumed their knitting, though neither was much concerned with the quality of the product, only the respite it offered them from their worries. They had been in Pippin's room, but he had driven them out asking them to take their 'long faces' with them. Pippin's sisters and their children sat around the hearth in various stages of sadness from little Periwinkle's pale cheeks and red eyes, to Pervinca's constant sobbing. Merry stood a moment longer at the window and then made his way down the short hallway to where Pippin lay.

Pippin's skin was sallow, his breath ragged. He lay flat on his back with only a thin pillow beneath his head. Merry touched Pearl's shoulder and she looked up at him from her bedside seat, tears seeping from her dark eyes. She stood and they held each other's hand for a moment, then she left the two cousins alone together. Merry approached him, trying to hold back his tears and not show his deep anguish. He sat at Pippin's bedside and stroked his beloved cousin's cool brow.

"How are you, Pippin, my lad?" he said, feigning a cheerfulness he in no way felt.

"From the look on your face, I am guessing not well," Pippin whispered in reply. Merry dropped his head. Three days before, the Tooks had sent out letters to all their many relations and other concerned parties, informing them they did not believe the lad would live much longer. If not for the rain, the Heathertoes' hut and yard would have been filled to bursting with mourners. As it was, the Green Dragon was full and the hut had many more bodies in it than it would otherwise have had. Though Pippin did not know it, nearby at Eddy's farm, Diamond waited. She had scarcely spoken since the day the letter arrived at Long Cleeve and had left for Bywater immediately upon receiving it. Peony, Eddy's wife, tried to encourage her, to comfort her, but Diamond could not, _would_ not be comforted. She would take her guilt to her grave, a trip she believed she would be making not long after Pippin. For how could _she_ live when he did _not_?

* * *

The cloaked riders sped past Tookborough, and rode northwards, their cloaks flapping around them like the wings of a dragon. They rode onwards, never stopping. They rode as if a pack of starving wargs were snapping at their heels, or something even fouler..

* * *

Merry lifted his head some time later, his eyes red-rimmed and moist. Pippin stirred and turned his head to meet Merry's gaze. They stared long and hard into each other's eyes. Merry's strength wavered, his chin quivered and he placed his hand over Pippin's.

"Pippin, I don't think I can go on without you," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

"You can, and you will. The Shire needs you, Merry, and without me around to hold her together, she'll need you more than ever," he joked gently. But Merry did not laugh. Instead he groaned and pressed his lips to Pippin's cool hand. It was too cool, Merry thought, as though the warmth, the very life, was draining from it. A silence fell over the room while Merry fought to regain control of his emotions. Then he heard a small voice above him begin to sing.

When the stars have stopped their spinning,

And the sun has failed to rise,

And the silver moon has fallen

Taking with it all the tides.

When the earth has become barren,

And the streams have ceased to flow,

And the trees have withered to their roots,

Way down deep below.

Pippin's sweet tenor voice faltered at that point, fading into nothingness, but another voice picked up the thread and continued on.

When my heart no longer beateth,

And my eyes no longer see,

I will love thee still my dear,

As thou hast loveth me.

The voice, clear and beautiful, stopped. Merry was afraid at first to raise his eyes, but then he felt a gentle hand on his head. He looked behind him and saw Diamond, her eyes as red as his, her heart as broken. She had come in time, drawn to Pippin in his last moments. Pippin smiled at the sound of her voice, and opened his eyes to see her once again. He smiled as she knelt beside him, taking his other hand in hers, and pressing her trembling lips against it. At the door stood his mother and father, their hands clasped together, their faces contorted with pain. Behind them, packed tightly together, were Pippin's loved ones. Each took a turn to tell him what was in their hearts. His sisters each spoke, sending him onward with their words of love ringing in his ears and etched into his soul.

"I have always been proud of you, although I suppose I didn't show it well at times. But you are a good lad," his father said when his turn came, tears blurring his eyes and streaking his ruddy cheeks, "And I know you would have made a fine Thain someday, son."

"I love you Pippin," his mother whispered, her voice cracked and unsteady. It was all she could say before the tears overwhelmed her. Merry spoke next, though he could barely form the words,

"You pulled me back to life when I had fallen under the black spell, you saved me Pippin. I am so ashamed I cannot do the same for you," he sobbed. Then a loud, deep, and, to Merry, utterly familiar voice boomed into the room, "Perhaps I can." 

The hobbits in the hall parted to let the tall, soaking figure into the crowded room, chattering behind him as he passed. "If I am not too late and am allowed a little room to work," he finished, throwing back his hood to reveal himself. A sharp intake of breath gasped through the crowd in the hall. Merry cried out in relief and backed away from the bed, dropping Pippin's hand as he went. Diamond kept her hand in Pippin's but moved around to the head of the bed.

"He's come!" Eglantine shouted. "He's come, at last!" Pippin's eyes fluttered open and he croaked,

"What took you so long?"


	37. Chapter 37

****

Author's Note: No cliffhanger this time, I promise! 

Chapter 37

Strider smiled down at Pippin, for Strider he was with no crown upon his head and dressed in ranger's garb. He brushed the tousled curls from Pippin's eyes and Pippin managed to smile weakly up at him. Pippin had missed that face, a face that once he had not looked upon so favorably, but that he now loved as dearly as that of his own kin. Strider studied Pippin's eyes and tongue and pressed his ear against the hobbit's chest. He gently probed the wound and saw that it was not healing as it should. Strider turned to the crowd at the door.

"Please, forgive my rudeness as I have not yet been properly introduced, but I have need of several items," he said kindly to the weeping horde whose faces were crushed together in the doorway. He could plainly see the hope that was burning in their eyes and was moved by it. "From you, lasses, I need boiled water in a kettle and clean cloths," he said as Eglantine, Thistle and the others scrambled down the hall to fulfill his requests. Paladin and his sons-in-law remained hopeful that they, too, could assist the great and gracious man.

"Gentlemen, I need you to go and fetch every hobbit of influence you can find and bring them to one place, nearby. For Pippin's health is not the only ill news I have heard of late," he said seriously. The Thain nodded, but he was hesitant to leave his son's side. Strider met his eyes and gave him a reassuring look and after a pause, Paladin and the lads flew off as fast as their ponies could carry them. Once the mob had been dispatched to various duties, Strider turned his attentions to Pippin and opened up his satchel.

* * *

It was nearly morning when Strider emerged from Pippin's room. He tiptoed out past the mass of sleeping hobbits managing not to step a curly head, nor to bump his own on the low ceilings. He ducked out the door and stretched as well as he could beneath the roof of the front porch. The sky was dim, but the clouds were thinner than they had been for days and the growing sunlight was piercing them in places.

"Will he live?" Merry asked quietly from his seat before the window, the smoke from his pipe a wreath around his head . Strider approached Merry slowly and sat down on the wooden porch stretching his legs out. The tips of his boots extended beyond the lip of the porch, where they were splattered by a light rain.

"He will, but he needs rest, as do you all, so it can wait a moment," Strider replied. Merry closed his eyes in relief, tears spilling from beneath his eyelids. "Please accept my apology Merry. Do not imagine I took the news of Pippin's illness lightly. It was only that I was presented with a number of troubles all at once. I had to weigh the outcome of each."

"I suppose the life of one small hobbit does not weigh heavily on the mind of a mighty king," Merry cried angrily. Strider turned to Merry and took him by the shoulders.

"It weighed like a mountain of stone, Merry. But I have so many duties and I cannot allow my… friendships to interfere with my decisions. But he was never far from my thoughts. None of you _ever_ are. You and Pippin, Sam and …" his voice caught a bit as he spoke the last name, "Frodo." Merry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then put his hand on Strider's shoulder.

"I know. I know, my friend," Merry stated simply. They sat in the quiet of the morning listening to the soft patter of the rain on the ground around them for a long moment. Then Merry asked, "You said last night that some other matter also brought you here, what was it?"

"It is one as dire as Pippin's to be sure, but it involves far more than those in this hut. It involves the whole of the Shire, and there is not a moment to lose!" Strider replied cryptically.

* * *

"Diamond…" a small voice said, stirring Diamond from her restless slumber. She and Merry had assisted Strider throughout his ministrations, but when Strider had instructed that Pippin was to be left alone to rest, she had refused to leave and had instead curled up on the floor beside his bed. Now she heard his voice and sat up, clutching his warm hand in hers.

"Pippin, you are alive," she cried.

"It would appear so," he laughed quietly. "Hmm..The hands of the King-"

"-are the hands of a healer," Diamond finished.

"So you _have _heard my stories?" Pippin laughed again. Diamond looked down to the floor, tears rising quickly in her eyes.

"Oh, Pippin," she cried softly.

"Dear, Diamond," he responded tenderly.

"Please, forgive me, Pippin," she whispered, pressing her cheek to his hand.

"No, you must for give _me_," he insisted, "I should have apologized long ago. Forgive my lying and my leaving. I never meant to hurt you, Diamond. I did not really know what I had gotten myself into, I only knew that Frodo needed me."

"You did what you _should have_ done. I was a _fool_ to have punished you for your loyalty," she cried, gently stroking his warm palm with her fingers.

"Perhaps we were both foolish," he whispered, tears coursing down his cheeks. She looked up at him and was surprised to find how powerful her feelings for him still were; how much he stirred her passions; how much he touched her heart. But to Pippin's eyes, she showed relief and some affection, but nothing more. He had long since given up the idea of being with her again as he once had been. His despondence in those long dark months, wracked by pain and plagued by despair, had ended his dream of being reunited with her. He considered her presence there a testament to what they had once meant to each other, but nothing more.

"Diamond, I hope… I hope we can be… friends," he whispered.

"As do I," she replied, flustered and trying to hide her surprise and disappointment at his words. She rose and sat on his bedside, her hand smoothing his wild hair from his face. He raised his hand to take hers, but a bolt of pain shot up through his chest. He gasped and dropped his arm to his side again.

"Pippin!" she shouted.

"I'm all right. I'll just have to… move slowly," he replied quietly. She smiled down at him, tears of defeat and regret glistening in her eyes.

"Please do," she whispered back. Just then the door flew open and the Tooks poured in, their faces relieved and wet with tears. Since they had been warned not to touch him just yet, they threw their arms around Diamond and each other.

Merry came to the door and smiled briefly, sorry to be the bearer of bad news.

"We'll have time to celebrate later," he said finally after receiving his share of embraces, "we have urgent business now."

* * *

The Thain stood in the centre of the barn. Around him, in all manner of dress and condition, stood the representatives of the largest of the Shire families. Chubbs and Boffins, Bolgers and Bracegirdles, Baggins' and Proudfeet as well as a host of others were crowded into the barn. The Thain called the attention of the room.

"Late last night we received a visitor. This man carried with him both good and ill news. The good was that he saved my son," at this a cheer rose up from the crowd, "The ill I will allow him to impart to this assembly as he is better acquainted with the details than I." The crowd of Hobbits murmured and waited to see whom this guest was, though they had heard tales. A man entered the barn. He was dressed simply, in clothes fit for the wilderness, not the court. Surely this was not the king. Surely this was one of his foot soldiers. Strider did nothing to alter their impressions, allowing them to think he was who he had been for years.

"Citizens of the Shire," he began formally, "I have come before you today from Gondor to inform you that you are in grave danger. I know you have some knowledge of the War of the Ring because some of the greatest heroes of the war are among your own people," he said, waving his hand to indicate Merry and Sam who stood near him, but off to the side. If their stature was high already, it had just gone up even further in the estimation of the esteemed crowd. 

"Since the year before last, Gondor began hearing tales about a group of soldiers who had taken up residence in Eryn Vorn, a small forest on the coast between Baranduin and the Greyflood. At first we thought little of this. They had been exiled or driven out after the fall of Mordor, and as they were not accosting anyone, we thought it best to let them be. But we kept an eye and an ear on them, rest assured. 

For a long while we understood they had been purchasing much of their foodstuffs from locals, including hobbits," at this the crowd grumbled and whispered, "As they had been paying for the goods, we could not fault them there. However, while the Shire has been enjoying many years of plenty," he continued, glancing at Samwise who blushed, "Outside the Shire, the years have not been so kind. Stores are low and farms are turning out little in the way of crops. Food is scarce in many places. Early this year, we heard rumours and in order to confirm or dismiss these rumours, a Gondorian went to live among these men, posing as a disgruntled soldier. He spent several months with them and was taken into their inner circle. Some men among them there were ones that you had cast out of the Shire after the Battle of Bywater. Their memories of the Shire are, sadly, quite keen and as our man understood it, the Shire soon became the focus of their attentions." The hobbits in the room who had been listening with mild curiosity until that point suddenly grasped the direction the speech was taking. They talked animatedly amongst themselves until Strider drew their attention again.

"Gentlemen. I came here on behalf of Gondor not only to warn you, but also to offer aid. The two men who accompanied me have ridden back to Sarn Ford from where we believe the attack will emanate. It is the only crossing possible because the Baranduin, the Brandywine, is overflowing her banks. Two others I sent back to Rohan after we passed over the Minhiriath, circling close to their encampment where we saw they were readying for battle. You have two days, three at the most before they march for the Shire."

"We've fought them off before," Old Cotton called out, "we can do it again." Many among them nodded and shouted out in agreement. Others seemed less certain.

"You did," Strider agreed, "you did most nobly and at great cost, I understand. But this is not a band of ruffians, or a ragtag group of misfits sent to do Saruman's dirty work," he tried to explain.

"But how is this your- Gondor's problem, sir? My son said our lads going on that quest of the wizard's was in order to train them for just such an eventuality," Paladin asked, careful not to reveal more than Strider himself had chosen to reveal.

"It was. We believe that was Gandalf's intention. But as I said this is no ordinary group of ruffs. These are fully armed, trained and vicious soldiers. Some of these men are from Isengard," he said to shouts and cries, "And some, I am sorry to say, are from as far away as Mordor," he finished solemnly. The cries rose and then died as the Thain raised his hand to quiet them.

"You doubt our ability to fight them off on our own," the Thain then said. Strider looked down at the earth between his feet before he raised his eyes again.

"It was our inaction that allowed this army to exist. It was our carelessness that had allowed it to grow, unchecked, on your borders. The mistake was Gondor's and I mean to set it right, with your permission," he finished. Another murmur rumbled through the crowd. Then Merry, who had a better understanding of warfare than any hobbit should have, stepped forward and addressed the Thain.

"Uncle, Gondor did not fight the battle against Mordor alone. Rohan and the Shire lent them aid, as well as other free peoples. We risked our lives to help them, allow them to return the favour," he pleaded. The Thain, proud though he was, was also reasonable. He turned to Strider after a minute of thoughtful contemplation.

"I do not want even one of those filthy beasts to set one foot on our land. The Battle of Bywater will have been the last battle _ever_ fought in the Shire. Do I have your word on that?" he asked.

"You have the King's word," Strider replied. The Thain nodded finally and turned back to the assemblage. "Tell us your plan." he said.

* * *

Strider opened the door to Pippin's room to find him struggling to put on his hauberk.

"I can see Merry was quite correct, you _do _need to have some sense talked into you. Pippin, you cannot go," he said, sitting on the small bed as Pippin straightened his surcoat, his faced pinched in pain.

"I must go," he replied matter-of-factly. Strider shook his head. Hobbits were, by and large, stubborn, but this one was particularly tenacious.

"It has only been one day, you need a week's rest at least," he argued.

"Strider, you of all people should understand why I need to go. Would your people follow you now if you had not led them into battle at the Black Gate? Could you have been their King, so loved and revered, if you had stayed behind?" he asked gravely. Strider pretended to think about the question, though he knew the answer as well as Pippin did.

"No," he said finally.

"When my father passes, I am to be the leader of the Shire. What sort of leader would I be if I was home sick during the battle to save her?" he reasoned. Strider reached out and placed his hand on Pippin's head, ruffling his long, unruly hair.

"But you are riding with me, and staying out of harm's way," Strider commanded.

"I shall stay out of harm's way as much as you will m' lord," Pippin replied gratefully. Strider laughed, the first he'd had in weeks.

"Well, come on then, they will not wait for us."

* * *

A spectacle the Shirelings hoped they'd never see again was laid out before them: hobbits armed for war. Since their return from the Quest, Merry and Pippin had spent some time training not only the Shirriffs, but also the male population at large, in proper sword and shield use. They had even had a small armoury for a time and created a number of very fine and useful swords. Much better armed they were than during the Battle of Bywater. And much better trained in combat they had since become. They had collected nearly one hundred hobbits strong on the battlefield in Bywater.

Strider, his true nature still cloaked in ranger's garb, rode at the head with Sam, Merry, Pippin, Saradoc and Paladin. The rest fell in behind. Four rows there were on ponyback, six more rows on sturdy feet. Some clutched hunting bows, quivers filled with arrows on their backs, while others had swords at their sides, shields slung across their shoulders and helmets pressed securely on their heads. As they passed, the hobbit wives and gammers cried, the young lads and lasses waved proudly. Pippin scanned the crowd for Diamond's face, but could not see her. 

She had come to see him earlier with his sisters and mother. They had tried to reason with him at first but had, in the end, resorted to begging. However, he could not be dissuaded from his purpose. He had assured them of the necessity of the undertaking and taken his leave of each. When he came to Diamond, he had taken her hand in his, looked deeply into her sapphire eyes and said, "Do not fear for me, I have faced much worse and survived." She had nodded, understanding perfectly that he meant not only the Quest, but also losing her. Then he had turned to go without looking back. Though he could not see her as they rode away, he could feel her presence near him and was comforted by that. 

So he rode forward, his faith in his people, and in his King, strong enough to sustain him in his fear, and his pain, and in what was to come. 


	38. Chapter 38

****

Author's Note: Thanks to **everyone** for your words of encouragement. **Satara**, no more guessing or I'll have to _keep _changing the story. A little different this chapter, please enjoy.

Chapter 38

A day and a night later, in the early hours of a cool morning, the anxious and foot-sore hobbit army approached the crossing at Sarn Ford. A fine drizzle had kept up for most of the journey, only stopping as the dawn approached. But though it had stopped raining, the Brandywine was still rushing at a furious pace, threatening to overflow and drowned the surrounding fields at any moment. Across the water they could see only a hazy fog.

As Strider, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Paladin and Saradoc approached, two men emerged from a tent hidden in a small stand of trees. They were both dressed in long cloaks, not unlike Strider's. The riders dismounted and approached the men one of whom Pippin recognized immediately. 

"We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost," Faramir said, bowing to the new arrivals. Sam, Merry and Pippin smiled and moved to Faramir, extending their hands. Faramir shook Sam's, then Merry's hand, and finally Pippin's, clasping it warmly and tightly between his own two hands. "Master Took, I am relieved to see you on your feet. I had feared… well, I am glad to see you," he said affectionately, "Though I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

"As do I," Pippin replied.

"As do we all," Strider interjected. "Any movement from across the water?"

Faramir led them into the tent while the 'army' took a much-needed rest.

"So you've seen nothing, yet?" Strider said to Faramir after he and the others had been caught up on the latest movements. Brenmen, Faramir's compatriot, had ridden in the rain the day before to mark their location. They had been about halfway across the Minhiriath, on foot, when he had spotted them. He had returned to Faramir the night before as the fog nipped at his heels across the rolling plains. 

"We can hear them coming, but the fog is obscuring the view and distorting the sound. It is impossible to guess how far away they are," Faramir explained.

"They won't attack until they can see the river clearly. It is too deep and swift to cross and they'll need to use the bridge. If the sun shines at all though, the fog will burn off quickly and we will need to be ready," Strider reasoned.

"I'll get the archers set a ways back, there is a bit of a rise which will help," Sam said.

"We'll form a brigade on the bridge," Pippin offered. Strider nodded and turned to Brenmen. "How many?" The man shook his head but said,

"If pressed, I would say near 200." Paladin's eyes widened. He shook his head as he and Saradoc looked at each other.

"How will it be possible with only 100 hobbits and 3 men?" Saradoc asked.

"It may not be," Strider explained. "But if the others I sent back have any luck, we should get help soon. If not, we'll need a good plan to even stand a chance."

* * *

They exited the tent and moved out into the growing sunlight. The haze had, as Strider predicted, begun to burn off on the far side of the Brandywine. Merry and Pippin went to work arranging the troops with the help of their fathers. The three men stood, gazing across the water into the thinning mists.

"How much help will they be?" Brenman asked Faramir and Strider quietly.

"I would advise you not to underestimate a hobbit. Ever," Strider replied as he and Faramir exchanged a glance and a smile. Suddenly from the haze across the way, a dark shape began to emerge. The hobbits turned and fixed their eyes on the mass of bodies slowly issuing from the fog. Some dropped their water skins or plates while others covered their mouths to stop cries from escaping. The sun continued to dissipate the fumes and soon the entire army was laid bare. Over 200 there were, 200 armed and desperate shadows in the growing sunlight. 

At the front of the mass rode two men, dirty and hairy, set apart on horseback. They rode to the foot of the bridge where they stopped. They had not expected an army, even such as it was, to greet them. And they certainly did not expect to see any men among the little folk, so they thought, perhaps, a word was in order.

"You there," the taller one called, a scowl on his face and in his voice. Paladin stepped forward to reply but the man shouted again, "Not you, the big one, there," he said pointing to Strider. But Paladin did not step back. Instead he called out to them,

"I am the leader of these people, anything you have to say should be said to me."

The two hairy men looked at each other, then the taller one turned back to Paladin.

"Don't care who's in charge, just tellin' you we're comin' over."

"You are not to step one foot in this land, not one claw, not one hoof," Paladin called back. The two men laughed.

"You think you lot of rats can keep us out? Some of us've already slept in your beds. We mean to do so again, even if they are small. Oh, and I've a little present for you," he laughed again. He threw a small bag across the bridge. It rolled and bounced down to Paladin's feet. Paladin picked it up and moved to open it but Strider put a hand out to stop him.

"I would not look if I were you. I've seen this trick before," he warned. But Paladin shook his hand off and opened the bag. Merimas's small face stared up at him with unseeing eyes. Paladin shouted and dropped the bag.

"I'll bring the rest over when I come!" the man snorted as he pulled his horse's reins and the two men moved back towards their troop.

A wave of first, panic, and then rage, washed over the hobbits as they heard of the contents of the bag. They lowered their helmets, tightened their grips and pressed their shields firmly against their bodies. Merimas was one of them, imperfect, but one of them nonetheless and these barbarians had killed him. They would fight for the Shire, to defend what Merimas had endangered, but also in his memory, for what he had once been.

* * *

"Pippin, are you all right?" Merry asked as he watched Pippin's face pinch in pain.

"Well enough to do this. I could fight in my sleep if I had to." Merry nodded, understanding him perfectly. They stood together near the bridge shoring themselves up for the attack they knew was coming. And soon.

"What did you say to her?" Merry asked after a moment of silence.

"I asked her if we could be friends, someday," the lad explained sadly.

"Why ever did you do that?" Merry inquired tersely.

"Because that's all there is left for us," he replied.

"Pip-" Merry began.

"You told me I needed to get over her, Merry, and I have. Just leave it be. We've far bigger things to worry about just now." Merry nodded and turned his eyes across the water.

* * *

The charge came when and where they thought it would. There was not a lot of imagination or planning among the men, after all they had been used for their bodies, not their brains. And though fierce, the attack proved to be disorganized and unfocused, like a headless body with a sharp sword. Before the men mounted the bridge, the hobbit archers let fly a volley of arrows taking down half of the front row. But there were more behind to fill their places.

Several from the second row made it to the bridge where many of the sturdiest and handiest of the hobbits met them. Though the men imagined their superior height to be an advantage, in fact, it put them at a disadvantage in close quarters. Bending down to strike at the hobbits' mid-section put them off balance and a quick slash to the back of the knees could bring them down. Once they were down and having to kneel, their height advantage was removed and the hobbits had the advantage of having _their _feet _under _them. Each swing of his sword brought Pippin fresh searing pain up his side and across his chest. He breathed in and went on, wishing he were impervious to the pain.

The bridge itself was rather narrow, which forced the men to come at them in smaller groups than they would normally. This cut down their advantage in numbers as well. Strider, Faramir, Freddy Bolger, Tolman Cotton, Pippin and Merry fought on the front lines while Sam, Paladin, Saradoc and the others took out any that got past them. It seemed to be going well until Sam saw something that horrified him. He ran back to where the archers stood, some distance away from the bridge and up a small slope, where he could see the men pulling some large dark objects out from behind the group and towards the river.

"Boats! Take them out!" Sam yelled to the archers. Half of the archers turned to the right of the group and began to fire at the men pulling the boats there. The other half covered the left. The river was swift, but could be crossed if the boaters had a line across the water. Sure enough their archers shot a line across and as they attempted to get into the boat, two held the line in their hands, struggling against the current. Sam ran back down and headed onto the bridge. He grabbed Merry's arm and they leapt over the right side of the bridge with Tolman Cotton not far behind. Strider could now see the crude boats being pulled towards the river. He caught Pippin's arm and they leapt over the left side of the bridge onto the far side of the river. Sword to sword each group fought their way through the men until they reached the boats where they proceeded to remove the men from them. 

Some of the archers ran closer to shore and began to fire flaming arrows into the boats. The boats, sealed with sap and wax, lit easily and burned quickly. Men jumped back onto the slippery mud, or over the side into the fast flowing river where most were carried down stream and drowned.

Faramir and the others had won some ground, pushing the troops back over the bridge while Merry, Sam and Tolman Cotton fought back in from the right. Strider and Pippin, having dispatched of the men in the boats while the archers dispatched of the boats, fought in from the left. But the ground was slippery beneath their feet and as Pippin brought his shield up to block a crippling blow from a monster of a man, his foot slipped and he went down.

Faramir could see the scene from his place on the bridge and launched himself over the side of the bridge onto the monster. He landed on the great man's back and drove his dagger into his neck. Blood poured from the gash in the man's neck and he crumpled and fell on top of Pippin, drenching him in thick, dark blood. Faramir and Strider pulled the beast off the dazed hobbit and dragged Pippin onto the bridge as the troop pulled back a bit to regroup for a fresh attack.

The hobbits reformed and the archers came in closer. They fired another volley into the men as they set themselves to charge again. They were relentless and had absolutely nothing to lose. The hobbits had lost three, with Brenman and seven others terribly wounded. The onslaught was brutal and the line of hobbits began to give in the middle. It seemed that the Shire would be lost.

No one ever doubts the will of Evil to work his way in the world. All sorts of tragedies are attributed to Evil enforcing his desires on the world. But good can also enforce her will upon the world. Good would not allow the hobbits to lose the Shire. So as luck, or Good, would have it, the two men Strider had sent back from the Minhiriath encountered a large troop of Rohirrim at the Gap of Rohan who, upon mention of the names of Took and Brandybuck, rode in haste to their aid.

Just as the line of hobbits seemed ready to break open in the middle, a loud cry rose up from the men at the farthest side of the battle. Behind them, thundering across the Minhiriath, rode 65 heavily armed Rohirrim soldiers. The men, not expecting any sort of resistance, were panicked by their arrival. Those that weren't driven into the water to be washed out to sea, were mown down by the riders or attacked from behind by the hobbits when they turned to face their new foe. The troop of men were crushed between two righteous and determined armies and were utterly defeated.


	39. Chapter 39

****

Author's Notes: Almost there, I _promise_.

Chapter 39

The hobbits and men carried the wounded and the dead onto the higher ground, which proved to be a little drier. There were no healers among them aside from Strider and they had few supplies, which caused some worry. But before they had even managed to get the wounded up the incline, they heard the thunder of wagons and footfalls. It sounded as though another army was on the move towards them. They glanced across the water to the wide-open and empty Minhiriath Plain where there was no army visible. Then from over the crest of the hill behind them, from the Shire, an army of gammers, wives and lasses came riding on wagons loaded with food and supplies for the sick and wounded. At the head of the train rode Eglantine with Diamond at her side. Both wore grim and determined faces, ready to join a battle if necessary.

A number of joyous reunions occurred, but there were others who shared nothing but tears. Melilot broke the news of Merimas' death to Marmadas, their father, who wept bitterly. Eglantine screamed when she saw Pippin covered with blood and Diamond barely kept her feet beneath her, but they were reassured quickly that it was someone else's blood. Not surprisingly that did little to quell their fear. Pippin was placed in a tent with Faramir and Brenman and tended by Strider himself.

"Will I live?" he asked, his face white and his limbs trembling.

"If you sit still for more than a moment you will," Strider chastised. Nearby, Faramir braced himself as a healer dressed a deep wound. Brenman cringed as his arm was reset by two hobbits. The men were placed on bedding on the floor as they were far too large for the hobbit cots. Merry, his arm in a sling, came in quickly, checked the two men and then sat with his cousin while Strider worked over him. Soon enough Strider left Pippin explaining that, much to relief of all, there were others who needed him more.

"Ernil i Pheriannath indeed," Brenman whispered from his bed next to Faramir, his arm wrapped and splinted. He watched the hobbits organize and work and recalled watching them fight. "They may be small in body, but they are great in spirit."

"And not too bad to have in a tight spot," Faramir agreed, smiling.

Night fell on the makeshift camp. Everyone had a place to sleep and the healers wandered among the ill, men and hobbits alike, to ensure their comfort. Strider sat by the Brandywine, which was calm within its banks again, smoking his pipe and looking out over the camp. Paladin approached him, his head bandaged but otherwise fit.

"M' lord, may I join you?" the hobbit asked, bowing before the King.

"Yes, of course," Strider replied standing and bowing his head to the Thain. They sat together and smoked in silence for a time, then Paladin made up his mind to speak.

"Will the lad live?" Strider nodded and answered, "If he can stay off his feet, he will."

"He was never one for keeping still, nor doing what he was told even when it was best for him." Paladin added, but as his eyes strayed to the bridge, tears rose in them. "But he is a good lad and I don't believe I could bear to lose him." Strider nodded, he understood the love a man has for his son.

"I don't believe I could bear to lose the Shire either…" he went on, but trailed off shortly.

"When I return to Gondor, I will ask the council to issue an edict. The Shire will never be invaded again. You will have the protection of Gondor," he said. Paladin was reminded again that his son had been justified in his faith in and in his admiration for the man.

"And her friendship, too, I hope," Paladin added. Strider smiled and nodded.

"Always that," he said.

Pippin was drifting off when he felt a gentle hand upon his forehead. He opened his eyes in the dim tent and could see a form seated at his cot-side. A mass of curls threw a shadow across the lass's face. He blinked his eyes and moaned as the stress of the battle took its toll on his frail body. A cool cloth was pressed to his forehead again and strong fingers pulled his curls away, tucking them beneath his head. A cup of warm tea, fragrant and nourishing, was pressed to his lips and he drank a gulp.

"Thank you," he whispered. But the lass did not answer. She merely placed the cup at his bedside and patted his hand gently. Then she stood and made her way around the tent tending to all who needed aid. Had he been more alert, he would have known it was Diamond. And he would have seen the tears in her eyes. But as it was, he fell asleep and slept like the dead until morning.

By morning the truly dead had been wrapped for return to the Shire and many returned with them.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Eddy asked. Diamond nodded and glanced briefly towards Pippin's tent. Eddy nodded and pulled himself up into the wagon with his good arm. "When shall I return for you?" he inquired.

"I am certain I can find my own way home. Send a message to Farmer Whitwell, tell him I've been…, delayed," she replied. She looked up into his eyes and he understood her intentions. He smiled. "Good luck," he said as the wagon with those least wounded rolled away gently towards the Shire, joining the growing train.

The number of tents dwindled over the next two weeks as the wounded healed, or in some cases, died. And soon, sooner than Pippin would have liked, Faramir was well enough to leave.

"Let us not wait so long to see each other again, Pippin," he said as he sat at Pippin's bedside. The man patted his young friend's head affectionately and stroked his hair back from his eyes. "You are in need of a haircut," he laughed.

"You should stay and give me one," Pippin said, smiling through his tears. As his tears fell, Faramir wiped them away. "I have no words to thank you. You saved my life."

"And if I remember correctly, you saved mine. That would make us even," Faramir replied. He stood quickly then, not anxious to shed his own tears.

"When you are up and about, I expect to see you in Osgiliath. Lady Eowyn would dearly love to see you again."

"As I would love to see the fair lady," Pippin replied. Faramir bent low and placed a kiss upon Pippin's forehead, then left swiftly. Strider walked he and Brenman to their horses.

"They do have a way of getting under your skin. I understand old Gandalf's love for them more and more with each passing day."

"They do," Strider agreed, filled with longing, as Faramir was, at the mention of the wizard's name. "When will you come away, m' lord?"

"Soon enough," Strider replied. "When the lad is on his feet again, I will return to Minas Tirith. My heart is there even now." Faramir nodded and he and Brenman, along with several others, turned and ran towards the south-east, thundering across the lush green plain.

Strider returned to the tent where Pippin lay alone. His face was turned away and Strider knew he was crying.

"A few more days and you'll be headed home, too."

"That is not why I am crying," Pippin said. Strider did not speak at first. He had seen the sidelong glances Pippin had given Diamond. And he'd seen how she hovered over him while he slept. They spoke politely to one another, both pretending there was no love there, but anyone with eyes could see it.

"What is holding you back?" he finally asked Pippin. Pippin lay there, his eyes watching the shadows of the new leaves swaying on the tent.

"Fear, I suppose. Once, there was – something there, but fear has destroyed it," he replied sadly. Strider knew about love, unrequited and eternal. He knew how beautiful love looked in hopeful eyes, and how sad it looked in hopeless ones.

"And now?" Strider asked kindly.

"There is no hope. I cannot… I just cannot…" Pippin said ruefully. Outside, on the other side of the tent flap, caught in a shaft of morning light, tears filled Diamond's eyes and she ran.

"You cannot let fear rule you. Fear has no power over you, only the power you give it. But hope has power, too. And love has great power. Look in her eyes, lad," Strider urged. Pippin nodded, but was afraid there was no hope left in his heart.

The next morning Diamond returned with the wagon headed back to the Shire. She had not seen Pippin again, could not. He was informed of her departure, but was not sorry she had not come to see him. Not seeing her made it easier for him. The following day Strider took his leave.

"One more day and then you may return to Tookburough. Promise you'll both come and see me when Pippin has healed." Strider said to Merry as he sat at Pippin's side. Pippin nodded and Merry replied, "We shall Strider." Strider laughed. That heavy crown he wore always felt lighter when he was with the hobbits. They seldom called him by his title, choosing instead to call him the name they always had. And with them, he could be that simple man again.

He stood and bowed low to both. Then, he kissed each of them upon the cheek and placed a hand on both their curly heads. They wept at his departure, as did he, and watched him ride off amid a troop of Rohirrim, south-east towards the Gap of Rohan and onwards, then, to the white city, to where his heart lay.


	40. Chapter 40

****

Author's Note: Ask and ye shall receive…

Chapter 40

"I can not go to the wedding looking like a rag mop," Pippin complained.

"I have no skill in hair cutting, Pip, ask one of the lasses," Merry suggested. Pippin walked slowly over to Pervinca, who was laying out the plates.

"'Vinca, will you cut my hair?" Pippin asked.

"I am too busy to serve as your barber, Poppycock, ask mother," she barked.

"She cuts it too short," he murmured. He asked his sisters and cousins, but to no avail. They were each engaged in preparations for the wedding the next day. He couldn't ask Estella since it was her wedding and he imagined she had her mind on other things. The sky stretched clear and blue above him. The trees were fully dressed, deep green and thick with leaves. The mallorn stood impossibly high, casting a shadow long enough to rival that of the old party tree. The summer had come, following the battle in the spring, and the Shire felt strong, in spite of her losses.

After he had returned from the battle, Merry had marched straight to Estella's, knocked on the round, blue door and waited for her to open it. When she did, he had kissed her fully on the lips and said in his most commanding voice, "Estella Bolger, you must consent to be my wife." Estella had smiled, her heart soaring, and replied, "Only if you consent to be my husband." Merry had smiled, said, "I will," and then had lifted her in his arms and kissed her a thousand times more.

Pippin looked up to see Diamond spreading the last of the tablecloths on the last table. He inhaled and straightened his shoulders as much as he could. They had been more than civil in what little interaction they'd had and he thought he would be all right to speak to her.

"Excuse me D-Diamond," he stuttered over her name since he seldom spoke it outside his dreams. She turned to him, a gentle smile on her lips. Estella had made her promise to give Pippin another chance. And if not another chance, then to at least be cordial.

"May I ask you a favour?" he asked; his eyes cast down to his feet.

"Of course Pippin," she replied looking at her feet also.

"My hair, it is-"

"-ridiculous?" she offered. He was surprised and laughed and she smiled wider and looked up again.

"I was going to say unruly, but that description will suffice," he said. "Could you cut it for me?"

"Let me get some shears," she replied.

Pippin sat in the grass some distance from the party field. Diamond knelt behind him. She was tentative at first, not wanting to hurt him.

"You'll tell me if I am pulling too hard?" she asked. He nodded so she took a deep breath and began. She first wet his hair, soaking his curls flat. Then she combed his hair out around his head.

"How short would you like it?" she asked.

"Not too short, but I 'd like to be able to see," he replied. She nodded and began to tame his wild mane. She layered the back and then moved around to the front of his face, trimming as she went. She knelt before him, her knees against his. His eyes were pressed shut and so she had the opportunity to study his face closely. It looked much as it always had and yet there was a maturity about it. Fine lines fanned out from the corners of his eyes. His jaw was squarer than she remembered, his nose stronger, his lips fuller. Her eyes dwelt on his lips for a moment, long enough that her shears clipped close to his ear.

"Oww…" he cried out. His hand reached up and grasped her by the wrist. He opened his eyes and found their faces were less than a foot apart. Their eyes locked. Goose flesh arose on Diamond's body. Pippin's heart pounded in his chest. He gently held her wrist as her arm dropped to her side, the shears slipping from her fingers. They sat in the shadows of the trees as The Water babbled away beside them, running gently in her banks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally, tearing her eyes away from his. He released her wrist.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," she replied, giggling uncomfortably. They sat for a moment in silence uncertain where to go with the situation; it was fraught with so many possibilities. Finally Pippin asked, "How does it look?" Diamond raised her eyes intending to inspect her handiwork, but instead her eyes were drawn down to his. His eyes were a deep forest green in the dimness beneath the trees. Glints of sunlight sparked in them when the breeze parted the leaves enough to let the summer sun penetrate into the shadows. Pippin looked back into her eyes and saw that familiar deep, blue of the evening sky and the same sparkle of starlight that made his heart beat even quicker.

"You- it looks fine. Very dashing," she replied finally. He smiled and then, from some distance away, Pippin heard Merry call.

"I suppose I should be going, Merry may need my help to escape," Pippin joked.

"Merry should consider himself lucky. Lucky to have found a girl willing to abide the life he leads. Not all lads are so lucky," she said, dropping her eyes again. Pippin stood, shook his hair out and began to walk backwards.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, at the wedding," he was saying as he tripped backwards over a tree root and nearly fell. Diamond suppressed a smile and waved, as did he. Then he turned and sprinted across the field.

Diamond was surprised. In that moment when their eyes had met, she thought she had seen something. But it was impossible. She had heard Pippin say it was not so. And she, herself, had said often enough to Pippin, and to anyone else who would listen, that she did not love him that he would have to be a fool not to believe it. And yet…

Pippin ran towards Merry but his thoughts lingered behind. Had he seen what he thought he had in her sapphire eyes? Was it possible? He needed to know. He needed to be sure. He had done what Strider had said and, much to his surprise, he believed it was possible that Strider was correct. For the first time in years, hope bloomed in Pippin's ravaged heart.

The dawn was cool and grey and did not seem to indicate an auspicious start to a marriage Merry thought as he gazed out the window at Bag End. He turned away from the window as Rosie entered carrying little Rose in the crook of her arm.

"You're up early this morning, Merry. After the way you were carrying on last night, I thought you'd sleep through the wedding," she laughed, handing the baby to him. He cradled the child gently, tickling her cheeks with his finger and cooing softly. The baby giggled and reached out to touch his nose.

"Last night as a free hobbit," he mumbled.

"You won't miss a thing, lad," Rosie replied, setting out the breakfast dishes. Merry looked out the window again.

"Do you suppose those rain clouds mean anything?" he asked Rosie as the baby chewed his finger.

"They'll burn off by mid-day and the day will be beautiful. Mark my words," Rosie said taking the baby and settling her in her eating chair.

"You'll feed her while I roust the rest of the lads?" Rosie asked. Merry nodded and she swept out of the room. He spooned the warm cereal into the lasses mouth but kept an eye towards the window, still concerned about the sky.

As he lay beneath his sheets, denying it was time to rise, Pippin tried to recapture the feeling he had the day before with Diamond. But before he could do so, the door to his room swung open and two small, chubby bodies launched themselves on top of him.

He cried out and wrestled his way out from under the sheet, taking care not to hurt the lad and lass.

"Young Master Frodo, leaping on a hobbit of my advanced age is not recommended. And Elanor, I should think a gentlelass such as yourself would be above such horseplay."

"I'm not above it at all!" she cried as she bounced a pillow off of Pippin's head and then fell in a heap on her brother who was quickly being smothered by the pile of blankets from Pippin's bed.

"When are you going to get married, Uncle Pippin?" Elanor asked once Pippin had rescued Frodo-lad from the pile. Pippin stopped and looked at her, the slightest glint in his mossy eyes, and promised,

"You'll be the first to know. I mean the first after her, of course." As expected, this elicited an excited cry from the lass who then ran off to share the wonderful news with her mother.

"Why does anyone get married? All lasses do is cry or talk," Frodo said disgustedly.

"They get married because they can not imagine one more day of their lives without the lass in it. They can not imagine awakening one more morning without the lass beside them, or laying down to rest one more night without the lass to kiss goodnight. And they marry because they cannot imagine the point of a life spent alone with no one to love," Pippin replied emotionally.

"Still say lasses talk to much," Frodo mumbled, wandering out the door.

As Pippin made his way down the hall a short time later, he heard a voice that took him back. As he raced around the corner into the sitting room he saw two familiar figures.

"Pippin, m' lad, we've been waitin' on you for hours," the dwarf said, rising out of his seat. Pippin threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly. "I believe you have grown since I last saw you, you're near as tall as I!" Gimli said disbelievingly as he gave the lad the once over. Pippin laughed, then slipped past the dwarf and approached the tall form seated awkwardly on the sofa. Legolas bowed his head and then held his hand out.

"It brings me great pleasure to see you again, Pippin. I would rise, but the ceiling and I are attempting to avoid each other," he said wryly. Pippin laughed and clasped the elf's hand between his own. Outside the sun finally peeped between the clouds.

Estella sat patiently, a serene look upon her face, as her mother fussed around her. Her hair was yanked and twisted, pulled up and let down until her mother believed she had arrived at the perfect coif. Estella pinched her cheeks and dabbed her lips with crushed berries to add some colour. When she was ready, she stood, smoothing her pale yellow dress around her waist, the voluminous skirt dropping lightly to graze the tops of her furry feet. There was no uncertainty on her part, not one moment's pause. She left her childhood room behind, and went out to start her life anew.

Just as Rosie had said it would, the sun fully emerged as the afternoon arrived and a clean, clear sky arced over the Party Field. Flowers were hung in garlands from every tree and every table. The tables were laden with food from the four farthings: strawberries from the north, ripe and darkly red, apples from the west, yellow and green and perfectly round, crocks of creamy butter from the south and wheels of cheese from as far away as Bree. It would be a feast of grand proportion.

Merry stood nervously near the mallorn tree, fidgeting with his tie. Beside him stood Pippin. Earlier, Pippin had caught the briefest glimpse of Diamond from the window of Bag End. She'd arrived in a cart with Eddy and Peony, the later of whom had been a Bolger before marriage. Diamond's toffee-coloured hair was pulled back with a silver clip and it cascaded down her back in soft, but well formed curls. She wore a long, laced lavender gown with a shimmering white blouse beneath it. Pippin's heart had done a familiar heave in his chest as he had watched her pass by. Now he was scanning the crowd to catch another glimpse of her.

Just then the Bolger's carriage arrived and Odovacar stepped out of the darkened carriage. He reached back in and Estella, her dress bright in the afternoon sun, her dark hair smoothed and curled over one shoulder, held his hand and stepped out after him. Merry's hand clutched his chest. He had always thought her an attractive lass and did adore her, but when she stepped out of the carriage and he saw how she glowed, how love and contentment radiated from her face, he was transformed. With her arrival, he shed the last vestiges of his fear and doubt. Merry would love Estella with his whole heart as long as he lived.

The ceremony was presided over by Will Whitfoot, who was in his last year in office and was enjoying doing precious little work and a great deal of celebrating. Estella and her father met Merry at the end of the aisle formed by the guests. There her father joined their hands together and then stepped away. Saradoc and Esmerelda looked on with tears of joy standing in their eyes. The bride and groom then walked slowly up the aisle to the mayor. Pippin stood at the head of the aisle, waiting. As he watched the two moving up the aisle, he caught sight of Diamond's hair off to the left, near the middle of the crowd. As the bride and groom passed, the crowd closed in behind them. Diamond moved closer to Pippin and was, by the time the crowd had settled, within a few feet of him.

As Whitfoot began the ceremony, Pippin's eyes strayed to the crowd and sought out Diamond's eyes. It was but a moment before he caught them. At first their eyes met but darted away in fear. However, soon they met again and stuck firm. As Will spoke of how Love worked her will on all and there were none who could disobey her, Pippin and Diamond stared into each other's eyes. No sight or sound breached the connection between them. In fact they were so engaged with each other that it took some time and a thump on the back for either to notice the ceremony was over.

"Careful what you wish for, lad, you might get it and end up like poor Merry there," Gimli said, thumping Pippin on the back to get his attention. Peony took Diamond's hand and pulled her off to meet the family as Gimli wrapped his arm around Pippin's neck and pulled him over the beer table.

The afternoon wore out and soon the moon began to show himself. The thin sliver of his figure was low in the east as stars pricked the deepening blue of the sky. As soon as the tables were emptied, the Chubbs set up to play. The bride and groom danced the first with their parents, son with mother and daughter with father. As per tradition, the bride and groom had to dance with any family member who asked, before they could dance with each other. Out of cruelty, most families made the bride and groom wait until the evening was old before allowing them once again back into each other's arms. This night was no different as the Brandybucks took extra-special delight in this tradition. The moon was high in the sky when finally Merry and Estella were reunited.

All the while Pippin and Diamond circled each other, trying to find reasons to be near each other. Gimli had his own agenda, and in spite of Legolas' attempts to control him, the dwarf was intent on celebrating his friend's wedding in the grandest of styles, which would be equaled only by the grandest of hangovers in the morning. Finally, when she could see Pippin was unable to politely break free of Gimli's company, Diamond became determined to wrest him from the dwarf's grasp.

"May I have this dance?" she asked shyly and sweetly.

"Careful, lad," Gimli warned, "This one's been eyeing you all night." Diamond blushed, but held her unsteady hand out to Pippin. He reached out and took it, turning back to Gimli and saying, "Cannot disappoint the lass." Gimli threw his head back and laughed as the circle closed in around him following Pippin's departure. Although he lamented Pippin's absence (Pippin was an excellent storyteller and never corrected Gimli's exaggerations as he was too busy creating his_ own_), he was glad for the lad and there were plenty of other hobbit lads who fancied hearing of the stories of his and Legolas' adventures. Legolas, for his part, preferred _having_ adventures to _telling_ others about them and left the storytelling to his companion. He was content to listen and admire the handiwork of the Lady of Light.

They did not release each other's hands, though they could have, as they made their way through the crowd. Instead Diamond contemplated the firmness of Pippin's long fingers entwined in hers and the warmth of his palm against her own. Pippin, in turn, noted the strength of Diamond's fingers, but also their suppleness. It was the first intimate contact they'd had since the morning after the washout in the hut, such a long time ago. Diamond's heart fluttered in her chest even as Pippin's pounded in his. Eventually they found a clear area at the edge of the field and joined the throng of dancing bodies.

Pippin clasped Diamond's right hand in his left, with their palms, warm and moist, pressed tightly together. Then he reached out tentatively and placed his right hand upon her waist. Beneath his fingers he could feel the roundness of her hip and the curve of her waist. Suddenly, he began to feel lightheaded. Diamond slid her left hand onto Pippin's shoulder where she could feel the muscles in his broad shoulder flexing beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. She was feeling a little dizzy, as well.

Above them, the night had well and truly come. The stars blazed and the moon glowed silver against the velvety darkness of the summer sky. The torchlight flickered across the crowd, lighting some faces and casting others into shadow. Diamond and Pippin danced at the edge of the crowd in silence. Both were overwhelmed by the joy rising in their hearts; and both were overcome by the passion rising in their bodies.

Perhaps it was the happiness of the occasion, or the clearness of the sky, or the twinkling beauty of the stars. Or perhaps it was simply Love enforcing her will upon the two hobbits, but, whatever the reason, as they danced, all their fears and trepidation began to dissipate like smoke into the air. Pippin drew Diamond in closer to him, turning his hand to press her palm against his thundering heart. Diamond pressed her body against his, sliding her arm around his neck and resting her forehead against his cheek. Their bodies swayed together, one being and inseparable. Pippin buried his face into her curls, something he had longed for so many years to do again. Diamond nuzzled her face closer to his and felt his smooth cheek against her temple. Their hearts pounded together in perfect unison.

Then the music stopped and, eventually, they parted. The evening, temperate though it was, felt cold after the warmth of their embrace. They stepped back, hands still clasped together, and looked into each other's eyes again. The blue of Diamond's eyes was as deep and beautiful as Pippin had ever seen it. And her eyes held a look of such intense love, a look that he had not seen since they had said goodbye on the bridge before the Quest, that his heart stopped beating for a time. And in Pippin's eyes, as green and bright as the summer grass, Diamond saw the love and longing that she had despaired of ever seeing again. But there they were, undiminished by time and trial, as keen and fervent as they always had been.

Pippin hoped whoever was approaching would turn and leave, however there was an errand to be done and as it was his wedding night, Merry hardly felt it right that he should do it.

"Sorry, Pip, Diamond, I hate to interrupt but Gimli must be taken to Bag End," he explained.

"Is there no one else to do it?" Pippin asked, finally dragging his eyes from Diamond's. As he looked at Merry he could see over his shoulder that with the exception of Eddy, Peony and the Chubbs, all the other guests had departed. "Where is everyone?" Merry smiled and shook his head.

"You have been the only ones here for some time. Hours even. We have been waiting on you. I finally told them to stop playing to see if that would stop you. It seems to have worked. Eventually," Merry laughed. Diamond blushed. Over Merry's shoulder she could see Estella patiently waiting and she took Pippin's arm.

"It is their wedding night, Pippin," she said. Pippin nodded and turned back to Merry.

"Of course, Merry my lad. I'll take him back to Bag End. Where is he?" Merry pointed into the trees and then smiled.

"Last we saw, he wandered off that way."

"I'll set Legolas on him, it'll take him only a twinkling to find him," Pippin suggested looking for the elf.

"If he were here you could, but he went off to find some peace. I guess a whole party of drunken hobbits was a bit much for him. He'll return, no doubt. It is just a matter of when," Merry laughed.

"I'll take care of it, you go and… enjoy," Pippin said slyly. Merry looked down to his feet. "Pip, I…" Merry began, but stopped and looked at Diamond.

"I'll go see if Eddy and Peony are ready to leave," she said leaving the lads to themselves.

"Pip, I…. It looks like…," Merry began, uncertain how to finish the thought.

"I could not be happier, Merry, for you…or for myself," Pippin said reassuringly. The two lads embraced and that embrace spoke all their words of love for them.

"Now go and see to your new wife," Pippin scolded, "And I'll see to the drunken dwarf lost in the woods!" Merry laughed and hugged his beloved cousin once again. As Merry approached Estella, Diamond came to Merry and kissed his cheeks, one after the other.

"I wish you all the happiness it is possible for one life to hold," she said. He nodded and replied,

"And I wish you both the joy we have. The joy you should have had so long ago. I know his heart is safe with yours." Then Merry walked to his new wife, took her hand in his and they departed for the first night of many, many years of happiness.

"I have to go… but I don't…" Pippin stuttered as he ran to Diamond.

"There is no hurry now, Pippin, no fear. Go and find your friend," she said squeezing his hand in her own. He smiled at her but felt compelled to set a time to see her again.

"When shall we see each other again?" he asked.

"Soon enough, Pippin." She smiled sweetly and turned to climb onto Eddy's wagon. Eddy looked back at him as they bounced away into the darkness. He was finally satisfied that Pippin deserved his precious Diamond.

It took a while to find the dwarf, but Pippin was eventually able to pick up a trail of invectives as he approached the river. Gimli was leaning up against a tree, his ankle bent at an odd angle, a mug of ale in his hand and foam still clinging to his beard.

"Lad, achh, this forest is cursed," he mumbled as Pippin approached. Pippin crouched beside him and Gimli threw has arm around the lad.

"So are you headed down that long road to the married life too, lad?"

"If she'll have me," he replied.

"Now, I don't have a lot of experience with love of a hobbity nature, exactly," Gimli said, "But I have some experience with love, and anyone with eyes to see and ears to hear can see the two of you are rocks and stones in love. Adventures are all good and well, but not when there is no one to come home to. Love is the great adventure. Not one I am keen to go on m'self, mind you," the dwarf laughed, "But it is an adventure well worth the taking I am told."

Pippin nodded. Gimli was drunk, very drunk and even though he was large for a hobbit, Pippin wondered whether or not he could lift him. Just as Pippin stood to test his lifting theory he heard a voice behind him.

"There is no weight heavier than a dwarf who has had to much ale," Legolas said. Pippin was relieved to see him and between them, they carried their friend to Pippin's cart and took him home to Bag End.

By the time Gimli had had his ankle wrapped by Rosie and had been tucked into Merry's bed, and Legolas had gone out to find his own peace, it was a few hours before dawn. Pippin stepped out the door at Bag End pulling the round yellow knob to close the door behind him. The sun had not yet risen and a coolness pervaded the morning air. Pippin wrapped his well-worn and much beloved scarf around his neck, mounted his pony and set off into the misty morning.

There was a cool breeze blowing up off the creek. A thin fog drifted around her obscuring the land. She could hear a voice calling to her. She knew the voice as a flower knows the sun. The fog parted and she stood by the bridge near the water wheel. Pippin stood on the far side, his curly copper hair glowing in the muted sunlight, her scarf knotted about his throat. She walked to meet him at the centre of the bridge. He held his hands out and she took them. They were warm and strong and she felt safe holding them. Then his eyes, bright with life and dark with desire, sought hers out and locked her eyes in a passionate embrace; she could tell his arms longed to follow. She was trembling at his touch and he leaned his face towards hers. His lips were parted and moist. Heat radiated from his face as he drew closer to her. Her eyes closed and she parted her lips to receive his kiss. She could hear him whisper her name and felt the sweet warmth of his breath on her cheeks and mouth; she had never been filled with such longing and desire.

His kiss was tentative at first; he pressed his lips softly to hers. She responded by pressing her own to his with growing force. Pippin slid his hands around her waist and clasped his hands together at the small of her back. Diamond locked her hands up around Pippin's neck. Their lips met again and again, warm mouths sliding against each other, lips tender but passionate. He opened his hands and pulled her body even closer to his, she gladly yielded to his embrace. He tangled his fingers into her mass of curls and she clutched his shirt in her fists.

"I love you Diamond," he whispered finally when their lips parted for the briefest moment as he kissed a trail down her neck. Diamond placed her hands on both his cheeks, looked deep into his eyes and fiercely whispered,

"And I love you. I shall never stop loving you Peregrin Took, not if I live a thousand years, not if I were immortal. I _never_ stopped loving you for one moment!" Pippin drew her in again and kissed her over and over. They shared a kiss for every minute they had spent apart, and a kiss for every tear they had cried. The dawn spread over them as the mist departed, bathing them in the golden glow of a new and glorious day.


	41. Chapter 41

****

Author's Notes: Second to last chapter everyone. Welcome to the new readers and my thanks and appreciation to _all _of you for your support over the last months. It _has_ been a bit of a rollercoaster and I am so glad you all hung on for the ride. Enjoy and R&R, please.

Chapter 41

After the morning on the bridge, Diamond and Pippin contrived as many ways as possible to spend time in each other's company. However, at times it was a difficult task since Diamond's position in North Farthing kept her there for the most part, and Pippin had his own duties for the Thain. Still, they managed to steal time now and again to learn more about each other. Diamond heard first hand the harrowing tales of Pippin's journey on the Quest. Frodo's tragedy in particular drew her sympathy and tears. In return, he heard all about her adventures in the caves, in the forest and finally in the lockholes. His heart ached for her, and not for the last time, over the pains she had suffered. They had shared all it was possible for two unmarried hobbits to share by the time the winter came.

In the middle of November, Pippin rode north with news he knew would not please Diamond.

She heard his pony whinny as he dismounted in the courtyard, and flew out of her front door and into Pippin's arms. Diamond expressed her surprise at seeing him sooner than they had planned, but it was not until they were settled in the study, a fire blazing in the hearth, and Diamond snugly nestled in his arms, that Pippin was willing to reveal the purpose of his visit.

"I must go to Gondor with Sam, Merry, Uncle Saradoc and my father for a time," he said. Diamond nodded her head. She had expected such news would come eventually and had often rejoiced that it had not come even sooner.

"When must you leave?"

"Soon."

"For how long?" she asked, stroking her fingers down his palm. He shook his head.

"I do not know. We hope to get there and back before the snow flies, but the year is growing old," he lamented.

"What is the nature of the trip?" she inquired, brushing his hair from his eyes. In his presence she found it difficult to keep her hands from him. Every fibre in her body cried out to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. And, to her great embarassment, she contemplated even more.

"The King wishes to confer with us. He is preparing an edict that will forbid men from entering the Shire."

"Sounds important," she said.

"It is, but…"

"You do not want to go?"

"I do not want to leave you. Last time…" he began, but stopped, unwilling to recall the pain associated with those memories.

"Pippin, the war has ended. You'll be safe and… I can wait. I can wait forever if need be," she said sweetly, kissing his tender cheek. Pippin returned the kiss, gently touching his lips to her creamy skin. Then his lips strayed from her cheek to her lips. He, for his part, found her irresistible, too. His fingers longed to tangle themselves in her hair; his lips longed to kiss hers; his arms longed to hold her close to him. And there were other thoughts that he was not supposed to entertain, unmarried as they were; but they arose, unbidden, to his mind whenever she was near him.

"It was summer when we first met, was it not, in Maggot's barn?" she asked a few moments later after they broke apart, their kisses too fevered for safety.

"Met, yes, but it was not the first time I had seen you," he replied. Diamond turned to Pippin, surprised, and inquired,

"When then? You have never told me different."

"I saw you twice before that, early in the spring. The second time was at the market your second day in Bywater. But the first time I saw you was near the bridge by the waterwheel at dawn that morning. Merry and I were camping out, and you appeared from the trees like a vision. Golden-haired and so very beautiful you were, that I was convinced you were an elf."

"Did I disappoint you by being merely mortal?" she laughed lightly.

"You have _never _disappointed me," he replied earnestly. "Your capacity for understanding is remarkable. I was so afraid when I returned that you could never understand the life I had led, could never comprehend what I had been through. But you had had your own trials and pains and understood me perfectly." Pippin folded Diamond's hands in his and kissed each. "Whatever force guides this world, I am grateful it has drawn us together." Diamond pressed her lips against Pippin's hands in return.

"As you well know, I love you with my whole heart and soul," he then said.

"As I do you," she replied tenderly. Pippin nodded and then gently slid from the couch onto his knees in front of her. He drew a small bundle of paper out of his pocket and he offered it up to her. She took it nervously in her hands and slowly peeled the paper back. Glistening green and gold in the paper was the Lorien leaf the elves had gifted him with. She knew the value the item held and was flattered, if somewhat confused, that he would give it to her.

"Why would you give this to me," she asked.

"Consider this a promise; a promise for the future," he said back to her.

"Your word is your promise, I need no other," she replied. He could see in her eyes that she had expected something else, something more, but he could not offer her that. Not yet.

"Please, take it." She nodded and he pinned the delicate broach to her blouse. Although she was a little disappointed, she trusted that Pippin had his own reasons. His brow was furrowed in worry and it pained him to disappoint her. She cupped his cheek in her palm and turned his face to hers.

"I can wait," she whispered. His eyes were dark and stormy in the shadows in the room; tears clung to his pale cheeks. His lips were soft and moist. Outside the sky was darkening, inside the fire burned brightly in the grate. 

Pippin leaned into Diamond and placed his hands on her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her gently, first her top lip, then her lower. She felt her body respond to his touch. She closed the space between them, pressing her body against his. He whispered her name and wrapped one arm tightly around her. Her hands pushed against his back, pressing his body closer to hers. He moved his other hand to entwine his fingers in the mass of curls upon her head. His lips traced a trail down her cheek, then over her jaw and onto the warm skin of her throat. He could feel her heart pounding a wild rhythm there. He kissed down her throat and onto the flesh above her neckline. Diamond threw her head back, allowing his lips to linger for a moment where they had never ventured before. 

"Pippin, no," Diamond finally whispered, fearing she was losing control of herself and the situation. Pippin stopped immediately and lifted his eyes to hers.

"I am sorry my love, my dearest love," he breathed, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Do not apologize. It was as much my doing as yours," she said, smiling shyly. Pippin smiled as well, after a moment.

"So many years apart, unable to touch you or hold you, or…kiss you, has left me with an overabundance of passion," he explained, his eyes downcast.

"One can never have too much passion," she replied, lifting his chin in order to meet his eyes. "It must simply be unleashed at the proper moment." Pippin laughed softly as he rose and sat beside her on the sofa once more.

"In life, timing is everything," he agreed. They sat together again, his arm around her shoulder, and watched the fire blazing in the grate. Above them, from the mantle, Hamlin smiled down.

* * *

They each spent a restless night in their own beds, longing for the other, but knowing it was unwise to risk temptation. Without an official proposal, it was unseemly. In the morning they parted ways.

"I have something for you," Diamond stated taking from her pocket a kerchief. Pippin accepted the kerchief and opened it. Two locks of hair lay in the pale blue fabric. One a caramel curl recently removed. The other was other a golden curl from her youth.

"I am ashamed to say I saved it from the lockholes," she whispered. Pippin's eyes filled with tears. "One for the lass you loved then, and one for the lass you love now."

"They are one and the same and I love her so dearly," he replied, refolding the handkerchief and tucking in his pocket next to his heart. 

"When I return…," Pippin began.

"When you return," she agreed, kissing his lips passionately. Pippin rode off then, pausing before he went out of her sight to wave back to her. Diamond's heart went with him just as his stayed behind.

* * *

Similar sad partings were going on in many homes across the Shire. Saradoc patted Esmerelda's hand lovingly and placed a kiss upon her curly grey head. Merry kissed Estella, who wept as he rode away. Sam kissed Elanor, Frodo and Rosie pausing then to pat her growing stomach.

"No fair coming while yer da is away now, little one," he whispered to her belly. Paladin and Eglantine held each other for a long time before he joined the traveling party. 

The hobbits set off on ponyback, making for the Gap of Rohan where they would stop for a time in Edoras, then continue on from there to Minas Tirith. The King had asked for their presence before the official order was handed down and they were not prepared to disappoint the King, no matter the inconvenience to them.

* * *

Winter came to Middle Earth with a vengence that year about the beginning of December. The snow flew as the hobbits made their way to Rohan. There they would remain at the pleasure of King Eomer until January, when a warm spell would allow them the time to get to Minas Tirith. After their arrival there, though, the snow would keep them 'til early spring.

* * *

It was another snowy and brutal winter in the Shire. Not for many years had there been so much snow. But they had learned well from that experience and no one was left to their own fate.

The great hole at Long Cleeve was filled to the rafters with family and neighbours from all across North Farthing. Calla Lily had initially railed at the intrusion, but Fenbow diffused her anger after his usual fashion. Diamond believed in their own ways, they had grown to love each other, though it would never seem so from watching them. Her mother's health had continued to decline and she could see her mother fading as the snow rose.

One afternoon in the middle of January, her mother sent for her, so, after she had fed the masses, she went to her mother's room. As she entered the room, her mother turned her head towards her, though she did not move her large body at all. They sat in silence for a time until finally Diamond broke it.

"You sent for me mother?"

"I did. I haven't seen your fancy lad around for some time. Did he finally tire of his plaything?" Diamond shook her head. She no longer feared or hated her mother. She had done as Hamlin had suggested and had long since forgiven her. And though she spoke the cruel words, her mother's heart did not seem to be in it.

"He is away seeing the King, mother. I told you that yesterday."

"Did you?" her mother asked, trying to recall, but finding her memory fading as fast as her health. "Perhaps you did. You say a lot of things I do not listen to."

"If there's nothing else mother I have a holeful of hob-"

"Why do you do that?" her mother snapped.

"Do what?"

"Do that. I insult you and you smile, I degrade you and you take it! Stand up for yourself for once!"

"You can no longer hurt me mother. I have forgiven you for all you have ever said, and all you will ever say. You have no power over me."

"I never did. I suppose that's why I hated you. When you were born a shadow fell across our lives. The timing was such that I felt I could blame you for all our miseries. But… I can see now that you were not at fault. _I _brought our house down. It was my anger, my cruelty that drove Moorden away." Diamond looked up from the ragged carpet to where her eyes had wandered. Not in many years had her mother spoken her father's name, except as a curse. Diamond looked up to her mother. There were tears in her mother's eyes, the first she'd shed since Fetridge left.

"Mother, I-" Diamond began.

"Let me finish. I've not much time left on this earth, and I am grateful for that. Let me say what I need to say." Diamond nodded. "I was never kind or nice. I had a temper that your father found exciting in our youth, but less so as we grew older. I had never been a real beauty, just passable, but I was wealthy. Your father wanted little else and I was not likely to do better than him. He was handsome but poor and lazy. The fact that he never loved me mattered little to me. I wanted to marry him in part to spite my father, who would not give us his blessing. We had to wait until he died to marry. 

We had your brothers and sisters, all of whom were like me in looks and like your father in temperment, except perhaps Hamlin. He was a sensitive boy, sickly and weak. There was a gentleness to him that your father and I took care to remove through our cruelties. And then you were born. This glorious creature with golden hair! And you were so fey and so quiet, unlike your siblings. We feared you, we really did. 

It was after your birth that things worsened. Your father could see a darkness in you that we had all caused, and it terrified him. He felt he had to get away. I tried to make him stay, but you cannot keep a hobbit caged like an animal even if you would dearly love to. So he left and took what remained of my family's treasure with him." Callie paused and took a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Diamond tentatively took her hand, and Callie allowed her to do so.

"I could not look at you without anger after that. As you grew, I grew more angry. I sent you away, and you came back even further withdrawn and even more beautiful, too. And when you tired to thwart my plans for you to marry old Boffin, I was furious. And now…"

"And now?" Diamond repeated. 

"Your lad, Took, he came to see me once when he was here visiting you. I hesitated at first, unwilling to provide him with entertainment. But then I thought I could speak ill enough of you to drive him away." 

"What did he want?"

"He wanted my permission to ask you to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, of course. But…"

"But what?"

"But if I had it to do again, I would say… yes." Diamond squeezed her eyes shut. She understood Pippin's reticence now, his hesitation to commit himself to her. Though he was a forward thinking hobbit, he would still be hard pressed to go against a parent who had denied him permission. And yet, Calla Lily had changed her mind and _would_ give her permission. Outside the window the snow was still falling. But in less than a month it would let up for good and the roads would emerge from its icy hold. And it could not be soon enough.

* * *

"Is it not clear to you the value of the sacrifices made by these people?" Faramir cried, his hand clenched into a fist. Behind him Eowyn placed a hand upon his shoulder pressing him back down into his seat. Faramir knew that for those who had not been there, who did not see first hand the efforts of the hobbits, their contributions to the war seemed exaggerated. The three remaining council members had not budged and were not moved by Faramir's plea. They were prepared to offer aid in time of war to the hobbits, but were not convinced they needed to be under the King's direct protection. Ellesar could have insisted, but he wanted a consensus in the matter. He wanted the efforts of the hobbits to be recognized by all. He wanted to know that after his reign had ended, the council would honour their service for all time. Even a few years had dulled the memory of their deeds for some, and the King could not abide that. It became clear that they were at an impasse and so they agreed to adjourn for the night. The hobbits were still weary from their journey and in need of food.

They were shown to their quarters, which had been furnished with hobbit sized furnishings except for one large chair in the corner. They refreshed themselves and then attended a supper that was held in the great room for the old friends. Faramir and Eowyn, the King and Queen Arwen all attended.

"To old friends, may they never be forgotten," Ellesar said, raising his glass. The others raised theirs and all drank. After a great deal of talk around the table, the party began to drift apart. The Queen took her leave of the hobbits early, placing a hand on each of their heads. She was followed soon after by the Lady Eowyn, who shook each of the hobbit's hands as she departed, save for Merry and Pippin. Instead, upon their heads she placed a gentle kiss. 

"Come and see me tomorrow and tell me all about those lasses of yours," she whispered to them. They blushed and looked down at their hairy toes. Then she laughed and left the room. All the hobbits remarked to each other later what a great pleasure it was to be in the presence of such radiant creatures.

Soon Saradoc and Paladin, not so young anymore, and with stomachs full to bursting, toddled off to bed leaving the old companions together.

"How has your health been, Pippin?" the King asked, quickly checking Pippin's eyes and tongue.

"Thanks to you, I am fit as a fiddle," he replied, finishing his mug of ale and pouring another.

"And how is that new wife of yours Meriadoc? Hasn't tired of you yet?" Faramir teased.

"Thankfully, no," Merry laughed. A contented air settled on the party as they resumed their easy familiarity with one another.

"And Sam, how big is that family of yours now?" Ellesar asked, refilling his pipe with South Farthing's best.

"My fourth is on the way," he said proudly. The two men laughed. 

"A prolific people you are," the King said.

"You nearly have your own army," Faramir laughed.

"No," Sam replied seriously, "I don't ever want them to have to fight." All those in the room nodded and raised their cups in a toast to peace.

"And Pippin, what happened to the lass from the battle field?" Faramir asked. Pippin's hand went to his pocket where he pressed the bundle against his heart. But before he could answer Merry, who had had a bit too much to drink so as not to miss his wife so much, blurted out,

"He went north to ask her to marry him and didn't!" he snorted.

"I did, sort of," Pippin argued.

"You cannot 'sort of' ask someone to marry you, Pippin, either you did or you did not!" Sam, who was matching Merry pint for pint, cried. Pippin threw up his hands, stood and walked out onto the balcony carved into the white stone wall. 

Below him lanterns flickered in windows across the white city. He could recall with perfect clarity the sight of the Nazgul and could almost feel the terror, again. He pulled his cloak tightly around him and watched his breath, a warm stream, dissipate in the frigid air. Behind him he heard the door open. In a moment Faramir stood beside him looking down to Osgiliath, her torches twinkling in the cold.

"Are you thinking about Frodo?" he asked, to which Pippin nodded.

"And Theoden. And Denethor. And Gandalf," Pippin answered. "I miss them most when I come here. I can feel them, almost see them, when I am here.

"Is it an ill feeling?" Faramir asked, taking a pull on his long-stemmed pipe.

"Not precisely. Just an emptiness," Pippin replied sadly. Faramir placed his hand over the lad's for a moment.

"Does your lass fill that emptiness?"

"And more. She is all the things I am not. We are like two halves of a broken plate, useless without the other. But her mother is against the marriage and loving someone so much means…"

"It hurts when you lose them."

"I lost her once, I do not think I could survive if I lost her again. Why must the people we love leave us?" Pippin finished, laying his head on the cool white stone before him.

"Because that is the nature of life. To love with your whole heart you must risk the loss. But to _never_ love is the greatest loss of all," Faramir finally answered. The two friends stood together, side by side, in the crispness of the night until it was time for all to retire. There was still an edict to be settled. As it turned out they had nearly two months to do it, thanks to some inclement weather.

And though Faramir offered impassioned pleas and Ellesar offered cool reasoning, in the end it was Sam's telling of the story of his and Frodo's journey that convinced them. The entire council was enthralled as he told of their treacherous climb up Mt. Doom, Gollum's attack, the destruction of the ring and finally, Frodo's departure from the Grey Havens. There was not a dry eye in the chamber when he was done. The council relented and agreed to what the King had asked. It was a trip well worth the taking, but Pippin would be happy to return to Diamond as soon as possible. As for how to win her mother over, that was a puzzle he would still need to think on. 


	42. Chapter 42

****

Author's Note: I have been nearly in _tears_ approaching this, the last chapter in my first fan fiction ever. I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your support and enthusiasm. Each and every review was either lovely or helpful or both and I appreciated them all. I just wanted to give a special thanks to a few people who went above and beyond in the review department. So to Telpdilwen, Satara, pipinheart, Diamondtook3, harperspixie, Lady Idhril, FantasyFan and LOTRMoonyFanatic, I give my sincere gratitude. Finally, a very special thank you goes to someone who hasn't posted in some time but without whom, I never would have kept going in the early chapters. So thank you, K.D. Toling, wherever you are. Please enjoy everyone and, just for old time's sake, read and review, please.

Chapter 43

Sam heard the cry before he was even through the door. He dropped his bags and ran into the sitting room. There, cradled in Estella's arms, lay the screaming baby.

"Hello, Sam. Meet Merry," Estella said as she handed the baby to his father. The baby cried for a moment longer, and then, at the sound of his father's soothing cooing, calmed and seemed to sleep.

"That is the first time that mouth has been closed since he came out two nights ago," Estella laughed. Sam carried the baby down to Rosie's room. She was awake; her face was pale, but smiling.

"I knew it was you. I heard little Merry stop and I knew it was you," she whispered tiredly. Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to her with the baby snugly tucked into the crook of his arm. With his free hand he brushed the hair from Rosie's eyes and placed a kiss upon her forehead. Sam thought to himself that his bravery during the Quest was nothing to the bravery his lass displayed every time she bore a child. Rose stretched her arm across his lap and slept, finally content because Sam was home.

"Did you miss me?" Merry asked once he and Estella had left Bag End. The spring sun was pale, but warm. All the fields were submerged and it was impossible to get around without wet feet. The hobbits had ridden through the melting snow in order to be home for spring. It was slow going the first week of March when they set out for home but neither flooding, nor washouts could keep them from returning.

"As the flowers miss the sun, my love," she responded and kissed him. "Where's Pip?" she asked finally.

"Gone north. He is on a quest," Merry replied. "And I am on a quest of my own. I want to go home and get in bed with you and sleep for three days."

"Sounds good to me," she replied. They walked off splashing through the puddles like children, then raced for home.

* * *

"Hello?" Pippin called from the doorway. He stepped into the hole, which was in a most disordered state. He moved into the sitting room and saw piles of blankets and bedding. Then he made his way down the hall peeking into every room, all of which were likewise jumbled. The last door at the end of the hall on the western side of the hole was Calla Lilly's. He hesitated for a moment at the door before turning the knob, however, since she was the object of his mission, he thought he might as well venture in. He turned the knob and eased the door open. It creaked ever so slightly.

"Who's there?" Callie's sharp voice demanded.

"It is I, Peregrin Took, Pippin," he replied gently.

"Back at last are you?" she snorted. "How is the King? Fine in his castle I hope."

Callie managed to remember _some_ things quite well, when it suited her. Pippin entered and approached her. For many years, during the lean years, Callie had been quite thin for a hobbit. Then when the Thain's money had come to them and her ill health had bogged her down, she had plumped up considerably. Now, she seemed deflated, like a water skin that has been filled to bursting and then had all the water poured out quickly. The stench of sickness was in the air.

"King Ellesar is fine. He has just issued a decree forbidding men from entering the Shire. That was the purpose of our trip, so we are deeply grateful," Pippin said standing near her bedside.

"Good for him. And you must be very proud of yourself," she hissed.

"You there, who are you?" said an elderly male voice from the doorway behind Pippin.

"It is me Fenbow, Pippin Took," Pippin answered.

"Oh, lad, 'tis good to see ye again," the old hobbit said taking the lad's hand in his own. "I was out helping deliver a family home. We had quite a crowd in here all winter."

"It looks like it. May I ask…where is Diamond?"

"Anxious to get your paws on her again are you?" Callie snarled. Fenbow glanced at her and her face softened. "Well, you can have her. When you asked me before, I said no, but, well, you can have her. For a fair price of course," she said, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"You are giving me permission to marry her?" Pippin asked, confused. He had thought he would need to win her over, but he had done nothing. Fenbow spoke for her, "She knows she has no right to prevent her daughter's happiness. She wants you both to be happy."

"I wouldn't say that. I don't much care if either of them is happy. I am just tired of hearing about it." Pippin took her hand in his, though she resisted at first.

"Thank you so much," he said to her, then turned to Fenbow. "Now, where did you say Diamond was?"

* * *

Diamond brushed the hair from her eyes. She was filthy after spending nearly three days helping everyone to resettle in their homes. Her hair was a nest of uncombed curls; her dress was covered in grease from re-setting the wheel of her wagon. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead removing the perspiration, but leaving a large streak of grease in its place.

The wagon pulled into the yard and she leaped down directly into a large mud puddle, which she could not see due to the tangle of hair in her eyes. She walked, head down, to the front steps.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Pippin asked as she got close to him. She looked up and screamed. She turned around, embarrassed by her appearance. Pippin laughed and stepped off of the porch.

"Don't look at me, I've been working all day," she laughed.

"You could never be anything less than utterly beautiful to me," he assured her, turning her to face his. She looked up and met his eyes. His hair glinted like copper in the late afternoon sun. A smile curled the edges of his cupid lips. His eyes were fiery and she could see passion burning there. A passion that made her knees weak and her stomach flutter.

"I am filthy, I need a bath," she cried, trying to push his hands away.

"I don't care," he replied, pulling her closer to him. She relented, in the end, and gladly kissed him.

* * *

The box came in the morning post. Prim carried it to Diamond's room at the Heathertoes'carefully. It was wrapped in white silk and tied with a red velvet ribbon.

"Who is it from?" Diamond asked, taking the box thoughtfully.

"There's a letter, shall I open it?"

"Please do," Diamond said. She slowly pulled the red ribbon and folded back the soft material.

__

My Dearest Diamond,

Though I cannot claim to have met you, I feel a connection to you. Please accept this token of my respect and gratitude to your betrothed. May your marriage bring you the happiness and contentment your hearts deserve.

Lady Eowyn of Osgiliath

As Diamond peeled the paper back, she reveled a white, shimmering sheath of fabric. Tears pooled in her eyes as she lifted the delicate gown from the box. It was fitted at the waist and had a tight bodice laced with white satin cords. The skirt was long and flowing and, when worn, would trail on the floor behind her. A delicate pattern of leaves was sewn in silver thread throughout the fabric. It was so beautiful it brought tears to her cobalt eyes.

"But… no one wears white to a wedding," Diamond whispered, stroking the fabric with her strong fingers.

"Maybe you will start a new tradition," Prim replied, running her fingers over the silky skirt.

"I…do you suppose Pippin will mind?"

"That lad would not mind anything you did!" Prim laughed, pressing her lips against her cousin's moist cheek. "You could wear a flour sack and he would declare you the belle of the ball." Diamond laughed as well and pressed the dress to her lips, tears springing from her closed eyes. It was a remarkable gift.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Pippin paced anxiously in his room at Bag End.

"Pip, you'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up!" Merry teased. Pippin stopped and sat on the bed. "What is it?" Merry asked.

"Tomorrow has never taken so long to become today, as it has…today." Merry laughed. "You know what I mean!"

"I do, Pip. It will be tomorrow soon enough."

"I suppose. I never thought this would come to be. A year ago, I thought we were doomed to be forever apart." Pippin stood and moved to the window. Outside, the late April sunshine kissed the bright green grass. It sent its rays to awaken the leaves and draw the blossoms from their husks. The sky shone azure and white clouds dotted the horizon. The scent of flowers and berries filled the air. Their sweetness drew tears from Pippin's eyes. Their sweetness and the sweetness of the day to come.

"So many times I thought I had died. On the battlefield, in the flood, from the dagger. But something pulled me back each time. Love, Merry. Love pulled me back from the brink. Love pulled me from the battlefield, love for you, and Frodo and Sam and the Shire. Love for life pulled me back from the flood when it would have been easier to go under. And through it all, love for Diamond-" he stopped short, sobs gently rocking his solid body, "-through it all, love for a lass I am probably not worthy of," he finished.

"Probably not," Merry agreed with a laugh. But there were tears in his own grey eyes and he laid his arm across his cousin's shoulder. "You are worthy of her Pip. Of course you are." Pippin raised his head to meet his cousin's eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. So much love there was between them: the love a lad has for his brother, his comrade, and his friend.

"Now, wipe those tears away. The lads are waiting at the Green Dragon," Merry said cheerfully. "Last night as a free hobbit and all that."

"Aye. And still I long for the morning," Pippin laughed. Pippin went out that night to share with his friends the end of freedom, and the beginning of life.

* * *

Dil, Rollo and his family stood together. They had driven down for the wedding as special guests of the bride. At first the wedding was going to be a small one, however, when word got out, well, as most often happens with hobbit parties, the guest list was torn and tossed to the wind and everyone came. The marriage of the future Thain was an event _not _to be missed. 

He had felt, once, that he could have loved her, Rollo had, but as he watched her walk down the aisle, he could see what love looked like on her face and knew that he would never have seen it there had she married him. He wrapped his arm around his new daughter as little Rusty clung to his pant leg. Fern may not have been as pretty, but she loved him wholeheartedly. He was happy, truly happy, for Diamond. He enjoyed the event and the food and when they drove home the next day, he went with a full and grateful heart.

* * *

The bravado of the Brandybucks had been cowed somewhat, with Merimas' disgrace. Still, they were pleased to attend the wedding and eat all they could of the food provided by the Tooks. The greatest revenge was eating straight from the platter, as they liked to say. They sang and ate, and danced, and ate, and drank and ate until the sun rose. Revenge is sweet the morning after, they also liked to say, and at sunrise they made off with the leftovers which fed the whole lot of them for two more days.

* * *

The Thain and his wife did not notice the gluttony of the Brandybucks. Instead they were busy beaming. The whole family beamed. For every bit as much as Pippin had, _they_ had despaired of the two reuniting. But against all odds, against danger and stubbornness, they had found each other again. Neither of the Tooks could imagine a lass more perfect for their only son.

* * *

There were others that day, others with an interest in the wedding. Fatty Bolger loved Diamond still, with all his heart. But he loved her enough to know she was happy. And he loved her enough to want her to be. The Whitwells were proud and so happy for the two. Once Pippin became Thain, the North Farthing would be left in his steady hands. Diamond could not imagine anyone more worthy of her trust, or more capable of doing the job. Annie had been invited, but could not bring herself to attend. She had not yet gotten over Pippin, but she was confident one day she would.

Though they did not attend, the notice being too short, Pippin's friends from the quest sent gifts for the couple. Faramir and Eowyn sent the wedding gown, which the lady had begun working on the day after she had met with Pippin to discuss Diamond. Eowyn could see they would be together, and soon. Legolas, having heard of Diamond's prowess with the bow, sent along a bow much like his own, though sized for a hobbit. Gimli sent Diamond a pair of diamond earrings. The stones were enormous and set in white gold. Diamond rarely wore them, but she treasured them always. King Eomer sent Pippin a pair of white ponies, bred especially for him. Diamond rode hers as little a possible but Pippin rode his until the pony passed on many, many years later.

Calla Lilly was too ill to attend, but she sent something akin to her best wishes to them. Perhaps as death approached, she realized the uselessness of bitterness. She would die a few months later, somewhat reconciled with the children she had neglected and ignored. Fenbow passed less than a year later. Diamond would mourn their passing in her own quiet way, with Pippin at her side.

* * *

"For me?" Diamond gasped, removing the blue beads from the paper they were carefully wrapped in.

"May they always be blue so you never have to be," Redmond said sweetly, tears pooling in his old brown eyes. Diamond held them as he fastened them around her neck.

"I could not have loved you any better had you been my own flesh and blood," he whispered in her ear. She turned and held him.

"I have been blessed to have had two such fine daughters," Thistle sobbed, hugging both Prim and Diamond to her ample chest.

"I have always been grateful that you were ours, even of only for a while," Eddy said awkwardly. Diamond kissed his cheek and said to them all,

"I have always been yours. From that first day." The whole family embraced. Then Thistle and Eddy went off to find their place near the front. Redmond waited outside the door, his emotions getting the better of him for a moment. Prim turned to Diamond after they had departed.

"From that first day I knew you were special, sad, but special."

"You changed me. You and your family opened my heart. _I _shall always be grateful for _that_."

"I believe Pippin had some hand in that," Prim teased. Diamond looked at her cousin and smiled, 

"He did. Do you remember that song you sang, that May Day so long ago?"

"I remember it," Prim replied.

"I was like that maiden fallen in the snow, freezing to death with no hope for warmth or life. Then Pippin rescued me. I had so long believed that I was unworthy of love, that I nearly let it pass me by. On more than one occasion." Diamond looked in the mirror. She was still the girl in the barn. Still the lass by the creek. All she ever had been, she was, and so much more.

"Are you ready?" Diamond nodded after a last look in the mirror. Her gown shone and sparkled in the sunlight slanting through the windows. Her hair was pulled on top of her head and her curls, shining like brown sugar spun to caramel, formed a halo around her pale face. A delicate circlet of ivy encircled her head like a crown; she was the Queen of Spring, going to meet her King. She took her cousin's hand and they stepped out of the room where Diamond took Redmond's arm.

* * *

"Your first official duty as the new Mayor," Merry said, adjusting Sam's tie and dusting off his shoulders. Sam looked in the mirror beyond Merry and sighed.

"I don't look foolish, do I?"

"You look every inch the official," Merry said. "Now get out there and take your place." With that Sam scampered out the door. Merry moved to Pippin and dusted the lint from his livery. The silver tree shone brightly against the black velvet of the vest.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Not at all," Pippin replied, his trembling hands belying his words. He and Merry laughed.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," Merry comforted. "Nothing at all."

"But I , well, I've, ohh…"

"You'll figure it out, trust me," Merry smiled. Then he dusted off Pippin's shoulders and rested his hands there for a moment. Finally, when he felt Pippin's trembling subside, he put his arm around his cousin's shoulder and they went out into the morning light.

* * *

Twenty years to the day, truth be known, from when he first saw her, the elfin creature across the water, Pippin would wed his only love in the place that he had first laid eyes on her. Diamond approached from her side of the bridge as Pippin approached from his. The water wheel spun slowly behind them, the water twinkling in the sunlight. The sky was bright blue, the air was quiet and the birds chirped the only music. They both moved up the bridge towards each other, Diamond's dress trailed behind her. Waiting at the apex was Sam, Prim and Merry.

Redmond took Diamond's hand from his arm and placed it in Pippin's. Their eyes met and a thrill ran through them both. They then turned to face Sam. He spoke for a time on the nature of love when at last he came to the joining words.

"Please now recite the joining words before your families and friends that the words may join you by the heart for all time." Diamond and Pippin turned to face each other. Pippin's eyes were moist. In the shade of the trees they were a dark green like the leaves of the ancient forest. Diamond's cornflower eyes sparkled like sunlight on clear water, like stars in the evening sky.

"As the sun is joined to the sky-" Pippin began. 

"-so am I joined to you," Diamond replied. Then she said, "As the moon is joined to the stars-"

"-so am I joined to you," Pippin replied. "As the rain is joined to the clouds-" 

"-so am I joined to you. As the seed is joined to the soil-"

"-so am I joined to you. As my heart is joined to my body-"

"-so am I joined to you. As my body will be joined to the earth-"

"-so am I joined to you. So am I joined to you-"

"-for all the days I walk this land. So am I joined to you-" 

"-when my walking days are through," Pippin finished, the tears flowing freely down his rosy cheeks.

"It is now my pleasure to invite you to place the rings upon each other's fingers," Sam said. Merry pulled the rings from his pocket. Both the rings had been gifts from the King. They were simple silver and without ornamentation save the finest, most delicate elven script on their outside faces. Sam had kindly translated the words:

__

Two rings to bind our hearts in love

"Now if it pleases you, kiss your bride so we can celebrate." Pippin looked up from the beautiful rings they each wore. He tucked a stray curl away from Diamond's face. She had changed so much in those twenty years. Gone was the white-blonde hair, replaced with a richer, warmer tawny mane. Gone was the stony visage, supplanted by a face filled with joy. But there was still an ethereal, other-worldliness about her that made his heart thunder in his chest.

Diamond looked long into the eyes of the lad she had won and lost and won again. They were bright and deep, filled with so much love and desire that, as their lips came closer, she had to close her own eyes or risk her knees going out from under her. Their lips met as husband and wife on that bridge where Pippin had first seen her, where they'd shared their first kiss, in dream and in life. As their lips pressed together, all the things around them fell away.

* * *

The feast was, of course, magnificent and was used as the standard of measurement for all weddings afterwards. The Chubbs played, everyone danced and ate and gladness filled the Shire. When the night was getting old, Pippin and Diamond finally took their leave. Many kisses were shared, and tears were shed, but all in the name of joy. They rode off that night to the inn at Three Farthing Stone to spend their first night together as was the custom.

Had they been able to see into the future that night as they rode along the East Road, Diamond clinging tightly to Pippin's waist, they would have seen their children. Faramir, who took his father's wit and his mother's gentle nature; Hamlin, who like his namesake, was sweet and quiet and wise beyond his years; Callie, who had Pippin's wild nature and foolishness in great proportion; and little Primula, who never strayed far from her mother's side. Each proved to be a source of pride and joy, and, of course, occasionally vexation.

Had they been able to see into the future, they would have seen the many, many years they had together, working side by side, their love growing and ripening with each passing year. Thankfully they could not see the future when Pippin, broken-hearted by the recent death of his beloved wife, would leave the Shire forever. He would go with Merry and spend the remainder of his days in Minas Tirith dreaming of Diamond and waiting to be reunited with her at his own death. But they could not see those things that night, neither good nor ill, and so rode on in wedded bliss.

When at last they were alone, a fire blazing in the hearth, they were able to unite their bodies, as their minds and hearts had been united. Years of desire and passion culminated in a night and day and night of pure ecstasy. Never were two hearts more suitable, two minds better aligned, or two bodies more enraptured. They lay in the quiet of the dark night, their thoughts merged into one dream, their hearts beating as one heart. Outside the window, the stars burned brightly in the firmament, and the moon shone his face upon them. 

Love has a will and though we may desire to, we may not thwart Her plans. If we do, we risk a life of misery. Foolishness holds no sway over Love, and Love is undaunted by despair. Love has power, Strider had said. And if we but obey her Will and allow ourselves to love without fear or trepidation, then we can know the highest purpose of life: to love and to be loved.


End file.
